El peso de las decisiones
by Peace-J
Summary: Mi versión de una temporada 5. Lucifer ha aceptado quedarse en el infierno. ¿Que pasará cuando la imprudencia lleve a Chloe a ponerse en peligro? Mientras tanto, nuevos males caminan por la tierra y alguien deberá ocuparse de ellos antes de que algo peor pase. SPOILERS temporada 4. Podría pasar a ser M mas adelante. (mal summary pero el fic esta mejor P)
1. Chapter 1

El peso de las decisiones.

Capitulo 1. Miles de años.

Había llegado a un reino en caos que era su obligación ordenar. Lo sabía. Y sin embargo cada vez que se detenía su recuerdo lo agobiaba.

Las lagrimas en sus bellos ojos antes de irse.

Sus palabras.

Todo estaba mal.

Ella se merecía ser feliz.

Se merecía ser libre del infierno que lo seguiría a cualquier lugar a donde él fuera.

Miró a su alrededor.

Las cenizas lo cubrían todo.

Llevaba los últimos tres meses reuniendo a los demonios que aun le eran fieles a fin de dar inicio a las inevitables guerras que vendrían. Aun había muchos demonios que insistían en llamarse reyes y proclamarse como soberanos de ese horrible lugar.

Al principio consideró la idea de dejar que se mataran entre ellos. Que lucharan todo lo que quisieran mientras el simplemente los observaba desde lo alto de su trono pero se sentía demasiado parecido a lo que su padre solía hacer. Además, la quietud traía de nuevo su recuerdo y eso era peor.

Le había costado 3 meses pero finalmente tenía un ejército listo para pelear. Sabia que sus números cambiarían a medida que se sucedieran las batallas. En ese mundo violento solo importa la fuerza y él era el más fuerte de todos. Los demonios vencidos le jurarían fidelidad y lucharían a su lado como antes le habrían jurado fidelidad a cual sea el demonio que los comandara.

Pensó en el intenso anhelo que tenía por ella. Como la extrañaba más que a nada en el mundo. Como jamás extrañó la Ciudad de Plata. Hasta los ataques a sus piernas del engendro de su Detective extrañaba.

Escucho el suave ulular detrás de él y supo al instante quien era. Al fin y al cabo era uno de los únicos que se animaba a visitarlo allí.

\- Amenadiel, ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? –

\- Hermano, quería ver como estabas. Lamento haber tardado tanto. Recién ayer hable con Chloe y me contó que te habías ido para proteger la tierra de los demonios. Nunca creí que tuvieses en ti esa capacidad de sacrificio. Tanto ella como Linda me pidieron que me asegurara de que estas bien.

Solo oír su nombre le dolía. Por un segundo se pregunto si para ella seria igual.

\- No es la tierra lo que quería proteger...- dijo casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Es todo por ella? – Amenadiel se debatía entre sentirse preocupado por su hermano y triste por lo inevitable de su situación.

Lucifer solo asintió.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Maze? -

\- Ahhhh mi querida y rencorosa Mazekeen… solo puedo empezar a imaginar el nivel de odio que siente hacia mi ahora… y aun así… -

Lucifer silbo alto y un demonio con una grotesca cara de mono y con orejas puntiagudas como murciélago se apareció frente a él.

\- Balar, consígueme algo para escribir. Mi hermano debe llevarse algo con él.

\- Si mi Señor. – El demonio salio disparado a cumplir la orden de su maestro antes de ser nuevamente receptor de la ira que últimamente se encendía rápido en él.

\- No entiendo – dijo Amenadiel. - ¿Qué estas planeando? ¿Quieres que actúe como cartero entre tú y Chloe? Si entiendes que tengo un hijo ahora ¿Verdad?-

\- No te preocupes hermano. De hecho mi pedido va a ser exactamente opuesto. Déjala en paz. Aléjate lo más posible de la Detective, permítele olvidarnos y ser feliz. Vivir una vida larga y pacifica, sin demonios yendo por ella ni asesinos usándola como carnada para atraerme.

\- No se si eso será posible. Ella sigue siendo un milagro de nuestro padre Luci…

\- La Detective ya cumplió con su misión. Me devolvió al lugar de donde nunca debí haber salido y me convenció de que es el único en el que merezco estar.- Cada parte del cuerpo de Lucifer dolía al pronunciar esas palabras pero sabia que eran ciertas. La detective había sufrido porque el había sido lo suficientemente egoísta para no dejarla ir. Para amarla y quererla para él. Pero eso iba a terminar. – Yo me asegurare que nadie de aquí abajo vuelva a molestar a ninguno de ustedes, ni a ella, ni a su engendro ni tampoco al tuyo.- lo miro con una sonrisa triste.

\- Tu ahijado. – le recordó Amenadiel.

\- Lo se. -

\- Entonces ¿no planeas volver? Nunca conocerás a mi hijo.

\- El día que le salgan sus alas puedes decirle que me visite, aunque creo que lo mejor para él seria nunca jamás conocer este lugar. – suspiro. –Hay dos cosas más que necesito pedirte. Necesito que vayas al cielo a hablar con nuestro padre, dile que me quedare aquí y cumpliré con mi castigo...

Amenadiel lo cortó - Luci no creo que nuestro padre quiera… -

\- No me importa lo que el quiera o deje de querer – continuo Lucifer.- Solo dile que me quedare pero que a cambio deje en paz a la Detective. Que la deje disfrutar de su libre albedrío… - miro hacia atrás.

Amenadiel se dio cuenta de que sin que lo notara Balar había regresado y se había quedado en posición inclinada ofreciéndole a Lucifer un papel de apariencia gastada y una pluma fuente.

Lucifer lo tomo y se apoyo contra una de las puertas que llenaban el lugar. Escribió durante un momento, cerró la carta con parcimonia y aplico su anillo sobre uno de los bordes solapados de forma que quedo sellada y con la marca de Lucifer.

\- El último pedido es que le lleves esto a Maze. Dile que realmente siento no tenerla a mi lado en estos momentos. Supongo que al menos la alegrara un poco saber que realmente la estoy pasando mal por no tenerla para que combata a mi lado. – otra sonrisa triste, casi una mueca desganada adornaba el rostro del Diablo.

\- Puedo traerla si quieres. -

\- Maze es libre de decidir que es lo que quiere hacer. – por primera vez en mucho tiempo miro a su hermano a la cara sin deseo de burlarse sino de hablarle como el hermano mayor que era. – Este es el adiós hermano. Cuida a tu pequeña descendencia. Se un mejor padre que el nuestro.

\- Luci no es necesario ser tan fatalista. Vendré a verte, se que el tiempo aquí corre diferente pero… - la mano alzada de Lucifer lo detuvo.

\- No vuelvas. Tú formas parte de mi vida con ella. No puedo verte y no desear hablarle, mandarle un mensaje, algo… mientras ella viva yo seré el Diablo y perteneceré al infierno y nada divino abra aquí. – "Y cuando ella muera" pensó Lucifer "Ya no abra ningún lugar para mi. De alguna forma conseguiré que la nada me de la bienvenida y desapareceré de la existencia"

\- Luci tiene que haber otra solución. – casi imploro Amenadiel.

\- No la hay. Ya es hora, debes irte. La batalla empezará en cualquier momento.

\- Este bien. – respondió con resignación Amenadiel. – Ya veras, hablare con nuestro padre, el no te condenará a este lugar por mucho tiempo.

Lucifer no lo creía así pero tampoco se gasto en decírselo, a cambio le hizo una pregunta que daba vuelta por su cabeza desde hacia semanas. - Dime algo hermano, ¿cuanto hace que me fui de la tierra? – pregunto con curiosidad Lucifer.

\- Aproximadamente 5 días. Nos vemos Luci.- Dijo Amenadiel mientras expandía sus alas y se elevaba hacia las puertas del infierno.

Solo habían pasado 5 días. De repente la magnitud de la soledad que esos 3 meses habían implicado para él lo invadió. Le quedaban por delante miles de años de soledad y angustia antes de poder entregarse a la paz del vacío. A la nada. Así que hizo lo único que haría por el resto de su vida.

\- Balar- grito con el tono áspero y el fuego del infierno en sus ojos. – Prepara al ejército, saldremos a mi señal.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Trabajo.

_Un año más tarde._

Llevaba una hora reordenando los mismos papeles una y otra vez. Casi se arrepentía de haber cerrado el caso Weldich tan rápido. Golpeaba su pie contra el suelo de forma rítmica intentando bajar un poco el nivel de presión que sentía en su interior. En cualquier momento necesitaría pararse y caminar por el precinto para no empezar a sentirse mal.

Desde que volvió de su baja, hacia tres meses, luego de que le dispararan en el hombro, todos parecían querer que se lo tomara con calma. No entendía que no quería parar. No quería pensar. Lo mejor era trabajar. Y dado que le estaban dando pocos casos por semana, no tenia más opción que ofrecerse a ayudar en los casos de sus compañeros, incluso se había quedado haciendo papeleo de otras personas en algunas oportunidades.

Aun así no era suficiente. Lo único realmente útil era el entrenamiento físico que hacía todos los días después de trabajar. Y una hora de combate cuerpo a cuerpo antes de volver a su casa. Cuando llegaba estaba tan cansada que el baño era suficiente para que se durmiera.

El golpeteo de su pie se acelero cuando pensó en Trixie. Después de casi cuatro meses volvería a vivir con ella. La llenaba de ansiedad la idea de volver a casa después del trabajo sin haber podido entrenar. Estaba segura que regresaría a las noches enteras de insomnio, caminando por la habitación solo para gastar algo de la energía que llenaba cada esquina de su ser.

Por un lado la extrañaba por que era su pequeña monita.

Desde su segunda lesión, le había pedido a Dan que modificaran el acuerdo por un tiempo de manera que Trixie viviese con él y ella la viese durante los fines de semana.

Era más fácil así. Sabia que su pequeña entendía que algo estaba mal y se preocupaba por ella y de esa forma solo tenía que fingir los fines de semana.

Ahora su hija iba a estar todo el tiempo y tenía que asegurarse de no preocuparla. Solo era cuestión de convencerse a si misma.

Estoy bien.

Estoy bien.

Eso es, estoy bien.

\- DECKER – Grito la nueva capitana de desde la oficina. Se acerco rápidamente. –Veo que estas ansiosa por empezar un nuevo caso así que vete a las coordenadas que te estoy mandando en estos momentos a tu celular. Encontraron un cuerpo.-

Sin dudar ni un segundo tomo su campera y se dirigió a la patrulla.

\- o -

Cuando llego al lugar vio que Ella ya se encontraba allí sacando fotos.

\- Hola Ella. Cuéntame que tenemos. – dijo Chloe mientras se alejaba a conseguir un par de guantes y poder inspeccionar el cadáver ella misma

\- Su nombre es Ernesto Gonzáles de 32 años de edad. Sus padres eran mexicanos, muertos hace casi una década. Según el carnet de conducir que encontramos en su billetera tiene la ciudadanía estadounidense. Es maestro de escuela pública y el creador de una ONG llamada "Cumpleaños Comunitarios" que trabaja dentro de las comunidades más vulnerables potenciando el lazo social y comprometiéndolos para la elaboración de los cumpleaños de los niños de la comunidad.

\- ¿Causa de muerte? – pregunto Chloe mientras se acercaba. Fue recién en ese momento que noto lo extraño que era el cadáver. - ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto con vos sorprendida.

En todos sus años como detective jamás había visto un cuerpo así. Los restos se encontraban como si lo hubiesen drenado. En algunos puntos se veía claramente el hueso pegado a la piel. Era la apariencia de una persona que lleva años muerta pero su ropa se encontraba casi intacta, como si lo hubiesen cambiado después d años de haber muerto.

Había algo mas que le daba escalofríos del cadáver. La extraña mueca de los labios finos y drenados. Como si estuviese sonriendo.

Ella se dio cuenta de su reacción. –Lo se. No me puedo ni imaginar la cantidad de bromas que haría Lucifer si viese lo feliz que este murió. -

La sola mención del nombre de su ex compañero se sintió como una aguja que se le clavaba en los pulmones y supuso que Ella algo notó por que rápidamente continúo. –No tengo forma de saber el motivo de muerte hasta que no le haga algunas pruebas. Pero puedo decirte que no presenta heridas lo suficientemente contundentes como para causar la muerte.

\- Por el estado tan "particular" que tiene el cuerpo, - continuo Ella. – Supongo que será algún tipo de veneno o compuesto químico el culpable, aunque para ser honesta no se me ocurre ni uno que pudiese dejarlo con ese aspecto.

\- ¿Algún testigo? -

\- Lo encontraron dos excursionistas mientras realizaban el sendero que hay aquí cerca. Joe y Billie Anders. Uno de ellos quiso detenerse a orinar y para que no lo vieran se interno un poco en el bosque y lo encontró. -

\- Gracias. Hablare con ellos. -

Se acerco a los dos muchachos que se encontraban apoyados contra la cajuela de uno de los móviles policiales. Un colega se encontraba tomándoles declaración.

\- Hola. – los saludo. – Soy la detective Chloe Decker de la LAPD, me gustaría hacerles algunas preguntas. ¿Quién de ustedes encontró el cuerpo? -

El muchacho más alto se enderezo un poco. –Yo fui. Me salí del camino para orinar y lo vi. Parecía como cuero y pensé que había encontrado algún animal muerto pero cuando estuve más cerca note la ropa. Me dio mucha impresión y le grite a mi hermano Billie para que viniese a verlo. -

\- ¿Pudiste ver a alguien en los alrededores? -

\- No realmente. – contesto Joe Anders. – No había nadie hoy en el punto de salida cuando iniciamos el recorrido. Yo y mi hermano hacemos este camino cada vez que volvemos a la ciudad por que conocemos a uno de los dueños de las cabañas que están al final del camino. Nos es un sendero particularmente popular. -

\- ¿Tocaron algo del cuerpo cuando lo encontraron? -

\- No – Contesto esta vez Billie. – Joe quería buscar a ver si tenía billetera o algo para contactar a alguien pero yo le dije que lo mejor seria no tocarlo y llamar a la policía.

\- Hicieron lo correcto. – los elogio Chloe. – ¿Eso significa que el cuerpo estaba así a plena vista cuando lo encontraron?

\- Si.

\- Muy bien. Muchas Gracias. – dijo Chloe. – Asegúrense de darle su información de contacto a mi compañero para que podamos llamarlos en caso de tener nuevas preguntas.

Se dirigió hacia donde Ella aun sacaba fotos. – Ella asegúrate de documentar bien todo el entorno. Tanto si el cuerpo fue arrojado aquí sin ceremonia como si fue asesinado en este lugar, no se hizo ningún intento de ocultarlo. Existe la posibilidad de que nuestro asesino estuviese apurado y haya dejado alguna pista.

\- Lo haré.

Yo iré a la escuela en donde trabajaba nuestra victima. Mándame la información a mi celular.

\- Claro. – Contesto Ella pero Chloe ya se alejaba en dirección a su patrulla.

\- o-

La escuela era un edificio antiguo y que claramente necesitaba algunas remodelaciones. La pintura en las paredes se encontraba descascarada y las ventanas tenían rejas gastadas de un color diferente al marco, lo que indicaba que habían sido puestas en algún momento posterior a la creación del edificio.

El barrio en que la escuela se asentaba era uno bastante pobre, las casas eran precarias y había un exceso de basura y perros por todos lados.

Una mujer de apariencia profesional pero cansada salio a recibirla. – ¿Detective Decker? Mi nombre es Regina Cloverfield. Soy la secretaria de esta institución y también amiga de Ernesto.

\- Hola Sra. Regina. ¿Qué me puede contar de del Sr. Gonzáles? -

\- Ernesto era una gran persona. Sus padres eran muy religiosos por lo que toda su vida ha formado parte de la iglesia y participo de muchos voluntariados para ayudar a las comunidades más vulnerables, desde asistencia escolar hasta la construcción de huertas comunitarias. Hace mas de 10 años cuando todavía era joven, comenzó su propia ONG llamada "Cumpleaños Comunitarios" que se apoyaba en la idea de que las comunidades que participan juntas en el cuidado de los miembros mas vulnerables se hacían mas fuertes… el realmente creía que las personas eran mas fuertes y mejores cuando se cuidaban y ayudaban entre si.

\- ¿Qué hay de la escuela? ¿Padres molestos con él? ¿Quejas de algún tipo? -

\- No, nada de eso. Todos en la comunidad lo apreciaban. No creo que lo entienda detective. – Su vos era baja y cansada. A Chloe le sorprendió ver el pesar que la mujer frente a ella mostraba en la mirada – Ernesto daba todo por esta comunidad y no pedía nada a cambio. Su mayor alegría era ver que una persona hacia lago por otra solo por ayudar. Y predicaba eso con el ejemplo… era la persona menos egoísta y mas buena que jamás he conocido.

\- Lo entiendo. Lamento mucho su perdida. Solo una pregunta más. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio?

\- Hace un mes. Se había pedido licencia para ayudar a su novia.

\- ¿Quién es la novia? -

\- Meredith Dunos. La muchacha tiene 27 años y ha estado drogada casi toda su vida. Ella y Ernesto se conocieron luego de uno de los Cumpleaños organizados por la ONG para una de las hermanas menores de Meredith y se enamoraron perdidamente. Él ha pasado este último mes ayudándola a desintoxicarse. Por lo que se estaba mejorando pero hace más de una semana que no se nada de ella.

\- ¿Podría darme su dirección? -

\- Claro.

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda.-

\- No hay problema. No se quien puede haber lastimado a Ernesto pero quien haya sido, ojala que lo encuentre.

\- Lo haremos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: Este capitulo es cortito pero es necesario para ponernos al día de lo que ha estado pasando con Lucifer. Espero que les guste!**_

**Capitulo 3: Otra batalla.**

Lucifer respiro profundo y salio por la puerta que contenía el bucle infernal de Kushiel. Llevaba más de dos años intentando liberarlo pero era uno de los Ángeles caídos más inflexibles con los que se había encontrado.

Era capaz de repasar la escena de memoria de tantas veces que había ingresado.

_En el fondo la Ciudad de Plata destruida_ (un trasfondo apocalíptico para el que es, en realidad, el lugar mas pulcro y aburrido que existe), _sus hermanos y hermanas en el suelo, arrodillados y pidiendo clemencia, las lagrimas en los infantiles ojos de Gabriel cuando le suplicaba que no los matara y esa fuerza invisible que empujaba su espada sobre cada una de sus cabezas. _

Desde hacia siglos que su hermano Kushiel lloraba mientras llevaba a cabo un asesinato que Lucifer dudaba que alguna vez hubiese siquiera considerado en cometer.

Se sentía aun peor pensando que hasta hace un par de años ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de romper las cadenas que ataban al resto de los Ángeles caídos. Dado que desde su caída, nunca tuvo que estar preso en un bucle infernal, tampoco se había parado a pensar por que sus hermanos si.

Como el ser egoísta que era, siempre había creído que era peor castigo estar atado a reinar sobre ese lugar que estar encerrado tras una de esas puertas sin ser conciente del paso del tiempo.

Fuera de la puerta lo esperaba Maalik. Si bien mantenía la distancia con su hermano, pues lo último que quería era compañía no solicitada, Maalik era uno de los Ángeles que mejor le caía. A él, como al resto de los Ángeles liberados, lo había incentivado a viajar a la tierra, a construir algo nuevo en algún lugar donde el sol y la música calmasen el sufrimiento que por tanto tiempo atravesaron sus almas. Pero Maalik, luego de una corta estadía, había vuelto al infierno por que no se sentía cómodo entre los mortales y luego de conocer a la tranquila demonia encargada de los Sabuesos Infernales, Abyzou, finalmente había decidido que era allí donde quería residir.

Aun con las rejas de la Ciudad de Plata cerradas para todos ellos, a Lucifer le costaba entender como alguien podía elegir ese infierno antes que la tierra. Pero hacia años que se había cerrado a cualquier sentimiento que no fuese enojo, odio y asco por lo que tampoco se gasto en intentarlo.

\- Hermano, recién vuelvo del purgatorio, estuve explicándole a nuestra hermana Muzania como funciona a ver si con alguna actividad para ocupar su mente puede sanar más rápido.- Comento Maalik.

\- ¿Realmente crees que estando en una sala llena de almas que esperan la muerte va a poder dejar de pensar en los daños que provoco? – respondió Lucifer.

\- No lo se, pero ella siempre fue muy buena para leer las almas de los difuntos. Con suerte estar allí le recuerda un poco de la bondad que la hacia tan buena en su trabajo… antes de su caída.-

Lucifer dudaba bastante del resultado del experimento de Maalik pero confiaba en su hermano lo suficiente para no contradecirlo. – ¿Puede quedarse sin supervisión?

\- Por ahora solo la estoy dejando por periodos cortos de 10 o 15 horas. – contesto Maalik. – Lo que mas le cuesta es ver los castigos en el libro de registros. Cuando se encuentra con algunas de esas almas que están atadas al purgatorio porque sus cuerpos mortales aun no han sido del todo liberados, es como si se paralizara. Le explique que debía no solo leer lo que el libro presenta, sino ingresar para presenciar que características va a tener su bucle infernal y así saber si corresponde o no llamar a Azrael.

\- ¿Piensas que es porque no quiere ver a Azrael o porque no se anima a ingresar a los bucles de los mortales? – pregunto sin mucho interés Lucifer. Estaba contento de que su hermana hubiese salido del bucle que la ataba, pero toda esa plática se alejaba bastante de la muerte y destrucción en que se había convertido su vida.

Algo debió notar Maalik porque rápidamente respondió – Creo que un poco de ambas. Y cambiando de tema, de los ocho reyes del infierno que se alzaron en los últimos siete años, tres de ellos han decidido ocultarse en las sombras por lo que será necesario hacer una tarea de inteligencia para rastrearlos. – Miro hacia atrás y como siempre vio al demonio Balar tomando nota.- y cuatro de ellos fueron eliminados. La única amenaza actualmente es Asmodeo.

\- Asmodeo nos es una amenaza, es una molestia.- Contesto Lucifer.

\- Una molestia pero que cuenta con un enorme numero de soldados lo bastante leales como para atacar las puertas si lo desea.

Luego de haber pasado los últimos 15 años combatiendo a todos los demonios que intentaban hacerse con el poder en ese lugar, ninguna amenaza podía preocuparlo demasiado.

Si lo pensaba bien, lo único realmente bueno que había hecho en ese tiempo había sido empezar a liberar a sus hermanos. Después, las batallas, los atentados contra su vida, todo… solo… lo cansaba.

\- Si piensas que lo mejor es ocuparnos de él, entonces que así sea.- dijo con resignación Lucifer. – Balar. – Grito con fuerza, a pesar de que el demonio se encontraba a unos cuantos pies de él.

\- Si mi Señor-. Respondió rápidamente el demonio.

\- Moviliza a las tropas que se encuentran en el páramo sur y contacta a las fuerzas que dirige Batibat. Que se encuentren conmigo en el centro del monte Sei. Avanzaremos desde allí. Contacta también a Tengu, el se encuentra adiestrando a los demonios que juraron fidelidad luego de la ultima batalla. Pondremos a prueba esa fidelidad. Dile que los lleve por la rivera del Aqueronte. Cuando escuchen el rugido de las bestias atacaran a los ejércitos de Asmodeo desde la retaguardia.

\- Si mi Señor. –

\- Vete ya. – Dijo con desprecio Lucifer al servil demonio. Luego se giro hacia Maalik. –Ve con Muzania al cuarto del purgatorio. Quédate con ella allí para que no se altere cuando la batalla comience.

\- Hermano… yo podría ayudarte a combatir. –

\- No es necesario. No te libere para que volvieras a combatir fuera de tu bucle, además como te dije, Asmodeo no es una amenaza realmente. Todo abra acabado antes de que se de cuenta que paso.

\- Este bien. Iré primero a llevar tu mensaje a Tengu ya que se encuentra mucho mas lejos de lo que Balar puede correr con esas piernas cortas. Si salgo ahora, Tengu y los demonios podrán llegar y posicionarse en la retaguardia del enemigo casi al mismo tiempo que el ejército principal.

\- Esta bien, pero luego no te quedes, vuelve con Muzania. Has que se concentre en algo más. No creo que este lista para escuchar el ruido de la batalla nuevamente.

\- Así lo haré hermano. Suerte. – Se despidió Maalik antes de partir.

Como explicarle a ese ángel que solo llevaba siete años libre después de siglos de encierro, que la suerte para él sería desaparecer.

Resignado al destino que le tocaba, Lucifer se encamino al monte Sei para dar inicio a la siguiente batalla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Todo es complicado.**

Luego de conseguir la dirección de Meredith, la novia drogadicta de Ernesto, Chloe decidió volver al precinto para informar de la situación. Todos parecían obsesionados con que se cuidara y por mucho que le molestara, había descubierto que era peor cuando no informaba cada paso que daba por que sino, enseguida, daban por hecho que algo terrible le había pasado.

Pareciera como si en vez de haberle disparado una bala limpia en el hombro le hubiese cortado el cuello.

Ni que tuviese ideas suicidas o algo. No se iba a exponer a un peligro innecesario, pero así era su trabajo.

Como supuso cuando explicó lo que había averiguado, Dan de repente resolvió que no tenia nada mejor que hacer que subirse al auto patrulla con ella para ir a buscar a la chica. Y como si fuera poco Ella también decidió que le faltaba acción en el laboratorio y quiso ir con ellos.

Por lo menos su escusa fue un poco mejor. Con esa enorme sonrisa que nada parece quitar de su cara, le recordó que aun no conocían el compuesto que había generado ese nivel de alteración en el cuerpo de la víctima y que mejor que tener a la investigadora forense revisando la vivienda de la primera sospechosa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con una casa desvencijada, con pintura saltada y cartones en las ventanas para impedir el paso del frío aire de Los Ángeles en los lugares donde los vidrios estaban rotos. La casa contaba con una entrada por el frente por lo que mando a Dan a revisar si existía una salida trasera.

Dan regresó rápidamente para informarles que la vivienda tenía una ventana lo bastante grande para que pase cómodamente una persona por lo que se apostaría allí para frenarle el paso si decidía huir.

Chloe se puso delante de Ella y se acerco a la puerta. Dentro se oía algo parecido al lloriqueo de un niño por lo que decidió entrar directamente para no darle oportunidad si había alguien allí amenazando a Meredith.

Mientras golpeaba la puerta con una pierna Chloe dijo- MEREDITH… L.A.P... – El resto de la frase quedo inconclusa cuando sintió un chispazo intenso contra el pecho y la sensación de caer al vacío.

La escena debió durar solo unos segundos. Callo al suelo viendo todo negro y al instante la tenía a Ella sobre ella diciéndole que respirara con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Chloe confundida. – ¿Dónde esta Meredith? – Intento levantarse pero Ella se lo impidió.

\- Por lo que puedo escuchar Dan debe haberla detenido cuando intento salir por la ventana. ¿Escuchas?... le esta leyendo sus derechos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Le dolía el costado superior del cuerpo y cuando se miro noto como se le estaba formando un cardinal.

\- Tenía una pistola Tasser. Si te hace sentir mejor, no creo que fuera a ti a quien quería dispararle. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eras de la policía pareció sorprenderse. – le respondió Ella.

\- La verdad no me hace sentir mucho mejor, duele como el demonio. – respondió enojada Chloe.

\- Mmm esa por ahí fui yo. – le dijo la forense. – El Tasser debió impactar sobre una arteria por que detuvo tu corazón. – la cara de susto que puso Chloe tuvo que ser muy obvia porque rápidamente agrego. – Tranquila, solo fue unos segundos. Solo te hice RCP por tres segundos antes de que respiraras sola.

Chloe sabia que si Dan se enteraba de lo que acababa de pasar, se convertiría en su sombra, jamás la dejaría hacer otro allanamiento sin él. Miro a Ella casi desesperada, -¿Crees que Dan lo vio?

\- Nah. – respondió Ella.

\- Por favor, no se lo cuentes. O no volverá a dejarme en paz. – Vio como Ella dudaba por lo que agrego – Por favor, desde que empezó a estarme tan encima solo tengo ganas de golpearlo. Si esto sigue mucho tiempo más creo que no podré contenerme.

Ambas escucharon como Dan entraba con la sospechosa a rastras. – Chloe, Ella, ¿están bien?-

\- Si, no te preocupes. – Respondió rápidamente Ella.- El Tasser solo la tiró pero nada más. – Con una mirada preocupada se dirigió a Chloe.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

\- No, como dijiste, no fue nada. – Agarrándose sutilmente de una caja que se encontraba a su lado se puso de pie.

\- Tal vez deberías ir a casa. Tomate el resto del día, yo puedo…- Comenzó a decir Dan pero Chloe lo corto.

\- Estoy bien. Vamos.

-o-

Decir que el cuerpo le dolía era una obviedad. Estaba enojada y molesta y tenia que dejar de frotarse el hombro o Dan iba a empezar a sospechar.

Entro en el cuarto de interrogatorios y dejo caer el folder con los datos del caso frente a Meredith. La muchacha era menuda, tenía su cabello corto teñido de diferentes tonos de lila. Se notaba que tuvo una vida difícil principalmente por lo delgada que estaba, pero también que algo había cambiado por que, a pesar de los ojos rojos por el llanto, su rostro se veía saludable y su ropa, aunque arrugada, se notaba que estaba limpia.

Sabía que ya le habían informado sobre la aparición del cuerpo de Ernesto por lo que no la sorprendió encontrar que seguía sollozando como si fuese una niña. Era difícil imaginarse que pudiese cometer un atroz asesinato pero podría saber quien lo había hecho.

-Sabes – comenzó Chloe – Si no me hubieses disparado solo habríamos tenido una charla tranquila.

\- Perd..on.. – dijo Meredith. – Pensé que venias por… por… mi.

-¿Quién viene por ti?

\- Ru.. Ru.. Rubén.

\- Necesito que te tranquilices un poco. Bebe algo de agua. – Le acerco un vaso- Dime, ¿Quién es Rubén? ¿Sabes su apellido?

\- Solo lo conozco como Rubén… era… el me daba… drogas. Y cuando no podía pa… pagar, yo dormía con él.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste que era Rubén? ¿Te ha amenazado?-

Meredith asintió tristemente. –Hace unos meses conocí al hombre más bueno de este planeta… él…-

Como parecía que se largaría a llorar nuevamente, Chloe decidió aportar lo que ya sabía. – Ernesto Gonzáles. Él te ayudo a limpiarte.-

Meredith asintió de nuevo. – Cuando lo conocí yo era un desastre. Había ido drogada al cumpleaños de mi hermanita Lis. Él me vio y en lugar de echarme como hubiese hecho cualquier otro, me agarro de la mano y me llevó a una esquina. Yo estaba inquieta así que me trajo un té caliente y me dijo que se iba a quedar conmigo hasta que me sintiese mejor, que después me acompañaría a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a mi hermanita y luego nos iríamos a charlar a algún lugar más tranquilo.

\- En ese momento- continuo luego de ahogar otro sollozo- pensé que quería acostarse conmigo, por eso me fui con él, solo podía pensar en como conseguir mi siguiente dosis. Pero Ernesto me llevo a su casa, me puso un acolchado todo colorido alrededor y… y… me dijo que me iba a ayudar a desengancharme.

\- Al principio le grite…- parecía que el recuerdo le generaba casi un dolor físico porque se abrazó a si misma antes de continuar. – Le dije que yo no quería dejarlo y que él no era nadie para obligarme. Él me dijo que yo era un ser hermoso por dentro y por fuera y que jamás intentaría obligarme a nada, pero que si yo estaba lista para elegir algo diferente… él… que él… me iba a… a acompañar. Pero… pero se… equivocaba… - se tapo el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Chloe se tomo su tiempo para calmarla. Era claro que la chica estaba sufriendo por lo que había pasado y en el fondo sabía como se sentía no estar a la altura de la persona que te ama.

Cuando Meredith estuvo calmada nuevamente le pregunto. -¿Por qué dices que se equivocaba?-

Meredith dejo caer una lágrima pero contesto. – Porque lo llame. Cuando Ernesto no volvió me desespere y termine llamando a Rubén para que me trajera algo. Pero después me arrepentí. Yo me arrepentí. Lo juro. Lo contacte de nuevo para decirle que no viniese. Que estaba limpia y quería seguir así.

\- Voy a suponer que Rubén no se lo tomó muy bien…

\- No. Se enojo y empezó a gritarme que quién me creía que era… que era una puta nada más y él me lo iba a probar. Por eso estaba con la cosa esa que me había dado un amigo para protegerme. No quería lastimarte.

\- No te preocupes. No paso nada grave. – Chloe supuso que habría alguien escuchando el interrogatorio y no pensaba darle municiones contra ella. – Dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Ernesto?

\- Hace como una semana. Se fue de casa por que lo había llamado su mejor amigo, quería contarle algo importante. Me dijo que después subiría por el camino para excursionistas que hay detrás del Grand Boulevard para ver si Max, un conocido de la iglesia que vive allí arriba, podía ayudar a pintar un mural que estaba planeando para la escuela en que trabajaba. Cuando se hizo de noche y no llegó llame a Max para ver si aun estaba con él pero me dijo que Ernesto nunca fue a su casa a pesar de que habían quedado en eso.

\- ¿Cómo se llama el amigo de Ernesto?

. Arturo Ortiz. No se mucho de él. Ernesto me lo quería presentar pero yo insistí que esperáramos a que me hubiese desenganchado. Que tonta que fui… solo pensaba que le tenía que dar una buena impresión… Podría haber ido con él… intentar ayudarlo… seguro que Rubén lo…- No fue capaz de decir la palabra.

\- No te preocupes. Descubriremos que paso. Si quieres puedo hablar para que te manden a algún lugar que te ayude a terminar lo que empezaste. Que todo lo que él hizo para que estés bien no quede en la nada.

Meredith la miro con ojos llorosos y luego asintió.

Salio de ahí y le pidió a una de las policías que estaban alrededor que se ocuparan de mandarla a un centro de rehabilitación.

Miro la hora y eran más de las 8 de la tarde. No había forma de que pudiera continuar ese día por lo que guardo sus cosas y se dispuso a volver a su casa.

\- o-

Ni bien entro en la casa se escucho el grito de MAMIIIIII desde detrás del sillón y un segundo después sintió como Trixie se pegaba a ella en un abrazo. Aun con todo el tumulto que había en su interior, no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco culpable por haber mantenido a su hija lejos de su casa por los últimos cuatro meses

-Hola Monita! – dijo un poco incomoda por esa proximidad que hace tiempo no experimentaba. – Que bueno que estés aquí.- dijo, sorprendiéndose a si misma por que no lo sintió como una mentira. Realmente la había extrañado y decidió que sin importar cuan triste estuviera, no iba a permitir que eso la apartara de su hija de nuevo. - ¿Qué hacías atrás del sillón?

\- La tarea. Me acostumbre a hacerla en el piso por que en la habitación en el departamento de papá no hay mesa y en la cocina papá estaba siempre con el tele prendido. – respondió Trixie animada mientras le tomaba la mano como para hacerla entrar.

El contacto y los eventos del día fueron mas de lo que podía contener porque se le escapo un resoplido y se soltó de la mano de su hija.

\- ¿Te pasó algo ma? – pregunto Trixie preocupada.

\- Nada grave. Solo me toco pelear contra una muy desorientada muchacha. – no queriendo que su hija se preocupara continuo. – Le voy a decir a Mary que ya puede irse y luego voy a preparar una rica cena para festejar que estas en casa de nuevo.

Le sonrió y se apresuró a hacer exactamente lo que le dijo.

Durante la cena Trixie llevo adelante la mayor parte de la charla por lo que ella pudo jugar con su comida y pensar en lo que había pasado.

\- Ma ¿terminaste? – pregunto Trixie - ¿Quieres que junte la mesa?

\- No es necesario amor. Lávate los dientes y después a la cama que mañana hay colegio.

\- Este bien. Te quiero.- Se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue a su habitación.

Era difícil creer lo mucho que su pequeñita había crecido. Ya no necesitaba que le leyera un cuento por las noches para dormir. Ni que revisara debajo de la cama para asegurarle que no había monstruos.

Recordaba lo hermosa y risueña que siempre fue de bebe. Por momentos le gustaría regresar a ese instante, cuando solo necesitaba alzarla para que todo fuese mejor.

Se le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen de Charlie, el bebe de Linda. La última vez que lo vio fue antes de que la hirieran. No lograba juntar la fuerza de voluntad para ir a casa de su amiga a verla. Corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Amenadiel y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Seguramente estaba ya por terminar el año sabático que se había tomado para ocuparse de su bebe. Por ahí podría ir a verla al consultorio algún día… aunque en realidad, sabía que no lo haría.

La última vez que la vio, Linda había insistido en hablar de la partida de él… nunca tuvo el coraje de exponerle la verdad, que fue su culpa que Lucifer se fuera. Que si ella no hubiese guiado al padre Kinsley aquí, si hubiese aceptado el amor que le confeso antes de saber la verdad, si hubiese tenido más fe en la persona que durante cuatro años no había hecho otra cosa que estar ahí para ella…

¿Cuántos años habrían pasado para él? ¿5? ¿10? ¿50? ¿Se acordaría aun de ella? ¿La odiaría por forzarlo a vivir en ese lugar que tanto aborrecía?

Estaba casi segura de que Maze si la despreciaba. Hacía bastante que no intentaba contactarla. Tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo ella era la causante de que "su Señor" decidiera volver al infierno sin ella. Odio es lo menos que debía sentir por ella. Aunque probablemente eso era lo mejor. La había visto en el hospital cuando le dispararon. Peor que el dolor de la bala fue la sensación de ahogo que la invadió… había orado a Lucifer ese día… le dijo que estaba en problemas… que tenía miedo… pero el no apareció… fue cuando supo que no iba a volver.

Cuando vio a Maze, cuando entendió que de él solo quedaban personas que tranquilamente podían odiarla por haberle quitado a su amigo, a su hermano…

Empezó a ahogarse.

Sentía como le costaba respirar. Sabía que era un ataque de ansiedad.

No podía permitir que el primer día de regreso de su hija comenzará así… debía concentrarse en contar. De 100 hacia atrás.

Aspiro... – 99 – Expiro.

Aspiro... – 98 – Expiro.

Aspiro... – 97 – Expiro.

Los números fueron pasando y ella se fue calmando. Se concentro en no dejar de contar y respirar hasta alcanzar el cero.

Se odiaba por permitirse llegar a ese estado. Se había jurado que no iba a volver a hacerlo. Pensar solo la llevaba a ese lugar oscuro que era la ausencia de Lucifer y se había prometido que no iba a ser débil por más tiempo. No iba a permitir que esos ataques continuaran.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era distraerse. Miro el reloj y eran más de las 23 hs.

No había forma de que se fuese a dormir pronto. El insomnio no era algo nuevo.

Se pondría a investigar a ver si encontraba algo útil para el caso y esperaría a que Trixie estuviese dormida. Después se pondría a entrenar lo más silenciosamente posible. Con suerte con un par de horas de ejercicio podría dormir algo…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Noticias inesperadas.**

Miro a su alrededor y a la destrucción que lo rodeaba. El humo se elevaba en espirales en aquellos lugares donde el fuego del infierno lo había quemado todo hasta los cimientos. Los cadáveres de demonios con diversas características lo rodeaban. Su oscura sangre volvía aquel inhóspito paisaje aun más lóbrego y sombrío.

Habían intentado luchar con fuerza pero no tenían oportunidades contra él y sus ejércitos.

La pelea no había durado mucho.

Debía de reconocer su lealtad. La mayoría de ellos prefirieron morir luchando que cambiarse a su bando. Un desperdicio de sangre desde su punto de vista.

Había cambiado a su aspecto de demonio para guiar a sus tropas y le faltaba fuerza de voluntad para retomar su aspecto normal. Por algún motivo le resultaba enfermizo permitir que las alas blancas y puras fueran quienes guiaban la muerte y destrucción.

Se miro las manos rojas. No era en apariencia tan diferente a ellos. A él también lo había alcanzado el fuego del infierno el día de su caída. Era un monstruo más en las profundidades de ese lugar. Solo la sangre de quien una vez fue el Arcángel Samael determinaba que estuviese del lado de quien sostiene la llave y no que quien es encadenado.

Alzo la mirada a lo que estaba aconteciendo frente a él.

Siempre lo había sorprendido la relativa similitud que compartía con Asmodeo. Ambos tenían su piel roja por haberse bañado en los fuegos del infierno.

Ambos tenían una apariencia más humana que el resto de los demonios, probablemente por lo antiguo de sus nacimientos.

Como se reiría si supiese que cada humano en la tierra, cuando pensaba en el Diablo, en realidad se lo imaginaba a él. Los cuernos. La cola. Los ojos rojo sangre. El maldito tenía la costumbre de aparecerse allí y hacerse llamar el rey del inframundo.

Tanta soberbia lo habían dejado donde estaba ahora. Encadenado a una columna. Su mano izquierda ya no existía y tampoco la mitad de su cuerno. Uno de sus demonios estaba tirando del ala que no había quedado apresada por las cadenas en un intento de desgarrarla.

No era la primera vez que supervisaba una tortura pero había algo extrañamente autopunitivo en ver el tormento que se le estaba ocasionando al demonio. Como si cada marca que se hacia en ese cuerpo rojo y quemado se replicase al interior de él mismo.

Los gritos de Asmodeo y los sonidos agonizantes de los demonios desmembrados a su alrededor se combinaban en su cabeza impidiéndole pensar demasiado.

\- BALAR! – Grito. – Busca un par de demonios y que aniquilen a los que quedaron con vida. Tanta queja me va a dar dolor de cabeza.

\- Si mi Señor.- respondió el demonio.

-Habla ya Asmodeo. Dime quien más esta planeando revelarse. Tu tortura empieza a aburrirme. Y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres que empiece a divertirme contigo.

\- No te diré nada maldito hibrido. – contesto Asmodeo con lo que se gano un nuevo corte que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la mitad de su abdomen

\- ¿Debo recordarte que tu también eres un hibrido? Tu querida madre Lilith era uno de los milagros de mi padre. Solo por que se transformo en una demonia con el paso de los siglos copulando con demonios no significa que fuese un demonio puro. – respondió Lucifer- y si tu tienes algo mas de poder que el resto de los seres inmundos que te rodean es justamente por que te tuvo cuando todavía era un ser divino.

\- No hables de ella Maldito seas! TE DESTRUIRÉ! – Comenzó a gritar Asmodeo

\- Me cansaron tus gritos. Tengu. Es todo tuyo. Elimínalo así deja de gritar.

\- Será un placer mi Señor. –respondió con malicia el demonio que se encontraba mas cerca del prisionero y quien le había infringido el último corte.

\- YA VERAS! – grito Asmodeo. – MI MADRE TOMARÁ LA TIERRA Y DESPUÉS TE DE…-

Nada más salio de la boca de Asmodeo ya que su sádico Tengu se había encargado de separar la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto sorprendido Lucifer.

\- No lo se Amo. ¿Algo sobre su madre? – contesto Tengu.

\- Maldición. – dijo Lucifer mientras empezaba a caminar para uno y otro lado mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho el demonio.

Lo ultimo que recordaba de Lilith era verla muy indignada cuando el le dijo que no le daría una descendencia. Habían pasado eones desde ese momento.

La maldita debía haber llegado al plano terrenal cuando Dromos empezó a invocar demonios. Estaba tan seguro de que todos habían respetado su orden de volver al infierno que nunca averiguo realmente que demonios eran los que habían atravesado las puertas infernales.

¿Sería posible que ella hubiese ascendido para después huir? ¿Qué querría con la tierra? Lo cierto es que si bien era un demonio poderoso, tampoco era el mas fuerte contra el que tendría que enfrentarse.

No. No era su fuerza lo preocupante. Era su habilidad de controlar demonios lo que la hacia fuerte en el infierno e incluso eso era limitado. Cuanto mas fuertes eran los demonios menos cantidad de ellos podía controlar.

Lo preocupante es su tendencia a parir lilim a una velocidad que asustaría a los conejos. ¿Sería acaso ese su plan? Llenar la tierra de lilim? Aunque sean demonios menores, podrían causar un verdadero caos. Pero… ¿No habría tenido ya noticias de eso si fuese así? De lo que recordaba, cuando Lilith copulaba con un humano o demonio, no tardaba demasiado en desarrollarse el lilim, dependiendo de cuan poderoso fuese el otro progenitor.

El lilim de un humano no tardaría más de un par de semanas en salir de su cuerpo. Si fuese de un demonio poderoso tardaría más pero para eso tendría que haber absorbido sus fluidos antes de que él volviera por que estaba seguro de que ningún demonio había salido desde su regreso.

¿Tendría que volver a la tierra? Podría…

No.

Probablemente no fuese nada. Seguramente huyo a la tierra con algún plan y se dio cuenta que no lo podía realizar y decidió quedarse allí, disfrutando los beneficios de un mundo que no este cubierto de ceniza.

Como fuera, él acababa de derrotar al más fuerte de sus hijos y nisiquiera había sido tan difícil. Le avisaría a Amenadiel para que la buscara. Con eso bastaría. Y así evitaría la tentación…

Cuando finalmente había tomado una decisión respecto a Lilith, opto por dirigirse al palacio del trono y dejar que los demonios se encargaran de limpiar el desastre. Al llegar se encontró con un preocupado Maalik que al verlo se dirigió directamente hacia él.

\- Hermano quisiera mostrarte algo. – dijo mientras elevaba lo que parecía un libro viejo.

\- Ahora no Maalik. – noto como su hermano hizo el intento de tomarlo pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. Bien. No le gustaba que nadie lo tocara y hermano favorito o no, no estaba de humor para dejarlo pasar.

\- Lucifer escucha, en el cuarto de espera del purgatorio apareció el alma de un humano que… -

Lucifer lo corto rápidamente. – Yo ya no me encargo de castigar las almas de los mortales Maalik. Deja que su propia culpa se haga cargo y si es de esos que no la tienen puedes entregárselo a Tengu. Se acaba de quedar sin diversión.

\- No hermano, no es eso. De hecho el alma desapareció antes de que siquiera pudiera verla, cuando llegue a ayudar a Muzania con su trabajo había más de 10 hs de retraso.

\- Mira Maalik. Si te preocupa que un alma muy terrible haya vuelto a la vida, lo siento pero ese ya no es mi trabajo. Hace más de 15 años que deje de castigar a quienes aun caminan por la tierra. Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva. – se dio vuelta con la intención de volver a caminar hacia el salón del trono.

En un acto de extremo valor, o idiotez si tenía en cuenta el aire ominoso que rodeaba a Lucifer, Maalik sujeto el brazo de su hermano para obligarlo a detenerse. – Lucifer hay algo que necesito que veas en el registro.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante como para arriesgarte a mi ira?- la voz de Lucifer era grave y profunda. Era la voz del Diablo en toda su expresión.

Intentando mantenerse firme, Maalik abrió el libro para que lo viera. –Mira el motivo del castigo…

Lucifer miro hacia donde le indicaba. Decía:

"_**Culpa o trasgresión**: Ser la responsable del destierro de Lucifer Morningstar a un lugar al que jamás deseo regresar." _

Se quedo congelado leyendo la inscripción una y otra vez. No era posible. No podía ser. Ella debía vivir una vida larga y feliz. Sobre todo ella no debía venir a este lugar.

Tenia que ser un error. Talvez alguien mas que se sentía responsable de su muerte.

Tomo el libro en sus manos, toco la inscripción y se concentro a fin de ingresar al contenido del bucle.

_Era una sala que reconoció al instante. Las luces prendidas. Chloe se encontraba dándole la espalda cuando comenzaron a escucharse pasos que bajaban acelerados desde el piso de arriba._

_En el umbral del pasillo pudo ver a engendro y al detective inútil. _

_Y detrás. _

_Su cara._

_La cara que durante 4 años había mostrado frente a ella. Los tres estaban parados y llamándola con sonrisas alegres._

_Cuando ella se dio vuelta, en lugar de las finas facciones de su detective, había un rostro quemado y lleno de ampollas, desfigurado y sin cabellos. _

_La cara del Diablo._

_Las tres personas que la llamaban alegres se alejan de ella. Ella intenta acercarse llamandolos por sus nombres pero entonces Beatriz toma el arma de su padre y le dispara a su madre en el corazón._


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: este capitulo será un poco diferente a los anteriores porque estará contado desde el punto de vista de Maze. Que quieren que les diga, amo al personaje y quería darle la oportunidad de explicar un poco de lo que anda pasando por su vida =D**

**Capitulo 6:**

\- Sra. Mazekeen. Por favor, no se enoje. El chico es nuevo y no sabía que los envíos a Lux tienen prioridad.

\- Y que carajo me importa a mí que sea nuevo. En todo caso eras tu quien debió encargarse personalmente de este tema. No te olvides que Lucifer ya no esta para frenarme cuando algo me impacienta. – contestó Maze mientras golpeaba rítmicamente la mesa con su cuchillo curvo.

La cara de miedo del idiota del proveedor era impagable. Por dentro la mataba de la risa verlo luchar para encontrar las palabras correctas para evitar sus cuchillos. Le encantaba verlo temblar… esa gota de sudor que lentamente se deslizaba desde su cien hasta su mejilla… Mmm… ahora que lo miraba el chico no estaba nada mal…por ahí había otras formas de enseñarle a respetar a quienes están mas arriba en la cadena alimenticia…

Sonrió provocadoramente y se paso la lengua por el labio superior.

Si era posible pareció que el idiota se asustaba más. –Dime…- dijo seductoramente - ¿Qué opinas de recibir una demostración de lo divertidos que pueden ser mis cuchillos?-

\- Yo… yo – El idiota estaba tentado…podía verlo… solo era cuestión de presionar un poquito mas.

\- ¿Alguna vez…? – pero la pregunta se corto porque sintió como el celular vibraba. Miro la pantalla y vio que era Linda. Miro la hora en su celular. – Mierda. – atendió el teléfono y despacho al proveedor con una mano. Se fue tan rápido que la puerta se azoto detrás de él.

\- ¿Le disparaste a alguien? – pregunto Linda

\- No. Tranquila Linda. Si le fuese a disparar a alguien no lo haría en mi oficina donde tendría que contratar a alguna persona para que limpie la sangre. Ese tipo de trabajos prefiero hacerlos al aire libre donde la policía se encarga de limpiar los sesos regados por ahí.

\- ¿Todavía estas en Lux?- No pudo evitar notar como había cambiado su amiga que ni siquiera registró la imagen de los seso regados - ¿Vas a poder venir a cuidar a Charlie?. No hay problemas si no puedes. Igual esto se siente muy apresurado. Voy a llamar a mis pacientes y cancelar los turnos de hoy. O los de toda la semana. Así le doy tiempo a Amenadiel de volver.

\- Linda. LINDA! Tranquilízate!.-

\- ¿Me estoy alterando? ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en esas madres que no pueden hacer otra cosa que cuidar a sus hijos?

\- Tranquila Doc. Ya hablamos de esto. Tenías ganas de volver a trabajar y no hay nada que te lo impida. La tía Maze pude proteger al pequeño humano hasta que vuelvas e igual solo serán 4 hs. Todo saldrá bien.

Linda suspiro. - Desearía que Amenadiel estuviese aquí. No deberías ser tu la que cuide a Charlie. Lamento cargarte con esto, pero tampoco me animo a dejárselo a alguien más.

\- No te preocupes. ¿El malnacido de Amenadiel sigue desaparecido? – pregunto enojada Maze.

\- Volvió hace como tres semanas. Estuvo dos días y se volvió a ir. Dijo que volvería para cuando yo tuviera que empezar a trabajar pero la verdad que hace tiempo deje de creerle cuando me da un plazo de vuelta.

La tristeza en la vos de Linda era palpable y eso solo empeoraba las ganas que desde hace mucho tenía de romperle la cabeza a ese maldito y pomposo ángel.

\- Sabes que lo puedes llamar si quieres. Solo tienes que orar pensando en su nombre.

\- Lo se. – Linda sonaba resignada. – La ultima vez que lo hice me dijo que era importante que solo lo llamará cuando algo urgente estuviese pasando por que el estaba cumpliendo encargos divinos…

\- Ese hijo de p…- se contuvo de continuar por que sabía lo mucho que esto afectaba a Linda. – Escucha Linda. No te preocupes por nada. Estaré ahí a las tres y media de la tarde para que salgas con tiempo al consultorio. Y yo y Charlie te estaremos esperando a la noche cuando vuelvas para cenar.

\- Comida que yo deberé pasar a comprar ¿verdad?- pregunto riendo Linda.

\- Obvio doc. Yo estaré protegiendo a tu descendencia.

Linda volvió a reírse. –Este bien. Te espero. Te compré unas cervezas de esas que te gustan pero POR FAVOR no le convides al bebe. No importa cuanto creas que hay que ir… acostumbrándolo –

Maze casi podía imaginársela revoleando los ojos.

\- Que aburrida eres Doc. – contesto

\- Seguro. Te espero y Maze… Gracias- Se despidió Linda antes de colgar.

Suspiro. Como ella, una de las demonios mas poderosas del infierno, había terminado de niñera de un bebe medio ángel era algo que todavía le costaba entender.

Cada vez que Linda mencionaba las desapariciones de Amenadiel no podía evitar volver al día el que el estúpido ese le trajo la carta que lo cambiaría todo.

**-Inicio Flash Back-**

Ver a Amenadiel aterrizar en el balcón de Lux todavía le resultaba extraño. Después de 3 años sin alas parecía que el maldito disfrutaba exponiéndolas lo más posible.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Estaba muy cabreada con todo y con todos y ver al pomposo de Amenadiel presumiendo sus alas no la ayudaba en nada.

\- Maze yo… estuve con Lucifer.- respondió.

Clavo en la mesa el cuchillo con el que estaba jugando. – Ese maldito desgraciado. Si iba a hacer un paseo al infierno podría haberme llevado.- contestó enojada aunque en el fondo sabía que no iba a dejar a su amiga y su bebe desprotegidos después del ataque que acaban de sufrir hacia una semana y mas con Amenadiel de viaje.

\- No creo que sea un paseo Maze. Envío esto para ti – dijo calmadamente Amenadiel entregándole un papel sellado.

Maze lo tomó y reviso que el sello del anillo de Lucifer se encontraba intacto.

Leyó la carta. La incredulidad se reflejaba en su cara cuando termino.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué te dijo?- demando saber Maze. Todo esto no le gustaba. Había demasiados sentimientos involucrados y a ella no le gustaba tener que lidiar con ellos.

\- Que se quedaría en el infierno mientras Chloe viviera. – contestó.- Que ella se merecía la oportunidad de estar segura y ser feliz.

Con todo el enojo que tenía tomo a Amenadiel del cuello y lo encaramo contra la pared- ¿Y tú simplemente lo dejaste? ¿Te olvidas que fue gracias a él que TU hijo esta sano y salvo en casa?.

Con una sacudida de sus alas Amenadiel se soltó.

\- Claro que no.- contestó mientras se frotaba el cuello – Intente convencerlo de que no fuera tan extremista. Incluso fui a hablar con nuestro padre para que lo ayude.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que el sádico ese dijo?

\- Ten más respeto Mazekeen. Mi padre solo me dijo que esta allí como consecuencia de sus propios actos. Y si lo piensas, es cierto. Si no hubiese dejado el infierno jamás habría pasado todo lo que pasó y no estaría sufriendo como lo esta.

El enojo de Maze era tan grande que sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. - ¿¡Me estas jodiendo!? ¿¡Solo eso te dijo!? ¿Nada sobre el sacrificio que hizo? ¿Sobre como cambio en este tiempo? ¿O COMO HA ESTADO CUIDANDO A SUS INMUNDOS HUMANOS DÁNDOLES UN MUNDO MAS SEGURO EN QUE VIVIR?

Amenadiel miro hacia abajo y aclaro. –En realidad lo único que dijo fue "_el peso de las decisiones nunca cambia hasta que no cambian las decisiones que se toman"._

\- ¿Ese maldito se cree con capacidad de juzgar a Lucifer? – Maze empezó a caminar con enojo – Llévame con Lucifer. Lo traeré a la fuerza si es necesario.

\- No puedes Maze. Si quieres ir, te llevaré pero será un viaje sin regreso.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Lucifer me pidió que no volviera y mi padre me asigno tareas que debo cumplir que no tienen nada que ver con andar paseando por el infierno.

\- ¿De repente las tareas de el padre que no te presto atención nunca son mas importante que ayudar al hermano que salvo a tu hijo?- respondió aun más enojada Maze.

\- Yo soy el hijo favorito de Dios!

\- Eres un maldito imbecil. Eso es lo que eres. Vete. No se te ocurra volver a pisar el Lux.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Solo pensar en ese momento le hacia volver a enojarse con ese estúpido.

Abrió el cajón del escritorio del que alguna vez había sido la oficina de Lucifer en Lux y que ahora era la suya. Adentro estaba como siempre la carta y sus cuchillos preferidos. Saco la carta y la leyó nuevamente aunque ya se la sabia de memoria

_Mazekeen:_

_Primero que nada quiero pedirte perdón. _

_Si, a pesar de lo que pienses de mi me siento mal de cómo terminaron las cosas. Créeme, no se me escapa la hipocresía de haberte negado la posibilidad de que volvieses al infierno por que yo odiaba este lugar y luego haber vuelto aquí sin ti._

_Solo puedo decirte que la tierra me cambio y por primera vez tengo alguien por quien estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme._

_Se que ahora eres un ser libre y que ya no me debes lealtad alguna. También se que probablemente sientas que fui yo quien te traiciono esta vez._

_No lo hice._

_Pero el mundo que deje atrás era demasiado peligroso para sacarte a ti de él. Solo en ti confió para cuidar a aquellos a quienes quiero._

_Por todo esto, deposito la esperanza de que aceptes lo que te voy a pedir en la amistad y compañerismo que hace tanto tenemos._

_Mi feroz Mazekeen, te pido que te quedes y las cuides desde lejos. La Detective y Beatriz merecen la oportunidad de una vida normal, alejadas de la destrucción que viene con nuestras presencias en sus vidas._

_Saber que tu estas allí con ellas es suficiente para confiar en que van a estar bien._

_A cambio, te ofrezco vida por vida. Cuídalas durante su vida mortal y luego el infierno será tuyo. Protégelas durante su vida y cuando estén seguras en la Ciudad de Plata iré por ti para traerte. Dejaré que reines como desees hacerlo por el resto de tu vida. No volveré a pedirte nada._

_Gracias por todo Maze. Por ser mi sirviente, mi guardaespaldas, mi amante y mí amiga._

_Si aceptas te veré en un par de miles de años. _

_Tu amigo, Lucifer Morningstar._

_PD: Todo lo que tuve en la tierra ahora es tuyo y de la detective incluido el Lux. Hace tiempo firme un testamento que especificaba que ante mi desaparición ustedes dos tendrían acceso total a todo. Se que la detective no aceptara ni un centavo pero quien sabe, por ahí su descendencia crezca para ser un poco menos testaruda. _

_PD 2: enséñale a Charlie a patear traseros como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Ambos sabemos que Amenadiel va a cagarla queriendo enseñarle a ser todo bueno y pomposo._

Decir que Amenadiel estaba cagándola es quedarse corto. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su padre. En lugar de estar con su hijo, se la pasaba yendo a cumplir los encargos que Dios le daba.

Su vida estaba patas para arriba. Sus únicas actividades parecían ser cuidar a las Decker y a Charlie. Lo peor de todo es que ahora que Trixie había vuelto a vivir con su madre ya no podría verla tan seguido.

Debía reconocer que este tiempo invadiendo el departamento del Detective Inútil había sido divertido. Era mucho más propenso a soltarse ahora de lo que fue cuando ella comenzó a aparecer por allá.

Por ahí podría invitarlo a que se pase por el Lux a la noche si no surgía trabajo con Decker.

Después de que habían herido a Chloe mientras ella estaba en un viaje para cazar a un fugitivo, había tomado la decisión de quedarse en Los Ángeles para poder hacer mejor el trabajo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo incomoda que parecía la humana estando en su presencia, había tenido que optar por protegerla de otras formas.

Ya que estaba podría comprobar antes de salir para lo de Linda. Tomo el teléfono y llamo a la santurrona de López.

Ella atendió al segundo tono. –Maldición Maze. ¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido?

\- ¿Cómo me entere de que? –pregunto Maze. -¿Le paso algo a Decker?

\- No, ella esta bien… ahora.

\- ¿Cómo que AHORA? Maldita sea López. ¡Tenemos un trato! Tu me avisas cada vez que Chloe este por meterse en algo peligroso y a cambio yo mantengo a el problemático de tu hermano fuera de dificultades.

\- Tranquilízate Maze. No pensé que fuese algo peligroso. Fuimos a la casa de una chica que podría estar vinculada con un nuevo caso que está trabajando. Dan y yo la acompañamos. No se suponía que fuese peligroso pero la chica tenía una pistola eléctrica y se asusto cuando Chloe entró y le disparó.

-¿QUÉ? ¿ESTA HERIDA?

\- No Maze. Ya te dije, no fue nada. De hecho ahora mismo esta en el precinto interrogando a la sospechosa.

\- Maldición. Parece que últimamente atrae el peligro. – contestó Maze ya un poco mas calmada. - ¿Sabes si tiene pensado salir de nuevo?

\- Recién empieza con el interrogatorio y por lo que se no hay mas pistas. Aun si surge algo no creo que pueda hacer nada más hasta mañana.

\- Bien. Si llega a salir a algún lugar que no sea su casa llámame.

\- Esta bien. No te preocupes. Yo te cubro. – contesto alegremente Ella.

\- ¿Podrías no hablar como si estuviésemos en una mala comedia adolescente?- pregunto molesta Maze.

\- Lo intentare hermana.- contesto antes de colgar Ella.

Maze se quedo mirando el celular como si le hubiese escupido. – Mierda, las cosas que tengo que aguantar.-

Suspiro, guardo el celular en el bolsillo y tomo las llaves del porche de Lucifer. Si iba a ser niñera seria una niñera con estilo.

\- o –

Volvió al Lux bastante temprano. Miro el reloj y vio que apenas eran las 23. La noche aun era joven. Podría ver si el Inútil estaba despierto pero lo dudaba en un día de semana.

Subió al penthouse para cambiarse por algo mas apropiado pero algo le causo escalofríos. Había alguien allí.

De repente una vos que no esperaba escuchar hablo desde las sombras.

-¿Quieres decirme que has estado haciendo Mazekeen?-

**Espero que les haya gustado! Les agradezco mucho a todos los que están leyendo! Es la primera vez que me animo a subir algo y el aliento siempre es bien recibido... Les quería contar que originalmente esta historia surgió a partir de la carta que leyeron. Cuando terminaron la temporada me quede pensando que la pobre Maze se merecía una disculpa por haber sido dejada en la tierra y termine armándome la idea de como sería esa disculpa. De ahí a todo lo demás =D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. A partir de ahora todo se va a mover un poco mas! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: En secreto**

-¿Quieres decirme que has estado haciendo Mazekeen?- preguntó saliendo desde detrás de la columna en la que hasta ese momento se encontraba apoyado.

Solo escucho el sonido del cuchillo cortando el aire antes de que una de las dagas infernales de Maze se clavara justo al costado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Voy a tener que suponer que no te da gusto verme querida?- preguntó lleno de sarcasmo.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta se encontró con que Maze se había lanzado a toda velocidad hacia él. Por eso, cuando su puño impacto con su estomago, solo tuvo tiempo de dejar escapar el aire antes de caer al suelo.

\- Maldita sea Maze. ¿Eso era necesario?- cuestionó con la voz entrecortada Lucifer.

\- Eso fue por irte sin venir a verme primero.- contestó Maze mientras se alejaba a una distancia prudente.

\- ¿Y entonces el cuchillo por que fue? – quiso saber Lucifer mientras se volvía a poner lentamente de pie.

\- Por mandarme al inútil y pomposo de tu hermano a traerme la noticia.-

\- Por lo menos te mande una carta. – No llevaba mas de un rato en la tierra y ya parecia haber perdido toda la dignidad del Rey del infierno. Empezó a acomodarse el traje.- Imagínate cuan peor hubiese sido si lo mandaba sin la misiva.

\- Supongo.- contesto de forma desganada. Una vez que hubo desquitado el enojo pareció darse cuenta de lo importante.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué volviste?

\- Porque al parecer la demonio que deje encargada de cuidar a la Detective y su descendencia no esta haciendo bien su trabajo.- Habiendo captado su atención fue a servirse un whisky doble mientras continuaba hablando.- Sabes, durante los primeros meses realmente temí que te vería llegar junto con Amenadiel. Que decidirías que preferías volver al infierno que quedarte y cuidarlas. Temía que se quedaran solas y algo malo pudiese pasarles... Jamás se me ocurrió que cuando me hubiese quedado tranquilo por que TU estabas a su lado, ella…

La idea de la muerte de la Detective lleno por un segundo sus pensamientos y todo lo demás desapareció. No sabía como había sido, pero en su cabeza se la imaginaba tirada en el suelo, con heridas por todo el cuerpo y la sangre creando un charco a su alrededor. El brillo apagándose en sus ojos y sus labios separados expirando su ultimo aliento…

\- Lucifer no entiendo. ¿Esto es por el tiro que recibió hace un par de meses? ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? ¿Acaso el idiota de Amenadiel te fue con el cuento?

\- ¿LE DISPARARON? ¿HACE TRES MESES?- los gritos de Lucifer eran tan altos que por un segundo temió que alguien en el club los hubiese escuchado y decidiese subir a investigar.

\- ¿No es a eso a lo que te referías con que no hice bien mi trabajo?- preguntó un poco preocupada Maze.

\- NO. – gritó Lucifer. Empezó a caminar de un lado al otro. – Maldición, todo esto esta mal. No se supone que ella… - No sabía que colegir de todo esto. Que hacer…

Le enojaba pensar que todo esto fuese un plan de su padre para llevársela antes de tiempo. Por primera vez se preguntó si ahora que ella había cumplido su misión no la desecharía como había hecho con todos ellos. Pero… no… la Detective era su milagro. Por que intentar quitarla de este mundo, mas si él había prometido quedarse en el infierno mientras que la dejara en paz.

-Lucifer podrías explicarme que mierda esta pasando. – Preguntó enojada Maze.- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que algo le paso a Chloe?

\- Hace unos días… la Detective estuvo allí.- respondió con pesar Lucifer.

-¿Allí donde?

\- En el infierno.

-¿QUÉ?- esta vez fue Maze quien grito. – Eso no es posible. No hay forma que Decker vaya al infierno. Es la persona mas asquerosamente buena que he conocido jamás. Además… si fue hace unos días allí… significa que paso solo hace unas horas y estoy segura que Decker esta bien… - de repente algo paso por su cabeza porque se puso pensativa.

\- ¿Qué paso? – inquirió ansiosamente Lucifer.

\- Mmm… es que… hace unos minutos hable con Ella. Hoy a la tarde me contó que cuando habían ido a buscar a una sospechosa a su casa, la chica le había disparado a Decker con una pistola eléctrica. Pero… a menos que la santurrona de López me haya mentido, y dudo que se animase a hacerlo, no fue nada demasiado grave por que fue la misma Chloe la que condujo el interrogatorio de la chica en cuestión. Y cuando hable hace un momento me aseguro que Chloe salio hacia su casa hace unas cuatro horas.

Lucifer seguía paseando de un lado al otro. –Eso debió haber sido. Cuando me avisaron su alma ya no estaba en el purgatorio, solo estuvo allí de paso. Maalik me informó que había un retraso de mas de 10 hs en la tramitación de las almas así que puede haber estado… - no había forma que pronunciara la palabra "muerta" por lo que no continuo. – MALDICIÓN! – gritó mientras arrojaba el vaso contra una pared.

-Lo que no entiendo es como termino en el infierno. ¿Piensas que por haber sido creada por el presuntuoso de tu padre tiene la capacidad de controlar el destino de su alma? ¿O quizás pueda viajar entre reinos como los ángeles?- La vos de Maze sonaba casi hasta emocionada.

\- Ojala fuese eso. Llego allí como lo hacen todos los demás. Por la culpa, por sus pecados…

\- ¿Qué pecados? – Maze parecía confundida.

\- Por… Haberme condenado al infierno…- de repente todo su enojo dio paso a la desesperación. – No se que hacer Maze. ¡Ella no puede terminar en el infierno! ¿Y si el haberme conocido le impide entrar en la Ciudad de Plata? ¿Y si el que me amara es suficiente para atraer la ira de mi padre? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Creía que yéndome la salvaría de todo eso. ¿Qué hago?

\- No lo se. Supongo que podrías ir y deciles que tu vida en el infierno es maravillosa. Que no te habías dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañabas ser rey hasta que volviste. Que por fin estas pudiendo ser todo lo violento que quieras sin todas esas estúpidas reglas humanas frenándote.- Vio que Maze parecía exasperada y no tenía ni idea de por que.

Intento calmarse un poco antes de responderle a Maze -Jamás le he mentido a la Declive y no quiero empezar ahora. Además… no… no puedo verla. Por eso vine aquí. Verme solo la pondrá aun en más riesgos y tampoco es como si algo hubiese cambiado… no puedo quedarme. Solo una salida temporal del infierno requirió un montón de preparación para que los demonios no supieran que el trono esta vacío. No puedo hacerle eso – se sentó en el sillón y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- No sabia que eras un miedica Lucifer.- le escupió Maze.

\- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó apenas levantando la cabeza.

\- De que eres tu el que teme lo que pasará si vuelves a verla.

Al principio Lucifer fue incapaz de responder porque, después de todo, eso había estado muy cerca de otra verdad en la que no quería pensar.

Viendo que Maze lo seguía mirando como esperando una respuesta y recordando que era su camarada de siempre la que estaba allí y no cualquier otro demonio, decidió ser lo mas honesto posible.

\- Es cierto que siento pánico de tener que volver a dejarla ir. Pero si solo fuese mi dolor lo que estuviese en juego no lo dudaría. Miles de años de sufrimiento totalmente valen la pena por un segundo mas con ella pero… Es su dolor lo que no puedo soportar causar… Si escuchar mi nombre en este tiempo le ha causado solo una millonésima parte del dolor que yo sufro cada vez que pienso en ella… - se paro para acercarse a Maze.- ¿no lo ves Maze? Mi presencia en su vida solo puede significar dolor. Ella se merece algo mejor.

\- Ahhhggg – el grito de exasperación de Maze lo agarro desprevenido. – ¡Estoy harta! ¿Cómo mierda me convertí en el paño de lágrimas de todos los llorones de la tierra? ¡Estoy harta de tantos sentimientos! ¡Harta!

La cara de sorpresa que puso Lucifer no debió dejar muy contenta a Maze porque siguió despotricando mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro como antes lo había hecho él.

\- Linda que esta siempre angustiada por que Amenadiel pasa mas tiempo en la maldita Ciudad de Plata que con ella y Charlie y que cada vez que se lo menciona el se comporta como el idiota pomposo que es y le dice que los deberes del ángel preferido del maldito Dios nunca terminan. Trixie que se paso los últimos cuatro meses ocultándole a su madre que sabia que la razón por la que estaba viviendo con su padre es por que algo iba mal con ella. Decker que se niega a tener otro compañero mientras insiste que no pasa nada y se encierra en el trabajo y actúa sin pensar y ya consiguió que le dispararan dos veces!. El inútil que no sabe como hacer para ayudar a Decker y por lo tanto le esta tan encima que casi seguro va a conseguir que ella misma le dispare. Y TODOS ME LO CUENTAN COMO SI YO SUPIERA QUE MIERDA HACER CON TODAS ESAS EMOCIONES!

Lucifer estaba congelado en el lugar.

Su detective había estado pasando por todo eso... Era su culpa. La detective, Beatriz, incluso su amiga Linda sufriendo por su estúpida rebeldía. Por su deseo de enfrentar a su padre.

Maze debió leer algo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza por que sin que el dijera nada ella continuo. –Tranquilízate. De Linda me estoy encargando, Trixie ya volvió con su madre y no estuvo en riesgo su vida. ¿Te das una idea de lo difícil que es cuidar a alguien que esta siendo imprudente y todo sin que te vea?- suspiro. - Hace unos cuatro meses me surgió un negocio para cazar a un estafador. Yo quería algo de aire y Amenadiel estaba en una de sus raras visitas en la tierra. Le dije que saldría una semana, que se encargará de que Chloe y Linda estuviesen bien. Pero el maldito recibió una orden de ir a hacer no se que y se fue. Cuando volví Chloe estaba de baja por que le habían disparado en un hombro y Trixie estaba viviendo con Dan "hasta que su madre se curara".

\- Cuando fui a ver a Chloe- continuo después de tomar aire- para ofrecerle algo de ayuda y por que, honestamente, me sentía algo culpable de no haber estado ahí para limpiarle el camino como venia haciendo últimamente, se comporto toda rara. Casi como tu cada vez que digo su nombre… así que me aleje. Hice un trato con Ella para que me avise de cada situación potencialmente peligrosa en que se metiera Chloe y me la pasaba en la casa del inútil para levantarle un poco los ánimos a Trix.

Lucifer ya no sabía que hacer. Era claro que la había cagado. De eso estaba seguro. Debía ser un record eso de pasar 15 años lejos y aun así arreglárselas para cagarlo todo.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado desde que se había ido y que encima ese día había muerto… No importaba que hubiese sido solo por un segundo… había muerto.

\- Tengo que verla. – dijo Lucifer de repente.

\- Son la 1 de la mañana. A menos que tengas pensado hacer la del fantasma que la mira mientras duerme, no creo que puedas verla.

\- No lo se, no importa. Tengo que ir a verla. Asegurarme que esta viva y a salvo.- y así sin mas salio de lugar.

\- o –

De alguna manera no se sentía incorrecto el usar sus alas estando en la tierra. Como si la sombra del ángel Samael no estuviese allí tan mal como lo estaba en el infierno… eso y que con ellas llegaba a cualquier lugar en un cuarto del tiempo que con el auto.

Toda la casa de la Detective estaba a oscuras excepto por la ventana en el piso superior que daba a su habitación. Se apoyo en una de las ramas del árbol gigante que estaba en su entrada para intentar distinguir algo.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando finalmente, después de 15 largos años, volvió a verla. Hermosa como siempre. Estaba despeinada y transpirada. Hacia lagartijas como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Miro la hora en su reloj.

Las 1:37 de la mañana.

¿Qué hacia su Detective? ¿Por qué parecía tan flaca y ojerosa? ¿Por qué hacia ejercicio a esa hora de la noche?

La vio parar y mirar la hora. Se secó el sudor y continúo haciendo abdominales.

¿Qué le había hecho?...

**Muchas gracias por los mensajes... como les dije soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfictions y los ánimos son muy bien recibidos =D Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Una chica me señalo que estoy escribiendo Beatriz en lugar de Beatrice (como se nota que no hay forma que Lucifer llame a Trixie por su nombre de ramera). En mi defensa el corrector del Word me lo corrige y no siempre me doy cuenta pero voy a ser más cuidadosa. **

**Ojala que sigan aportando en las correcciones. Principalmente los acentos no son lo mío así que mas que bienvenida la corrección. Aclarado esto… continuemos que este capitulo se vino bastante largito =D! **

**Capitulo 8: Con ayuda del insomnio. **

En esos momentos odiaba su pasado.

Odiaba más que nada "Bañera de Preparatoria".

Un instante de rebeldía adolescente que ahora implicaba tuviese que esforzarse el doble para que la tomen en serio. Por sobre todo implicaba que en un día como hoy, cuando sus ojeras rivalizaban las de un panda, no podía aplicarse el suficiente maquillaje como para taparlas del todo a riesgo de que la volviesen a poner en la categoría de "coqueta".

Por eso, cuando Dan le pregunto por que las ojeras estuvo a un segundo de tirarle con la engrapadora por la cabeza. Es su lugar solo respondió. –Noche larga.

\- ¿Trixie se paso a tu cama y te patio durante toda la noche?

Chloe solo lo miró. Trixie ya no hacia eso. Ósea, si seguía pateando pero ya nunca se pasaba a su cama. Estaba creciendo muy rápido. Él debería saberlo… prefirió no contestar y dejar que pensase eso.

\- Te tengo una buena noticia sobre tu caso. – continuo Dan. – Encontraron la información sobre Arturo Ortiz.- empezó a leer el anotador que llevaba en su mano. – 32 años, es dueño de un negocio que renta castillos inflables para fiestas. Supongo que así es como debió conocer a Gonzáles. Vive cerca de la capilla que frecuentaba la primera victima. Parece un buen tipo la verdad. Tanto Gonzáles como Ortiz parecen el tipo de gente que tiene el cielo ganado por su bondad.

La ultima frase le generó una revuelto en el estomago a Chloe. – Bien, iré a verlo.

\- Te acompaño – dijo al instante Dan.

Chloe suspiro. – Supuse que lo harías... Vamos.

\- 0 –

La casa de Arturo Ortiz era pequeña pero se veía bien cuidada. A pesar de encontrarse en un barrio bastante pobre las paredes estaban limpias y por las ventanas se asomaban unas cortinas blancas con un bordeado verde manzana.

Cuando se aproximaron a la puerta la encontraron entornada pero no cerrada. Eso nunca era una buena señal.

\- ¿Quieres revisar si hay una salida trasera? – le susurró Chloe a Dan mientras desenfundaba el arma.

\- ¿Y dejarte sola? Ni loco. Yo voy primero, cúbreme. – contestó y se metió en la casa.

Adentro todo parecía limpio y ordenado, era un cuadrado que hacia tanto de cocina como de comedor. Había dos puertas, una que daba a un baño pequeño y otra que llevaba a la habitación.

Allí encontraron el cadáver de Arturo Ortiz.

Podría haber estado durmiendo si no hubiese sido por que se encontraba, igual que el primer cuerpo, seco, como si hubiesen absorbido todo el líquido de su organismo.

Ortiz estaba sin pantalones y con la misma mueca aterradora del Gonzáles.

\- Esto no tiene sentido. – dijo Chloe mientras guardaba el arma. – Quien sea que este haciendo esto no se gasta en esconder los cuerpos pero si en echarle lo que sea que los deja drenados.

Chloe se sentía decepcionada. Realmente esperaba que Ortiz pudiese aportar algo de luz acerca de las personas que podrían querer hacerle algo a la primera victima.

Escuchó como Dan contactaba a la central para informar lo que habían encontrado.

\- Dicen que mandaran a Ella para que revise la escena.

\- Bien. – dijo Chloe mientras encaraba para la salida. – Tu espera a Ella, yo me acercare a la iglesia a ver si alguien me puede decir algo más.

\- Espera. ¿Vas a ir sola? Mejor quédate aquí y cuando llegue el equipo de la policía te puedo acompañar.

Chloe estaba tensa, cansada por haber dormido solo 3 horas y mas que nada harta de que le estén encima. – Dan, iré a la iglesia, y si descubro algo voy a hacer mi trabajo como detective que es para lo que me contrataron. No necesito un niñera.

\- No una niñera pero si un compañero. – refutó Dan.

\- Eso tampoco.- dijo.

Y sin dar mas lugar a discusión, se dio vuelta y se fue de la escena del crimen.

\- 0 –

La habían dejado esperando en una salita bastante sobrecargada de adornos religiosos. Durante todo el caso sus pensamientos habían estado intentando llevarla a lo que su ex compañero diría si estuviese allí.

Pero no estaba por lo que no se iba a permitir pensar en eso.

Por fin salio una monja de unos 80 años. – Buenas días. Mi nombre es Chloe Decker de la L.A.P.D. Disculpe la molestia pero vine para hablar con alguien que hubiese conocido al Sr. Arturo Ortiz.

-Hola Detective Decker. Si, esa seria yo. Mi nombre es Dolores Vieda. Aunque la mayoría me dice Sor Dolores. Y se podría decir que soy casi como la madre Arthur. ¿Le paso algo verdad?

\- ¿Por qué pregunta?

\- Después de que escuche lo que le había pasado con Ernesto lo llame y me dijo que vendría así orábamos juntos por su alma. Cuando no llegó esta mañana me preocupe y le pedí a mi sobrina Milagros que fuera a buscarlo. Como ve, mi movilidad ya no es la de antes.

\- ¿Fue?

\- No lo se. Me dijo que se acercaría a la casa cuando terminara de atender el comedor pero calculo que aun no debe haber ido. Ella es muy dedicada. Dígame Detective ¿Qué pasó con Arthur?

\- Lamento comunicarle que encontramos su cuerpo hace unos momentos.

La monja se tapo la boca y pareció que iba a caerse por lo que Chloe la agarro del brazo y la acerco a uno de los bancos. – ¿Co… como paso?

Pensó en como contestar esa pregunta. – No lo sabemos aun. Es lo que estoy investigando.

Sor Dolores elevo su vista al cielo y dijo - Que tu alma alcance el cielo mi querido Arturo y que la Gloria de Dios padre todo poderoso te acompañe por siempre. Estas con nuestro salvador ahora.

Esto pareció consolar a la monja por lo que Chloe se abstuvo de decir lo que opinaba de ese supuesto "salvador". – Sor Dolores ¿podría contarme algo sobre Arturo? ¿Hace cuanto lo conoce?

La monja pareció recuperar un poco la calma. Se notaba que era una mujer que había atravesado muchas desgracias en su vida. – Cuando era un pequeño de solo 7 años él intento robarme. – una pequeña sonrisa apareció acompañando el recuerdo. – metió la mano en mi bolsillo para intentar robarme la billetera que acababa de guardar. Con lo que no contaba era con que yo crecí en un barrio pobre también. Conocía todos los trucos. Tendría que haber visto el susto que se agarro cuando le tome la mano. – nuevamente sonrío.

Miró a Chloe. – a él le encantaba decir que ese día cambio su vida. Venía de una familia muy pobre y sabia poco y nada sobre el amor y el cuidado que todo niño debe recibir. Yo me encargue de cambiar eso. Lo incluí en muchas de las actividades de la parroquia. Él venia a toda hora así que termine destinándole una cama para que durmiese cuando era la hora de la siesta o cuando se quedaba aquí hasta muy tarde. Jamás ninguno de sus padres siquiera notó que él no estaba… Creció para convertirse en un adolescente muy bueno y un adulto aun mejor.- Era muy claro el orgullo de madre que había en sus ojos.

-También, - continuó.- Ayudaba en el comedor, trabajaba como orientador para adolescentes conflictivos y le daba una mano a todas las familias de la comunidad. Resulto ser muy bueno haciendo reparaciones por lo que empezó a trabajar de eso y cuando hubo ahorrado algo de plata opto por empezar un pequeño negocio de inflables. Así conoció a Ernesto.

\- ¿Hace cuanto de eso aproximadamente?

\- Unos 10 años creo. Arthur había adquirido su primer inflable y Ernesto se acerco a alquilárselo para uno de los cumpleaños de su ONG. Fue amistad a primera vista. A Arthur, que había sido un niño olvidado por su familia, la idea de Ernesto le pareció maravillosa y se comprometió de lleno a ayudarlo. De más esta decir que jamás permitió que Ernesto le diera ni un centavo por los inflables que alquilaba. Ambos tenían corazones gigantes. Este mundo es un lugar peor solo por que ellos ya no están en él.

Pareció reflexionar un poco y agregó, - Aquí todos lo querían y hacía una semana había tomado finalmente la decisión de anotarse en el seminario para convertirse en cura. Pocos lo sabían aun. Hubiese sido el mejor guía espiritual que esta comunidad pudiese tener.-

\- ¿No había nadie a quien le cayese mal? – consultó Chloe.

\- No creo, aun que por ahí deberían charlar con mi sobrina. Ella estaba muy apegada a Arthur. A pesar de su juventud creo que sentía cierto enamoramiento con él. Lo que si, por favor, denme un momento para que sea yo quien le comunique las noticias.

\- Esta bien.- contestó Chloe pensando que igual podía volver a la escena del crimen a ver si Ella había podido encontrar algo. Sacó una tarjeta con su número y se la entregó. –Llámeme si recuerda algo más. Cualquier cosa puede ser útil. Volveré mas tarde para hablar con su sobrina. Adiós.

Mientras Chloe se dirigía a la salida escucho a Sor Dolores llamarla nuevamente. Cuando se dio vuelta notó que la mujer hacia un gran esfuerzo para levantarse de la banca por lo que ese acerco nuevamente a ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Chloe.

\- Pensé en algo que Arthur me contó hace unos días cuando estuvimos hablando de su ingreso al seminario. Probablemente no es nada pero me comentó que había estado charlando sobre su decisión de dejar todo y convertirse en sacerdote con uno de los hombres que contrataba para trasladar los castillos. El hombre le propuso comprarle los inflables para armar él su negocio de inflables pero Arthur le dijo que no… Él pensaba donarlos todos a Ernesto para que continuará usándolos en los cumpleaños solidarios e incluso para darle la oportunidad de obtener algún ingreso extra para la ONG.

\- ¿El hombre se molesto?

\- Si, incluso lo amenazó con destruirlo. Arthur no estaba preocupado. Pensaba que era el enojo hablando.

\- ¿Sabe el nombre de esa persona? – Consulto Chloe. Por fin alguien que no era un fanático absoluto de las victimas.

\- Si. Cristian Levon. Vive a unas 15 cuadras de aquí. Es un hombre peligroso pero nunca creí que pudiera hacerle realmente algo a Arthur.

\- No se preocupe hermana. Si él tiene algo que ver lo descubriré.- Tomó nota de la dirección exacta del tal Levon y salio camino a su patrulla para buscarlo.

\- 0 –

El lugar a donde la había llevado la dirección obtenida a través de Sor Dolores era todo menos agradable. Varios autos se encontraban estacionados afuera en diferentes estados de desmantelación. Algo le decía que si le pedía los papeles de esos autos se encontraría con caras pocos felices.

Durante un segundo se preguntó si no estaría siendo imprudente al presentarse sola. Pero lo cierto era que durante los últimos cuatro años era así como resolvía sus casos. Su cabeza quiso recordarle que eso era por que alguien la acompañaba pero lo bloqueo. Ella resolvería esto como llevaba haciendo todo el año.

Se acercó y golpeó la puerta con determinación. – Sr. Cristian Levon, L.A.P.D, abra la puerta por favor. – por un minuto nada paso.

Volvió a golpear.

\- No moleste. Váyase. – gritó una voz masculina enojada desde adentro.

\- Sr. Levon me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido y no uno sino tres hombres se asomaron desde la puerta. Pudo percibir que un cuarto se acercaba desde el costado.

Un análisis rápido de la situación le dijo que la había jodido. Dos de los hombres de dentro de la casa portaban palos y por lo que podía apreciar el que se acercaba por su izquierda llevaba un fierro.

\- Solo quiero hablar con el Sr. Levon – dijo intentando decidir cual sería la mejor manera de salir de la situación con la menor cantidad de golpes posibles. Por un segundo pensó en Trixie y como no podía seguir haciéndole esto.

\- Y yo le dije que se fuera. – respondió el hombre que se encontraba mas atrás. – Acá no hablamos con la policía.

-Pero mírala – dijo otro de los hombres de la puerta que la observaba de forma lasciva. – ni siquiera creo que sea policía de verdad. Por ahí es una de esas stripers que se disfrazan para el Show.

\- Si... – dijo el hombre que se acercaba desde el costado. – Hagámosla que nos haga un Streeptase y así vamos a saber si es o no policía.

Chloe había acercado su mano al arma que colgaba del cinturón mientras se movía sutilmente para que los 4 hombres quedaran a la vista.

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera usted.- dijo el primer hombre señalando el arma en su cinturón con la mirada para luego mirar el arma que él mismo sostenía.

Sabía que las posibilidades estaban en su contra pero jamás permitiría que esos malditos supieran cuanto la estaban preocupando.

\- ¿Qué dices linda? – preguntó el que tenía el fierro. – ¿te desnudas tu o lo te quitamos la ropa nosotros?

Antes de que pudiese responder nada, escuchó el ruido ensordecedor de una moto que la adelanto y se puso entre ella y los cuatro hombres.

\- ¿Oh así que la idea es desnudarse? – pregunto Maze mientras se quitaba el casco con la gracia digna de un depredador listo para atacar a su presa. - ¿Qué tal si en lugar de ella ustedes intentan jugar conmigo?

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que esta gatita vestida de cuero quiere desnudarse también para nosotros. – dijo el del fierro.

\- Ustedes primero. – respondió Maze y de la nada arrojó el casco contra el que se encontraba a un costado. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para luego caer desmayado.

En un movimiento fluido Maze agarró a los dos hombres que portaban palos y los hizo saltar por los aires. Cuando el tercero le apuntó con su arma Maze solo lo miró. De la nada el sujeto empezó a temblar. Aun así no bajaba el arma por lo que Maze arremetió contra él. El forcejeo duro solo unos segundos. Se escucho como un disparo salía de la pistola para impactarse en el suelo y luego como el tercer hombre volaba para caer sobre el otro que se encontraba inconciente.

Chloe en todo ese tiempo se había quedado paralizada. La situación, la pelea, la presencia de Maze… todo era demasiado para ella.

Miro a Maze durante unos segundos y le dijo lo primero que paso por su cabeza. -¿Qué haces acá? –

-Vaya Decker, un gracias no estaría de mas.- contestó evasivamente Maze. – Pasaba, escuche ruidos y pensé que me estaba perdiendo la diversión y decidí acercarme a ver.

Chloe seguía como paralizada. Era obvio que mentía y no sabia que hacer. Algo dentro de ella quería estallar pero temía que si lo dejaba ser terminaría con otro ataque de ansiedad como los que se había jurado que no volvería a permitir.

Seguía mirando a Maze fijo y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Esto pareció incomodar lo suficiente a Maze como para hacerla hablar. – Mira no te enojes Decker. López se preocupo cuando supo que te habías ido sola y me llamó para ver si te podía encontrar. Le prometí a Lucifer que te cuidaría así que… - sus tono fue haciéndose cada vez mas bajo hasta que finalmente su vos desapareció.

A lo lejos se empezó a escuchar el sonido de las sirenas policiales. De repente en la cabeza de Chloe empezaron a dispararse ideas como flechas que cruzaban sin orden ni control.

¿Lucifer había pedido un favor por ella? ¿Desde cuando la cuidaba Maze? ¿Que tenia Ella que ver en esto? ¿Qué pasaría con los cuerpos? ¿La policía iba a detener a Maze? ¿Qué le hubiese dicho a Trixie si la hubiesen vuelto a herir? ¿La habrían violado? ¿Habría podido volver a ver a Lucifer a la cara si eso hubiese pasado? ¿La habría mirado él? ¿Sabría Maze algo sobre Lucifer?

Su cabeza daba vuelta y sentía como la ansiedad se acumulaba dentro de ella lista para estallar. Quería respirar y contar como le había enseñado el médico pero no podía hacerlo ahí. No con Maze mirándola. No podía romperse frente a nadie más.

\- No podemos estar aquí.- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo para el auto y arrancar.

Lo primero era alejarse de esa escena que claramente no iba a poder explicar. Vio por el retrovisor que Maze la seguía en la moto y sintió como la ansiedad crecía.

¿Quería seguir hablando? Ella no estaba en condiciones de mantener ninguna conversación.

Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó la ruta que llevaba hacia su hogar. Cuando doblo en la calle de su casa pudo ver por el espejo que Maze seguía de largo.

¿La estaba acompañando? ¿o la estaba vigilando?

Cuando llegó solo tuvo la fuerza de arrastrarse hasta el sillón antes de que toda la ansiedad y la angustia que estaba encerrada dentro de ella escaparan de forma abrupta.

Durante lo que parecieron horas se ahogo en sus propios sollozos mientras intentaba infructuosamente concentrarse en contar. Cuando finalmente logro calmarse estaba agotada y simplemente se durmió allí.

\- o –

La despertó Trixie que llegaba junto con la niñera de su entrenamiento de futbol. Miro el reloj y eran las 7 de la tarde. Había dormido casi tres horas.

Trix paso volando hacia su habitación, seguramente a cambiarse para poder comer algo, y por suerte no la vio. La niñera en cambio si noto que estaba acostada e iba a decirle algo a Trixie sobre su presencia por lo que se puso el dedo cruzando su boca para hacerle saber que aun no dijera nada.

Rápidamente fue a encerrarse en el baño para adecentarse lo más posible. Cuando salio Trixie ya estaba sentada en la mesa esperando por el refrigerio.

\- MAMI!- gritó Trixie y salio a abrazarla. – No sabía que estabas en casa. ¿Saliste temprano?

\- Si Monita. – dijo mientras la abrazaba. - ¿Ibas a comer algo?

Trixie asintió con la cabeza. –Mary me estaba preparando un sándwich.

\- Hola Mary- saludo Chloe a la niñera como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. –Si quieres puedes dejarlo. Yo termino.

\- Esta bien Chloe. Terminó de preparárselo antes de irme. ¿Quieres uno?- contestó la niñera. Era claro que le preocupaba lo que había visto ni bien llegó pero era una chica discreta y sabía que no preguntaría.

\- No gracias. Monita come tu sándwich y después empieza con la tarea ¿Esta bien? Yo iré a bañarme y vengo.

Trixie volvió a asentir con una sonrisa y luego fue de nuevo a sentarse en la mesa.

Chloe miro a Mary. – Mary, me voy a bañar pero siéntete libre de ir cuando termines. Trixie ya es una niña grande y se va a portar bien hasta que salga.

\- ¿Esta segura?- dijo la niñera.

\- Si, no te preocupes. Nos vemos.- se despidió y salio nuevamente de la habitación. El plan era simple. No iba a pensar hasta que Trixie se durmiera. O por lo menos lo intentaría.

Resoplo.

Serian un par de horas bastante largas.

\- 0 –

Ni siquiera se había gastado en ponerse el pijama. Sabía que no habría forma de que pudiese dormir.

El insomnio iba a ser su aliado en este caso. Necesitaba pensar.

Se daba cuenta lo imprudente que había sido de ir sola por ese hombre. Trixie estaba con ella y tenía que ser la adulta, tenía que pensar antes de arriesgarse de esa manera. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Maze no llegaba? Las imágenes de lo que podría haber sido la torturaban.

En otras oportunidades había trabajado en escenas del crimen donde la victima había sido violada. La destrucción de los cuerpos y el dolor que atravesaban las victimas la acompañaban durante toda la investigación.

Había sido una inconsciente y lo sabia. Estaba enojada con ella misma por arriesgarse y más por no haber escuchado sus propios instintos. Había decidido ir sola para demostrar que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie no por que no supiera que podría ser peligroso.

El enojo la estaba alterando por lo que empezó a moverse por la sala de uno a otro lado.

Luego estaba la cuestión del complot en su contra. No podía dejar de pensar que Ella y Maze (probablemente Dan también) se había estado metiendo en sus asuntos desde hacia mucho tiempo. Todo esto también era su culpa. Si no la hubiesen estado presionando tanto no habría salido corriendo para huir de ellos.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había podido gritarle a Maze que la dejara en paz. Se había congelado y salido corriendo de ahí como si fuese una novata cometiendo un error.

Ella no necesitaba la ayuda de Maze. Ni la de Dan. Ni la de nadie. Si no hubiesen estado respirando sobre su cuello durante todo este tiempo no habría cometido ese error.

Estaba tan enojada que solo quería gritar. Pero debía esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder decirles un par de verdades a sus compañeros.

La presión en su interior era mucha...

No quería esperar. Quería estallar y simplemente sacárselo de adentro.

Pero no podía irse y dejar a Trixie sola.

Pensó en la única persona que no estaría durmiendo sin importar la hora.

Sin darse mucho tiempo para arrepentirse, juntó sus manos para rezarle a Amenadiel. No lo veía desde hacia casi un año. No desde que le había pedido que intercediese a favor de Lucifer frente a su padre. Recordaba como había vuelto días después diciendo que era culpa de Lucifer lo que había pasado y que tenía trabajo divino que hacer.

También le había dicho que orase a su nombre y pensando en él si lo necesitaba. Pues bueno, ahora necesitaba una niñera.

Por un segundo se pregunto si funcionaría. Cuando, casi cuatros meses atrás, le habían disparado, había tenido miedo y había evocado la cara de Lucifer. Había juntado sus manos y pensado en él y en su nombre como Amenadiel le había explicado. Le había dicho que estaba herida, que tenia miedo y que lo necesitaba. Pero él nunca fue.

No volvió a intentarlo desde entonces. Que no hubiese intervenido en ese momento le había dejado en claro que él jamás volvería. Allí fue donde los ataques de ansiedad iniciaron.

Se obligo a dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en la furia. Miró hacia arriba y le oró a Amenadiel.

Con el ruido que hace un ave al aterrizar, Amenadiel apareció detrás de ella. Llevaba una toga gris atada con un cinto. Parecía más que venia desde el cielo que desde su casa.

\- Hola Chloe. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor. – no pudo evitar notar que en otro momento la idea de ver al hermano de Lucifer le habría partido el corazón, pero estaba tan enojada que no muchas emociones mas cabían en su interior. – Necesito que te quedes por una hora aquí. Trixie esta dormida y yo tengo que salir.

\- Chloe no puedes llamarme para que actúe de niñera. Tengo importantes misiones otorgadas por mi padre de las cuales hacerme cargo.

\- ¿ACASO NO PUEDEN ESPERAR UNA HORA? – Si Amenadiel seguía poniendo esa cara de incredulidad probablemente tendría que pegarle, aunque, pensándolo bien, esa también seria una manera efectiva de descargar todo el enojo que tenía. Malditos seres inmortales.

Amenadiel debió notar que ella estaba a punto de perder la paciencia por que solo dijo, -Esta bien. Ve pero vuelve en una hora.

Ni siquiera se despidió, solo agarro las llaves y salio hacia Lux.

El viaje fue corto con la sirena encendida y la furia guiándola. Necesitaba gritar y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Aun a pesar del tiempo que hacía que no visitaba ese lugar, los guardias de la puerta la dejaron entrar sin hacer preguntas. Dio un vistazo rápido y no pudo encontrar a Maze por lo que subió en el ascensor.

El tener que esperar quieta fue lo que activo la ansiedad.

La música baja que sonaba en el ascensor empezó a mezclarse con el ruido de su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Esto había sido un error. No estaba lista para ver la casa de Lucifer de nuevo.

Empezó a sentir el vacío formarse en su interior y la respiración agitada como si se fuese a ahogar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no fue capaz de salir. Estaba paralizada y no podía respirar. Estaba transpirando pero sentía el frío como trepaba por su espalda. Estaba lista para irse cuando lo escucho.

\- Maze, tan solo deja la botella y vuelve al Lux. Necesito pensar y no pienso bajar.

**UFF Probablemente el cap mas largo hasta ahora. Dejen sus reviews para ir sabiendo si les gusta y que piensan que puede pasar! Nos leemos pronto! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Primero que nada les pido perdón por lo mucho que tarde en subir este cap. Estaba lidiando con el desarrollo de uno de los capítulos posteriores y no actualizo uno nuevo hasta que no termino el que esta en marcha para que cuando este llegando el final pueda postear los dos últimos juntos (que es lo que a mi me gustaría que todos hicieran =P). Una chica me pregunto si iba a seguir la historia, quiero decirles que la historia ya esta trazada de principio a fin y que ni loca la dejo a la mitad. Pero debo reconocer que desarrollar lo que en mi hoja de ruta puse como "Chloe tiene un colapso por lo que le paso y el encuentro con Maze" a veces se extiende mas de lo esperado. **

**No molesto mas. Acá continuamos**

**Capitulo 9: Verdades que duelen.**

Llevaba más de tres horas sentado en la misma posición frente al piano.

Antes, la música fluía de él sin siquiera pensarlo. Pero después de haber tomado la decisión de quedarse en el infierno su inspiración simplemente se había ido. No había sentimientos que sostuvieran su vena artística ni deseos que buscaran ser expresados a través del piano.

Solo el vacío. Y la esperanza de que en miles de años ya no tendría que pensar. La esperanza de que estuviesen bien y seguras en el cielo. Felices.

Escucho el ruido del ascensor. Maze finalmente había vuelto.

Después de esa extraña llamada que había recibido en la tarde y por la que había salido poco mas corriendo, había escrito para decirle que iba a buscar una carga de whisky especial y luego se quedaría para la apertura de Lux. Él solo le había contestado que cuando pudiese le llevase una botella del nuevo whisky para probarlo.

Sabia que su mensaje era una forma de invitarlo a mezclarse entre el mar de pecado y perdición del lugar que el mismo había creado. Pero lo que Maze no entendía es que él era otro Lucifer. Que esa estadía aislado en el infierno había generado muchos cambios en él y que no quería volver atrás.

Volver atrás ahora significaba tener que volver a vaciarse cuando regresase allí. Nunca fue particularmente masoquista y, si no podía escapar al destino, entonces no iba a empeorárselo fingiendo por un par de días que si podía hacerlo.

\- Maze, tan solo deja la botella y vuelve al Lux. Necesito pensar y no pienso bajar. – dijo sin apartar sus pensamientos de las posibilidades que tenía para ayudar a su Detective.

Durante un segundo nada paso. Levanto la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que Maze no se movía.

Entonces la vio.

Parada allí. Su pelo soltándose del moño que se había hecho. Sus ojos azules y profundos. Ese pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo derecho que siempre había encontrado de lo más sexy… pero había algo más… Estaba pálida y profundas ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos. Podría jurar que escuchaba su palpitar acelerado aun desde la distancia en que se encontraban.

Movió los labios formando lo que estaba seguro era su nombre pero ningún sonido acompaño el movimiento.

Notó el segundo exacto en que su cuerpo se tensiono para dar un paso hacia él y al siguiente como desaparecía la tensión y se desplomaba inconsciente.

Si no hubiese sido por su velocidad sobrenatural jamás la habría atrapado.

Tenerla entre sus brazos era lo más maravilloso y lo más cruel que le había pasado. Ansiaba sostenerla por siempre pero también alejarse y evitarles a ambos el dolor que este reencuentro traería.

La miro de nuevo mientras la trasladaba al sillón central. Jamás pensó que su Detective fuera de las que se desmayaban. La había visto examinar un cuerpo incinerado sin hacer ni una mueca. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Aprovecho su inconsciencia para observarla a gusto. A pesar de estar pálida y ojerosa seguía siendo el ser mas bello que jamás había conocido. Por su padre… como la amaba.

De a poco fue notando las señales de que estaba por recuperar la conciencia. El cambio en la respiración, la tensión de sus manos, un pequeño quejido que escapo de sus labios y luego, poco a poco, esos maravillosos ojos azules que comenzaban a aparecer.

Sin saber que esperar, Lucifer se alejo un paso para darle espacio y recuperarse. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de su Detective pero no duro demasiado.

En el momento en que entendió lo que pasaba su sonrisa desapareció. -¿Por qué estas acá? – fue lo primero que emanó de la boca de su ex compañera.

\- Si todos siguen haciéndome esa pregunta voy a empezar a pensar que no están felices con mi visita. – dijo en un intento de bromear.

La cara de la Detective no reflejaba nada bueno. Era claro que no estaba contenta con su presencia. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por lo que Maze le había explicado sus 15 años fueron un poco más de un año para ella. Seguramente había tenido tiempo para superar lo que, en última instancia, nunca habían llegado a ser entre ellos.

De nuevo pudo escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se agitaba. ¿Es que volver a verlo la había llevado a volver a tenerle miedo?

\- ¿Por qué estas acá? – volvió a preguntar la detective con voz mas fuerte y seca.

\- Es complicado. Hay algo que debo resolver.- contestó elusivamente.

\- ¿Te quedarás?- preguntó con vos estrangulada.

\- Sólo… hasta que solucione el problema que… - No pudo continuar por que lo cortó el ruido del ascensor volviendo a abrirse.

-Oye Lucifer. – Dijo Maze entrando en el penthouse – el nuevo whisky esta muy bueno. De en serio no piensas bajar a…- en ese instante debió ver a la Detective por que nada mas salio de su boca.

La cara de su Detective pasó de angustia a enojo tan rápido que hubiese sido cómico si no fuese por todo el dolor que esta situación iba a causar.

\- ¿TU LO SABÍAS? – Grito encolerizada. Jamás la había visto perder tanto la compostura como lo había echo en la ultima media hora. -¿Cómo pudiste Maze?-

A pesar de seguir viéndose pálida Chloe se levanto del sillón y se dirigió al ascensor sin esperar respuesta alguna y sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos. Cuando estaba por ingresar en el elevador se detuvo. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron a través del espejo que adornaba las paredes del ascensor. Con ojos brillosos hizo la pregunta que él esperaba poder evitar. - ¿Ibas a decirme que habías vuelto?

No quería mentirle pero sabía que la verdad la lastimaría. Intentó buscar una forma de decirlo que no la hiciese odiarlo. Finalmente se resigno y le dijo la verdad. – Si hubiese podido evitarlo… no.

Eso fue todo. Apretó un botón y salió de su vida tan de súbito como había entrado.

El silencio que siguió su partida lo engulló todo.

Sin poder sostenerse por un segundo mas, Lucifer dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre le sillón. Se sentó con las piernas abiertas y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Maze?- era como revivir esos primeros días después de haberla dejado, donde la angustia era mas fuerte que su deseo de continuar. – Esta tan cambiada…-

\- Fue un año duro para ella. – respondió Maze en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla? ¿Cómo hago para que no se sienta culpable?

\- Ya te lo dije. Miéntele un poco. Dile que el infierno es genial. Por ahí agrega algo acerca de cómo el ser el amo y señor de todas las demonias del lugar ha beneficiado a tu libido. Probablemente se va a enojar contigo y va a dejar de sentirse culpable.

Miro a Maze como si le hubiesen salido alas de la nada. Él no podía decirle eso. No solo por que se negaba a mentirle sino por que no quería que lo odiara. La parte más egoísta de él aun deseaba tener el amor de Chloe Jane Decker.

De repente supo que era lo que tenía que hacer. –Claro, tengo que hablar con Linda. – dijo como respondiendo una pregunta que nadie había hecho. Tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar cuando sintió a Maze arrebatarle el aparato.

-Lucifer, ¿viste la hora que es?- le pregunto Maze con enojo.

Miro su reloj pero realmente no sabía que tenía que ver la hora con lo que estaba pasando. ¿Le preocuparía a Maze que la Detective se hubiese ido sola?

A él le preocupaba un poco pero sabía que ella era una persona independiente y que se hubiese sentido aun más asfixiada si le hubiese sugerido que alguien podía acompañarla.

Se ve que su confusión acerca de la importancia de la hora molesto a Maze por que cuando deposito el celular sobre la mesa lo hizo con tanta fuerza que seguro lo había roto.

-Si que eres idiota. – dijo Maze. – son mas de la una de la madrugada. Linda va a estar durmiendo.

-¿Y?- preguntó aun confundido Lucifer. Hizo el intento de volver a tomar el celular pero la mano de Maze se lo impidió.

\- Por si no recuerdas, Linda tuvo un bebe. Ya sabes, esos humanos pequeños que comen, se ensucian y lloran mucho. Si la llamas y lo despiertas… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría hacerte.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué hago?- la verdad, no le preocupaba demasiado la ira que Linda pudiese proyectar sobre él, pero no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que era el enojo de Maze lo que debía temer.

\- Ve a verla mañana. – contestó. – Solo tiene tres pacientes entre las once y las tres de la tarde. Puedes ir a la hora del almuerzo. A Linda le encanta cuando la visito en ese horario y siempre es muy generosa compartiendo su comida.

\- Supongo que esta bien…- hubiese preferido no tener que esperar para tener una reunión con su terapeuta pero tampoco era como si unas horas fuesen a hacer la diferencia. -en ese caso… creo que me iré a pasear un rato. – reflexionó Lucifer.

\- Lo que en realidad quiere decir que iras a acechar a Decker en su casa.- dijo sin miramientos Maze.

\- Si.- contestó sin ningún tipo de culpa. Se acercó al balcón para expandir sin problemas sus alas y salio hacia la casa de la detective.

Había pasado un poco menos de una hora desde que Chloe había abandonado el Lux por lo que supuso que podría encontrarla durmiendo.

Llegó y se ubico en la misma rama que la vez anterior y, como esa vez, la vio hacer ejercicio hasta la extenuación durante aproximadamente dos horas mas, y aun que jamás negaría el placer de verla traspirar, algo en su mirada perdida no lo dejaba en paz.

\- o –

Llego a la oficina de Linda al mediodía dispuesto a que ella le dijese que tenía que hacer para que las cosas con la Detective estuviesen bien.

Abrió la puerta de su consultorio y se la encontró comiendo con otro hombre que parecía bastante sorprendido por su entrada.

Linda parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar por lo que cortó por lo fácil y empezó él. –Hola Doctora. Necesito que me diga como solucionar una situación con Detective.- miro al hombre que todavía lo veía con cara de tonto. –Tienes que irte. Va a atenderme a mí ahora.

\- Lu… Lucifer- dijo Linda. Cuando la miro se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa que ella tenía.

El otro hombre, que parecía haberse recuperado mas rápido que su amiga, giro la cabeza pasando de ella a él y de él a ella un par de veces hasta que finalmente dijo – ¿Él es el paciente que me comentaste?-

Linda recién en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de lo extraña que esta situación debía estarle pareciendo al desconocido por que sacudió la cabeza y se apresuro a contestarle. – Marcos, digo Dr. Fons, si, él es uno de mis pacientes. Disculpa pero creo que tendremos que continuar con nuestro almuerzo otro día.

El Dr. Fons ya se estaba levantando por lo que ella lo despidió con un apretón de manos. Mientras pasaba a su lado le dirigió un asentimiento con la cabeza a Lucifer a manera de despedida.

Un segundo después de que había salido por la puerta ya no pudo contenerse. – Vaya, vaya doctora. No sabía que eras del estilo de las parejas abiertas. Creo que elegiste bastante bien. Comparado con Amenadiel podría apostar que ese doctor tiene más estamina.

\- Lucifer ¿Qué haces aquí?- Linda parecía incapaz de salir del shock de volver a verlo después de un año.

\- ¿Por que todos siguen preguntándome eso? Tienen suerte de que se lo importante que soy en sus vidas por que otra persona podría realmente empezar a sentirse no querido.

Algo en el chiste pareció despabilar a Linda que salió de detrás de su escritorio y lo abrazo.

\- Que bueno es volver a verte Lucifer! Realmente creí que nunca más volverías!- un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de su amiga. - ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¡Y tú ahijado también!

Lucifer le devolvió el abrazó con torpeza. – Ya ya Doc. No tienes que mentirme, mi autoestima no fue dañada.

-Eres un tonto. –lo regaño tiernamente Linda. –Y para que sepas no hay nada entre el Dr. Fons y yo. Él atiende en el consultorio que en otro momento ocupo tu hermano. Coincidimos en una oportunidad cuando yo estaba poniendo al día mi lugar y nos pusimos a charlar. Es lindo poder hablar con alguien más o menos normal de vez en cuando.

\- Mi opinión es que luce mejor que Amenadiel. Deja al inútil de mi hermano y quédate a ese. O mejor aun. Quédate con ambos.

Su intento de hacerla reír no funciono. Al revés, pareció angustiarla de repente.

\- Para ser honesta no creo que tu hermano sea candidato. Las cosas han cambiado mucho en este año.- respondió Linda.

\- Si lo he notado. Maze me contó que mi hermano esta siendo más pomposo que lo habitual.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios de su amiga. –No creo que "pomposo" haya sido la palabra que uso Maze.- Linda se alejo y lo invito a que se sentara en el sillón que siempre ocupaba.

-No- contestó tomando asiento.- Uso palabras más coloridas que no me gustaría repetir frente a una dama. ¿Ha sido tan malo?- empezó a sentirse culpable por las tonterías de su hermano. Al fin y al cabo la única razón por la que ellos se habían conocido era por él.

-Algo así- respondió Linda. - ¿Maze te contó que fue al cielo a pedir que te liberaran de tu castigo y que volvió con una críptica respuesta de parte de Dios?

Espero a que él asintiera para continuar. –El día que volvió ya estaba diferente. Se enojó por que yo no acepte la respuesta de Dios como algo incuestionable. Si mi relación con tu padre ya había sido complicada antes de conocerte, este último tiempo me temo que he empezado a verlo como un maldito manipulador.- se tapo la boca como si hubiese dicho el peor insulto del planeta.

-No te preocupes Linda, ha escuchado cosas aun peores de mi.- le respondió Lucifer moviendo su mano haciéndole señas de que continuara contándole.

\- El tema es que desde ese día las cosas con él fueron cada vez peor. Me contó que cuando estuvo con Dios el le recordó que es su hijo favorito y que tenia tareas que cumplir y empezó a irse para cumplirlas. Primero por días, luego por semanas y ahora hace unos dos meses que no vuelve. – suspiro angustiada. - Lo peor de todo,- continuó- es que ni siquiera estoy segura que sea culpa de Dios.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Lucifer. -En este punto deberías saber que casi todo lo que pasa es culpa de él.

\- No lo se… el cambio que se ha operado en Amenadiel…- Linda no parecía saber como continuar así que retomó con una pregunta. – Antes de tu caída… ¿Dios hablaba contigo?

Aunque la pregunta le resultaba extraña intentó responderle de forma clara. – El concepto de hablar es muy humano. El no tiene una boca que mover. Mi padre es energía pura. Puede trasmitirte sentimientos a través de su energía y palabras que llegan directamente a tu cabeza, igual que pasa con los ángeles cuando los humanos les rezan. ¿Por?

-Bueno, aunque sea de forma mental –insistió Linda.- ¿Se comunicaba contigo y tus hermanos?

\- Claro que si. Sino como íbamos a saber que teníamos que hacer. Siempre tuvo una forma bastante críptica de hacerlo pero creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de saberlo todo y olvidarse que el resto no. –

Linda suspiro. – Lo suponía.- dijo. Cuando lo miró parecía aun más cansada que antes. – Le había hecho estas preguntas a Maze pero para ella era imposible contestarme.

No sabia que responder así que opto por dejarla ordenar sus pensamientos. Recién cuando sus miradas se separaron ella continuó. – Cuando le he preguntado sobre sus misiones a Amenadiel, incluso cuando le pregunte por lo que había pasado el día que fue a hablar en tu favor, él hace un largo desarrollo de lo que su padre le dijo. Pero cuando empecé a consultar específicamente sobre sus palabras, la mayor parte de las veces no son mas que una corta frase e incluso, en algunas oportunidades, el ni siquiera habla con Dios. Otros ángeles le comunican de algún problema y el da por sentado que eso implica que Dios quiere que él lo solucione.- levanto la mirada y le explicó – Creo que Amenadiel se siente importante volviendo a ser el hijo favorito. Creo que siente que tiene una misión superior a cuidar de su hijo o estar conmigo. Se que nos quiere, pero se quiere mas a él mismo.

La descripción final que Linda había dado era muy adecuada para el Amenadiel que nunca había dejado la Ciudad de Plata, para el que venía a buscarlo y arrastrarlo al infierno, pero no para el que había ido a verlo después de que abandonara la tierra.

Para el que era el padre de su ahijado.

-Si te ayuda, creo que es un estupido. Si yo tuviese la oportunidad de estar con una persona que me quiera como tu a él no habría nada más importante.- bajo la cabeza por que la vergüenza por el malestar que había traído a su amiga no le permitía mirarla a la cara. –Perdón... Nunca debería haber permitido que él se te acercara.

-¿De que hablas Lucifer?

\- Parece que mis vacaciones en la tierra solo han traído dolor a las personas a quien conocí.- dijo aun sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Lucifer… Lucifer mírame... –solo continuó cuando él levantó la cabeza.- Primero que nada, yo y solo yo tengo la capacidad de decidir con quien estoy. Si yo decidí estar con él tú no eres culpable de eso. No es el primer hombre que cambia después de comprometerse en una relación. Segundo, si no hubiese conocido a Amenadiel no tendría a Charlie que es lo único en este mundo que me importa.- pareció pensar en algo por que sonrío antes de continuar.- ¿Sabes que? Tacha eso ultimo. No es lo único que me importa. Si no te hubiese conocido no tendría de mejor amiga una demonio Ninja que me cuida a cada paso que doy; no tendría una tribu que sigue invitándome a beber por mas que todavía estoy amantando y por sobre todo no tendría al paciente mas interesante que he conocido en toda mi historia como psicóloga.

Su declaración lo ayudo mucho. Saber que no había arruinado la vida de una de las pocas amigas que tenia en la tierra se sintió como que le sacaran un enorme peso de los hombros.

El silencio se instalo entre ellos mientras se miraban. Cuando las emociones fueron muchas dijo lo primero que se la paso por la cabeza. –Ya me parecía que tus senos estaban bastantes mas grandes.

La sonrisa disimulada de Linda le decía que no la había engañado con su comentario. Que ella sabia lo mucho que saber eso lo había ayudado.

\- Ahora bien,- retomó su amiga sin gastarse en responder el comentario anterior- algo me dice que no estas en la tierra solo por los problemas que tenemos con tu hermano.

Resumidamente le contó lo que había pasado en ese último tiempo. El descubrimiento de Maalik de un pecador condenado por haberle hecho un mal a él, su regreso a la tierra, su charla con Maze y como vio a la Detective tan diferente la noche anterior.

\- ¡Así que ahora tienes a algunos de tus hermanos viviendo allí contigo? Que interesante.

\- Linda eso no es lo importante. ¿No te das cuenta? La Detective murió y fue al infierno. ¿Qué hago?

\- Claro, claro. Bien, lo mejor sería esperar. Darle algo más de tiempo. Ahora que lo dices, yo hace bastante que no la veo, pero las últimas veces pude notar que se ponía rara conmigo, principalmente si le nombraba a Amenadiel. Tienes que tener confianza. Cuando ella se sienta un poco mejor seguro que también tendrá menos culpa.

\- Esa no es una solución. No puedo simplemente sentarme a esperar a que deje de sentirse así. ¡Soy el Diablo maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo puede sentirse culpable por mandarme al lugar al que pertenezco?!

\- Porque todos los que te conocemos sabemos que ese no es tu lugar. Por lo menos ya no.- contestó lentamente Linda.

\- Tampoco es lugar para la Detective. Vamos Doc, se supone que tu tienes que darme la respuesta reveladora que me permita ayudarla.

\- Sabes que así no es como funciona Lucifer. Ella necesita encontrar de nuevo su equilibrio, y tú tienes que tener paciencia. Dejarla que ordene sus sentimientos. Por lo que Maze me contó ayer cuando hablamos, Chloe esta en un caso muy complicado en estos momentos. Eso seguramente también la tiene tensionada. Dale tiempo. Cuando resuelva el caso le puedo ofrecer para que hablemos. No te garantizo que vuelva a la normalidad pero seguro podré ayudarla a cambiar sus pensamientos.

\- Eso es Doctora. Ahora lo veo!

\- ¿De en serio?- preguntó Linda con cara sorprendida.

Su poca fe en su capacidad de entender un razonamiento tan sencillo como el humano le sorprendía. – Claro que si. Voy a hacer lo que me dijiste. Ella tiene que volver a la normalidad. Y en eso la puedo ayudar!

\- Lucifer, eso no fue lo que dije. –respondió con un suspiro la doctora.

\- Claro que si. Ella tiene que terminar este caso para poder volver al equilibrio y yo quiero ayudarla a que este bien. Es claro que lo que me estas diciendo es que ¡Tengo que ayudarla a resolver este caso! Como en los viejos tiempos.- se paro con determinación.- Eres la mejor Doc. No se como sobreviví estos últimos 15 años sin tus consejos.

\- Lucifer…

\- En estos momentos no tengo efectivo para pagarte pero puedes hacer el descuento por familiar ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo soy el padrino de tu hijo.- se paro para dirigirse a la puerta. -Nos vemos pronto Linda. Pasaré a saludarte antes de irme de nuevo. Y no te preocupes que me encargue de que Amenadiel empiece a comportarse.

Le tiro un beso y con esa nueva perspectiva en la cabeza salio. En conclusión, si se lo había recomendado su psicóloga, ir a ayudar a la Detective a resolver el caso no podía ser un error.

**Gracias de nuevo por leer! Intentare postear mas seguido. Los comentarios se agradecen y las sugerencias se escuchan =D NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Primero que nada, perdón la tardanza. Los capitulos se me vienen haciendo cada vez mas largos y por eso tardo en subir. Cuando tarde menos es por que hice un cap mas corto =P**

**Por las dudas porque algunos se hicieron lío aclaro, los diferentes puntos de vista suelen solapar un poco los momentos temporales. Mientras Maze en su capitulo llamaba a Ella, Chloe estaba interrogando a la testigo y mientras Chloe cocinaba para Trixie, Lucifer llegaba a Lux para hablar con Maze y así. Ahora mientras Lucifer esta escuchando lo que quiere escuchar de Linda, Chloe esta… remándola. =P**

**Ahora si. Adelante!**

**Capitulo 10 ¿Normalidad?**

Estaba en Shock.

No sabía como había llegado a su casa. Recordaba subirse a su auto y recitarse los pasos fundamentales uno a uno.

Poner la llave.

Pasar a primera.

Revisar que no viniesen autos.

Poner segunda.

Ningún otro pensamiento había pasado realmente por su cabeza.

Cuando entró vio a Amenadiel mirándola irritadamente.

Le ordenó que se fuera.

Subir las escaleras.

Ponerse el pijama.

Entrar en la cama.

No hubo nada después de eso. Solo la mirada clavada en el techo y la certeza de que algo adentro de ella no paraban de retorcerse.

Y entonces ese algo se rompió y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Era una suerte que estuviese en la cama porque pudo ponerse en posición fetal y con una almohada apretada contra su boca, gritar hasta que le dolió la garganta.

No sabia que hacer así que solo lo dejo salir. Las lagrimas caían sin control y mojaban cada vez mas la almohada.

Cuando finalmente pudo calmarse, decidió tomarse uno de los medicamentos que el doctor le había dado para los momentos en que las crisis de ansiedad se volviesen demasiado fuertes. Luego del primer tiempo ya casi no había consumido los ansiolíticos por que odiaba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dominarse.

Pero también hacia mucho que no tenía dos crisis tan fuertes en el mismo día.

Se lo tomo y dejo que hiciese efecto. De a poco su mente se fue serenando y todo fue cobrando algún orden.

Cuando su cabeza dejo de girar decidió abordar la situación de la única forma posible. Por partes.

Hoy había descubierto que Maze la estaba protegiendo en silencio. Y lo había descubierto por que había tenido que salvarla de cuatro hombres que tenían la intención de violarla. Y sin embargo, todo eso la había perdido bastante importancia desde que lo había visto.

A él.

A quien había sido su mejor amigo y el compañero mas confiable que había tenido.

A quien le había dicho que la amaba para luego irse al infierno.

Hoy lo había visto y él le había reconocido que no tenia planeado hacerle saber que estaba en la tierra. Que si no hubiese ido a gritarle a Maze jamás se hubiese enterado.

¿Cuantos años habían sido para él? Esa pregunta no dejaba de girar en su cabeza. Había notado la distancia que Lucifer había puesto cuando ella despertó.

Ese fue el primer indicador que le había permitido entender que no era otro de los sueños en que el regresaba... en esos sueños el la abrazaba y la besaba. Nunca se alejaba.

Tampoco su compañero de antes hubiese actuado así. Al contrario, hubiese hecho algún chiste de mal gusto sobre tenerla de espaldas para después intentar llevársela a la cama.

No se iba a quedar...

Eso también lo sabía. ¿Habría terminado descubriendo que el infierno no era tan malo?

¿Será que en realidad quería regresar?

¿Sus sentimientos por ella se habrían extinto por el paso de los años? No sabia cuantos pero sabia que para Lucifer habían trascurrido muchos mas años que para ella.

Cuando pasasen esa cantidad de años para ella, ¿podría finalmente olvidar lo que sentía por él?

Notaba como la pastilla poco a poco fortalecía su efecto y como sus pensamientos se volvían menos coordinados y coherentes.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en él. No en el hombre distante que había visto en Lux sino en su compañero… en su primer beso compartido en la playa... finalmente dejo de oponer resistencia y permitió que ese sueño la guiase hacia un reino menos doloroso que la realidad.

\- o-

Llegar a la estación de policía ese día había implicado mucho mas esfuerzo de lo normal. Y había llegado mucho mas tarde de lo adecuado.

Al cansancio que parecía perseguirla siempre desde que los episodios de insomnio habían iniciado, se sumaba el peso de la medicación que al haberla tomado tan tarde, aun por momentos, enturbiaba sus pensamientos.

Era mejor así.

Cuando entró Dan la esperaba apoyado en su escritorio. Parecía preocupado y eso siempre implicaba una muy poco agradable conversación para ella.

Con un -¿Cómo estas? – comenzó la conversación Dan.

\- Hola ¿No?- contestó ya irritada ella.

\- Hola. ¿Cómo estas?.- aparentemente le quedo claro que ella no iba a responder a esa pregunta por que tan solo continuó. -Ayer no volviste después de ir a la iglesia. Cuando el equipo termino fuimos a buscarte pero nos dijeron que habías hablado con una monja y después te habías ido.

Para ella fue casi una sorpresa darse cuenta de que todo eso había ocurrido apenas ayer. Sor Dolores. Cristian Levon. El ataque. ¿Qué habría ocurrido con los hombres que Maze había incapacitado?.

Se dio cuenta que Dan había seguido hablando mientras ella divagaba en sus recuerdos.

-… tu celular pero igual Ella me dijo que estabas bien, que te habías contactado.- termino Dan.

\- ¿Qué Ella te dijo que?-

\- Que estabas en tu casa.

Lo miro fijamente intentando descubrir si el sabía o no de la participación de Maze en el episodio del día anterior. Como parecía honesto decidió buscar a la forense para exigirle explicaciones. -¿Sabes donde esta Ella ahora?

\- Creo que la vi entrar en su laboratorio hace un rato. ¿Por?

ni siquiera se gasto en contestarle. Aun si no tenia nada que ver con Maze, necesitaba tener una conversación con Dan para que dejara de presionarla y seguirla. Pero por el momento, lo primero era enterarse que es lo que Ella y su ex compañera de vivienda estaban haciendo.

Cuando entro en el recinto de Ella se la encontró como tantas otras veces: bailando y moviendo los labios al ritmo de una música que no podía determinar. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó su presencia hasta que la llamo por su nombre.

La forense se detuvo y le sonrió alegremente.

\- Oh… Hola Chloe! No te había visto. Estoy haciendo pruebas con diferentes sustancias para determinar el origen de la degradación de los cuerpos. Creo que tanto químico ya me puso contenta.

Aun que debía reconocer que le interesaba saber los resultados de sus experimentos no le contesto. Solo se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Ella.

\- No lo se, tu dime. Ayer me encontré a Maze mientras iba a interrogar a un sospechoso y terminó contándome una sorprendente historia sobre gente inmiscuyéndose en mi vida. – empezó a golpear ligeramente el piso con uno de sus pies. - ¿Te suena la historia?

Ella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse aun que no sabia si era por lo que había hecho o porque había sido descubierta.

\- Chloe yo… lo siento… - como era obvio que Ella no sabia que decir le hizo la pregunta que mas importante.

-¿Por qué?

\- Luego de que te dispararon, -empezó Ella- Maze se apareció un día por acá. Me dijo que mi hermano menor estaba metiéndose con la gente equivocada de nuevo. Me ofreció que ella se encargaría de que siguiera otro camino a cambio de un favor.

\- ¿Qué me espiaras?- la cortó Chloe.

\- No…bueno, no del todo. Maze me dijo que estaba preocupada por que era la segunda vez que te disparaban y que quería ayudarte pero tu no la querías cerca… Parecía honesta… -justificó la forense- Me explicó que le había hecho una promesa a Lucifer de que te cuidaría y que sentía que le estaba fallando… la verdad es que yo también estaba un poco preocupada por tu seguridad así que acepte. Ella solo me llama para asegurarse que no estés en algún caso muy peligroso y cuando lo estas se mantiene cerca para ayudarte si lo necesitas. ¿Recuerdas el caso Weldich? Ella fue quien entró en la casa de drogas para hacer que el tipo que había asesinado a nuestra victima saliera. Por lo que sé, hizo un escándalo y comenzó una pelea. Por eso pudieron atraparlo sin tener que entrar allí por él.

-¿Qué hay de ayer? ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó preocupada.

\- No mucho. Ya te habían disparado el Tasser hace unos días así que supuse que no estaría de mas ser precavida. Cuando llegue y Dan me dijo que te habías ido sola la llame para decirle. Me llamo unas horas mas tarde para avisarme que estabas en tu casa. Lo cierto es que fue un alivio... cuando Dan empezó a intentar contactarte y tu no atendías realmente me preocupe.

Ella seguía mirando hacia el piso pero por lo bajo de su voz sabia que se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho. Le hubiese gustado decirle que gracias a eso la había salvado de un destino horrible, pero eso habría implicado reconocer lo que había hecho… y por mucho que la quisiera, aun estaba enojado con ella por hacer que la siguieran.

\- Esto no puede volver a pasar Ella. – esperó hasta que la forense levanto la mirada para continuar – Lamento lo que esta ocurriendo con tu hermano pero no puedes pasarle detalles de lo que hago o dejo de hacer a nadie. Ni siquiera para cuidarme. Yo se por que hago lo que hago y si me equivoco me haré cargo de eso. Pero estoy harta de tenerlos a todos respirando sobre mi cuello como si fuese una novata.

\- Lo se Chloe. Lo siento. De verdad. Dan y yo hemos estado tan enfrascado en cuidarte para que no salgas herida que te estamos ahogando. Realmente lo siento.

Era difícil mantenerse enojada con alguien que pedía perdón de esa forma por lo que decidió salir antes de perdonarla y terminar consolándola a ella.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta recordó la otra pregunta que había estado pensando. - ¿Dan es parte de esto?

\- No. –contestó rápidamente. – o por lo menos no conscientemente creo yo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Como Maze también quería cuidar a Trixie, empezó a pasar mucho tiempo en el departamento de Dan para estar con ella. Ya que estaba, aprovechaba para mantenerse al día de ti. Dan está preocupado y Maze sabe como conseguir información. – la forense sonrío como si el interrogatorio sutil de su ex marido le pareciese gracioso.

La miro levantando una ceja.

\- Lo siento. – respondió de nuevo Ella. – Pero es que tienes que reconocer que debe quererte mucho si estuvo dispuesta a tolerar a Dan solo para saber como estabas.

Salio de la oficina sin responder a su ultimo comentario pero se quedo reflexionando sobre él.

Después de que había entendido que nada de lo que le pasara traería de nuevo a Lucifer se había sentido abatida y sola. Cada cosa que le recordaba a él le generaba ansiedad. Luego del primer ataque enfrente de uno de los médicos (que le había hablado sobre como las armas las cargaba el Diablo) algo había cambiado dentro de ella. Nunca había sentido la perdida de control como durante esa primera crisis de ansiedad. Por suerte el médico termino atribuyéndolo al estrés post traumático de que le hubiesen disparado. Solo por eso le habían dado casi tres meses de licencia.

Pero el cambio ya estaba instalado y parecía imposible soltar el vacío que la ahogaba. Dos días después apareció Maze toda solicita para ayudarla y ella no había sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Le había agradecido por ir y le había dicho que quería estar sola... La recordaba diciéndole algo sobre que se iba por una cacería muy grande y que tendría también que hacerse cargo del Lux y que no sabía cuando volvería por la casa pero que, por las dudas, había dejado su parte pagada por un año.

En ese momento ni siquiera había pensado en lo extraño de la situación.

Sabia por Trixie que Maze y ella seguían en contacto pero su hija hablaba poco de eso.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la frase de Ella. _"tienes que reconocer que debe quererte mucho si estuvo dispuesta a tolerar a Dan solo para saber como estabas"_

¿Había sido injusta con Maze? Después de todo ella era su amiga. Una parte de su "tribu". Se había cerrado para todas ellas... Y para su hija.

El peso de las decisiones que había tomado durante ese ultimo tiempo empezaban a inquietarla.

Respiro profundo.

Estaba bastante sorprendida que todo esto no le estuviese generando la ansiedad de siempre. Era como si ver a Lucifer la hubiese hecho descargar hasta la ultima gota de fuerza que tenia para entrar en crisis.

O quizás eran las pastillas.

No lo sabia y no le importaba. Sentía como si eso que hacia tres meses se había roto, ahora de nuevo hubiese cambiado. Él estaba en la tierra. Eso significaba que era posible.

Algo le decía que saber eso era lo que la aquietaba.

Vio que Dan aun deambulaba cerca de su escritorio por lo que decidió abordarlo también.

-Dan. – le dijo para atraer su atención mientras se sentaba en su asiento. – Necesito decirte algo.

\- Claro, dime.- contestó.

\- Acabo de pedirle algo a Ella y tengo que pedírtelo a ti también.- lo miró poniéndose seria.- Necesito que me dejen respirar. Entiendo que estén preocupados por mi bienestar pero puedo cuidarme sola. – vio que el iba hablar por lo que levantó una mano para callarlo- Después de Palmitto estuve varios meses trabajando sola por que nadie quería trabajar conmigo. Ahora soy yo la que no tiene deseos de tener un compañero. Es mi decisión y de nadie mas.

\- Eso no es justo Chloe. Solo queremos cuidarte.

\- Lo se y lo entiendo. Pero últimamente me he encontrado en mas situaciones riesgosas solo por escaparme de su vigilancia.-

En el fondo sabia que no era correcto echarle la culpa a ellos de algo que era su responsabilidad pero necesitaba que Dan entendiese como se sentía.

-No era nuestra intención que te sintieses así. – dijo Dan mirando el suelo. – Pero parecía que estabas…-

Lo corto levantando su mano nuevamente.

\- No estoy pidiendo o aceptando la justificación de sus actos. Seré cuidadosa, como siempre lo he sido, pero este es un trabajo peligroso y a veces las cosas pasan. Piensa en lo que ocurrió con el tasser. Si no hubiese sido yo habrían sido uno de ustedes. Que estuviesen no cambio el resultado y últimamente estoy al limite de mi tolerancia Dan. Te quiero y aprecio que quieras cuidarme pero esto se termino. ¿Esta claro?

\- Si. –se notaba que no estaba muy contento con la resolución que ella había tomado- ¿Cuál es tu próximo paso en el caso?- lo miro enojada por lo que Dan levantó las dos manos en acto de rendición y explicó- No para meterme, solo quería saber como ibas con la investigación

\- Tengo que averiguar el paradero de un hombre, Cristian Levon. Y también ir a hablar con la sobrina de la monja que conocí ayer. Al parecer era muy apegada a la segunda victima y por ahí tenga alguna otra información que sea de utilidad.

El rostro de su ex marido se alegró. – Creo que puedo ayudarte con lo de Levon. –fue hasta su escritorio y volvió con unos papeles.– Lo trajeron ayer después de una riña que termino con un disparo en el piso y cuatro hombres bastante golpeados incluyendo a ese tal Levon. No se que tiene que ver con tu caso pero si te puedo asegurar que no es el asesino de tu segunda victima. Cuando lo ficharon salto que lo estaban buscando por que ayer cometió un robo en San Francisco y atropello a una pareja en la huida.

Palideció un poco cuando pensó en lo que los hombres podrían decir. –¿Alguien los esta interrogando?.

\- Creo que no. Por lo que escuche decir a Macdoll el tipo esta bastante mal de la cabeza. Reconoció que había atropellado a la pareja y cuando le dijeron que iba a ir preso empezó a divagar sobre como la cárcel lo protegería de los demonios. Supongo que intentara alegar demencia.

Dan la miraba como si creyera que era una locura pensar que los demonios podrían atacar a un ser humano. Ella sabía mejor que eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba Maze le había estado dando la espalda cuando se enfrentó a Levon. Probablemente le enseño su verdadero rostro para atemorizarlo…

Perfecto. Se lo merecía por lo que habían estado a punto de hacerle. Ojala Maze destruyese su cordura para siempre como paso con Jimmy Barnes.

Bien.- finalmente le contesto a Dan. –En ese caso iré a ver a la sobrina de Sor Dolores y, antes de que lo digas, no, no quiero que me acompañes.

Dan se apoyó contra el escritorio y no la contradijo.

Saco el celular descargado de su cartera y lo conecto al cargador unido a su computadora. Mientras juntabas sus cosas, y para intentar suavizar un poco todo lo que le había dicho, le informó.- La sobrina de la monja trabaja en el comedor. – miro la hora y se dio cuenta que ya eran casi las 11- con el trafico que hay en este horario me llevará mínimo cuarenta minutos llegar hasta la iglesia por lo que seguramente la encontraré ya en el comedor. Si surge algo que me lo comuniquen por la radio. Anoche olvide cargar mi celular pero no te preocupes llevo el comunicador policial conmigo.-

Sin esperar una respuesta salió del recinto.

Sentía que algo estaba mas compuesto en ella y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el solo hecho de haber visto a Lucifer no seria el motivo.

No iba a pensar en eso.

-o-

Encontrar a la sobrina de Sor Dolores no había sido particularmente difícil. Conseguir hablar con ella era toda otra cuestión.

El comedor en el que la había encontrado era un espacio amplio, lleno de gente hablando y comiendo algo que olía muy bien.

En la cocina del lugar era donde había encontrado a Ángela Dunrauf. Era una muchacha de unos 20 años, muy activa que constantemente parecía sostener una olla o un plato en sus manos. Cuando le había dicho que era detective de la policía y que necesitaba hablar con ella por lo que le había ocurrido a Ortiz, la muchacha solo había revuelto resueltamente la olla que tenia frente a ella y le había contestado que quemar la única comida que muchas de esas personas tendría en el día no iba a hacer mas feliz a Arturo en el cielo.

Era claro que lidiaba con la perdida de Arturo Ortiz honrando su memoria.

Tuvo que esperar casi 20 minutos hasta que alguien se desocupo lo suficiente para cubrirla y pudieran apartarse para hablar.

\- ¿Hace cuanto conocías a Arturo?- le preguntó.

\- Hace varios años vine a una charla que el daba a los jóvenes con problemas con la justicia. Yo asistí por que mi tía había insistido por semanas que sería buena para mi. Ahí lo conocí. –sonrío.- Era la persona mas buena que caminaba por la tierra. Nos hablo de su experiencia, incluso de cómo había querido robarle a mi tía cuando era chico. Él confiaba que Dios cuidaba de quienes intentaban hacer el bien. Que no era necesario conseguirlo a la primera sino seguir intentándolo. decía que cuando estuviésemos listos Él nos recompensaría.

\- ¿A Ernesto Gonzáles lo conocías?

\- Un poco. Cuando me fui haciendo amiga de Arturo el empezó a llevarme a los cumpleaños que Ernesto realizaba. Soy buena cocinando así que solía preparar algo para comer y la torta del cumpleañero. Arturo decía que esos cumpleaños ayudaban a los chicos a mejorar el recuerdo que tenían de su infancia y que eso les haría mas fácil confiar, cuando fueran adultos, que el mundo no es un mal lugar para vivir siempre que estés con gente que te quiere. Ernesto también creía eso y por eso todos sus proyectos solían estar dedicados a potenciar las herramientas de una comunidad.- miro hacia atrás donde el caos de la cocina se había apagado y ahora solo quedaban un par de personas lavando animadamente lo que se había usado.- Fue Ernesto el que tuvo la idea de que yo ayudara acá. Él y Arthur estaban convencidos que le aportaría un nuevo sabor a la comida.

\- Dime Ángela, ¿Sabes si había alguien que tuviese problemas con alguno de ellos dos? – la sorprendía un poco descubrir lo excesivamente buenos que ambas victimas parecían.

\- No realmente. Ambos eran buenas personas dispuestos a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran sin importar cuantos errores cometieran.

\- ¿Eso te incluye a ti?- le preguntó al notar el tono melancólico con que había pronunciado la ultima frase.

\- Podría decirse.- empezó a hablar mirando hacia abajo. -Hace unas semanas hice una tontería. Se que Arturo es mayor que yo pero realmente pensé que le interesaba. Él me había dado la llave de su casa para que llevara unas cajas de frazadas que iba a donar a la iglesia. Yo lo tome como una señal y… en ves de irme lo espere…- las mejillas de la chica se habían puesto muy coloradas por lo que supuso que había hecho algo mas que solo esperarlo sentada en una silla.

\- ¿Cómo reacciono a tu… emm… avance?

\- Él me cubrió con una de las frazadas y me dijo que yo era muy joven, que tenia que esperar a alguien que me amara, que no debía avergonzarme de lo que había hecho pero que él no podía retribuirme mis sentimientos por que su amor era para el Señor.

Chloe no pudo evitar mirar a la muchacha. Tenia buen cuerpo, alta y estilizada con toda la belleza de la juventud. Era difícil de creer que no se haya sentido atraído. Cabía la posibilidad de que le gustaran los hombres pero calculaba que si fuese así hubiese habido algún rumor o algo por el estilo. Por ahí realmente, el Sr. Ortiz, era solo una muy buena persona.

\- ¿Qué hay respecto de la gente que participaba en los cumpleaños? ¿Alguna vez hubo desacuerdos o problemas por las actividades de la ONG?

\- Para serle honesta detective, varia de la gente que se beneficiaba de los cumpleaños tuvo o tiene problemas con la ley. Este es un barrio duro y la pobreza es una realidad con la que todos lidian de una u otra manera. Pero por eso mismo Arturo y Ernesto estaban mas seguros aquí que en ningún otro lado. Poca gente se animaría a tocarlos por que quien lo hiciera pagaría por ello.

Esto tampoco la sorprendía demasiado. entendía como se movían estas comunidades y aun si no era el objetivo de ambas victimas, contaban con la protección de la comunidad a la que habían dedicado sus vidas.

\- ¿Tu sabias del problema con Cristian Levon?

La joven suspiro. – Si pero Cristian no lo hizo. Hasta el tiene algún limite. Creo que lo que mas le molesto era la noticia de que la persona que mas trabajos le traía se iba a unir a la iglesia por que Ernesto…

De repente, una voz que ella conocía muy bien corto a Ángela en medio de la oración.

\- Oh vamos…-escucho decir a Lucifer -con lo linda que eres no vale la pena que desperdicies tu vida sirviendo a mi padre… Igual nunca responde.

Al principio no supo bien que hacer. Que decir. No podía pensar.

Lo vio pararse a su lado y tomarle la mano a Ángela. – Dime hermosa, que terrible vivencia en tu vida te lleva a desperdiciar todos los placeres que la tierra puede ofrecer.

\- ¿Qué?... no yo… yo no… no me… - Cuando se dio cuenta del efecto que Lucifer estaba produciendo en la joven lo agarro de un brazo y lo aparto de un empujo.

\- No se que es lo que haces aquí pero quiero que te vayas. YA!

\- Oh vamos Detective. Yo solo pensé que ya que estoy rondando por la tierra bien puedo ayudarte a resolver un caso. Por los viejos tiempos.

Hubiese jurado que algo vivo se había removido en su estomago cuando él le había dicho "Detective" y solo había empeorado cuando había mencionado que era "por los viejos tiempos".

Decidió contar hasta 10 antes de contestar. No iba a permitir que notara lo mucho que le había dolido.

\- No te necesito para resolver el caso.- le contestó.

\- Eso ya lo se Detective. Pero no hace mal hacerlo un poco mas divertido en el proceso. – respondió con esa voz melosa que reservaba para los momentos en que quería convencerla de algo. Luego se giro y volvió a hablar con Ángela. –Dime, ¿le has contado todo a la buena de la Detective?

Ángela incapaz de resistirse al magnetismo de Lucifer asintió.

¿No hay algún oscuro deseo que te hayas guardado para ti? – continuo Lucifer sin apartar la mirada de la joven. – Anda, díselo al bueno de Lucifer ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Sin apartar la mirada, Ángela respondió. –No haberle contado a esa mujer que usaba el comedor como una tapadera para comerciar los artículos robados que me traen.-

Cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho abrió mucho los ojos y se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

Lucifer sin prestarle atención a la reacción de la chica, se había dado vuelta para hablarle de nuevo. –Lo ves Detective, nunca confíes en la gente buena. Seguro solo quería unirse a la iglesia para seguir comerciando.

No por primera ves el truco de Lucifer le causaba mas irritación que otra cosa. Aunque probablemente tuviese que ver con el hecho de que había sido útil.

\- Primero –dijo hablándole a Lucifer,- ella no era quien se iba a unir a la iglesia, y segundo, no te metas.- lo empujo un poco para ponerse frente a la joven que aun parecía sorprendida de haber confesado su secreto. –Explícate. –le dijo sin miramientos.

\- Yo… es que… no es mucho y siempre dejo una parte de lo que gano en la lata de las limosnas.

\- Hey, que quieres que te diga… el dinero es verde no importa de donde haya venido.- dijo Lucifer desde atrás.

Esta vez solo tuvo que lanzarle una mirada para hacerle entender que debía callarse. Luego continuo con Ángela. –Háblame de la mujer.

\- Yo… no la conozco. Vino ayer al comedor, era el ser mas increíblemente atractivo que he visto. Me dijo que era amiga de Arthur. Que él le había hablado muy bien de mi y que quería conocerme. Yo… la verdad… no se bien que me paso… me empezó a hacer preguntas y yo sentía que no podía dejar de hablar. Y entonces le conté lo del comedor.- se tapo la cara con ambas manos.- No se por que se lo dije. No pude contenerme y ella solo se fue… la decepcione.

La joven empezó a llorar y eso la desconcertó un poco. ¿Lloraba por Ortiz o por la mujer?

De la nada y con una mirada enfebrecida Ángela comenzó a hablar de nuevo. –Ahora lo se. Fue Dios. Él la mando. Él quería probarme si puedo ser buena sin Arturo aquí. Y ahora sabe que no. Que soy mala y nunca mejorare.- de nuevo se tapo la cara y se puso a llorar.

Le llevo un rato calmarla lo suficiente para poder continuar preguntándole. -¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Su nombre? ¿Si es de por aquí?- como Ángela seguía negando con su cabeza a cada pregunta decidió cambiar de enfoque. -¿Podrías describirla?

La cara de la joven se ilumino y comenzó –Es alta, un metro ochenta, cabello marrón con reflejos rojizos que se iluminaban cada vez que se movía. Tenia ojos verde claro y una sonrisa muy sensual. Usaba un vestido muy bonito de flores que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas sandalias con taco chino. Era bastante menuda y no tenia mucho busto. Era arrebatadoramente hermosa.

Ángela sonaba como una adolescente perdidamente enamorada. La descripción no le daba la idea de una mujer tan despampanante pero al parecer había impactado fuertemente en la chica.

No pudo evitar preguntarle algo que le hacia ruido. –Pensé que sentías algo por Arturo…- dejó el comentario en el aire para que no sintiera que la estaba cuestionando por su interés.

-Si, lo amaba como nunca creí que amaría a nadie. De hecho nunca antes me habían gustado las mujeres pero ella era… no se como explicárselo. Tienen que verla para entenderlo. Era irresistible. Seguro era un ángel.

La afirmación y la presencia de Lucifer de repente la hicieron cuestionarse si no sería así.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre esa posibilidad noto que Ángela seguía hablando como en un monologo sobre haberle fallado a Dios. Dado que no creía que fuera a obtener nada mas útil de la chica, decidió que ya era hora de terminar la entrevista.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo. En caso de ser necesario te pediremos que vayas a la central para que le describas la mujer a un retratista.

\- ¿Ella puede ayudar a traerle paz a Arturo?- pregunto esperanzada la joven.

\- No lo se.- como vio que la muchacha comenzaba a angustiarse nuevamente decidió agregar –Si quieres traerle paz a Arturo, debes seguir sus enseñanzas y tratar de ser la mejor versión de ti misma que puedas ser.

Ángela asintió silenciosamente con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entrego. –Si recuerdas algo mas o vuelves a ver a la mujer por favor llámame.

Ángela volvió a asentir mientras mantenía su vista perdido en el vacío por lo que se retiro sin mas.

Sintió como Lucifer la seguía de cerca. Había algo tan familiar y tan extraño en esa cercanía. En el calor que emanaba su cuerpo siguiéndola nuevamente,

Cuando habían atravesado la puerta del comedor pregunto sin darse vuelta. –¿Es posible? ¿Qué se tratase de un ángel?

\- No creo que sea una de mis hermanas Detective. Su descripción no me suena familiar. Si bien hace eones que no me permiten entrar a la Ciudad de Plata, por lo que se papá no ha creado nuevos ángeles después de mi caída.

Cavilo sobre esa afirmación mientras se dirigía a la patrulla que había dejado estacionada cerca de la esquina. De repente se dio cuenta que él seguía caminando detrás de ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le preguntó irritada.

\- Ir a la patrulla.- contestó haciéndose el inocente.

\- Vete por donde viniste Lucifer. Dijiste que no querías que me enterara que estabas acá. Bien. Vete entonces.

\- Para ser honesto Detective, no tengo auto por que volé hasta aquí y además tengo algunas cosas que conversar contigo.

\- Estoy trabajando.

\- Exacto.– le sonrío con una sonrisa petulante. –Por eso mismo yo también pienso trabajar. Entre los dos resolveremos el caso y luego podremos conversar tranquilamente.

Le dolía muchísimo lo presuntuoso y ególatra que estaba siendo... Tan parecido al Lucifer del principio... Ese al que solo le importaba sus problemas. Pero tenia sentido. Había vuelto el Lucifer de antes de conocerse.

Había vuelto el Diablo de vacaciones en la ciudad del pecado.

\- o –

Decir que el viaje estaba siendo tenso sería una subestimación. Como siempre el seguro en la puerta no había sido suficiente para evitar que Lucifer hiciese lo quisiese. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona probablemente lo habría amenazado para que se bajase. Pero era Lucifer y no le iba a importar.

Pensó en el collar que desde hacia varios meses ya no usaba.

Claramente ya había intentado lo de dispararle para que se comportara y no había funcionado.

De manera automática se dirigió por el camino que la llevaría a la comisaría pero la idea no la convencía… Habría demasiadas preguntas. Preguntas que ella iba a tener que responder sola cuando el volviese a irse.

Empezaba de nuevo a sentir como todos los sentimientos se acumulaban en su interior. Enojo, anhelo, tristeza, confusión… sentía un deseo enorme de poder gritarle por ser un idiota pendenciero y haberse subido a su auto sin permiso pero al mismo tiempo la idea de perder el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba, aun a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, la frenaba.

Cuando se encontraba a un par de cuadras de la estación de policía decidió cambiar el rumbo y se dirigió a su casa. Seria lo mejor. Nadie tenia por que saber que se habían visto. Trixie estaba en la escuela y no había motivo para que nadie mas estuviese allí. Nadie mas que ella tendría que pasar por el proceso de sacarlo de su mente de nuevo.

Se estaciono en la entrada de su casa y bajo sin dirigirle palabra.

Recién en ese momento se percato de que era la primera vez que Lucifer se mantenía callado por tanto tiempo. Lo ultimo que había dicho fue cuando se había sentado en su auto y ella lo había instado a que dijera lo que quisiera. Solo había contestado que no le parecía buena idea hablar antes de que ambos resolvieran el caso. La corta replica de ella de que él ya no tenia nada que ver con sus casos parecía haberlo dejado sin palabras.

Esperó a que la puerta del acompañante se cerrase detrás de ella antes de avanzar hacia la puerta.

De la nada, escucho el ruido característico de las plumas agitando el viento y pensó que Amenadiel había decidido unirse a la conversación. Probablemente fuese lo mejor. Sería menor la tentación de perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba rogándole que se quede.

Sin embargo cuando se dio vuelta, en lugar de ver las alas negras de Amenadiel, se encontró con unas alas color marrón claro con plumas rojo fuego esparcidas en diferentes lugares.

\- Maalick – la voz de Lucifer se escucho desde detrás de las alas. – Por si no lo recuerdas una de las reglas que nos rigen es que no debemos exponer a la humanidad a lo divino, y si bien la Detective es bastante inmune a nosotros, todo el resto de la calle podría verte. Esconde tus alas.

Cuando las alas desaparecieron pudo ver a un joven alto, de cabello castaño claro y con esa contextura de deportista que al parecer todos los ángeles tenían.

Como si no estuviesen ya ocurriendo muchas cosas como para que su humano cerebro pudiese comprenderlas, de repente la puerta frontal de su casa se abrió y una muy contenta Trixie salio a recibirla.

\- MAMI! Sabia que había escuchado tu auto!- dijo mientras la abrazaba. Sin saber que estaba pasando o como salir de esa situación solo atino a abrazarla también.

\- Monita… - comenzó a decirle para que entrara pero fue inútil. Trixie había levantado la cabeza y había visto a su persona favorita en el mundo.

\- LUCIFER! –gritó su hija con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, para después correr a abrazarlo.

Si la situación no tuviese todo el peso que tenía, probablemente se habría detenido a sacar una foto para la posteridad. Lucifer palmeando la cabeza de Trixie como respuesta a la emoción de su hija, con una sonrisa de esas que solo en sus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad había compartido, y el ángel recién llegado con una cara de terror tal que sus bellas facciones se contorsionaban de una manera bastante desagradable.

Algo en la postura del ángel le llamaba la atención. Como si se hubiese quedado congelado en el momento en que se disponía a interponerse.

¿Sería que todos los ángeles creen que los niños son personas de temer? Amenadiel siempre había sido cariñoso con Trixie pero quizá era solo apariencias.

Para su sorpresa vio como Lucifer se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Trixie. -Engendro, mas te vale que tuvieses tus manos limpias antes de abrazarme.- el comentario debió causarle gracia a Trixie por que la escucho reír antes de levantar sus manos y mostrárselas. – Muy bien. Ahora por que no entras con tu mamá así charlo unos momentos con mi hermano.

No podía ver la cara de Trixie pero sabía por su voz que estaba haciéndole un puchero a Lucifer. -¿Prometes que vas a entrar?- le pregunto.

Lucifer le sonrío y asintió. Eso fue suficiente para su hija que se dio vuelta y entró en la casa sin retraso.

Cuando saco la vista del lugar por donde había pasado su hija vio que Lucifer la miraba.

\- Detective, si no te molesta debo conversar un poco con mi hermano acerca del correcto comportamiento cuando se encuentra en la tierra.-

No era una pregunta ni una orden. Solo le informaba lo que iba a hacer y dejaba en ella la decisión de si entrar o no.

Finalmente consideró que sería mejor averiguar por que su hija estaba en casa en lugar de compartir mas tiempo del necesario con todos esos seres divinos por lo que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió resueltamente hacia su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Trixie estaba dando saltos mientras le explicaba a Mary que la persona mas "cool" del mundo estaba de vuelta. Decidió que si iba a aplastar las esperanzas de su hija mejor seria hacerlo en ese momento y no dejarlas crecer, por lo que se acerco a donde estaba la niñera, la saludo y luego se agacho para estar a la altura de su hija mientras le hablaba.

-Monita…- le dijo con suavidad. –Lucifer solo esta de visita, el no volvió para quedarse.- eso pareció bajar bastante a su hija por lo que continuo. –Tú sabes que él esta ocupándose de un trabajo muy importante y no puede simplemente dejarlo.

-No importa mami. – contesto Trixie. –La última vez ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos. Si él esta acá significa que vamos a poder hacer algo para que cambie de opinión y se quede.

Ella sabia que las cosas no eran así pero no tenia fuerzas para explicárselo a su hija por lo que continuo con lo otro que la inquietaba. -¿Trixie que haces acá en horario escolar?

\- Oh, un caño de agua se rompió y todo el edificio se quedo sin agua por lo que llamaron a los padres para que vengan a buscarnos. Intentaron contactarte pero tu teléfono estaba apagado por lo que llamaron a papá y el mando a Mary a buscarme.

Miro hacia arriba y vio como la niñera asentía confirmando la historia.

La pregunta era por que Dan había mandado a Mary en lugar de ir el mismo a buscar a su hija. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntarle directamente por lo que se dirigió al teléfono de la casa para llamarla.

En su beneficio se puede decir que atendió al primer tono lo que probablemente significaba que estaba atento a una llamada desde su casa.

\- Hola Trix, ¿llegaron bien? – dijo Dan.

\- Habla Chloe.

\- Ah Chloe veo que desde la escuela finalmente pudieron contactarte.- asumió su ex.

\- Algo así.- le contestó.- ¿Todo bien en la estación? Si no hay ninguna novedad de mi caso por ahí puedo quedarme con Trixie y liberar a Mary.

\- De hecho Chloe… te diría que no lo hagas. Tenemos otro cuerpo.

**No se si a ustedes les gusta el desarrollo de los casos, me doy cuenta de que los capitulos con la perspectiva de chloe tienen mucho eso y por ahi les embola un poco. Cuentenme que es lo que piensan de la historia hasta ahora. Sus comentarios siempre dan animos =D**

**Esta cerca lo que yo se que todos esperan xD xD xD xD xD xD xD El siguiente cap le toca a Lucifer! **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: ¿Y ahora que?**

Empezaba a pensar que quizás Linda estaba equivocada.

Sin lugar a dudas la Detective no estaba feliz de verlo allí ni de que intentara ayudarla a resolver el caso. Él no necesitaba que ella le recordara que era perfectamente capaz de resolver un asesinato por su cuenta pero le sorprendió darse cuenta lo mucho que le había dolido su afirmación.

Por ahí no era sus sentimientos por él los que la habían llevado al estado en que la encontró sino la simple y maldita culpa de que se fuera. O como ella creía, de forzarlo a irse.

¿Sería que Maze tenía razón y solo debería decirle una mentira a la Detective? Si le decía que le encantaba estar en el infierno… quizá…

NO.

No iba a mentirle. No lo había hecho nunca hasta ahora y no iba a empezar. Lo mas cercano que había podido hacer era ponerse la mascara del multimillonario aburrido con la que la había conocido.

Había sido tan extraño entrar en ese interrogatorio fingiendo indiferencia. Por ahí el error había sido abordarla allí. Cuando llamó para pedir información sobre la Detective Decker y le habían dicho que ella se encontraba entrevistando a un testigo le había parecido el mejor curso de acción el retomar donde lo habían dejado. Él metiéndose en sus casos y ayudándola con su diabólico encanto.

No había sido difícil hechizar a la telefonista para que le dijese exactamente donde se encontraba.

Probablemente había sido mas las ganas de verla que su buen juicio lo que lo habían llevado a buscarla en ese momento…

Ya no se podía hacer nada.

Miro la puerta de la casa por las que sus dos humanas favoritas habían entrado

El abrazo del pequeño engendro de la detective también había sido inesperado.

Con el paso de los años en el infierno había empezado a extrañar un poco su comportamiento maliciosamente encantador. Cada nuevo niño infernal que conocía le recordaba un poco lo que había perdido. A diferencia de ellos, la pequeña no poseía una gota de maldad real en su cuerpo. Su pureza y el cariño que siempre le había profesado se convirtieron poco a poco en algo doloroso e, igual que con los recuerdos de la Detective, había empezado a encerrar esas memorias en una parte profunda de su ser que solo se permitiría destapar el día que entregase el mando a Maze.

La pequeña había crecido pero a través de sus ojos podía ver que su alma seguía siendo pura. Seguía siendo una niña aunque con nombre de callejera.

Empezó a sonreír. La Detective le hubiese roto la nariz si hubiese dicho eso en voz alta.

\- Eh… Hermano…- escucho de repente a Maalik. El ángel lo miraba como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra.

\- Maalik, no debes volar alrededor de los humanos y, si vas a hacerlo, asegúrate de retraer tus alas antes de que las vean o vas a generar un brote de cerebros calcinados en Los Ángeles.

\- Eh… Yo… - dijo su hermano. Parecía incapaz de armar una oración compleja. Claramente algo lo había perturbado y no sabía si quería desperdiciar parte del poco tiempo que iba a tener con su Detective intentando averiguarlo.

\- Hermano ¿hay un motivo para que estés aquí o simplemente me extrañabas tanto que viniste a buscarme?

El comentario debió despabilar lo suficiente a Maalik que finalmente contesto. –Yo… eh… lo siento Lucifer. Me sorprendió un poco la… familiaridad que la humana pequeña tuvo contigo.

Dado que no iba a explicarle la relación que lo unía a esa familia solo levanto la ceja dándole a entender que no debía meterse y movió la mano en círculos para que continuara.

Maalik se puso serio y continuo. – Lo siento. Vine a informarte sobre lo que me pediste que averiguara.- su mirada desconcertada fue suficiente para que su hermano se aclarara.- Estuve buscando la información sobre Lilith que me pediste. La última noticia que tienen los demonios sobre ella es que fue vista unos 100 años antes de que tú regresaras a reinar. Durante tu ausencia intento en varias oportunidades tomar el control del infierno pero no tuvo éxito. Como sabes, su poder se vincula principalmente al control de los demonios pero sus fuerzas disminuyen cuando aumenta el numero o si controla varios demonios poderosos, por lo que sus ejércitos rara vez se mantenían.

-¿Encontraste alguno de sus hijos? Si mal no recuerdo, uno de los generales que estaba escondiéndose de mi ira era uno de sus tantos favoritos.- le respondió.

\- Por lo que he podido averiguar,- continuo Maalik. –Amenadiel se encargo de destruir a la mayoría de sus hijos más poderosos ya que eran los que peleaban por el trono. Asmodeo que era el más poderoso de todos intento reinar sin ella unos 5000 años antes de tu regreso. Eso los llevó a luchar entre ellos. En esa época Amenadiel ya no visitaba el infierno y estaba de encargada nuestra hermana Azrael pero al parecer, con su trabajo, le era imposible meterse en sus luchas.

No por primera vez Lucifer se pregunto por que se gastaba en luchar contra los demonios si ellos solos se mataban entre si.

Pensándolo bien, su trabajo allí era parecido al de su Detective en la tierra. Derrotar a los malos para que el resto pudiese continuar con su existencia… la realidad era que en el infierno convivían casi tantos seres como en la tierra y muchos de ellos no eran necesariamente malos. Muchos estaban allí solo por que era donde les había tocado estar.

\- ¿Qué averiguaste de su desaparición?- le preguntó.

\- No mucho. La mayoría estaban seguros de que planeaba algo pero nadie piensa que este en la tierra. En general están convencidos de que ella esta en los sectores mas profundos del infierno esperando para atacar. Probablemente a que tú te vayas o que alguien más te venza.

\- Eso no suena muy como ella. La Lilith que recuerdo ataca, no se retira a esperar.- dijo más para el mismo que para su hermano.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le contesto Maalick.

Lucifer noto que parecía inquieto y se pregunto si el hecho de estar en la tierra era lo que le molestaba. – Maalik, ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo? ¿Cómo están las cosas en el infierno?

Maalik respiro profundo antes de responder. –No te preocupes por eso hermano. Nadie ha notado tu ausencia. Además, el tenernos a mí y a Muzania dando vueltas por allí ayuda a mantener todo en orden. Y a eso súmale que volvió también Puriel.

-¿Tan rápido se canso de la vida en la tierra?- le pregunto con ironía. Al fin y al cabo su hermano Puriel había sido en su época casi tan rebelde como él. Estaba seguro que la libertad que ofrecía esta ciudad serían irresistibles para él.

\- Para nada.- contesto Maalik. –Puriel volvió por que luego de esperar por unos meses a que Amenadiel regresase de una misión, Ayer… o seria hoy…- Maalik parecía concentrado intentando calcular algo – No lo se… las diferencias temporales entre los reinos siempre me desconciertan… creo que aquí debe haber sido hace unas horas pero lo cierto que volvió al infierno hace unos días… bueno, la cosa es que se encontró con la demonia Mazekeen afuera del lugar donde supuestamente vive nuestro hermano mayor. Ella y otra mujer que se identifico como la pareja de Amenadiel…-

\- Su nombre es Linda o Dra. Martín.- Lo cortó Lucifer. No le gustaba que mas seres divinos se mezclaran con las personas que había dejado en la tierra… eso solo les traería problemas.

Maalik parecía desconcertado por la firmeza con que se había pronunciado su hermano pero continuo. –Si, Linda, ese fue el nombre que Puriel menciono. La cosa es que ella le recomendó que te pidiera ayuda con lo que llamó "aspectos mundanos de la vida en la tierra". Mazekeen le dijo que tú estabas en la tierra en una misión pero que ella iba a hacer los arreglos para conseguirle las cosas que necesitaba.

-¿Entonces por qué volvió si Maze le dijo eso?- pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Puriel se preocupo por lo que estuviese pasando. La demonia se negó a darle información sobre tu misión. Por eso decidió volver al infierno para ver si tú habías dejado conmigo alguna orden para él. En realidad esa es la razón de que viniese a buscarte en lugar de simplemente rezarte. Puriel se quedo allí para hacerse cargo de todo hasta que vuelva. Le dije que no era necesario pero se ofreció de igual modo para que tú tampoco tengas que apresurar tu regreso hasta que termines.

El relato de Maalik le genero malestar. –Hermano, dile a Puriel que no me debe nada. Lo mismo que tu. No es necesario que se sacrifiquen. Son mis batallas y es mi castigo. No me debe nada por sacarlos de allí.

\- Lucifer…- comenzó Maalik pero lo cortó.

\- Ahora no es el momento. Además, si no es por problemas en el infierno ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan inquieto?

Era claro que su hermano quería continuar con lo que iba a decir pero finalmente suspiro y le respondió – Llevó mucho tiempo sin poder encontrar a Abyzou. Antes de que empezara la batalla que lidero Batibat, él le pidió mas sabuesos infernales para rastrear los escondites de los demonios Yei… pero esas lombrices asquerosas se comieron a muchos de los sabuesos. Abyzou se fue al páramo a permitir la creación de nuevos y aun no volvió… Lleva meses sin volver.

El pobre de su hermano y su enamorado corazón le generaban una mezcla entre comprensión y rechazo. No tenía ganas de pensar en las penas de amor. Aun así le respondió –El desarrollo de los sabuesos tarda bastantes meses y probablemente Abyzou quiso quedarse allí y entrenarlos antes de llevarlos de nuevo a la batalla. Ya sabes lo protectora que es con esas bestias.

\- Lo se.- respondió casi como ausente Maalik. –Pero es raro que no volviese aun que sea para verme por unos momentos…

\- No se que decirte hermano. Abyzou tiene cientos de miles de años de existencia y se ha encargado de los sabuesos casi desde el principio. Probablemente no viva el tiempo como tú que solo llevas unos años despierto. Debe estar en los alrededores del páramo entrenando y jugando con esas bestias infernales y pensando en excusas para no tener que entregarlos cuando los generales se lo piden… Vuelve al infierno y ve a buscarla, si como dices esta todo bajo control y Puriel no tiene problemas en quedarse un tiempo mas, no pasará nada si abandonas tu puesto para ir.

\- Esta bien Lucifer.- dijo decidido Maalik. –Eso haré. Cualquier cosa que surja o que necesites contactarme, solo hazlo y yo vendré.

\- Ve tranquilo hermano. Que tengas suerte.

El ángel hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y desplegó sus alas para desaparecer rápidamente entre las nubes de Los Ángeles.

Iba a tener que mantener una seria conversación con sus hermanos si ellos decidían instalarse en la tierra.

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y se sorprendió un poco de encontrarla abierta. Casi había esperado que la Detective la cerrara detrás de de ella. Tal vez había decidido que debían hablar en ese mismo momento a pesar de la presencia de la niña.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando una fuerza inesperada lo hizo retroceder un paso.

-LUCIFER!- gritó de nuevo Trixie mientras lo abrazaba.

-Tranquila engendro que ya estas suficientemente grande para tirar al Diablo.- dijo palmeándole la cabeza. -Parece que toda esa comida chatarra con que te alimenta tu madre finalmente dio frutos y te hizo crecer unos cuantos centímetros. A ver, vamos a ver si ya aprendiste nuevas habilidades.- tomo una muñeca con ropa demasiado similar a la que utilizaba Maze como para ser del gusto de la Detective y la arrojo lejos. –Tú puedes. Búscala.

La pequeña lo miro y empezó a reírse tapándose la boca con ambas manos. –Te extrañé Lucifer.- dijo para luego abrazarlo nuevamente.

La Detective interrumpió el momento. –Monita, ve con Mary a terminar tu merienda.

La niña miro a su madre y luego a él. Lo soltó y le sonrío. – ¿Vendrás a verme de nuevo? Tengo unos movimientos geniales que Maze me enseño que quiero mostrarte.

Como no sabia que decir miro a la Detective pero esta se había alejado un poco para guardar unas cosas en su cartera. Dado que no quería mentirle solo pronuncio un suave –lo intentare.-

\- Que bien! – Grito la pequeña que le sonrío con todos los dientes antes de irse a toda velocidad a la mesada donde estaba puesta una taza humeante y un sándwich.

Vio que la Detective se acercaba nuevamente hacia él.

\- Bien Detective, veo que estas lista para deshacerte de tu retoño para que podamos conversar.- dijo no del todo animado.

\- Ahora no Lucifer. Encontraron otro cuerpo. Tengo que irme.

\- Eso es perfecto.- afirmó más animado. – En ese caso yo te acompañare.

\- No Lucifer.- dijo con vos cortante. -Por si no lo entendiste no trabajas mas como consultor. Vete al Lux. Cuando termine con el caso te aviso.

\- Vamos Detective, ¿qué diversión habría en eso? No tengo nada que hacer allí y si solo me voy a quedar por poco tiempo... por que no aprovecharlo haciendo lo que se me da mejor. – Puso su sonrisa mas provocadora para ocultar el dolor que a él mismo le había causado la afirmación. –O lo segundo que hago mejor. – concluyo guiñándole un ojo.

Si la cara que puso la Detective era alguna indicación, estaba a punto de recibir un balazo por lo que prefirió agregar – Prometo comportarme. – y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió al auto y le dio la bienvenida a otra media hora del torturante aroma de la Detective rodeándolo.

-o-

El viaje fue nuevamente en silencio aunque en esta oportunidad aprovecho para regodearse en la tortura de respirar su perfume. A diferencia de lo que muchos pueden creer, el infierno no huele a podrido o a humo. Huele a algo dulce y empalagoso que se mete en tus fosas nasales y no te deja oler nada más.

La Detective olía a flores. A fresia o tal vez jazmín. Nunca le había preguntado que perfume usaba por que sospechaba que era solo el aroma natural de ella. Algunos días, cuando estaba enfrascada en un caso particularmente duro, su fragancia natural se mezclaba con el aroma a café que llevaba con ella a todos lados.

Esos días el se paraba particularmente cerca solo por el placer de respirar su aroma…

Y para molestarla un poco. Nada le gustaba más que pincharla lo suficiente para que le diera esa mirada de "te mato o te beso para que te calles".

El ultimo tiempo antes de irse parecía que quería elegir la ultima. Ahora no quería ni mirarlo.

Llegaron a un edificio de departamentos en un buen sector de Los Ángeles. Afuera se encontraba una patrulla con un oficial que parecía estar esperándolos.

-Hola detective. El oficial Espinoza me dijo que venía en camino y que la esperara para darle la información.

\- Si, gracias. Dígame, ¿En que piso se encuentra la victima?- pregunto ella.

\- Piso 3, departamento B. Arriba solo queda un oficial de guardia, la forense se fue hace unos 20 minutos después de revisar la escena así que solo estamos esperando la ambulancia para mover el cuerpo.

\- Bien. ¿Qué puede decirme?

\- El nombre de la victima es Alice Monroe de 27 años de edad. Es…

\- ¿Es mujer? – pregunto sorprendida la Detective.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le había preguntado nada a la Detective sobre el caso que supuestamente la iba a ayudar a resolver. Claramente el hecho de que fuera mujer era importante.

\- Si.- continúo el policía. – Como le decía, la Señorita Monroe era abogada ambientalista y actualmente trabajaba en la conservación de espacios naturales. Al parecer manejaba mucho dinero aunque como podrá ver cuando suba la casa no cuenta con cosas particularmente ostentosas. La encontró una empleada de limpieza. Refirió que cuando llego la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Le pedí que la esperara. Se encuentra aguardándola en el departamento de la victima.

\- Muchas gracias.- Le respondió la detective. Era claro que algo le molestaba por que tenía el seño fruncido como cuando pensaba mucho en algo.

Subieron en el ascensor y él, fiel a su palabra, no la importuno. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el oficial, que esperaba a los encargados de mover el cuerpo, charlando suavemente con una mujer de aspecto latino de unos 50 años de edad. La Detective sacó su anotador y se acerco a la señora.

\- Hola.- le dijo con voz suave, como si no quisiera perturbarla – Mi nombre es Chloe Decker, soy detective de la L.A.P.D. Quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la señorita Alice Monroe.

\- Hola detective. Mi nombre es Esperanza Ramos.

La detective tomo nota y luego le pregunto. –Señora Ramos, ¿usted encontró a la victima?- la mujer asintió por lo que la Detective continuo. - ¿Puede decirme algo de ella?

\- La Señorita Monroe era mi jefa.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Me contrato hace un año para limpiar su departamento un par de veces por semana. Nos conocimos de casualidad un día en que salía de la corte por una denuncia que le había hecho a mi ex marido por violencia. Yo estaba muy angustiada y me senté en los escalones de la corte. Ella se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó si estaba bien, si necesitaba ayuda… yo aun tenia las marcas de mi exmarido en la cara… le dije que a menos que ella supiese de alguna forma para que pudiese sostener a mis hijos sin tener que aguantar las palizas de un bastardo no me iba a poder ayudar…- se le tensionaron las manos de la ira que lo recorría. Ese tipo de gente tenía un lugar muy especial esperándolos en el infierno.

La Detective también estaba afectada pero lo disimulo y continúo con las preguntas. -¿Trabaja con ella desde entonces?

-Si. Al principio venia todos los días pero me sentía mal por que la Señorita no lo necesitaba realmente. Es…- se detuvo unos instantes como para juntar fuerza –Era… muy ordenada y limpia. Generalmente lo que mas hacia era cocinarle viandas pero tampoco eso requería que fuese todos los días y ella insistía en pagarme un salario por toda la jornada. Cuando le dije que no quería ser un caso de caridad ella me contesto que me entendía y me ayudo a conseguir trabajo con sus amigas adineradas. Ahora solo vengo dos veces por semana pero cocino para muchas de sus amigas y limpio…-

La señora Ramos seguía hablando con la Detective pero el prefirió bagar por el lugar a ver que encontraba.

El departamento era espacioso y muy bien iluminado por unos bellos ventanales adornados con unas cortinas blancas con decorados en verde. El lugar parecía limpio a pesar de que la señora Ramos no había realizado aun su tarea. Claramente la victima no necesitaba demasiada ayuda con la limpieza por lo que supuso que la habría contratado como un acto de caridad.

Los muebles y la decoración eran más bien escasos. No al estilo minimalista que mantenía en su penthouse sino como si la dueña no contase con mucho dinero para amueblarlo. Había una mesa limpia y cuidada pero no particularmente de buena calidad. Varias pilas de papeles se esparcían sobre la mesa y también sobre dos de las sillas. Había algunas fotografías ampliadas de paisajes colgadas en las paredes pero no mucha más decoración.

O la dueña tenía problemas económicos o tenía un pésimo gusto… y teniendo en cuneta la computadora último modelo que se encontraba también sobre la mesa iba a optar por lo segundo.

En ese momento la Detective, que al parecer había terminado de entrevistar a la señora Ramos, se acerco preguntando. -¿Qué opinas?

\- Que era la abogada con peor gusto en decoración de la historia.

\- ¿Es un chiste?- pregunto con la ceja levantada la Detective.

\- Para nada. Si Charlotte la hubiese conocido la habría encerrado por insultar a la profesión.

Probablemente la respuesta no fue la adecuada por que la Detective pego la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación. Él la siguió de cerca. En el cuarto se encontraba lo más similar a una momia que había visto alguna vez.

Una muy alegre momia si tomábamos esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro como indicativo.

\- No se quien lo habrá hecho pero podría considerar se su próxima victima- dijo relajadamente.

La Detective no le contesto. Solo miraba el cuerpo con detenimiento. –Esto no tiene sentido.- susurro.

\- Voy a suponer que la otra victima de tu caso también se encontraba así de… crujiente.- le preguntó.

\- VictimaS.– respondió ella remarcando la S. –Tenemos otros dos cuerpos en igual estado pero… no hay nada mas en común. Eran dos hombres de origen humilde, ambos mayores que ella, ambos vinculados a la iglesia y a una comunidad especifica… me pregunto…- su voz fue bajando hasta desaparecer mientras se acercaba al cuerpo. Con la mano enfundada en un guante de látex levanto la parte baja del vestido que llevaba la víctima.

-Detective… nunca creí que tuvieses ese tipo de fetiches…

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo con la ceja levantada como retándolo a hacer otro comentario. Sabiendo que estaba por llegar al límite de su tolerancia decidió mantener la boca cerrada y dejarla continuar con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

\- Sin ropa interior. –dijo casi para sus adentros la Detective.

\- ¿De en serio Detective?– le dijo sin poder evitarlo. –Difícilmente este sea un lugar adecuado para andar a comando pero si tú lo pides…

La detective continúo como si no lo hubiese oído. –La segunda victima tampoco llevaba pantalones o ropa interior… ¿Qué puede significar?...-

\- Creo que significa que las victimas tuvieron suerte antes de morir.- como lo estaba mirando de nuevo con ganas de dispararle aclaro -No me mires así Detective, créeme, hay peores formas de morir.

\- Ninguna de las otras victimas presentaban signos de violación. Supongo que habrá que esperar que Ella lo confirme pero de lo que puedo ver tampoco la señorita Monroe parece presentar indicios de haber sido forzada.

-¿Las otras victimas también se encontraban en sus casas con las puertas convenientemente sin llave?

\- Solo la segunda, a la primera la encontraron en un bosque. Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo haber visto las llaves de la casa de Ortiz puestas del lado de adentro.- la mirada de la Detective decía que había pensado en algo. De repente salio de la habitación para dirigirse a uno de los ventanales, mas específicamente a las cortinas.

-¡Sabia que algo me era familiar! Estas cortinas son idénticas a las que estaban en la casa de Arturo Ortiz, la segunda victima.- empezó a caminar de un lado al otro. -¿Se conocerían?

\- Mira las cortinas de cerca Detective. La tela es de pésima calidad. Son el estilo de cosas que compras en un supermercado.

La Detective miro las cortinas de nuevo y maldijo por lo bajo. –Es que esto no tiene sentido. ¿Que tienen que ver una abogada ambientalista ubicada en uno de los sectores mas caros de Los Ángeles con dos hombres cuya mayor ambición era festejar cumpleaños y estudiar para ser sacerdote?

-Por ahí les iban los tríos.

Lo miro de forma exasperada pero de hecho respondió a su afirmación. –¿Dónde podrían haberse conocido para armar un trío? Y aun si fuese eso, no tiene sentido que los tres hayan sido atacados por alguien que mantuvo relaciones sexuales con ellos antes de matarlos… y ¿como se explica el estado de los cuerpos?

Se veía tan linda cuando ponía esa cara… casi podía ver los engranajes en su cerebro intentando ubicar todas las piezas. La vio anotar un par de cosas mas en su libreta para después cerrarla y guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero marrón.

Cuando empezó a caminar para la salida la siguió y le preguntó. -¿Cuál es nuestro próximo paso?

La vio calcular la utilidad de decirle que se fuera pero finalmente solo se froto los ojos con una mano, expiró y le contestó. –Iremos a la oficina de la socia de la señorita Monroe. La señora Ramos me comento que cocinó para ella un par de veces y que era la persona más cercana a Alice Monroe. Una abogada llamada Cristina Cline.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Había dicho "iremos". Eso significaba que estaba en el caso.

\- 0 –

Decidió que esta vez aprovecharía el viaje en auto para ponerse al día del caso. La Detective se había cansado de luchar y contesto sus preguntas sobre las victimas sin quejarse.

-Así que lo único que tendrían en común estas tres personas son ser muy buenas y unas cortinas que, como bien dijiste, podrían conseguirse en cualquier tienda de Los Ángeles.- finalizó la Detective.

\- Es imposible que existan humanos tan impolutos y desinteresados. Ya viste con la sobrina de la monja… parecía perfecta hasta que le pides que revele sus mas profundos secretos. Los tres debían tener algún profundo y perturbado deseo y seguramente fue eso lo que los mato.

-No sé esta tercera victima, pero investigue bastante a las otras dos. Ambos parecían tan buenos como todos decían…

No quería contradecirla pero le costaba creer que no hubiese nada. O ellos tenían algo oscuro o alguien estaba asesinando a las ovejas buenas del rebaño y eso nunca auguraba nada bueno.

Llegaron a un edificio ubicado en el centro de Los Ángeles. Por lo que la policía le había mandado a la Detective, los únicos familiares vivos de la victima eran su madre y su hermana menor y ambas se encontraban de vacaciones al norte de Canadá por lo que tardarían en llegar.

¿A quien se le ocurriría ir de vacaciones al norte de Canadá? Posiblemente no había mayor prueba que esa de que ocultaban algo.

En la entrada los enviaron al anteúltimo piso del complejo de oficinas. Allí los recibió una mujer menuda de unos 25 años, con el pelo cortado a los hombros y mantenido hacia atrás por una bincha. Se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio cubierto de cosas. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas por lo que supuso que era la persona que estaban buscando.

\- Buenos días,- comenzó la Detective.- Usted debe ser la señorita Cline. Mi nombre es Chloe Decker de la L.A.P.D y él es el Sr. Mornigstar, un consultor civil que nos ayuda con el caso. Siento mucho su perdida.

La muchacha solo asintió con la mirada puesta en la pared de atrás, como si evitar mirarlos la ayudara a concentrarse.

\- ¿Qué puedes decirme de la señorita Monroe? ¿En que trabajaba? ¿Tenía problemas con alguien?

\- Ella era abogada ambientalista y activista en varios grupos de conservación de flora y fauna silvestre. Tenía mucha gente que no la quería y mucha que la amaba. Hace unos años inicio un proyecto de repoblación forestal y recuperación de espacios verdes que implicaba la plantación de árboles de rápida diseminación. La finalidad era contribuir a la recuperación de la atmosfera y la atenuación de los efectos que las grandes compañías tenían sobre el medio ambiente.- dijo casi como en automático. -La forma en que financiaba sus proyectos era a través de los juicios que ganaba a esas mismas compañías. Ella dilapidaba su imagen en los juicios y después las obligaba a poner enormes sumas de dinero para sus proyectos ambientales.

-Empiezo a imaginarme quien podría tener algunos problemas contra ella.- comentó desde detras de la Detective. Ella asintió pero continúo con las preguntas.

-¿Alguien le había hecho amenazas en alguna oportunidad?

\- No. De hecho solían amenazarme más a mí que a ella. Cuando había que enfrentarse a las grandes corporaciones yo solía ser la cara visible por que Alice quería evitar que las organizaciones a las que ella apoyaba quedaran mezcladas en el fuego cruzado de los juicios. De hecho le cedió el control de su proyecto a los que fueron sus tres primeros pasantes por que no quería que se generara la idea de que hacia a las empresas depositar plata a algo que era de ella.

Tanto acto desinteresado empezaba a aburrirlo. Capto la mirada de la joven abogada antes de hablar con su voz mas seductora –Y dígame señorita Cline ¿lo hacia? ¿Realmente cedía TODO el dinero a sus causas?

\- Si.- respondió sin dudar la abogada.

\- ¿De que vivía la señorita Monroe si no era de su trabajo como abogada?- preguntó la Detective.

\- Ambas venimos de familias con mucho dinero. De alguna manera esa fue la razón por la que nos hicimos tan amigas desde el principio. Cuando nos conocimos en la universidad ambas coincidíamos en nuestro deseo de separarnos del dinero de nuestras familias pero carecíamos de los medios para hacerlo. El padre de Alice era dueño de varias fábricas incluyendo una industria de goma plástica que contaminaba más de lo que producía. Cuando el murió el dinero paso a Alice. La nueva esposa de su padre, Loren, y la hija que habían tenido juntos y que en esa época tenia solo 4 años se quedaron con poco y nada.-

Tomo una foto que había en su escritorio y se las entrego. En ella se veía a la victima y a la señorita Cline con sus diplomas universitarios. Junto con ellas había una mujer muy hermosa y una niña pequeña a upa de la victima. -Alice quería a Loren como si hubiese sido su propia madre. En un principio decidió dividir la fortuna de una manera más equitativa pero el testamento de su padre se lo prohibía por lo que tuvo que conformarse con darle acceso total a ambas a esa fortuna que legalmente le pertenecía a ella sola. Pero eso significo que no podía deshacerse de ese dinero por que eso complicaría la vida de su familia. Por eso vive de ese dinero y financia las causas ambientales con el dinero que gana.

-¿Qué pasará con Loren y su hija ahora que la señorita Monroe ya no esta?- consultó la Detective.

-Ellas estarán bien. Hubo dos de las fábricas de su padre que eran sumamente nocivas para el medio ambiente. Alice no quería que siguiesen abiertas pero tampoco quería dejar a la gente sin trabajo así que puso mucho dinero para modificar sus producciones y convertirlas en industrias que ayudaran al medio ambiente. Como para hacerlo tuvo que cambiar su personería jurídica, las convirtió en bienes separados de su fortuna y puso a Loren como dueña. De hecho creo que Loren y Martie, su hija, se encuentran en Canadá haciendo una visita de control de las instalaciones de una de ellas.

\- ¿Qué hay del dinero de la señorita Monroe? ¿Qué pasara con él?

\- Ira a las instituciones en las que Alice trabajaba. "Vida y Salud", "Greenpeace" "Fuerza Animal", "Camping Natural" entre muchas otras.

Toda esa devoción por la tierra le parecía demasiado. Era muy difícil creer que no hubiese nada atrás de seres tan perfectos. La victima era como una copia en femenino de su hermano Samir, tan enamorado de la tierra que se la pasaba lloriqueándole a su padre para que lo dejara intervenir cuando los humanos la dañaban.

De nuevo capturo la mirada de la joven y empezó a hablar asegurándose de hechizar todos sus sentidos. –Me vas a decir que no había ningún oscuro secreto en sus vidas... ¿Algún fetiche caro? ¿Alguna adicción poco común? Dime… ¿Cuál es tu más oscuro deseo?

O bien sus deseos estaban a flor de piel o no eran de las complicadas por que rápidamente respondió –Ser mejor que todos los malditos aristócratas de mi familia.- y luego se tapo la boca como si se avergonzase de decirlo en voz alta.

Su respuesta había sido de lo más insulso que le había tocado oír. Revoleo los ojos y miro a la Detective que debió pensar igual por que solo asintió.

-¿Ese era también el deseo de la señorita Monroe? ¿Ser mejor que su padre?- continuó ella.

.- No.- contesto, con la cara roja por la vergüenza, la señorita Cline. –Ella era mucho mas desinteresada que yo. Alice quería convertir el planeta en un lugar mejor que todos pusiesen disfrutar. Ella honraba a cada ser vivo. De hecho era una vegana convencida hasta el punto de que, cuando era adolescente, empezó a aprender sobre huertas orgánicas y para cuando tenia 23 ya daba talleres sobre construcción de huertas caseras. Confiaba en que si todos poníamos un poco de nuestra parte la tierra recuperaría su vitalidad y podría ser el hogar de muchas generaciones por venir…

La Detective resoplo y eso lo hizo sonreír. Claramente tanta devoción también a ella la estaba agotando.

\- ¿Sabes si la señorita Monroe participaba de alguna iglesia?- la Detective preguntó con cara seria. A él le estaba costando mantener el interés ya que claramente la chica no tenía nada más interesante que algunos problemas familiares a los cuales atender.

\- No que yo sepa. Alice no era creyente.

La Detective saco su celular y se lo mostró. -¿Reconoces a algunos de estos hombres?

\- No.

\- ¿Y que hay de esta ONG?- no podía ver que era lo que le estaba mostrando pero fuese lo que fuese la señorita Cline solo contesto moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

\- Bien señorita Cline, le dejo mi tarjeta.- saco una del bolsillo y se lo entregó- Cualquier cosa que pase o que recuerde que sea sospechosa le pido que me llame. Y si es posible también le pediría que me avise cuando la familia de Alice aterrice para poder hablar con ellas ya que no hemos podido contactarnos todavía. ¿Hay alguien más que fuese importante en la vida de la señorita Monroe?

\- No realmente. Ella no tenía pareja desde hace más de dos años y el resto de sus familiares están muertos.

\- Correcto.- contestó la Detective mientras anotaba eso ultimo en su apuntador. – ¿podría enviarme las amenazas que recibieron por los casos que trabajaron juntas? Aun si las amenazas eran para usted no estaría de más descartarlas.

\- Eso haré detective.

\- Bien, en ese caso nos retiramos.- dijo ella antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Cuando ambos estuvieron adentro y las puertas se cerraron, su semblante relajado se tenso. –Esto no tiene sentido- susurro de nuevo. Luego lo miro. -¿Qué pueden tener que ver una abogada ambientalista con Gonzáles y Ortiz? Es como si lo único que los conectase fuesen esa excesiva misericordia hacia la humanidad y todo lo que los rodea.-

Cuando salieron para dirigirse a la patrulla, algo sobre la vereda de enfrente le llamó la atención. Cuando se giró hacia la izquierda vio a una joven rubia de 15 o 16 años que lo miraba insistentemente. La Detective también la notó por que le preguntó -¿Alguna de tus admiradoras?

Algo en la joven le era vagamente familiar aun que estaba seguro de que no la conocía. En el sentido bíblico por lo menos. No le gustaban tan jóvenes y menos desde que la Detective había perdido toda una noche de tragos en Lux explicándole como podía ir preso o peor, tener que dejar su vida en Los Ángeles, solo por que algún padre no es capaz de aceptar la sexualidad de sus hijas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado encaro para donde estaba la chica con la Detective pisándole los talones. En cuanto se paro delante de ella la chica se puso de rodillas y bajo la cabeza haciendo una inclinación. Eso mas que nada le dio la pauta de que es lo que percibía familiar en ella. No es como se veía sino como se sentía. La muchacha era un demonio en el cuerpo de un humano.

\- ¿Quién eres y como atravesaste las puertas?- preguntó con la voz grave del amo del Infierno.

\- Mi Señor. Soy Abyzou, la guardiana de los sabuesos infernales. Fui convocada hace algunas semanas por mi verdadero nombre así que no atravesé las puertas.

\- Ponte de pie. Dime ¿Quién te convoco?- tenía que ser alguien muy poderoso para conocer el nombre verdadero de Abyzou. Pero ¿Por qué convocarla a ella? No solo no era una demonia particularmente fuerte sino que aparte tenia un temperamento muy tranquilo y hasta amoroso cuando se trataba de sus sabuesos… o de su hermano.

\- No puedo decírselo mi Señor.- dijo atemorizada.

\- ¿TE NIEGAS A RESPONDERLE A TU REY?- el grito retumbo por todos lados y varias personas se dieron vuelta a mirarlo. El enojo que tenía lo iba a consumir. ¿Acaso esa demonia inferior se creía que por estar con su hermano le iba a dispensar un tratamiento diferente si osaba retarlo?

Sintió la mano de la Detective posarse sobre su propia mano que sin darse cuenta había convertido en puño. –Tranquilízate Lucifer- le dijo por lo bajo. –Mírala, claramente si pudiese te lo diría.

Cuando miro a Abyzou la demonia se encontraba pálida y con lágrimas silenciosas que caían por sus mejillas. Parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. No era solo temor lo que estaba viendo. Era una pelea interna… quería responder… pero no podía…

Entonces todo tuvo sentido… Miro a la demonia y asintió levemente con la cabeza dándole a entender que no necesitaba contestar a su pregunta por que ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- le preguntó un poco mas tranquilo.

\- Me pareció reconocerlo y quise esperarlo para pedirle un favor mi señor.- dijo la demonia mirando hacia abajo. Si las cosas eran como él creía, le sorprendía el valor que la demonia estaba mostrando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Podría… em… yo quería saber si usted podría contactarse con el ángel Maalik para decirle que estoy en la tierra. Creo que el debe haber notado mi ausencia y no tengo manera de explicarle lo que paso. ¿Podría usted decírselo mi señor? Que no se preocupe por mi y que no venga a buscarme. En cuanto pueda volveré al infierno.

Asintió. Sin decir otra palabra la demonia dio la vuelta y empezó a correr alejándose de ellos como si fuesen una bomba a punto de explotar. Probablemente lo era.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dijo sorprendida la Detective por la repentina retirada de Abyzou.

Si estaba en lo cierto, todo acababa de complicarse bastante más de lo previsto. Tenia que buscar a Maze para que lo ayudara. Tendría también que contactar a su hermano para avisarle lo que estaba pasando.

O tal vez no… ¿Qué haría su hermano si supiese lo que estaba pasando?

A diferencia de los demonios, sus hermanos eran libres, no debían lealtad a nadie y él jamás se la pediría. Él era el culpable de que todos ellos quedasen encerrados después de todo.

Sintió de nuevo la mano de la Detective apoyada contra su brazo. Había muchas preguntas en su mirada y poco tiempo para contestarle.

\- Lucifer, ¿Qué esta pasando?

\- Debo irme Detective. Te lo explicare todo mas tarde pero ahora debo ir a buscar a Maze. Ella debe estar sobre aviso de lo que esta ocurriendo. En la noche iré a verte y hablaremos.- y sin dar más explicaciones se fue a buscar un lugar alejado donde desplegar sus alas. Necesitaba advertir a Maze de lo que estaba por venir y armar un plan para proteger a la tierra.

-o-

Cuando llego al Lux aterrizó directamente en el techo del penthouse. Pensó que encontraría a Maze allí pero el lugar estaba vacío.

Bajo al Lux y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Maze cómodamente sentada en la barra y a nada mas, ni nada menos, que el Detective Inútil charlando con ella. Se iba a acercar para interrumpirlos cuando Dan se dio la vuelta para irse y lo vio.

Su rostro se tensiono. Eso llamó la atención de Maze que se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

Aunque enojado, no parecía sorprendido de que él estuviese allí... Maze ya le había contado que el estaba en la tierra… Que interesante…

Era claro que el Detective Inútil quería decir algo pero Maze le puso una mano en el hombro para pararlo… las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y sin decir nada mas Dan salio con pasos pesados del lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó a Maze. –¿Desde cuando ustedes son amigos?

\- Creaslo o no Lucifer, puedo tener otros amigos aparte de Linda y la niña. Dan me ha estado ayudando a mantener mi promesa de cuidarlas desde lejos. Creí que lo tenia completamente engañado pero parece que no...

-¿De que hablas?

\- De que yo he estado pasando mucho tiempo en su departamento desde que Trix se fue a vivir allí. Era una manera de seguir ayudándola sin perturbar a Decker y, de paso, le sacaba información a Dan sobre lo que ocurría en la vida de Chloe. O creí que se la sacaba. Vino por que quería asegurarse de que ahora que Trix no vive mas con él yo igual iba a continuar cuidando a Chloe desde lejos…- sonrío con malicia. –Parece que el Detective Inútil no es tan inútil.

-¿Le habías dicho que estoy en la tierra?- pregunto un poco molesto. Poco de secreta estaba teniendo su misión secreta… Solo faltaba que lo publicaran en los diarios.

\- No creí que fuese un problema. Chloe ya sabe que tu estas aquí y mientras eso sea así se que no tengo que preocuparme por que algo le pase a ninguna de las dos. Aparte, alguien va a tener que ayudar a Chloe cuando tu te vayas de nuevo y mejor si sabe lo que esta pasando cuando ese momento llegue.

Ese comentario dicho tan a la ligera fue como un puñal retorciéndose en su estomago. Esto iba a tener consecuencias para ambos y ya no sabia si lo mejor era pasar todo el tiempo que pudiese con su Detective haciéndole entender que ella no tiene que sentir culpa por lo que paso o alejarse para minimizar la exposición al dolor que le traería…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Maze.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que se necesitaría una palanca mecánica para separarte de Decker.

Eso lo volvió a la realidad y a la razón por la que la había dejado.

\- Hay algo que debo decirte… Tu madre esta en la tierra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: ¿Cuál es la verdad?**

Se quedo mirando como se alejaba sin decir nada mas. Durante un segundo de ingenuidad se planteó como haría para llegar hasta el Lux si no tenía su auto. Hasta que esa voz cargada de ironía y que desde hacia unos años era bastante parecida a la del mismo Lucifer, le recordó que estaba tratando con un ángel… con alas…

No lograba entender que había pasado. Un segundo estaba presionando a la pobre chica hasta hacerla derrumbarse y al siguiente había aceptado todo y la dejaba ir.

Algo era claro. Si los ojos de Lucifer eran un indicador, era probable que el infierno se fuese a desatar.

Pensó en la chica que claramente no era una chica. Había dicho que Abysu o algo así era su nombre. La guardiana de los sabuesos infernales. Lo que sea que eso implique.

Desde aquel día en que habían intentado secuestrar al bebe de Linda no había vuelto a escuchar la voz del Rey del Infierno. Hasta ella había temblado un poco. Pero a diferencia de la demonia que habitaba el cuerpo de esa chica, ella sabia que Lucifer jamás le haría daño. No importaba cuanto hubiese cambiado, él no lo haría.

Emprendió el camino hacia la estación de policía. Decir que estaba confundida era quedarse corto.

Ya no sabia ni como se sentía.

No podía negar que había algo parecido a la felicidad cuando lo tenía de nuevo cerca, cuando conducían juntos el interrogatorio, cuando podía percibir su perfume y su calor acompañándola… pero ahí estaba también la tristeza de saber que él no la había querido buscar, que si estaban haciendo esto juntos era por que él estaba aburrido o nostálgico por lo que era la vida en la tierra y no por ella. Por sobre todo la abrumaba la ansiedad de no saber como o cuando se iba a terminar y la preocupación de cómo iba a recuperarse cuando el se volviese a ir.

Se decía a si misma que su comportamiento distante era suficiente para saber que él ya no la amaba pero la niña estúpida y romántica, que solo Lucifer podía sacar, se negaba a aceptarlo. Quería creer que el amor que él le había jurado era verdadero, de esos que ni el tiempo ni la distancia podía destruir.

Entre la niña ingenua y el abismo oscuro que había sido al principio su vida sin él había una guerra que prometía destruir su sanidad mental.

Cuando llegó a la estación vio su escritorio cubierto de papeles. Empezó a revisarlos y se encontró que correspondían al caso de de McGanigan y Rogers. Eran fichas de desgravación de interrogatorios de un ataque a una mujer de 80 años que había ocurrido hacia dos días… Estaba también el informe de un robo de auto que al parecer le faltaba la descripción pormenorizada de los objetos dañados por la policía en la persecución y un archivo sobre un menor desaparecido que al parecer habían encontrado junto con su novia en un bar al sur. Ninguno de los casos era de ella ni parecían tener nada que ver con el que se encontraba trabajando en ese momento.

Tomo todos los archivos y se dirigió al escritorio de McGanigan. Como era común, se lo encontró comiendo lo que parecía una dona glaseada de chocolate mientras conversaba con su compañero. Cuando se paro frente a ellos ninguno de los dos la tomo en cuenta hasta que les hablo.

\- Mmm… eh… chicos?- cuando ambos la miraron continuo. –Me parece que alguien se confundió con los papeles. Tengo varias cosas que corresponden a unos casos suyos.

\- Aja. ¿Y?- preguntó con desconcierto McGanigan. –Te los deje yo para que pudieses completarlo en tu tiempo libre… pensé que querías ese tipo de trabajos sencillos... o ahora que volvió tu hija ya no los quieres?

Lo presuntuoso del comentario la dejo sin palabras por un segundo hasta que de hecho presto atención a la cara de sorpresa real que tenían los dos. No la estaban mirando de forma despectiva sino sorprendida, como si no pudiesen entender que la había llevado a devolverles aquello que con tanta magnanimidad ellos le habían entregado.

Claro… eso había sido ella. Desde su vuelta se había acostumbrado a hacer el papeleo de todos para no tener que volver a su casa vacía. Para no pensar en nada ni en nadie.

Con todo lo que se había esforzado siempre para que la viesen como una mujer fuerte y capaz de hacer lo mismo que cualquier hombre; ahora estaban todos creyendo que se esforzaba en el trabajo solo por que no tenia a su hija.

Y en realidad no podía culparlos. Recordaba muy claro el momento en que se había acercado a hablar con ellos para pedirles algo de su trabajo administrativo. Se había hecho responsable de los informes y se había quedado horas y horas desgravando interrogatorios de casos que no eran de ella.

Había estado dispuesta a todo para no pensar. Era una idiota.

Respiro profundo decidiendo que eso debía cambiar ahí mismo.

-Lo siento chicos pero no. Con o sin mi hija, era la falta de un caso interesante lo que me empujo a hacer algo mas pero por suerte, y después de bastante tiempo para mi gusto, me han dado un caso que es un verdadero reto. Creo que van a tener que volver a hacer su papeleo.

Y así, sin mas, dejo todos los papeles en el escritorio, les dedico una corta sonrisa y volvió a trabar en su caso.

No importaba lo que pasase entre ella y Lucifer en el futuro. No iba a volver a ponerse en el lugar de una oficial primeriza que hace el trabajo desagradable de los demás. Si era necesario le agregaría horas a su entrenamiento pero no volvería a refugiarse en desvalorizarse frente a nadie.

\- o -

Había salido del trabajo una hora después que la mayoría como una forma de demostrar que seguía esforzándose, pero el malestar de saber la imagen que había estado dando no se iba. Seguía haciendo elecciones estúpidas.

Esa noche tendría que escuchar a Lucifer y no romperse en el proceso. Eso implicaba que necesitaba descargar algo de todo ese malestar.

Miro el reloj y vio que solo eran las 5:30. Giro a la izquierda y se fue para el gimnasio. Un entrenamiento intensivo sería de ayuda.

\- o -

Después de un par de horas de ejercicio volvió a casa lista para enfrentarse a lo que la esperaba. Estaba cansada y transpirada pero había logrado quemar suficiente energía como para que dormir no fuese una experiencia tan agotadora.

Cuando entro se encontró con el living desierto, lo que era bastante extraño por que Trixie siempre estaba esperándola allí cuando llegaba, y un aroma a carne y especias que se esparcía por toda la habitación.

Miro la hora pensando que quizá se le había hecho muy tarde y que por eso su hija pudiese estar ya comiendo, pero eran apenas las 8.

Cuando se acerco a la cocina entendió por que tanta quietud. Lucifer estaba salteando algo en una sartén. Trixie y Mary estaban apoyadas en el desayunador, la primera haciendo su tarea y la segunda mirando a su ex compañero como si fuese la estrella mas brillante de todo el sistema solar.

En el momento en que se iba a hacer notar Trixie levanto con una sonrisa el cuaderno en el que estaba trabajando.

\- Ya termine!- dijo con alegría. - ¿Ahora si puedo ayudarte a cocinar?

-Esta bien engendro.- dijo Lucifer sin sacar la atención de lo que tenia delante . –Primero guarda tus cosas para que no se ensucien y límpiate bien las manos. Puedes empezar lavando las verduras para la ensalada.

-Siiiiiiiiiii!- gritó Trixie antes de juntar sus cosas y pararse. Fue en ese momento que la vio. –¡Hola Mami! Voy a guardar mis cosas así puedo ayudar a Lucifer a preparar la cena.

Paso corriendo a su lado sin esperar una respuesta y se metió en su pieza para después pasar a la misma velocidad camino al baño, probablemente para lavarse las manos.

Mary, que recién en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de la forma en que miraba a Lucifer se puso de pie con la cara roja. –Hola Chloe, lo siento, no te escuchamos entrar.

\- No te preocupes Mary. ¿Estuvo todo bien?

\- Si. Trixie ya se baño e hizo la tarea. El señor Lucifer llego hace un rato y le ofreció que la dejaría ayudarlo a cocinar si hacia sus deberes antes.- miro con una sonrisa a Trixie que volvía con sus manos limpias. -Por eso estábamos aquí. Trixie quería asegurarse que no terminara de cocinar antes que ella de hacer los deberes.

\- Esta bien Mary, gracias. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

\- No es necesario Chloe. Mi novio me esta esperando en la casa de un amigo que esta aquí a unas cuadras. Solo le avisare para que venga.

Asintió y clavo la mirada en Lucifer que aun no se había volteado. – No sabia que vendrías a cocinar.- dijo de la forma menos agresiva posible ya que no quería que ni Trixie ni la niñera se dieran cuenta de su incomodidad.

Antes de que el contestara una bocina sonó afuera. Acompaño a Mary a la puerta y cuando volvió Trixie estaba aplastando papa en un bol.

Lucifer, que al parecer había terminado de hacer lo que fuera que estaba cocinando en la sartén, estaba apoyado en la mesada supervisando el trabajo de Trixie -Te dije que vendría a la noche.- le dijo mientras levantaba la vista. –Ningún caballero que se precie viene a la hora de la cena y no se dedica a prepararla.

Le dio lo que solo puede definirse como una mirada apreciativa y continuo. –Vaya vaya Detective. Alguien estuvo haciendo ejercicio antes de venir a casa. Espero que haya sido placentero.

Pensó en como había descargado alguno de todos los sentimientos que la ahogaban en la bolsa de boxeo. –Lo fue.- le contestó.

\- A la comida todavía le falta un rato, si quieres puedes ir a darte una ducha antes.

Lo miró como si le hubiesen salido de nuevo los cuernos. -¿Te quedaras solo con Trixie?

\- Oh vamos detective. Beatriz y yo sabremos comportarnos hasta que tu llegues.

\- Ve mami.- dijo Trixie girándose para verla. –Yo me encargo de que Lucifer se porte bien.

Durante un segundo Lucifer y Trixie se miraron, uno con cara de sorpresa y la otra sacándole la lengua. Luego Lucifer le saco también la lengua y ambos se rieron. Era todo tan cotidiano y sencillo que se sintió mareada por un momento… como haber entrado en una dimensión diferente donde Lucifer nunca se fue y junto con él y su hija formaban una familia como cualquier otra.

Sintió como toda esa confusión que había logrado descargar durante las últimas dos horas y media de ejercicio volvía de repente.

Como no sabía que hacer solo se encamino para el baño de su pieza.

¿Qué pasaba con Lucifer?

¿Era el de hacia cinco años atrás o era el que la había acompañado hasta hace un año? ¿Era el diablo de vacaciones o el compañero que la había amado?

Mas importante aun… ¿Cambia algo cual de los dos Lucifer fuera? Igual ya no la quería… igual se iba a ir…

Se metió en la bañera y comenzó a lavarse de forma mecánica.

Si fuese el mismo de antes, ¿Dolería más o menos cuando se fuera?

Ya que igual se iba a ir, supuso que preferiría a su compañero. El dolor no sería diferente y por lo menos podría disfrutar por el tiempo que durara…

Se enjuago el pelo y salio de la ducha.

Envuelta en un tallón se sentó en la cama y se agarro la cabeza con las manos.

Todo era tan confuso. Por un rato, mientras hablaban con Cristina Cline, él había sido el mismo de siempre. Habían caído en un patrón que ambos conocían. Y luego había aparecido esa chica/demonia y el se había distanciado de nuevo.

Pensándolo bien quizá lo que había provocado el cambio era el "jefe" de la demonia… quizá quien había convocado a la demonia era una ex amante de él. Es mas, quizá ni siquiera era una ex. Por eso se había ido tan de repente. Por que necesitaba encontrarla para aclarar lo que había ocurrido.

Tantos "quizá" y ninguno mejoraba la situación.

Igual… le costaba imaginarse a Lucifer dando explicaciones a alguien acerca de lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer aunque, si lo pensaba bien, lo había hecho con ella cuando la amaba… quizá por eso ahora no le quería explicar por que estaba allí...

Sentía esa presión tan familiar en el pecho y sabia que si continuaba con eso terminaría encerrada en su cuarto llorando y se negaba a hacer eso. Decidida se dirigió a su guardarropa y busco un pijama que no fuese demasiado feo como para no dar pena.

Se decidió por uno que se componía de un short de franela gris con lunares blancos y una remera de mangas cortas también gris pero con los bordes de color rojo con lunares. No era nada sexy pero tampoco era una de sus viejas franelas que usaba comúnmente para dormir.

Iba a actuar como si la presencia de él no fuese la gran cosa. Le iba a permitir que le explicara lo que fuera que tuviese que decirle y después se iría a la cama sin pensarlo dos veces.

En un momento de vanidad decidio dejarse el cabello suelto por que sabia lo mucho que a Lucifer le había gustado cuando lo llevaba así.

Bajo la escalera descalza y se encontró con la mesa servida y a su hija y a Lucifer sentados en el sillón mirando televisión. De nuevo lo domestico de la imagen produjo que algo en su interior se retorciera.

\- Em… ya termine.- dijo para llamar su atención.

Ambos se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo. Su hija con una sonrisa y Lucifer con una mirada casi animal.

Esperaba algún comentario de su parte por su ropa pero no dijo nada. Solo se paro y se acerco a la cocina para sacar una fuente de carne mientras su hija tomaba la ensaladera.

Iba a ser una cena larga.

\- o -

Arropo a Trixie que ya estaba acostada abrazando a Ninja Kitty. Le dio un beso en el cachete. –Que descanses monita. Sueña con lo angelitos.

\- Lucifer dice que los ángeles son aburridos. – bostezo. –Creo que voy a soñar con gatos ninjas. Buenas noches mami.

Salio de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Se quedó allí parada dándose un instante para respirar.

La cena había sido tensa como mínimo. Trixie había llevado la mayor parte de la charla y aun que Lucifer parecía querer responderle cuando ella le hacía una pregunta, antes de hacerlo la miraba y terminaba contestando principalmente con monosílabos.

Acostarla tampoco había sido fácil. Había conseguido de parte de Lucifer la promesa de que lo vería de nuevo al día siguiente.

¿Sabría que su hija estaba intentando con esas promesas conseguir lo que Sherezade con sus cuentos? Un día mas… siempre un día más.

Decidió que no iba a estirar la situación mas tiempo y bajo.

De nuevo se lo encontró sentado en el sofá, aun que esta vez la mesa estaba limpia y, por lo que veía, los platos estaban lavados.

Imaginarlo lavando los platos era hasta cómico. El Diablo con las mangas arremangadas y las manos cubiertas de espuma.

Cuando se acercó le hizo la única pregunta que necesitaba saber. -¿Por qué volviste Lucifer?-

Antes de contestarle Lucifer se paro y rodeo el sillón para apoyarse contra su respaldo y así quedar de frente a ella. –Hace alrededor de una semana creo- pareció pensativo pero continuo. –No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo fue por que los ciclos temporales son muy diferentes, pero bueno, mientras estaba allá ocurrió un evento que me hizo entender que algo estaba mal aquí y decidí venir para arreglarlo.

\- ¿Qué tan diferentes son los ciclos temporales?

La pregunta pareció sorprenderlo. –¿A que te refieres?- dijo Lucifer.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para ti?- le preguntó. -¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste allí?-

Lucifer expulso el aire antes de contestar. –Un poco mas de 15 años.

La respuesta, aun que no fue del todo sorpresiva, si la desilusionó. Claro que la había olvidado... Aun con lo mucho que le dolía que no estuviesen juntos, calculaba que ella también en 15 años iba a poder sentirse menos rota de lo que se sintió durante ese último año.

Probablemente eso también podría explicar un poco de cómo se estaba comportando en ese viaje a la tierra. Seguramente era la nostalgia la que lo había llevado a volver a buscarla. Ya cuando ella había roto con Pierce, Lucifer había intentado eso… volver todo al principio, repetir lo vivido para ver si recuperaba lo que había perdido. Por ahí quería saber si aun era importante para ella… aun si no sentía el mismo amor, él siempre le había recalcado como ella era una de sus pocas amigas… ¿Sería eso? ¿Querría recuperar su amistad?

Mas importante aun...

¿Podría ella vivir con eso?

No podía pensar con él allí. Necesitaba que se fuera. Decidió optar por lo práctico. -¿Qué fue lo que paso hoy cunado salimos de la oficina de Cristina Cline? ¿La chica era una demonia?-

\- Muy astuta Detective. Si, pero es mas complicado que eso…- parecía mas dispuesto a hablar sobre eso que sobre lo que sea que hubiese pasado en el infierno. -¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de la primera esposa de Adán? Su nombre es Lilith.

\- Creí que Eva fue su primera esposa. Todo eso de salir de su costilla…- le contesto. ¿Seria esa tal Lilith con quien él se había juntado estando en el Infierno? ¿Sería ella quien ayudo a que él la olvidara?

Lucifer hizo un ruido que sonó casi como un gruñido. –Malditos cristianos. Como les gusta recortar las partes feas de sus historias.- resopló y continuó. –No. Primero que nada deberías saber que Adán es un cerdo misógino. Le gustaba eso de ser el mas importante de entre las creaciones de mi padre.- revoleo los ojos. –Excepto él, todas las demás creaciones de mi padre fueron en parejas complementarias por que deseaba que los animales se perpetuaran por si mismos por siempre para servir a sus queridos humanos… Mi padre quiso dejar en el estúpido de Adán la tarea de nombrar a todas las criaturas vivientes por lo que ellas desfilaban en pares ante él para recibir su nombre. Cuando se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre macho y hembra se sintió celoso de no tener una hembra de su especie.

\- Me sorprende que si Dios se dedicó a crear ambos sexos para los animales no lo hiciera para Adán. Me da un poco de pena pensar en lo solo que se debió sentirse.- comentó.

\- Que no te de pena Detective. Adán no tenía compañera por que, como demostró después, no sabría respetarla como si lo hacían los animales. Además… si te parecieron repugnantes algunas de las fiestas en las que yo he estado, mejor no intentes imaginarte lo que Adán le hizo a las hembras de los animales… la zoofilia es probablemente la primera perversión creada y fue el bueno de Adán su inventor.

La imagen era francamente repugnante. Debió de ver la cara de asco que puso por que continúo.

\- Mi padre creo una mujer igual que como lo había creado a él; Lilith fue, al igual que Adán, un milagro surgido del polvo del Edén o como le gusta decir a los cristianos, "la creo a su imagen y semejanza". Ella nació en el esplendor de su belleza con unos feroces ojos verdes y cabello dorado. Era bastante mas inteligente que Adán y nada sumisa debo decir… La realidad es que Adán y Lilith nunca hallaron armonía juntos, principalmente por que cuando él deseaba tener sexo con ella, Lilith se sentía ofendida por la postura acostada de espaldas que él le exigía.- algo debió cruzar por su mente porque sonrío cuando continuo. –Aun la recuerdo preguntándole por qué debía acostarse debajo de él si ella también había nacido del polvo, y por lo tanto era su igual.- suspiro de nuevo antes de continuar. -Como el poco imaginativo de Adán trató de obligarla a obedecer, en lugar de buscar nuevas posturas, Lilith se fue del Edén.

Era increíble todo lo que la biblia había entendido mal. Cuanto más escuchaba mas se reprendía por haber creído en las palabras del padre Kingsley. Si se hubiese animado a hacerle a Lucifer todas las preguntas que habían aparecido en ella después de conocer la verdad, ninguna de las cosas horrendas que ocurrieron el año anterior hubiesen tenido lugar.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Lilith con la demonia de hoy?

\- A eso iba Detective. Como te decía, cuando Lilith se fue del Edén se dirigió al lugar donde anidaban las primeras criaturas de la oscuridad. Allí se entregó a la lujuria con ellos y nacieron sus hijos, los demonios. Los primeros fueron los mas fuertes, probablemente por la mezcla entre su ser puro y la oscuridad con la que se combinaba, con el paso de los siglos su ser se fue transformando en oscuridad pasando a ser ella misma un demonio…

-¿Se volvió malvada?- Aun en contra de sus deseos estaba fascinada con la historia.

\- Debes entender Detective que el bien y el mal son conceptos demasiado abstractos para los seres inmortales. Lilith era fuerte, inteligente, independiente y amable, pero nadie puede mezclarse por tanto tiempo con la oscuridad y no contaminarse. Ella consideraba que se merecía un reino igual que lo había heredado Adán y no estaba dispuesta a ser menos que él para conseguirlo. Si Adán la hubiese respetado como debía, como a un igual, otro sería el destino de la tierra. En cambio, el estúpido le exigió a mi padre alguien a quien el pudiese poseer y por eso creo a Eva de su costilla. Tu la conociste, Eva quería revelarse frente a la sumisión que le exigía Adán pero le pertenecía mucho mas de lo que nunca le perteneció Lilith.- el recuerdo de lo que vivió Eva pareció enojarlo. –Adán siempre le recriminó a Eva por lo diferente que era de Lilith. Aun a pesar de que eran esas diferencias las que habían llevado a que no la aceptara. Cuando Eva me conoció vio la oportunidad de una libertad que nunca antes había sentido… Cuando Lilith me conoció vio la posibilidad del reino que nunca había tenido.

Quería saber tantas cosas… y sin embargo, algo le decía que no eran recuerdos agradables para Lucifer. -¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Yo ya había sido expulsado de la Ciudad de Plata y reinaba sobre el infierno. Sabia de la existencia de Lilith por que había estado ahí cuando ella había sido creada, y conocía su destino por que un poco me enorgullecía como se había revelado. Nunca había hecho nada para atraerla al infierno por que no me parecía justo que ella estuviese condenada a ese horrendo lugar solo por haberse negado a ser menos que un hombre inútil y francamente poco dotado en todos los aspectos. Pero sus hijos era otra historia. Los demonios son tan diversos como los humanos pero ninguno es particularmente bueno, más si su madre los instaba a odiar. Mi padre había condenado a los más poderosos al infierno pero ella seguía pariéndolos a una velocidad alarmante por lo que no me quedo más opción que ir por ella.

\- Al principio- continuó Lucifer. –fue una presencia refrescante. A mi no me interesaba someterla, al contrario, incentivaba su audacia y su carácter feroz. Y su lujuria era… bueno, digamos que era una chica de lo más imaginativa cuando quería. Pero ella no dejaba de ser uno de los milagros de mi padre... si bien nunca la trate como un ser inferior, tampoco como a una igual… Ella quería ser quien reinara sobre la oscuridad y era a mí a quien le habían asignado el puesto. Quiso engendrar a un hijo mío para controlar al ser mas poderoso de ese mundo y así apropiarse de todo pero yo jamás se lo permití.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por que pensó que si tenía un hijo tuyo podría apoderarse de todo?

-Por que no es solo su cuerpo lo que es persuasivo Detective. Lilith tiene la habilidad de controlar a los demonios. En general, cuanto más poderosos son menos cantidad de ellos puede dominar. Por eso jamás pudo simplemente quitarme el trono pero… un hijo nuestro… un ser creado de dos seres mixtos que son tanto luz divina como oscuridad demoníaca… hubiese sido imbatible.

Lucifer parecía apesadumbrado pero continuo –Después de uno de los enfrentamientos mas sangrientos Lilith decidió volver a la tierra. En esa época los humanos recién empezaban a desarrollar algo más de su cultura y ella empezó a reproducirse con ellos. Allí surgieron los lilim que son seres humanos pero con cierta maldad en su interior. Al principio lo hizo de forma cuidadosa por lo que nadie supo de ella por un tiempo, pero luego mi padre se percato de que estaba contaminando a su preciosa humanidad y la condeno a quedar atada al infierno como lo están los demonios... Creo que cuando los demonios atravesaron las puertas del infierno el año pasado ella aprovecho para escapar y no se cual es su plan pero, si nos dejamos guiar por la cara de felicidad que tenia nuestra victima hoy, creo que Lilith esta involucrada.

Eso explicaba un montón de cosas. –Claro. Cuando hoy viste a la demonia… ¿Abyzou era su nombre?- Lucifer asintió por lo que siguió exponiendo su teoría. –entendiste que ella estaba involucrada por que no tenia permitido decir el nombre de quien la había invocado.

\- Nunca dejan de sorprenderme tus habilidades Detective.- le dijo sonriéndole. -Estas en lo correcto. Solo el dominio de Lilith puede evitar que los demonios respondan a mis demandas como su rey.

Su sonrisa aprobadora había sido lo más calido y real que había recibido de su parte desde que se lo había vuelto a encontrar en Lux. Y por eso mismo también lo mas doloroso.

Recuperando su intención inicial de conseguir que se fuera para poder dar rienda suelta a todo lo que le estaba pasando decidió agregar. –Si es así, si tu misión es encontrarla, mañana te ayudare. La cercanía de las muertes nos indica que nos estamos acercando a ella, si la demonia estaba rondando a la amiga de la victima, quiere decir que Lilith esta cerca… podríamos…- pero no pudo terminar de armar el plan por que Lucifer levanto su mano como pidiéndole silencio.

\- Tú no te acercaras a Lilith Detective. Es peligrosa.

\- No entiendo Lucifer… ¿para que te metiste en mi caso si no era para que te ayudara a encontrarla?- preguntó confundida.

\- Yo no sabía que tu caso estaba relacionado con Lilith hasta que hoy vi a Abyzou. Yo ni siquiera recordaba que debía buscarla por que en realidad iba a dejar esa tarea en manos de Amenadiel.

-Entonces ¿POR QUE LUCIFER?- se dio cuenta que había alzado la vos por lo que miro hacia atrás para asegurarse que Trixie no se hubiese levantado antes de continuar. -¿Por qué estas aquí?

Los ojos de su ex compañero se llenaron de un dolor y una vulnerabilidad que hacia mucho que no veía. Su sufrimiento era tan claro que deseo consolarlo, aun sin saber que era lo que lo ponía así.

Sin decir una palabra él se acerco hasta ella y le tomo una mano. –Tu moriste Chloe…- puso su otra calida mano sobre su mejilla. -Hace unos días tú moriste…

Tardo un segundo en comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Y de repente todo su mundo se desarmó y a su vez todo cobro un tétrico sentido. El dolor, la culpa, la soledad, la angustia y los actos insensatos que continuaba repitiendo…

Sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en sus extremidades y el mareo la obligo a sujetarse de lo que tenía mas cerca que resulto ser el mismo Lucifer.

\- ¿Estoy… en un…bu… bucle?- dijo con la voz ahogada.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido Lucifer. -¿De que hablas?-

\- Estoy en un… bucle infernal.- ya no era una pregunta. Todo tenía mas sentido. Alguna vez había pensado que el castigo por haber traicionado a Lucifer sería volver a tenerlo cerca de nuevo y que él ya no sintiera nada por ella.

Por Dios ¿qué había hecho? Había dejado sola a Trixie. Ya no la vería crecer y convertirse en una mujer. No la vería graduarse y enamorarse. Ya no podría hacerla reír o secar sus lágrimas…

El dolor empezó a invadirla por lo que tardo en notar que Lucifer había puesto ambas manos en su cara y esta intentando llamar su atención.

\- Detective escúchame por favor.- su rostro estaba tan cerca que no podía enfocarlo del todo. -Tu no estas en un bucle infernal pero lo vas a estar si no empiezas a respirar pronto-

Recién ahí se dio cuenta que sus pulmones empezaban a doler por la falta de oxigeno y su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviese helando. Como no podía pensar en nada coherente intento concentrarse en respirar. Mientras tanto Lucifer seguía hablándole pero solo podía entender algunas palabras sueltas como "muerte", "infierno" y "culpa".

-¿No estoy en el infierno?- dijo cuando por fin pudo volver a articular algunas palabras.

\- No, claro que no Detective.- usaba sus dedos índice para acariciar suavemente sus mejillas mientras le hablaba. –Jamás permitiría que fueses encerrada allí. Yo mismo entraría a buscarte y te llevaría a la Ciudad de Plata.

Quería creerle. De verdad que sí. Sonaba tan honesto y su caricia era tan suave y placentera. Pero no estaba convencida. No cuando todo tendría mucho más sentido si su último año hubiese sido un infierno personalmente hecho para ella.

\- Explicaría tantas cosas…- dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué cosas Chloe?- preguntó casi en un susurro Lucifer.

\- Siempre creí…- le contestó por lo bajo y sin mirarlo a los ojos. –Que si algún día nos volvíamos a ver… lo primero que tú harías sería besarme…

Sin decir nada sintió como Lucifer posaba la mano en su barbilla y le alzaba el rostro y, con la misma delicadeza con la que hasta ese momento había estado acariciándola, poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave beso.

En ese momento todo el frío que la helaba hasta los huesos desapareció y se vio sustituido por un calor agobiante que lo invadía todo.

Sintió como sus labios se presionaban con más fuerza contra los de ella. Quería profundizar el beso pero podía sentir como él se contenía e intentaba alejarla para poner distancia entre ellos.

Casi podía percibir las fuerzas en conflicto debatiéndose al interior de Lucifer. Las manos de él que la apartaban pero sus labios que la buscaban.

El deseo se había despertado en ambos y no quería que se apagara.

En un intento desesperado por no perder esa calidez que ahora se daba cuenta que llevaba un año sin sentir, puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cara para verlo a los ojos pero él los mantenía fuertemente cerrados.

Cuando no pudo evitarla más y sus miradas se encontraron supo que no solo ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Demuéstramelo Lucifer.- dijo con todo el amor que sentía. –Demuéstrame que no estoy allí atrapada…-

-Chloe…-

**Chan Chan Channn... se animara Lucifer o no?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Que sea lo que tenga que ser.**

_-Demuéstramelo Lucifer… demuéstrame que no estoy allí atrapada…-_

Podría decir que fue esa lágrima solitaria la que cerro el trato. La prueba de que estar separados implicaba un mayor dolor para ella que el estar juntos.

Podría decir que solo le concedí lo que ella deseaba.

Lo cierto es que nada importaba.

Con el suspiro de quien ha perdido la batalla y solo le queda entregarse a los vencedores dejó escapar el nombre de su Detective. –Chloe…-

Con suavidad le dio un beso para así limpiar la lágrima que se resbalaba por su mejilla. Poso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en la parte de atrás de su nuca y profundizo el beso que se estaban dando.

Sintió como ella se apretaba contra él y usaba sus manos para desabrochar con apuro el chaleco de su traje.

Sonrío un poco en el beso. No dejaría que les ganaran las ansias. Si iba a estar con Chloe iba a hacerlo como corresponde, iba a adorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo para poder llevarse el recuerdo al lugar oscuro que lo esperaba para la eternidad.

Mordió juguetonamente el labio de Chloe y la separó un poco de él.

\- ¿Qué…? – empezó a decir ella pero la corto. Sin decir una palabra le ofreció su mano para que la tomara y le sonrío.

Cuando ella tomo su mano se dirigió escaleras arriba… a su habitación.

Entraron y le puso seguro a la puerta. Esperaba poder mantener el tono lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a la pequeña.

Allí estaba ella… parada frente a él con toda su belleza como el ser divino que era. Con toda la suavidad de quien se sabe en presencia de la persona mas preciada en su vida le acaricio la mejilla y le susurro al oído un "Te amo" que llevaba toda la noche queriendo escaparse y luego ataco de nuevo sus labios.

Podía sentir a la bestia queriendo devorarla pero también al ángel queriendo adorarla. Sabia que esa noche haría ambas cosas.

La mano que había vuelto a posarse en su cintura empezó a subir por la espalda de Chloe, embriagado por la posibilidad de tocar su piel desnuda como tantas veces deseo hacer.

Mientras su mano subía por la espalda, su boca empezó a decender por su cuello buscando sentir el pulso vital de su compañera. Cuando su lengua lamió un punto ubicado justo debajo de su oreja pudo escuchar un gemido que escapaba de su boca.

Era el sonido más bello que jamás había escuchado.

Deseando ver más, tocar mas, utilizo ambas manos para sacar la parte superior del pijama y sonrío. –Sabes Chloe…- le dijo en un susurro al oído –creo que estas aun mas bella que en "Bañera de preparatoria".

Se alejo para ver como se sonrojaba. Era tan hermosa cuando se sonrojaba… sin embargo el rostro de su Detective, sonrojado y todo, era resuelto. Sintió, más que vio, como comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. Cuando termino con sus botones la ayudo para dejarla caer al suelo. Quería sentir su piel contra la de ella.

Se tomo unos segundos solo para abrazarla. Era algo que nunca antes había hecho cuando estaba en esa situaciones. Detenerse solo para poder estar piel con piel. Sintió como ella lo abrazaba también y supo que ambos compartían la necesidad de saberse vivos y juntos.

Ella fue la primera en soltarse y dirigir sus manos hacia la cintura de su pantalón para soltar su cinturón. La dejó hacer mientras el se dedicaba a recorrer de nuevo el cuello de Chloe.

Cuando sintió como bajaba sus pantalones fue cuando la detuvo. Se alejo un poco para quitárselos y luego volvió a ella.

Usando su propio cuerpo para hacerla retroceder, la llevo hasta el borde de la cama y la ayudo a recostarse. Subiendo a la cama a su lado, fue bajando los shorts y sus bragas por esas estilizadas piernas. Cuando no hubo mas prendas entre ellos que su boxer pudo darse a la tarea de amarla.

Comenzó besando uno de sus tobillos mientras dejaba resbalar las manos por sus piernas. Beso sus rodillas y sus muslos. Encontró un lunar pequeño en su cadera izquierda que no pudo dejar de lamer. Toda ella sabia espectacular.

Sabiendo que su exploración estaba impacientándola subió un poco más por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos. Eran perfectos. Aspiro profundo cuando se encontró entre medio de ellos y luego soltó el aire sobre uno de sus pezones.

El cuerpo de Chloe estaba en llamas y cuando sus labios se arrastraron por la cima de sus pezones la escucho jadear y ponerse la mano en la boca para contener los ruidos. Ataco primero uno y luego el otro, escuchando los cambios en los sonidos que hacia para saber cuando encontraba los puntos mas sensibles en su cuerpo. Sintió como la otra mano de Chloe se ubicaba detrás de su nuca y le daba pequeños tirones cuando le hacia algo particularmente placentero.

Deseaba poder vivir enredado con su pecaminoso cuerpo pero no iba a poder continuar mucho mas con lo que estaban asiendo si no se sacaba los boxer que contenían su erección hasta un punto casi doloroso.

Sin soltar el contacto con el cuerpo de Chloe utilizó una mano para bajarse los boxer de seda. Una vez libre dirigió su boca a ese lugar sagrado que olía como la fruta prohibida del Edén. Deseaba tomarla con su boca hasta hacerla gritar pero eso tendría que espera por que al parecer Chloe tenia otros planes.

Con una fuerza que no esperaba la Detective utilizó sus piernas para darlos vueltas y dejarlo tendido de espaldas mientras ella se sentaba sobre él.

\- ¿Crees que eres mas liberal que Adán?- le pregunto en chiste Chloe.

\- Solo contigo amor.- Contesto con su sonrisa mas confiada. –Soy todo tuyo. Hazme lo que quieras.

\- Ya veremos.- respondió ella jugando e inclinándose para besarlo en esa posición.

La vista desde esa posición era arrebatadora pero deseaba más. Necesitaba más. Con un poco de esfuerzo irguió su torso para quedar en posición sentado con Chloe a horcajadas sobre él. Así tenia acceso a toda ella por lo que dejo que sus manos vagaran de forma codiciosa por todo su cuerpo.

La cabeza de Chloe se encontraba escondida contra su cuello y la escuchaba producir suaves jadeos. Cuando la sintió que se frotaba contra él supo que no duraría demasiado por la que la abrazo para detener el movimiento. Ella levanto sus ojos pero esquivo su mirada.

\- ¿Estas bien?- necesitaba saber que ella quería esto. -¿Te estas arrepintiendo?

Ella negó con la cabeza pero seguía sin mirarlo por lo que puso una de sus manos en su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Chloe?- le preguntó con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

\- Ha… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde…- no termino la frase.

Su hermosa Detective… si tan solo supiera… -No más que para mí. – le respondió con un susurro.

Cuando finalmente lo miro parecía sorprendida. –Pensé que…-

\- ¿Cómo iba a estar con alguien Chloe si ese alguien no eras tú?

\- ¿15 años?- pregunto todavía sorprendida.

Le causó gracia la cara de desconcierto que tenía. ¿Cómo podía creer que iba a estar con alguna demonia si la amaba a ella? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo sabiendo que ella lo había amado a él?

\- Solo no se lo digas a Maze.- dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. –No me dejaría olvidarlo jamás.

Escucharla reír después de toda la tristeza que había visto en ella esa noche fue mágico. Mas cuando sus vibraciones les recordaron a ambos en la posición en que se encontraban.

Con un anhelo renovado volvieron a besarse mientras la sentía ubicarse para que pudiese penetrarla. Por la posición en que estaban ella tenía todo el control y eso le encantaba, más si le daba la libertad de usar sus manos para recorrer su cuerpo a su antojo.

Cuando lo alineo con su entrada la sintió bajar sobre su erección. Lo hizo de repente y con seguridad. Como todo lo que hacia.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió. En esa posición sus ojos quedaban a la misma altura y cuando los de ambos se encontraron supo que algo similar pasaba por sus mentes... Después de casi 5 años de conocerse, y para él 15 años de añorarla, por fin eran uno.

De a poco la fue sintiendo moverse para tomarlo una y otra vez desde ángulos ligeramente diferentes.

Puso ambas manos en ese trasero que tanto había mirado para ayudarla con el movimiento pero dejándola que fuese ella quien los guiara.

Estaba incendiándose por dentro y sabia que ella también. La transpiración cubría sus cuerpos y hacia toda la situación mas caliente y erótica.

De a poco sus movimientos fueron haciéndose mas rápidos y sus jadeos mas fuertes. De nuevo había puesto su cabeza contra su cuello como una forma de contenerlos. Estaba cerca, podía sentirla como se tensaba. Él estaba igual. Sabía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo por lo que había empezado a moverse debajo de ella para encontrarla a medio camino y hacer más fuerte el movimiento.

Y entonces la sintió explotar en un clímax que lo sacudió hasta a él. Y de repente las pequeñas manos de Chloe estaban a su alrededor y su boca apretada contra su cuello lo mordía para acallar el grito de placer.

Eso fue todo para él. Los dientes de Chloe en su cuello, las manos en su espalda, sus senos contra su torso y su hermoso cuerpo tomándolo… Exploto en un éxtasis tan fuerte que todo se puso blanco a su alrededor.

Todavía temblando por el placer que había experimentado y sintiendo la agitada respiración de ella contra su cuello, tardo unos momento en darse cuenta que lo blanco que los rodeaba eran sus traicioneras alas que habían surgido para cubrirla.

Sus alas formaban una parte integra de él pero, tal como los pulmones estaban ahí para respirar aun sin que el cerebro les mandara esa orden, sus alas tenían una función casi autónoma de contención y protección. Habían sentido su unión con ella y habían salido para contenerlos a ambos en un espacio seguro al que nadie podría entrar.

De forma ausente empezó a acariciar su cabello y su espalda para ayudarla a calmarse. Ella seguía pegada a él besando el punto en su cuello en que lo había mordido.

-Lo siento- dijo Chloe en voz baja aun contra su cuello. –No quise lastimarte.

Su Detective era sin lugar lo más bello que podía existir. –Portare esta herida con honor.- dijo sonriendo.

La sintió queriendo separarse pero él todavía no estaba listo para dejar de sentirla por lo que la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lucifer… - la voz de Chloe sonaba rara por lo que tiro su cara un poco para atrás a fin de poder verla. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba por encima de sus hombros. –Tus… alas…

\- Si…- le respondió. –Dame un segundo y las guardare.- uso una de sus manos para correr el cabello de Chloe y ponerlo todo de un lado y así tener acceso a su cuello. –Ellas no suelen ser tan independientes pero algo me dice que tu presencia es demasiado importante para que ellas no te rodeen.- empezó a lamer su cuello dándole pequeñas mordiditas para hacerla reír.

Sintió como lo que le estaba haciendo en el cuello le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina a su Detective así que empezó a bajar por su clavícula hacia su hombro.

-¿Puedo…?- comenzó a decir Chloe pero se detuvo por lo que tuvo que mirarla para ver que ocurría. Su mano estaba estirada hacia sus alas como si fuese a tocarla.

No dijo nada pero asintió con la cabeza.

Lo primero que percibió fue la suave caricia por las plumas más grandes. Solo con eso le genero un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna y le hizo cerrar sus ojos. Luego empezó a sentir como las caricias ascendían hasta las plumas más pequeñas de la base de sus alas.

-¿Te molesta?- le preguntó mientras enterraba sus dedos en las suaves plumas hasta llegar a la membrana en su base.

\- Es lo mas erótico que alguien me ha hecho y teniendo en cuenta que he vivido eones es decir bastante.- respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos aun cerrados para concentrarse en el placer.

Podía apreciar como su miembro empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo aun adentro de ella. Era como un masaje sensual que lo estimulaba pero que creía que podría controlar hasta que las uñas de Chloe rasparon suavemente la piel donde en algún momento estuvieron sus cicatrices.

El placer lo atravesó como un rayo y supo que la ninfa en sus manos lo había hecho a propósito.

Sin previo aviso giro su cuerpo para darlos vueltas sin tener que salir de ella dejándola de espaldas contra la cama. –Eso es incitar al demonio Detective.- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante antes de atacar sus labios y empezar otra vez…

\- 0 -

Chloe dormía entrelazada con él. Nunca pensó que su Detective fuera de las que se acurrucaban pero no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando.

En cuanto había caído dormida su cuerpo había empezado a pegarse al suyo. Primero su cabeza se había acercado a su hombro, después su mano se había apoyado sobre su pecho y una de sus piernas se había puesto sobre las suyas. Cuando él se había puesto de costado para poder verla mientras dormía su pierna se había escabullido entre las de él nuevamente.

Era un ser hermoso. No cabía duda.

Y él era un monstruo… de eso tampoco le quedaba duda.

Seguramente a su padre le iba a servir de consuelo el que se odiase por lo que había hecho. Alguien iba a tener que pagar con su sufrimiento esta decisión y se temía que no fuese solo él.

Lo que había pasado los marcaría a ambos… Lo supo en el segundo en que la beso y aun así no le importo.

No le importo por que ella ya estaba sufriendo y no podía vivir sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba y él no hacia nada.

Y vaya que habían hecho…

Probablemente la mejor forma de controlar los daños sería irse. Abandonar esa cama y recorrer la ciudad hasta cazar a la entupida de Lilith y luego irse al infierno del cual nunca debió salir.

Pero no lo iba a hacer por que, a pesar de lo tonto que todos creían que era con las emociones, sabia que despertarse y no encontrarlo le dolería mucho mas que los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho.

En cambio, aprovecho el tiempo de descanso de ella para mirarla, para absorber cada detalle de ese cuerpo que por primera vez podía recorrer.

Su cabello rubio estaba hecho un desastre contra la almohada. Tanta actividad lo había dejado enredado y desordenado pero seguía siendo hermoso. Su cuerpo seguía siendo perfecto aunque se encontraba mucho más delgado y afilado.

Chloe siempre había sido delgada pero ahora parecía excesivo. Y era claro que el ejercicio que la había visto hacer las ultimas noches que la estuvo observando llevaba ya algún tiempo.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza que uno de los demonios que buscaba espantar con ese ejercicio era él mismo.

Y luego estaban las marcas en su cuerpo. Reconocía la cicatriz de la bala que le había disparado Jimmy Barnes durante su primer caso juntos. Pero luego estaban las otras. Esa fina línea al costado de su cadera. La cicatriz de bala en su hombro. El cardenal en su pecho… En un año había recibido demasiadas heridas. Y eso con la intervención de Maze para sacarla de problemas. A pesar de lo que le había gritado la noche anterior sabía que la demonia se había esforzado en mantenerla a salvo y aun así ella seguía siendo herida.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a acariciar de nuevo su cuerpo.

Si ya estaba hecho, entonces no iba a privarse de tocarla. Había iniciado por la pequeña marca que la bala le había dejado en el hombro pero ahora trazaba suavemente los dedos por el cardenal en su pecho.

Eso había sido lo que la había llevado al purgatorio. Lo que la había llevado hasta él.

Siguió acariciando su cuerpo. Era como un adicto abrazado a su droga. Toda ella lo llamaba.

Estaba tan concentrado en el recorrido que su mano estaba haciendo sobre su cuerpo que no noto el momento exacto en que despertó. Solo cuando la mano de ella se ubico bajo su barbilla para obligarlo a levantar los ojos de su figura supo que ya no estaba solo con sus pensamientos.

Se miraron durante unos segundos. Su mano había quedado congelada sobre la fina cintura de su Detective lo que hacia del momento algo mucho mas intimo de lo que jamás había experimentado.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?- fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la mujer que amaba.

Pensó por un momento antes de responder. Ella era Chloe, su Detective, y se merecía toda la honestidad que pudiese darle.

\- Por un lado si – dijo en voz baja. Supo que la había herido por lo que se apresuro a explicar. – Cuando nos separemos estos recuerdos serán los más dolorosos por que hasta ahora solo sabíamos que nos perdíamos de mucho… ahora sabre que es lo que tengo que dejar. Y si solo fuese yo…- sus ojos se cerraron y la mano que se encontraba sobre la cintura de ella se cerro en un puño para intentar controlar la holeada de nauseas que le genero la idea de hacerla sufrir.

Las suaves caricias de ella lo llevaron de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Y por el otro? – le preguntó ella.

Le sonrío. –Por el otro… te extrañaba. – volvió a acariciarla. –Llevaba 15 años sin sentirme cerca de nadie. Lo que paso…

\- Esta bien Lucifer.- lo cortó. –Soy una chica grande, se que para ti no fue…

\- Si lo fue.- después de todo había sido el mundo para él.

\- ¿Aun después de 15 años?

\- Aun después de miles de años Chloe.- le dio un beso suave y luego beso el morado en el pecho.

\- ¿Por qué no querías verme entonces?- le cuestionó.

\- Por que no quería ser el causante de tu dolor.- la miro a los ojos para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba. –todo esto es mi culpa. Siempre ha sido mi culpa. Desde el inicio de los tiempos vengo arruinándolo todo. Cree una guerra entre mis hermanos, genere que se mataran entre ellos, los condene a las cadenas del infierno… y tu… eres un milagro Chloe, tu alma es la mas pura que he conocido y aun así te busque… me quede contigo a pesar de saber que no iba a traer nada bueno a tu vida y… por mi culpa terminaste en el infierno… tú… un ser puro…- bajo la mirada por que no podía vivir con la vergüenza de haber perturbado tanto el alma de su Detective hasta el punto de que acabara condenada a una de esas puertas. –Si yo no me hubiese revelado a las ordenes de mi padre ninguna de las personas que me importan habrían tenido que…

\- Tú no tienes la culpa- dijo suavemente la voz de Chloe. Alzo la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos pero los de ella se encontraban fijos en la mano que había apoyado sobre el pecho de él. –Todo lo que paso… yo fui la culpable. Si hubiese confiado en ti, si hubiese podido recordar aun que sea por un segundo que tu jamás me habías hecho daño, que siempre nos habías protegido a mi, a Trixie, incluso a Dan… pero no… en lugar de confiar en el hombre que siempre me protegía elegí creerle a un loco fanático que asesino dos personas solo para demostrarme que TÚ eras malo…- vio como las lagrimas empezaban a llenar los ojos de su Detective y quiso decir algo pero ella continuo. –Me siento como una asesina… esas personas murieron por mi culpa y ni siquiera podía decírselo a nadie por que entonces hubiese tenido que explicar que había confiado en un sacerdote loco que me quería ayudar a…- los sollozos empezaron a ahogar sus palabras. –Y entonces tu… te fuiste… y volviste a ese lugar qu.. que odias solo para reparar las cosas que yo había roto… te fuiste so… so… solo…- empezó a llorar y ya no pudo decir nada mas.

La dejó que ocultara su rostro contra su pecho y solo se dedico a abrazarla y acariciar su espalda hasta que se calmo. Podía sentir como sus sollozos sacudían todo su cuerpo y eso lo estaba matando. Cuando sintió que finalmente dejaba de llorar la aparto un poco para verla pero sin romper el contacto entre ellos.

\- No es tu culpa Chloe.- le dijo mientras quitaba un mechón que se había pegado a su mejilla por las lagrimas. –Lo que ocurrió… en algún momento iba a pasar. Desde el momento en que me revele y me fui del infierno… tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Fue el maldito de Kingsley quien asesino esas personas y créeme cuando te digo que me aseguré de hacer su bucle especialmente encantador… con las visitas esporádicas de algunos de mis mas imaginativos demonios.- acaricio su mejilla. Le dolía reconocer en vos alta lo que había hecho pero mas el que ella se culpase por ello. –Esto empezó conmigo y mi deseo de revelarme a mi padre… si no lo hubiese hecho…-

-Yo no existiría.- lo cortó Chloe mientras se secaba el camino de lagrimas que había quedado marcado en su mejilla. –Ni Trixie. Ni Charlie. Tu existencia se entrelaza con la nuestra… por eso no es justo que tuvieses que sacrificarte y perder todo lo que habías ganado…

\- No es un sacrificio si es por que tú estés bien.- dijo y junto la frente de ambos.

\- Pero ya no se como estar bien si tu no estas conmigo.- Chloe coloco la mano en su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Chloe?- no importaba desde donde lo mirara, no se le ocurría una manera de solucionar esto sin que ella sufriese.

\- Y si… ¿hacemos una tregua?- le pregunto ella.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- A que tenemos un caso que resolver. Tenias planeado quedarte en la tierra hasta encontrar a Lilith… hagamos eso. Busquemos a Lilith para evitar que siga asesinando y mientras tanto no pensemos… durante el ultimo año lo único que he hecho es intentar controlar mis pensamientos… contigo aquí…- casi parecía que le daba vergüenza decirlo. -Se que tendré algo de paz… por ahí algo se nos ocurrirá en el proceso, y si no… por lo menos habremos tenido esto.- termino de decir ya mirándolo a los ojos.

Eran tan pocas las oportunidades en que la podía ver así… no ocultaba nada, el dolor que eso le producía, la esperanza de encontrar alguna solución, la necesidad de tener algo de paz.

-Tu no te acercaras a Lilith.- fue lo único que le pudo decir. No estaba del todo convencido con su idea pero tampoco tenia otra y no estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella mientras no supiese que estaba bien y segura.

\- Somos compañeros Lucifer.- se había puesto seria de repente. Había vuelto su Detective demandante. Era lindo no ver tristeza en sus ojos sino un poco de molestia.

\- Ella es peligrosa…

\- Pero tú me vas a proteger y nada malo va a pasarme…- había puesto una sonrisa juguetona y había empezado a pasear uno de sus dedos por su pecho.

-Maldición Chloe…- Ese día había sido una montaña rusa con su Detective. Pero prefería ese carácter juguetón a la mujer triste de hacía un momento por lo que contestó –siempre haces lo que quieres conmigo…- tomo la mano que se paseaba por su pecho para darle un beso. –Dime algo… ¿Esta tregua significa que yo también puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo?

Chloe sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para que segundos más tarde ella se encontrase de nuevo debajo de él y sus alas los cubriesen.

\- o –

Lilith sonrió ante lo que veía.

Por fin los había encontrado. Seguir el rastro de Lucifer era complicado por todos los malditos autos que cubrían esa horrenda ciudad. Por suerte la información que el padre Hoffman le había dado en Roma resulto ser de mucha ayuda.

No solo había encontrado a la mortal en la que Lucifer confiaba sino que también se encontró al mismísimo Samael con todo y sus alas.

Su plan ya estaba casi completo pero el encontrarlos juntos cambiaba un poco las cosas… conseguir los fluidos de ambos después de que copulasen crearía a un hijo aun mas poderoso de lo que había planeado en un principio.

Probablemente la semilla de Samael no sería tan poderosa como si la depositase directamente en ella pero esto también serviría… ahora solo debía encontrar la manera de hacer que eso sucediera.

**N/A: Primero que nada a aquellos que aun leen les pido perdón por la tardanza. Segundo, es la primera vez que escribo una escena así por lo que agradecería sus comentarios acerca de lo que le pareció. Tercero... nos estamos viendo pronto! Besos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Elegir**

Lo primero que percibió cuando se despertó fue la calidez que la rodeaba. Arqueo un poco su espalda para estirarse y sintió como su cuerpo se pegaba aun mas a esa suave y calida almohada.

Sonrío. Él seguía allí.

Sin abrir los ojos presionó un poco más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- Deja de hacerte la dormida para tocarme Detective.- le dijo Lucifer de forma suave contra su oído.

\- ¿Y quien te dijo que me hacia la dormida?- le preguntó en tono de broma aun sin mirarlo.

\- Oh vamos Detective. Todos saben que aunque te resistías con todas tus fuerzas tú siempre estuviste loca por mis huesos.

Aunque no lo estaba mirando se podía imaginar la gigantesca y retadora sonrisa que estaría en ese momento adornando su cara. –Me parece que te equivocas Lucifer. Si yo mal no recuerdo eras tú el que no dejaba de mirarme el trasero cada vez que me daba vuelta.

Sintió como una de las manos de Lucifer se posaba de forma juguetona justamente en esa parte de su anatomía. –Jamás negaría eso Detective. Tienes el trasero mas apetitoso que he tenido la alegría de probar.- mientras lo decía su mano había cobrado vida y había empezado a acariciarla.

Se sentía eufórica de tener la posibilidad de estar así con él pero se temía que si no se levantaba pronto iban a empezar algo que Trixie no les iba a dejar terminar.

Tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad con la que contaba le dio un suave beso al pecho de Lucifer antes de alzar la cabeza para verlo. –Por mucho que me encantaría seguir con las actividades de ayer a la noche…- le dijo de forma cariñosa mirándolo a los ojos.

-No podemos por que el engendro se va a despertar y la traumatizaríamos de por vida.- termino Lucifer por ella. –Lo se.- dijo para luego darle una suave nalgada y ponerse mas erguido él también.

\- Lo siento. Pero hoy en la noche podremos continuar si quieres. A Trixie le toca dormir en casa de Dan...- le respondió de forma sugestiva. Por un segundo su corazón se detuvo ante el pensamiento de que él pudiese haberse ido antes de que llegara la noche pero luego se reprendió a si misma por siquiera pensarlo. Tenían tiempo. Hasta que atrapasen a Lilith eran libres de seguir juntos.

Algo debió captar Lucifer porque la sonrisa maliciosa se borro de su rostro para dar lugar a una mirada tierna. –Me parece perfecto Chloe.

Él se agacho para besarla y ella empezó a sentir de nuevo el calor invadiendo su cuerpo. Dejo que sus manos subiesen acariciando el musculoso pecho hasta enredarse detrás de su cuello. Estaba lista para dejar que la tomara de nuevo cuando de repente Lucifer uso una mano para sacar las suyas de detrás de su cuello.

\- Deja de intentar tentarme mujer descarada. ¿Soy el único que se interesa por la integridad psíquica de la criatura que tú y el Detective inútil engendraron?- le dijo mientras le daba otra nalgada. –Ahora pórtate bien y ve a hacer lo que sea que las mujeres descaradas como tú hagan en la mañana. Yo bajare y preparare el desayuno para los tres.

Y así sin más se puso de pie dejando todo al descubierto. Todo.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste Detective?- le dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa ladina. Se paseo un poco buscando su ropa y presumiendo al mismo tiempo. Y la verdad que tenía con que.

Decidida a no dejarse ganar solo le saco la lengua y se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama para poder espiarlo un rato mas mientras se vestía. Era hermoso. Con y sin ropa. Se había vuelto a poner los pantalones y la camisa pero no se había gastado en abrochar todos los botones. El saco iba colgado de su brazo. –Chop-chop Detectiveeee. Si no te mueves, cuando llegues tu desayuno estará frío.- le dijo mientras destrababa la puerta y salía de la habitación.

Espero a escucharlo bajar las escaleras para soltar un poco la risa que quería escapar.

Se había acostado con el Diablo. O mejor dicho con Lucifer y había sido increíble.

Apenas había dormido un par de horas y no solo no sentía sueño sino que, después de mucho tiempo, estaba hambrienta.

Volvió a sonreír al imaginarlo preparando el desayuno. Si lo dejaba cocinar demasiado seguido seguro ganaría un par de kilos…

Por un segundo sintió el peso de un yunque en su estomago. Eso no iba a pasar… Pronto él se tendría que ir para proteger a la tierra de…

NO. Ya había pasado por eso. Estaba feliz y no iba a dejar que pensamientos sombríos arruinaran el día.

Se paro y se puso la bata. No se gastaría en ponerse ropa si igualmente tendría que bañarse.

Junto el camisón que estaba tirado al costado de la cama. Ojala hubiese usado algo de la ropa de encaje que tenía y no ese camisón soso.

Sonrío. No importaba. Seguramente esa noche tendría la oportunidad de mostrársela.

Salio de su habitación y fue a la de su hija que aun dormía.

\- Monita… despierta monita.- intento sacudirla un poco pero nada. -Ya es de mañana Trix y tu papá vendrá por ti en cualquier momento.

Trixie seguía con los ojos cerrados pero tenia una sonrisa pequeña en los labios.

\- Así que no puedo despertarte… tendré que usar mi técnica especial… ¡ataque de cosquillas ninjas!- dijo mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

Trixie empezó a reír a carcajadas pero de la nada se lanzo contra ella y empezó a devolverle las cosquillas. Ambas terminaron tiradas en la cama riendo hasta quedarse sin aire.

\- Buena defensa Monita. Creo que Maze estará orgullosa de ti.- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Ahora baja, Lucifer esta haciendo el desayuno y creo que si te apuras podrás ayudarlo un poco.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- gritó Trixie y salio despedida de la cama.

\- Hey – la llamó antes de que saliera. –Quiero mi beso de buenos días.

Trixie volvió rápido hasta la cama y le dio un beso y un abrazo. –Buenos días mami. Fue lindo escucharte reír así. Si quieres podemos jugar al ataque de cosquillas todos los días.- y así sin más le dio otro beso y salio rápido por la puerta.

La siguió con la mirada mientras se iba.

De nuevo allí estaba la culpa por haber herido a su hija en medio de su camino de autodestrucción. Olvidando su deseo de bañarse comenzó a bajar las escaleras guiada por la necesidad de abrazar muy fuerte a su hija y pedirle perdón por haberla lastimado.

Cuando estaba por alcanzar los últimos escalones el grito de _-Engendro ten cuidado-_ la freno. Presto atención a lo que se escuchaba en la cocina.

_\- ¿Hiciste una pijamada con mami?_\- preguntaba curiosamente Trixie.

_\- ¿Te molestarías si fuese así?_\- contestó Lucifer.

_\- Nah. Hoy mamá parece ser feliz de nuevo. Me gusta verla feliz y creo que es por que tu volviste.-_ algo debió pasar por que luego de una pausa Trixie continuo. _-¿Qué pasa Lucifer? ¿Tu no estas feliz de haber vuelto?-_

_\- Estoy más feliz de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo…-_

De nuevo el silencio se estiro por unos segundos. Fue nuevamente Trixie quien lo rompió. –_Si estas feliz de estar aquí podrías quedarte y mudarte a vivir con nosotras. Así ya nadie lastimaría a mamá y ella ya no estaría triste y preocupada todo el tiempo. Y yo podría ayudarte a cocinar todos los días así tu no te cansarías y… te prometo que no te abrazare mas con las manos sucias y… y juntos haríamos feliz a mami.-_ el final sonó casi como un ruego.

La inocencia en el tono de su hija la desgarraba por dentro. Su monita no debería tener que preocuparse por hacerla feliz. Ese debería ser su trabajo.

_\- Me encantaría quedarme pequeña._\- era la primera vez que oía a Lucifer usar un apodo tan cariñoso para dirigirse a su hija_.- pero no puedo hacerlo… el infierno sin el Diablo…_

_\- ¿No puede ser alguien mas el Diablo? ¿No hay alguien que sea malo de verdad y que le guste estar allí?_

\- _No creo que mi padre acepte un intercambio engendro. Por ahí algún día algún otro ángel se porte realmente mal y mi padre lo mande a hacer mi trabajo._

_\- ¿Piensas que eso de verdad podría ocurrir?-_ dijo emocionada su hija.

De repente sintió como una gota caía sobre su mano. Se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar y ni siquiera lo había notado. Ya no podía escuchar más. Dio la vuelta y sin hacer ruido volvió a subir las escaleras.

No podía sacarse el tono esperanzado de su hija de la cabeza. ¿Habría cometido otro error al permitir que Trixie se volviese a relacionar con él?

Se metió a bañar y el agua caliente le hizo notar los puntos doloridos que la noche con Lucifer le había dejado.

Se negaba a creer que haber estado con él fuese un error. Nada borraría el dolor que sintió al perder a Lucifer, pero por lo menos esta vez tendría la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que aquel día había quedado ahogado por las lágrimas. Podría besarlo y decirle que siempre iba a pensar en él. Decirle lo importante que era en su vida. Lo mucho que lo extrañaría.

También le daría a Trixie esa oportunidad. Le haría entender que Lucifer no podría quedarse por siempre allí con ellas y que debían disfrutar los pocos momentos que tuviesen.

Salio de bañarse decidida.

No pensar. Esa era su premisa hasta que la asesina de sus tres victimas fuese atrapada. Escucho a Trixie llamarla desde abajo por lo que se apresuro a peinar y atar su cabello aun mojado. Se puso un jean y la blusa azul que a Lucifer le gustaba.

Nadie decía que no se podía divertir mientras eso durase.

Abajo la esperaba un desayuno completo. Había huevos revueltos, tortitas con chispas de chocolate, tostadas, café y jugo.

Por la sonrisa de su hija supo que estaba muy orgullosa de la mesa que habían presentado.

-Mmm… esto se ve delicioso. Creo que voy a dejarte cocinar mas seguido Trixie.- dijo dándole un beso a su hija en el cachete. –Lucifer espero que no hayas estorbado a la cocinera.

\- Me ofendes Detective. Yo nunca estorbo a nadie.

Trixie rió feliz y los tres se sentaron a comer. A diferencia de la cena del día anterior el ambiente era relajado y todos participaban de la charla.

Después de un rato hasta parecían una familia… Claro si no se tomaba en consideración la tendencia de Lucifer a decirle engendro a su pequeña hija.

\- ¿Monita tienes todo preparado? Tu papá vendrá en un rato. Asegúrate de tener todo lo que vayas a necesitar en la mochila.

\- Solo necesito la tarea. Todavía tengo suficientes cosas en casa de papá para pasar el día.- dijo inocentemente Trixie sin levantar la mirada de su tercera tortita con chips de chocolate.

\- Aja… y dime…. ¿llevas todas las tareas o solo las que tienes ganas de hacer?- el silencio culposo de su hija le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. –Trix…

\- Okay okay ya voy. –Contestó su hija revoleando los ojos. –Lo único que había dejado era el proyecto de arte por que papá siempre insiste en ayudarme y es pésimo…-dijo mientras se alejaba.

Sonrío. Su pequeña estaba tan adolescente por momentos.

\- Extrañaba tu lado mandón Detective.- le dijo Lucifer en el oído.

No supo si fueron las palabras o el mero aliento en su oreja pero se le puso la piel de gallina al escucharlo.

\- Escucha Lucifer…- empezó dudando si debía o no decírselo. –En unos momentos vendrá Dan y creo que quizá lo mejor sería que no te vea.-

\- ¿Pretendes que me esconda en el armario como el amante que entra por la ventana cuando el esposo se va?- dijo queriendo sonar ultrajado pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Primero que nada no es mi esposo sino mi ex y segundo, creo que será mas sencillo si el no sabe que estas de vuelta.

\- Corrígeme si me equivoco Detective, pero ¿tú cachorro no le va a contar con quien estuvo comiendo? Más con la tendencia que tiene a hablar sin parar aun si nadie le pregunta.

Suspiro. Él tenía un buen punto. –Supongo que podríamos… pedirle que no diga nada…- aun que esa idea no terminaba de convencerla. Era demasiada presión para su hija.

-De ningún modo Detective.- de repente se había puesto más serio. -Jamás le pediría que mienta. Si lo que te preocupa es que el Detective Inútil sepa que estoy en la tierra; él ya lo sabe.

\- ¿Co… como? ¿Cuándo?-

\- Parece ser que Maze y él se han vuelto más cercanos por que ayer, cuando fui a buscarla, lo encontré allí. Y por la cara que puso podría decir que ya sabia de mí regreso y eso no le alegraba demasiado.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y una muy excitada Trixie salió corriendo de su habitación para abrir la puerta. –Papiii!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba. – Mira quien vino a visitarnos!-

La cara de Dan, que hasta ese momento había tenido una sonrisa para su hija, se puso seria cuando los miro. Seguramente para Lucifer su cara era de enojo pero ella lo conocía más. Su expresión era de preocupación y de impotencia.

Como sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no quería testigos decidió poner manos a la obra. –Monita, por que tú y Lucifer no buscan un tapper para que guardes las tortitas que sobraron, así te las llevas a la casa de tu papa. Mientras, yo necesito hablar un tema de adultos con él.

Sin mirar a Lucifer avanzo hacia Dan y lo empujo un poco para sacarlo por la puerta y así charlar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró se dio vuelta y lo enfrento.

\- Habla. Se que estas preocupado así que dilo ahora.- le dijo sin suavizar.

\- Nunca debió haber vuelto.- contesto Dan.

\- Si debió.

\- Te volverá a lastimar. Volverás al mismo lugar peligroso en el que estuviste todo el último año.

\- Esta vez es diferente Dan.

\- ¿Por qué?- respondió mas alterado. -¿Te dijo que se iba a quedar contigo? Por que si te dijo eso te mintió. Esta en una misión y en cuanto termine va a volver a donde sea que se fue este último año.

\- Lucifer no me mentiría.- suspiró por que realmente no quería pelear con él y entendía que su enojo era producto del miedo de que la madre de su hija saliese herida. –Mira Dan, ya se lo de la misión. Se que solo estará aquí por poco tiempo. Eso es lo diferente. La última vez la realidad cayó sobre mí y no estaba preparada. Creía que algo que yo había hecho era lo que lo había llevado a irse. No era solo el haberlo perdido sino la culpa de no haber confiado en él lo que me destrozaba por dentro…- todavía recordaba la forma en que su estomago se retorcía cada vez que lo imaginaba aislado, en ese lugar gris que odiaba, solo por que ella no había sido capaz de confiar en él. –No me engaño y estoy intentando que Trixie tampoco lo haga. Se que se ira pronto. Se que va a doler. Pero esta vez nos despediremos de él…

\- Esto no me gusta Chloe. Estabas mejor…

\- Había cosas que necesitaba saber Dan. Nunca iba a estar mejor si no las sabia. Y había cosas que necesitaba decir que solo Lucifer entendería.- vio que ese comentario le había dolido pero quería ser lo mas honesta posible. –No te niego que voy a estar triste cuando se vaya…- recordó algo de lo que Lucifer había dicho la noche anterior, como parte del dolor sería por que ahora sabían lo que podían ser juntos... Aun así no se arrepentía. –Pero te prometo que no será igual que este año…

Era claro que Dan no estaba seguro de creer en sus palabras pero si parecía resignado.

\- Ojala que sepas lo que haces Chloe… no voy a permitir que nuestra hija vuelva a…

\- Lo se.- lo cortó. Aun que no le gustará, había llegado a aceptar que ese año había lastimado a su hija y a las personas que la querían con su negligencia. –Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

\- Bien.- dijo un ex esposo mirando el piso. –Iré a esperar a Trix en el auto. Nos vemos en la estación.

\- Adiós…- respondió suavemente antes de entrar.

Cuando volvió a entrar Trixie tenia una sonrisa gigante en su cara y Lucifer parecía casi tan resignado como Dan. -¿Estas lista bebe? Tu papá te espera en el auto.

\- Si mami. Nos vemos Lucifer…- sonrío mostrándole todos los dientes y luego se volvió para agarrar su mochila y darle un beso a cada uno antes de salir.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos el silencio los rodeo. Era la primera vez que tenían que lidiar con el silencio entre ellos. Con la incapacidad de Lucifer de quedarse callado ese nunca fue un problema.

Como no sabia que hacer con sus manos comenzó a limpiar las cosas que aun estaban en la mesa. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de escenarios en los que tendría que despedirse de Lucifer. Si tuviesen más tiempo…

Pero no. No iban a tener más tiempo y no tenia que pensar en eso.

Cuando estaba pasando las tostadas que habían quedado a un recipiente fue cuando lo sintió acercarse.

La abrazo por atrás y solo con eso consiguió que dejara de pensar. Apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho y se deleito en la intimidad de ese abrazo. Olía a Lucifer. A whisky, tabaco y algo más. Algo dulce que no terminaba de identificar.

-Sabes Chloe…- dijo en un susurro. –Siempre envidie a las personas que tenían esta libertad… de abrazarte solo por que querían… de tocarte- empezó a acariciar su brazo desde su muñeca hasta su hombro. –Desperdicie demasiado tiempo solo por el temor de que te alejaras y no pudiese volver a acercarme a ti.

Sintió una suave presión en su costado que la invitaba a girarse por lo que lo dejo hacer. Cuando estuvieron de frente no hubo ningún pensamiento negativo en ella, solo la certeza de que se pertenecían y que, separados o no, eso no iba a cambiar.

\- Casi desearía haberte preguntado…- continuo él.

\- ¿Qué?- respondió ella en el mismo tono susurrante.

\- ¿Puedo besarte Chloe?- la ternura de su pregunta la fascinó.

Sonrío y se apretó contra él. –Casi desearía que me hubieses preguntado.-

Subió las manos que aun se encontraban apoyadas contra su pecho y las coloco detrás de su cuello para poder acercar sus labios.

Fue un beso suave pero intenso. No estaba marcado por la pasión como los de la noche anterior sino por sentimientos más profundos. Era como si la sangre de sus venas se calentara y cambiase algo fundamental en ella a medida que la recorría.

Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire se alejo de sus labios para apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho y besar el lugar de su palpitante corazón.

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que un caño de escape los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Aun sin separarse de él hizo la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Se me ocurren varias cosas divertidas que podríamos hacer, pero algo me dice que no es a eso a lo que te referís.- lo sintió dejar un beso en su cabeza y luego dio un paso atrás para separase un poco. –Creo que deberíamos ir a Lux. Ayer cuando fui le pedí a Maze que buscara información sobre el paradero de Lilith. Si alguien puede encontrarla es ella.

\- Pero Maze es un demonio. ¿Qué evitaría que Lilith pudiese controlarla?

\- Muy bien Detective… esa despierta mente tuya siempre me sorprende. Sin embargo ¿nunca te preguntaste por que elegí a Maze, de entre todos los demonios, como mi guardespalda personal?

\- Siempre creí que el hecho de que durmieras con ella facilitaba la tarea.- contestó con cierto desagrado. No quería pensar en su amiga y Lucifer haciendo… cosas.

\- Es cierto y a la vez no.- le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. – Es cierto que tenerla a mí alrededor mientras dormía ayudaba a su tarea… pero eso no habría servido de mucho si ella fuese como cualquier otro demonio. Como sabes, yo forje a Maze, pero eso solo implicó que la alimente con algo de mi sangre después de que nació. Ella, al igual que la mitad de los demonios del infierno, es hija de Lilith.

\- No lo entiendo… entonces por que…

\- A eso voy Detective.- se acerco y como quien no quiere la cosa le dio un pequeño beso antes de continuar hablando. –Vaya que eres impaciente a la mañana. Como decía, Maze es hija de Lilith pero desde el principio tuvo problemas para controlarla. La pequeña demonia era rápida y se resistía al control de Lilith. Por eso la alimente con mi sangre. Pensé que si sobrevivía seria una aliada estupenda. Cuando creció y me juro lealtad, cualquier vestigio de control que su madre pudiese tener sobre ella desapareció por completo. Nunca se lo he dicho pero creo Maze tiene mas similitud con un lilim que con un demonio. Claro que me gusta mi cabeza donde esta así que jamás se lo he planteado.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Dices que ella es humana?

\- Ahhhh Detective- dijo con un tono condescendiente. -Dado que también me gusta tu cabeza junto con todo ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo... Te pediría que jamás repitas eso frente a Maze.- lo miro lo suficientemente feo como para que continuara solo. –Los humanos, los lilim, incluso algunos demonios como Maze tienen la capacidad de… supongo que la palabra mas cercana sería… elegir. En general los demonios juran fidelidad al mas fuerte y si un ser aun mas poderoso los convoca se olvidan de esa fidelidad. Los humanos por el contrario pueden elegir a quien son fieles. No tiene que ver con el poder. Es algo más…

Se quedo cayado.

Nunca había pensado tanto en el concepto de libre albedrío como desde el momento en que conoció a Lucifer. Lo daba por sentado. Ella era quien elegía ser o por lo menos lo intentaba. Podía no comportarse exactamente como le gustaría pero nunca había dudado de su capacidad de, aunque sea en su mente, elegir algo diferente. Jamás se cuestiono si podían existir seres que no tuviesen esa posibilidad por que, para ella, era parte de su naturaleza.

No podía evitar preguntarse si era algo que algunos tenían y otros no o si simplemente era una cuestión de que su desarrollo era mas sencillo para uno que para otros. Quizá era como el funcionamiento del infierno que Lucifer le había contado. Tú vas al infierno por que tu propia culpa te lleva allí. Quizás no era que los demonios no podían elegir sino que la creencia de que eso es así los mantenía atados a esas fidelidades efímeras.

-¿Piensas que la elección de Maze de no hacer caso a su madre le dio la oportunidad de elegir en otros aspectos? Como una chispa que se convirtió en fuego… ¿Por eso la liberaste de su juramento?

\- Algo así. Ella estaba eligiendo quedarse atada a ese juramento y quise quitarle ese peso. Desde que llegamos a la tierra esa libertad que Maze siempre tuvo en el infierno no hizo más que crecer. Cuando se hizo amiga de Linda o de tu engendro… ella elegía protegerlas y mantenerse cerca de ellas. Parece ser que no soy el único con sentimientos que ha caminado por ese horrendo lugar.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con los ángeles? ¿Ellos tienen la capacidad de elegir?

La sonrisa que Lucifer le dedico la hizo sonrojarse. –Eres tan inteligente amor.- la tomo de la mano y continúo en un tono más reflexivo. –Pensar que yo me tarde siglos en hacerme esa pregunta y aun más en actuar al respecto… Pero no.. No creo… al igual que Maze, creo que yo fui una equivocación en el plan de mi padre. Los ángeles solo obedecen al poder y no hay mayor poder que el de mi padre. Creo que algunos de mis hermanos solo se quedaron cegados por la posibilidad que yo tenia de resistirme a la autoridad de mi padre y confundieron eso con una superioridad que los hizo seguirme.

La explicación de Lucifer no terminaba de cuadrar. Si algo había aprendido como detective era que no se debía asumir lo que otros pensaban y ese era lo que él siempre hacia.

\- No lo se Lucifer… tu me contaste que hubo una guerra… ¿No habría quedado claro que tu padre era mas poderoso? Si fuesen como los demonios, no habrían tenido que cambiar de bando…

\- Algunos lo hicieron.- contestó. –Igual, nos estamos desviando Detective. La cosa es que podemos confiar en Maze. Vayamos a verla y de ahí decidamos como continuar.

Como siempre cuando a Lucifer se le metía una idea en la cabeza no era fácil sacársela. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que presionarlo solo lo haría cerrarse más.

Suspiro. - Esta bien. Avisaré en la estación que tengo una pista sobre la asesina y luego podremos irnos. – Busco en su celular el celular para mandarle un mensaje a Dan.

Si tenia oportunidad hablaría con Linda sobre esto. Ella tenia una relación con un Ángel desde hacia mas de un año y seguramente podría decirle mas sobre como funcionaba su cabeza.

\- o –

Cuando llegaron al Lux se encontraron a una muy sonriente Maze parada detrás de la barra.

\- Veo que finalmente no pudiste separarte de ella- dijo socarronamente Maze.

\- Maze podrías pedirle a tu nuevo amigo o amiga que se vaya para que conversemos.- le contesto Lucifer.

Para su sorpresa de debajo de la barra se levanto un chico joven que parecía completamente horrorizado de haber sido descubierto complaciendo a Maze. La sonrisa burlona que la demonia tenia le decía que no era la primera vez que era descubierta en esa situación.

\- Espero que lo que acaba de pasar fuera el festejo por haber encontrado la información que te pedí.- aunque las palabras de Lucifer parecían duras no creía que fueran tanto por haberla encontrado recibiendo sexo oral en el bar sino, mas bien, por no encontrarla enfrascada en lo que él le había pedido.

\- Depende. ¿Cuando tu se lo hiciste a Decker fue por eso?- La insolencia de la demonia la dejo en shock.

\- Oh vamos Maze. Tú sabes que cuando yo lo hago los festejos son más grandes.- le respondió con soberbia Lucifer.

\- Okay. Ya basta con las insinuaciones sexuales.- los cortó. –Maze, Lucifer me dijo que tu podrías encontrar información sobre Lilith. ¿Hallaste algo útil?.

La demonia le sonrío. –Lo siento pero no mucho. Fui hasta donde me dijiste que habías encontrado a Abyzou y seguí el rastro desde allí pero lo perdí en las afueras de Los Ángeles. No creo que tengan una residencia fija, pero si averigüe algo mas. Hay por lo menos dos casos mas de ataques como los que me describiste en Estados Unidos, y por lo que me pudo decir un contacto, en Canadá hay por lo menos cuatro más.

\- ¿Esta dando vueltas por America del Norte?- le preguntó.

\- O por el mundo…- contesto crípticamente Maze.

\- ¿Por que lo dices?

\- Por que mi contacto no quiso darme prácticamente información. Digamos que lo tengo bien… entrenado.– Maze puso una sonrisa perversa mientras continuaba. –Si no quiso decirme nada es que es algo realmente grande... Digamos que sabe lo que puede pasarle si no habla.

Cuando Lucifer no hizo ningún comentario picante sobre el adiestramiento de Maze se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Parecía distraído, casi como si no hubiese estado prestando atención a la conversación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto poniendo una mano en su brazo para llamar su atención.

\- Nada.- contesto con una tenue sonrisa. –Me acabo de dar cuenta que ayer debí contactar a mi hermano Maalick. Con todo lo que paso lo olvide.

Lo vio juntar sus manos y cerrar sus ojos. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada.

\- Ya esta. – dijo Lucifer abriendo los ojos. –Vendrá en un momento. Parece ser que Muzania se peleo con un demonio y quería dejar eso arreglado antes de venir.

-Tu y ellos…- empezó a hablar sin estar segura de por que se había sentido tan angustiada de repente. –¿Se pueden… comunicar de esa manera a pesar de estar allá?

\- Claro. Estar en diferentes reinos no es un problema. Ellos saben que a mi no me gusta demasiado por lo que tienden a evitarlo pero en los casos en que estamos separados no hay muchas opciones, no es como si pudiese mandarles un emoji por el celular.

\- Ya veo. Creí…- la angustia le atenazo la garganta y prefirió callarse antes de dejar que Lucifer lo notara. Se había prometido no pensar en las cosas negativas mientras estuviese con él. Bajo la cabeza e intento tragarse el nudo en su garganta.

La mano de Lucifer se poso suavemente en su barbilla instándola a mirarlo. -¿Qué ocurre?-

\- Nada. Es una tontería.- respondió en voz baja.

\- Si es una tontería entonces dímelo.

\- Es que… hace unos meses… cuando me hirieron… yo… te llame… rece para que vinieras a salvarme… cuando no apareciste creí que…- no era capaz de decirlo. Por que en el fondo lo que había pensado era que él no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Que no la iba a ayudar por que ya la había olvidado. Decirle eso sabiendo que Lucifer había seguido amándola era volver a tirarle en la cara lo incapaz que era de confiar en él.

\- Chloe… si yo hubiese sabido que estabas en peligro hubiese tirado abajo las rejas del infierno para llegar hasta ti.

\- Lo se. Lo siento. Yo… -

Lucifer la cortó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. - Muéstrame.- le dijo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Intenta contactarme ahora. ¿Sabes como hacerlo?

\- Si. Amenadiel me lo explico.- hablo con un poco mas de fuerza para no dejar que la angustia ganara más territorio. –Tengo que pensar en el nombre y en la persona y luego dirigirle mis pensamientos. ¿Verdad?- Lucifer asintió.

Se concentro en Lucifer y dirigió sus pensamientos. _¿Me escuchas Lucifer? Si asientes prometo que esta noche hare todo lo que me pidas. _Si eso no lo hacia responder nada lo haría. Lucifer parecía concentrado pero no hizo ningún movimiento. - Se que funciona con otros Ángeles por que me comunique un par de veces con Amenadiel de esa forma.- le explicó.

Algo de lo que dijo debió llamar la atención de Lucifer por que de repente su cara se puso mas seria. -¿Con que nombre me llamas Chloe?

-Con el tuyo Lucifer. ¿Piensas que debería usar Lucifer Morningstar?- siempre había creído que el apellido había sido inventado por él peor quizá...

\- Samael.- le dijo de repente. Se lo quedo mirando hasta que Lucifer entendió que no era suficiente información por lo que continúo. –El nombre que Dios le dio a su hijo es Samael. Yo elegí Lucifer pero para poder contactarme debes usar el nombre de mi creación. Samael. Por eso mis hermanos no usan mucho ese método, por que saben que no disfruto especialmente ser llamado así.-

¿Podría ser? ¿Algo tan sencillo podía hacer la diferencia? Lo vio un último momento y luego cerro los ojos y se concentro en el hombre parado frente a ella. _ Samael. Te amo._

Abrió los ojos y se lo encontró con una dulce sonrisa. –Yo también.- le dijo para después besarla.

Los separo una suave tos. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró al mismo ángel del día anterior y a otro que parecía que iba a perder los ojos de lo grande que los tenia abiertos.

Lucifer se separo de ella y se volteo para quedar delante de sus hermanos.

\- Ustedes siempre tan oportunos hermanos.- les dijo en broma. Ninguno de los dos respondió. –Maalick ya tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a la encantadora Detective Chloe Decker de la L.A.P.D.- se giro con una sonrisa algo forzada. –Detective te presento a mis hermanos Maalik- dijo señalando al ángel que estaba mas adelante. – A quien ya tuviste el agrado de ver junto con las alas que siempre le digo que debe guardar, y Puriel, que no estoy seguro por que esta aquí pero no tengo dudas que nos lo hará saber, aun si no nos interesa.

\- Em, Hola.- los saludo dubitativa. Maalik le sonreía cordialmente pero Puriel seguía mirándola como si tuviese dos cabezas en lugar de una. Iba a continuar hablando pero una llamada telefónica la corto.

Vio que era de la escuela de Trixie por lo que atendió.

-_Hola, ¿habla Chloe la mama de Beatriz Espinoza?_

\- Si soy yo. ¿Paso algo con Trixie?

-_ No, no se preocupe. Solo llamo para contarle que tuvimos un problema con la tubería de agua y por ese motivo vamos a tener que cerrar la escuela por el día de hoy hasta que se solucione. Estuvimos intentando contactar al papá de Trixie pero no pudimos comunicarnos. Necesitaríamos que usted o algún familiar la venga a retirar. ¿Cree que podrá?_

Se dio vuelta para ver a Lucifer y se encontró con que él y sus hermanos la estaban mirando y, seguramente, escuchando la conversación.

-¿_Señora Decker todavía está ahí?_

\- Si, lo siento. Yo iré a retirarla. Muchas gracias por avisar. Estaré allí en media hora.

-_ Muy bien. La esperamos._

Corto la llamada y se acerco a Lucifer que seguía mirándola. - Debo irme. Trixie va a necesitar que la vaya a buscar y la lleve con la niñera.

\- Pensé que el Detective Inútil se haría cargo hoy del engendro.

\- No pudieron encontrarlo. Seguramente esta afuera haciendo alguna investigación y no escucho el teléfono.- se acerco para besarlo suavemente antes de irse. –Iré a investigar las cámaras de vigilancia de las tres escenas del crimen. Veré si puedo encontrar una imagen del cuerpo humano que esta ocupando Lilith.

\- Pensé que trabajaríamos juntos en este caso.- dijo con vos un poco lastimera Lucifer. -¿Quieres que vaya a la estación y te ayude?

\- No es necesario. Aun tengo que completar el papeleo del último asesinato y mirar las cintas de vigilancia. Quédate y pon al día a tus hermanos de lo que esta sucediendo.- le dio una sonrisa insinuante. -Si terminas temprano puedes ir a casa y preparar de nuevo la cena.- le sonrío y lo volvió a besar antes de irse. -Por cierto…- comenzó a decirle y luego de la nada le pego un puñetazo en su brazo.

-Auch! Detective, ¿eso por que fue?- le pregunto Lucifer exagerando mientras se agarraba el brazo como si hubiese sido herido de muerte

\- Deja de decirle engendro a mi hermosa e impresionable hija.- le sonrío, le dio un pequeño beso en el brazo que había golpeado y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Cuando estaba por llegar al ascensor vio la figura de Maze emerger desde las sombras. –Emm… Decker si quieres puedo ayudarte con la investigación…

Maze parecía nerviosa. Nunca había visto a Maze en ese estado. ¿Tan mala había sido ese último año?

Ahora que sabia que la demonio había sido la razón por la que nada peor le había pasado ese ultimo año y que lo había hecho por pedido de Lucifer, no podía enojarse por su intento de ir.

\- No es necesario Maze.- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Creo que nunca te agradecí por ayudarme el otro día. Si no hubieses llegado cuando lo hiciste…- no quería ni pensar en eso.

\- Ni lo menciones Decker. Demonio guardaespaldas a tu servicio.- dijo una sonrisa irónica.

\- Eso tampoco es necesario Maze. Te agradezco por haberme protegido todo este tiempo que estuve actuando tan impulsivamente pero ya voy a comportarme. Mas que al guardaespaldas demonio me gustaría recuperar a mi amiga demonio.

\- También puedes contar con eso Decker.

Se sonrieron antes de despedirse. Probablemente no lo había arruinado del todo con su amiga. Iba a tener que pedir muchas disculpas por ese año de malas decisiones.

\- o –

Cuando llegó a la comisaría vio a Dan enterrado detrás de pilas de papeles.

\- Así que…- debía estar muy concentrado por que casi salto cuando le hablo. –No estarías teniendo tu celular a mano ¿no?- le preguntó bromeando.

Dan la miro sorprendido y luego empezó a tocar sus bolsillos intentando encontrarlo. –Debí haberlo dejado en el auto.- resoplo. - Cuando llegue había una chica denunciando un crimen y me hicieron salir volando a investigar. Como podrás ver por todos estos papeles- dijo señalando las pilas de papeles a su alrededor. –Fue todo una broma para asustarla.- volvió a resoplar frustrado. –No se en que estaban pensando pero ahora tengo que justificar la presencia de órganos y sangre de vaca en la supuesta escena del crimen.- termino con un quejido de frustración. –Lo siento, ¿me llamabas por que necesitabas algo?

Era un poco sorprendente lo normal que estaba comportándose Dan. Al parecer tener toda una noche para digerir la presencia de Lucifer en la Tierra había sido útil. –Yo no, Trixie.

-¿Le paso algo?- respondió poniéndose de pie.

-No, tranquilo. Llamaron de la escuela que tenían problemas con el agua y que las clases se suspenderían por el día de hoy. Trix les dijo que te contacten pero como no pudieron hacerlo me llamaron.

\- Oh. Lo siento. ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar?

\- No, ya me encargue. Esta en casa con la niñera. Cuando salgas de la comisaría la puedes pasar a buscar por allí.

\- Bien.- dijo volviendo a sentarse. – Y ¿Dónde esta Lucifer? Pensé que te seguiría todos lados mientras estuviese aquí.

Sabia que podía no contestarle teniendo en cuenta el cambio en el tono de su ex esposo cuando había preguntado por Lucifer, pero ese día había entendido cuanta gente había estado aguantando su mierda durante ese año por lo que respiro profundo para contestar con su mejor tono.

-El problema que esta intentando solucionar Lucifer tuvo un avance y se quedo reunido con sus hermanos para ponerlos al día.

\- ¿Hermanos? ¿Plural, como en más de uno?

Sonrío antes de responder. Si supiera… -Si, tiene varios al parecer. Además de Amenadiel, hoy conocí a Puriel y a Maalik.

La cara de Dan se congelo cuando escucho los nombres. -¿Es un chiste?

-¿Los conoces?

\- ¿Conocerlos? Chloe son nombres de Ángeles caídos. No creo que esos sean sus verdaderos nombres. Seguramente están haciendo algo ilegal y esos son sus nombres clave.- casi podía ver los engranajes en la cabeza de Dan moviéndose.

\- No creo que sea algo ilegal por que me los presento Dan. Además…- no pudo ocultar la sonrisa. –la familia de Lucifer es profundamente religiosa. Creen en Dios y los ángeles aun más que tu propia familia.

No pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse por el eufemismo de decir que creían en Dios. Dan la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca por lo que dio la vuelta y se alejo riéndose de allí.

Cuando llego a su escritorio todavía seguía sonriendo por el chiste interno. Se moría por ver la cara de Lucifer cuando se lo dijese.

\- Esa sonrisa significa que alguien tuvo suerte anoche. –dijo Ella saliendo de la nada.

No le contesto pero su comentario solo profundizo la sonrisa. – Solo me reía de lo creyentes en Dios que son en la familia de Lucifer.

\- Ni lo digas hermana. Mira que ponerle a tus hijos nombres de ángeles. Por lo menos le hubiesen puesto Samael y no Lucifer.

\- ¿Tu conocías el nombre de Samael?– pregunto sorprendida por el nombre que empezaba a hacérsele familiar.

\- Claro. Yo y el grandote de arriba tenemos una larga historia, lo menos que puedo hacer es conocer el nombre de su hijo preferido.

La referencia le sonó extraña. No mucha gente envía a sus hijos favoritos al infierno solo por revelarse. Algo debió traducirse en su cara por que Ella continúo.

-Creaslo o no lo era. Samael era el más brillante y más amado hijo de Dios. Recuerdo leer la frase "Con su brillo encendió la luz en la tierra para la humanidad y su padre sonrió". Supuestamente se sintió celoso del amor que Dios tenia por los humanos y se revelo. Como consecuencia fue castigado y obligado a reinar en el infierno.

\- Bastante terrible resulto Dios como padre… y muy extremo. Si cada vez que Trixie se revela la hecho de casa difícilmente se me podría considerar una buena madre.

Ella lejos de enojarse por su comentario se puso a analizarlo. –No lo se. La biblia no es muy especifica acerca de la guerra que se armo pero siempre creí que era mas bien una consecuencia de la pelea que un castigo especifico. Como cuando mis hermanos y yo nos metíamos en una de esas batallas campales donde nos tirábamos con todo lo que teníamos a mano y en algún momento mi madre se metía en el medio y nos retaba. La mayoría de las veces cada uno se iba a su lugar en la casa a lamerse las heridas pero una de las veces mi hermano Lui sintió que ya no era bienvenido en la familia (y se que mi hermana Jaz tuvo que ver con eso) y se fue a Nueva York. Yo fui a buscarlo y me termine quedando con él hasta que entendió que en casa lo seguíamos queriendo y volvió. Pienso que a Samael le falto la persona que le hiciera entender que lo querían igual… a pesar de que hubiese robado el dinero del aire acondicionado para iniciar su nuevo negocio.

Sonrío al escuchar la mezcla de historias de Ella. Pensó en Lucifer y su relación con su padre pero le era difícil confiar en lo que su amiga decía. Todo el sufrimiento que Lucifer y los otros Ángeles que lo siguieron habían pasado era real. Todos los complejos paternos que Lucifer arrastraba eran reales.

Pensó en el dolor que sabría que sobrevendría cuando tuviesen que separarse. No importa lo que Ella dijese… Para ella Dios siempre seria el más cruel de los padres.

Como claramente no iba a poder explicarle su punto a Ella opto por cambiar de tema.

\- Volviendo al caso… necesito si me puedes conseguir las cintas de vigilancia de ayer de las oficinas de Alice Monroe y Cristina Cline.

\- Oh si, llegaron hace un rato y estaba por empezar a revisarlas.- contesto Ella poniéndose inmediatamente en modo profesional.

\- Bien, dámelas. Tengo una corazonada y prefiero revisarlas personalmente.

Iba a encontrar una imagen de la apariencia actual de Lilith aun que fuese lo único en lo que pudiese trabajar ese día.

**A/N: Hola a todos! Perdon por lo mucho que me estoy tardando en actualizar! Actualmente estoy con muchas actividades y sentarme a escribir me esta costando! Muchas gracias por los mensajes que mandan! Nada te da tantas ganas de continuar como tener personas que disfrutan lo que hago! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo! Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BUenooooo Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí esta el capitulo 15! Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus mensajes contándome que les va pareciendo la historia! Como les dije el otro día queda capítulos para terminar! Ahora si, a disfrutar.**

**Capitulo 15. Rezos**

Había pocas cosas seguras en su vida pero no cabía duda que, una de ellas, era que la Detective regalaba la mejor de las vistas cuando salía.

Sonrió por el pensamiento. Tendría que decirle de probar que tal era esa vista pero sin nada de ropa.

Le cortaba la respiración el saber que ahora eso era una posibilidad… había sido muy honesto esa mañana cuando le dijo que envidiaba a todos esos humanos que podían tocarla sin tener que buscar una escusa para ello. Envidiaba a la señorita López que la abrazaba siempre que la veía y al Detective Inútil que había tenido la oportunidad de besarla y acariciarla siempre que lo deseara.

Durante los últimos años a su lado, después de que Linda le había explicado que lo que sentía eran celos, muchas de sus fantasías se habían vuelto escandalosamente románticas… acomodarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y que ella le sonriese sonrojada en agradecimiento, acariciarle un brazo mientras miraban juntos alguna evidencia o acurrucarse juntos en un sillón disfrutando de la cercanía mutua.

Claro que también habían estado las fantasías mas divertidas que la incluían a ella, en diferentes estados de desnudez, reclamándolo como su propiedad y siendo reclamada. Esas habían estado desde el primer momento que la había visto.

La realidad es que no había nada que no quisiese hacer con ella.

En los mas de 15 años de solead que había pasado en el infierno, fue la oportunidad perdida de intimidad lo que mas dolor le causaba. En el fondo siempre había sabido que sería eso lo que nunca podría llegar a conseguir con otra.

Solo con Chloe él había anhelado un contacto diferente a los placeres de la carne.

Solo con ella había aprendido lo reconfortante que podía ser tener la mano de otra persona en tu brazo para hacerte saber que no estabas solo.

La vio despedirse de la demonio y meterse en el ascensor. Durante un segundo sus miradas se conectaron y ella le sonrío de la manera mas cariñosa que hubiese recibido en su vida.

El también sonrío.

Otra fantasía escandalosamente melosa se veía cumplida.

-Lucifer deja de sonreír como tonto que tus hermanos están a punto de desmayarse.- le dijo Maze mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando se giro se encontró con la miradas confundidas de ambos. Puriel parecía particularmente atónito.

\- Cierra esa boca Puriel o se te meterán las moscas.- le dijo poniéndose serio.

\- Ella… la mujer humana… ella te… pegó…- contesto Puriel.

\- Esta bien que la Detective sea mi debilidad pero claramente no va a destruirme por un golpe en el brazo hermano. Además, si sobreviví a que me disparara, un golpecito no es nada.

\- Ella es la mujer que murió.- dijo de repente Maalik. –La que se culpaba por tu regreso al infierno.

\- Si, bueno, ya aclaramos ese malentendido. La Detective no tiene nada que hacer en el infierno y ahora ya lo entiende.

\- Ella… te disparo? – dijo como atontado Puriel.

\- Estas particularmente lento hoy hermanito. Ponte al día. La Detective me disparó hace como cuatro años. Después de eso me han acuchillado y baleado en repetidas oportunidades y, ni así, se pudieron deshacer de mí.

\- Pero… pero ella… te beso el brazo…-

\- También te has vuelto exageradamente bueno en esto de decir lo obvio. Creo que podría presentarte al Detective Inútil; seguramente se llevarían muy bien.

\- No lo entiendo Lucifer. Hace un par de años vi como Balar volaba por los aires cuando tuvo la mala idea de tocar tu pie en una de sus exageradas reverencias. No recuerdo que nadie nunca haya tenido permitido siquiera rozarte… ¿quien es esta mujer? – pregunto Puriel.

Aunque su tono no trasmitía otra cosa que curiosidad, lo enojaba la comparación entre su Detective y el obsecuente de Balar. – Balar es asqueroso y no quiso tocar mi pie sino besármelo. Se merecía lo que le paso y debería estar agradecido de que no le fue peor.

-Además… apuesto que la Detective te ha besado en lugares mucho más placenteros que el pie, ¿no es así Lucifer?- intervino descaradamente Maze.

La miro enojado pero no dijo nada ya que sabía que ninguna respuesta que le diera le sacaría la sonrisa socarrona de la cara... Aun más después de haberlo visto perdido en sus fantasías sucias y no tan sucias con Chloe. –Creo que hay aclaraciones que no es necesario hacerlas, además- le respondió mirándola directamente –Dudo que el joven que salio horrorizado de detrás de la barra, y que te tenia claramente parada en puntas de pie, estuviese admirando tus zapatos.-

Se giro nuevamente hacia sus hermanos y los encontró mirándolo. Puriel parecía aun en estado de shock pero Maalik tenia la misma cara de concentración que ponía cuando estaba intentando entender como romper alguno de los bucles de sus hermanos.

Antes de que pudiesen continuar con el interrogatorio acerca de la presencia de Chloe decidió cambiar de tema. –Puriel, si estas aquí por los papeles que le pediste a Maze aun no deben estar, se que el tiempo en el infierno corre diferente pero debes esperar al menos dos o tres días terrestres para que te los hagan.

Puriel, que parecía seguir demasiado distraído como para responder se lo quedo mirando por un momento antes de contestarle. –No… Maalik nos busco a mí y a Muzania para decirnos que vendría aquí por que tú se lo habías pedido y pensé en acompañarlo para ver si podía ayudar.

\- Por cierto hermano- interrumpió Maalik -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Sonabas un poco preocupado en tu mensaje. ¿Tiene que ver con esa mujer?

Pensó en como explicarle a Maalik lo que estaba ocurriendo. - Algo surgió y creo que deberías saberlo…- dado que no se le ocurría una manera suave de decirlo simplemente lo soltó. –Ayer nos encontramos con Abyzou. O mejor dicho ella nos encontró a nosotros.

\- QUE?!- grito Maalik -¿Cómo es posible que este en la tierra? ¿Atravesó las puertas del infierno? ¿Esta acá?

\- Tranquilízate.- puso una mano sobre el brazo de su hermano para evitar que saliese volando a revisar el club. –No sabemos exactamente donde esta pero es una de las cosas que la Detective va a intentar solucionar. Ayer mientras investigamos un caso la encontramos esperándonos. Quería que te avisara que estaba en la Tierra.

La cara de su hermano trasmitía tantos sentimientos que era difícil saber cual era el que prevalecería. -¿Esta bien?- preguntó Maalik finalmente.

-Es… complicado…- no quería tener que decirle a su hermano la situación peligrosa en la que se encontraba su pareja; pero tampoco quería mentirle. La realidad era que si Lilith la usaba para atacar a los humanos el se vería obligado a detenerla… y Maalik lo sabría.

\- Habla hermano. Se que algo grave debe estar pasando por que se me ocurren pocas maneras de que ella cruzase las puertas del infierno y se que, ni el poder, ni los deseos de Abyzou, han estado nunca al servicio de ese objetivo.

\- Lamento informarte- intervino bruscamente Maze – que, en la situación en que está, ni su poder ni sus deseos siquiera importan. Al parecer nuestra madre decidió volver a hacer de las suyas en la tierra y convoco a la demonia por su nombre verdadero. Ella no es libre de hacer lo que quiera… debo reconocer que debe haber sido bastante inteligente para encontrar un vacío en la orden que recibió…

\- No tiene sentido…- dijo Maalik. –¿Por que convocar a Abyzou? Se que es fuerte cuando se enoja pero…-

No lo tenía y eso era algo que le molestaba. O por lo menos no convocarla solo a ella. La demonia era fuerte pero no tanto. Maze podría destrozarla en segundos. Aun con la guerra en el infierno, había demonios mucho más poderosos que ella. En realidad… si Lilith había salido cuando el maniático de Kingley había abierto la puerta, entonces ni siquiera debería saber que la mayor parte de sus hijos estaban muertos… ¿habría intentado convocar a Asmodeo? ¿Sabría ya por Abyzou que se había desencadenado una guerra? –No lo se. – le contestó finalmente. – ¿Se te ocurre algún motivo por el que pudiese convocarla a ella?

-No importa.- contestó Maalik. –Si ella está acá debo ir a buscarla.- dijo avanzando hacia el ascensor.

\- Espera hermano.- Afianzó el agarre sobre su brazo. –La tierra es demasiado grande para simplemente salir a buscarla sin pistas. Claramente Lilith debe estar cubriendo sus rastros energéticos, sino Maze la habría percibido ya. Debemos pensar de manera racional. Te vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Se te ocurre algún motivo por el que Lilith pudiese haberla convocado a ella?-

-¿No será que quiere usar a los Sabuesos Infernales?- preguntó Maze. –Si no recuerdo mal ellos responden a Abyzou de manera casi tan obediente como lo hacen contigo Lucifer.

\- Puede ser aunque no lo creo. Ellos responderían a sus pedidos pero no me desobedecerían si les doy una orden opuesta. Abyzou los mima y los adiestra, pero la primera orden que aprenden es que deben obedecerme. A menos que Abyzou estuviese del lado de Lilith desde antes…- era una posibilidad pero no lo convencía. No se habría esforzado para contactarlo. Ciertamente podría ser que el plan se hubiese estado gestando desde mucho antes de que el volviese al infierno y que haber conocido a su hermano cambiara los deseos de Abyzou pero… era una demonia… sus deseos se orientan hacía el poder… estando con Lilith el poder de ella sería superior… quizá el que lo buscara cuando estaba con la Detective también era parte del plan para que confiaran en ella…

-Detente hermano.- dijo Maalik poniéndole la mano libre sobre el hombro. –Puedo ver los engranajes de tu cabeza intentando explicar como Abyzou y el infierno en general se complotan. Yo mismo la he acompañado en alguno de los procesos de adiestramiento. Ella no planea nada en tu contra.

Durante unos segundos los miro con desconfianza. -¿Cuándo la acompañaste?- pregunto. ¿Seria posible que su hermano le mintiese para protegerla?

\- Al principio. Poco después de liberarme. Su paz me tranquilizaba. Cuando tuvo que ir al páramo de Filis para entrenar a una camada nueva de sabuesos me fui con ella. La vi cuidar a los cachorros. Utilizar trapos con tu aroma para que solo te reconocieran a ti como alfa. Ella los cuidaba y les enseñaba que debían obedecerte.

Cierto. Ahora lo recordaba. No le había gustado que su aun débil hermano se fuese solo con una demonia pero, justamente por que era Abyzou, lo dejo marchar si preocuparse. La demonia era lo mas parecido a un ser maternal que había en ese lugar y había sabido que cuidaría bien de su hermano. -¿Entonces se te ocurre algún motivo por el que pueda haberla convocado?

Maalik se quedo callado por unos momentos. Estaba a punto de replantear la posibilidad de que los hubiese engañado cuando su hermano continuo -Lo único que se me ocurre,- dijo con cara seria. -es que el plan de Lilith tenga que ver con los lilim… Abyzou tiene la capacidad de conectarse con las fibras más sensibles de los seres recién nacidos. Por eso se encarga de la los Sabuesos Infernales. Ella los vuelve más dóciles durante sus primeras etapas de crecimiento. Eso permite que se los pueda entrenar…

\- Quizá Lilith esta juntado un ejercito de lilim y utiliza a la demonia para controlarlos.- aventuró Puriel.

\- ¿Para que exactamente haría eso?- pregunto molesta Maze. – Los lilim son humanos. Cualquiera de nosotros podría con cientos de ellos sin siquiera sudar. Además… no necesitaría a Abyzou para controlarlos. Si bien los lilim tienen un poco más de libertad por ser en parte humanos, una orden directa de mi madre los haría hincarse de rodillas ante ella.

-Pues bien, quizá es eso lo que quiere.- dio Puriel. – No consiguió reinar sobre el cielo o el infierno así que crea miles de lilim para establecer su propio reino en la tierra.

La idea de Puriel no era tan mala pero había cuestiones que no cuadraban. –Hay algo que no tendría sentido.- dijo finalmente en voz alta pero sin referirse a nadie en especial. -¿Por qué buscar personas que resaltan por su bondad?– No lo podía terminar de entender. ¿Seria solo otra forma de vengarse contra su Padre?. Lo cierto era que Lilith nunca había despreciado a su Padre tanto como él mismo lo había hecho. Odiaba más a los humanos por ser descendientes de Adán. Las victimas eran buenas personas con vidas dignas... –Además hay mujeres… -

-¿Y?- preguntaron Maze y Puriel al mismo tiempo. Maalik en cambio lo miraba serio. Su hermano ya había entendido cual era la pieza que no encajaba.

\- Los lilim son hijos de Lilith.- explicó Maalik. –La parte de demonio de Lilith se combina con la parte humana de un hombre. Aun si hubiese estado buscando personas especialmente buenas para que su virtud potencie al máximo los poderes del lilim… no hubiese buscado mujeres. Además…- agregó mirándolo directamente. –corrígeme si me equivoco pero, aun si la gestación es mucho mas corta y no dura ni una semana, el lilim nacería como un bebe… entiendo la utilidad de Abyzou en ese caso pero el tiempo de crecimiento en los lilim no se acelera como la gestación… tardaría 15 o 20 años en poder usarlos para luchar.

\- Nada de todo esto tiene sentido.- empezó a revolverse el pelo con la mano de pura frustración. Él solo deseaba dejar de pensar en la inmortal y volver con su Detective. –Nos falta información.- se giro hacia a Maze quien seguía relajada sobre el costado de la barra. -¿Podrías intentar conseguir mas información acerca de otras muertes? No puede ser coincidencia que este en Los Ángeles. Quizá si le sigues el rastro a alguna otra de las victimas puedas dar con algún testigo que haya tenido contacto… como paso con la sobrina de la monja que resulto toda una estafadora.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo Lucifer.- contesto tranquilamente Maze. –Con todo lo que esta pasando no puedo dejar a Linda y Charlie solos. Una búsqueda como la que me pides podría llevar semanas y no puedo confiar en que el inútil de Amenadiel se quede a ayudarla. ¿Por qué no mandas a uno de estos… serviciales angelitos, a buscar información en el infierno?– dijo señalando a los dos ángeles parados en medio de ellos.

La respuesta de la demonia no pareció afectar demasiado a Maalik pero si a su hermano Puriel que la veía como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Desde cuando los demonios pueden elegir acatar o no las ordenes del rey del infierno?- preguntó Puriel con más curiosidad que molestia.

\- Desde siempre.- contestó de forma contundente Maalik. – Igual que nosotros con nuestro padre, los demonios pueden ser libres si así lo desean.

Él no creía que eso fuese tan así, pero no tenia deseos de discutir con su hermano por lo que solo agregó.- Maze es libre.- luego se volvió hacia la demonia. –Ellos también lo son.

\- Entonces manda a Amenadiel. El sigue atado a las faldas de tu padre. Solo dile que es una misión divina y saldrá corriendo a cumplirla.

La idea no era del todo mala. Se debía una conversación con su hermano y si el muy necio se negaba a ver la realidad entonces lo mejor que podría hacer era salir de su vista. – Esta bien. Hablare con Amenadiel y sino se lo propondré a la Detective. De cualquier manera ella debe poder conseguir información sobre las muertes del mismo estilo. ¿Puedes conseguir que tu contacto te de el nombre de alguna de las victimas?-

Maze puso una sonrisa maligna – Será divertido intentarlo. En cuanto lo tenga se lo mandare a Decker.- y sin decir otra cosa salio de la habitación.

\- Si quieres hermano yo puedo recorrer el infierno.- dijo Puriel. –Se que Maalik estuvo buscando información sobre Lilith, por lo que podría centrarme en buscar información sobre otros demonios que hayan desaparecido. Todo esta bastante revuelto por los años de guerra pero ahora que sabemos que buscar puede que surja algo.

\- No tienes obligación de hacerlo Puriel.- le molestaba que su hermano no pudiese romper el sentimiento de lealtad hacia él.– Como te he dicho, tú eres libre y no tienes por que involucrarte en esto. Lo mismo se aplica a ti Maalik,- dijo mirando al otro ángel. –has lo que consideres mejor. Cuentas con todos mis recursos si decides salir a buscar a Abyzou por tu cuenta pero, si aceptas mi consejo, espera aunque sea a que la Detective consiga una foto de ella. Para que puedas saber como luce el cuerpo humano que esta ocupando...-

Puriel resoplo con molestia. –Si encuentro algo les aviso.- dijo antes de darse vuelta y acercarse de manera resuelta al balcón, pateando una silla en el proceso.

Se giro para ver si Maalik lo seguía pero en cambio se lo encontró mirándolo con cara de resignación.

-Necesitas dejar de hacer eso hermano, o Puriel va golpearte.- dijo Maalik.

\- Puriel necesita dejar de creer que me debe lealtad.- le contestó. –En algún momento tiene que entender que si no me hubiese seguido a esa guerra todo habría sido mejor. Prefiero que cuando lo haga no cargue con siglos siguiéndome lealmente por que, ahí, va a querer hacer algo peor que golpearme.

Maalik suspiro. - Puriel es mucho mas conciente que tú hermano. Él eligió y te agradece por haberle permitido hacerlo. Por eso quiere ayudarte. Tienes que dejar de insistir en quitarle ese derecho en tu mente. Puriel te aprecia, pero no lo suficiente como para no clavarte una flecha si lo sigues presionando.-

Ya habían tenido esa discusión antes.

Maalik y su eterno optimismo de creer que todos podían elegir. No tenia ganas de discutir nuevamente con él. Cerró los ojos y procedió a contactar a Amenadiel.

_Amenadiel, trae tu lamentable trasero al Lux ahora mismo. Necesito hablar contigo._

Abrió los ojos para decirle a Maalik que lo había citado cuando sintió la familiar presión en la parte de atrás de su nuca.

_¿Samael estas en la tierra?¿Dejaste el infierno abandonado de nuevo? Voy en un instante y mas vale que puedas darme una explicación para tu ausencia de allí._

-Maalik te aviso que nuestro querido y muy pomposo hermano mayor viene en camino. Si quieres, como yo, evitar hablar con él, te recomendaría que salgas de la habitación antes de que llegue.

Maalik suspiró.- No tengo deseos de verlo pero tampoco de regresar al infierno.- contestó. –Necesito estar solo y pensar en mis opciones. Si te parece esperare en el piso superior a que llegue la detective con la imagen de Abyzou.

\- Ve.- le hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndolo. -Si escuchas algo que se rompe soy yo probablemente partiéndole la cabeza a Amenadiel. Ni te gastes en bajar.

Maalik no parecía demasiado convencido de que dejar a sus hermanos solos fuese una buena idea pero, al parecer, la necesidad de estar aislado venció a la preocupación. –Recuerda hermano; Amenadiel se siente mucho menos libre de escoger de lo que nunca nos hemos sentido nosotros.- le dijo antes de dirigirse al ascensor que previamente había usado la Detective.

Podía ser que Amenadiel estuviese obligado a seguir las órdenes de su padre, pero no creía que ese fuera el problema. Por lo que Linda había dicho era lo divino en general lo que convocaba a su hermano mayor. Amenadiel había elegido tener un hijo. Había elegido dejarlo con Linda. No era la imposibilidad de elegir su problema… no después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en la tierra. Era que no deseaba hacerlo.

\- Hermano espero que tengas una buena escusa para estar aquí y no cumpliendo con tus deberes en el infierno.- dijo la ya conocida voz de su hermano mayor desde el balcón en donde se había posado.

\- Hola hermano... También para mi es un gusto verte.-

Cuando se giro lo sorprendió un poco descubrir que, el mismo sentimiento de añoranza que había tenido cuando se reencontró con algunos de sus conocidos en la tierra, lo invadía cuando veía al molesto de su hermano mayor.

Nunca había sido demasiado cercano a ninguno de sus hermanos cuando estaba en la Ciudad de Plata. Ese sentimiento de que algo faltaba lo separaba de los demás ángeles. Incluso con Ray-Ray y Gabi, sus hermanos favoritos, sentía que algo los hacia diferentes.

Después, cuando la guerra comenzó y muchos de sus hermanos exigieron la libertad a su lado, el temor y la euforia de finalmente estar rompiendo las cadenas de su padre, le impidieron conectarse con ellos… cuando llego al infierno se sentía tanto traicionado como culpable. No importaba desde cual de los dos bandos se viese, para ambos era el causante de mucho dolor.

Miro detenidamente al ángel moreno que seguía parado en la ventana con mirada desaprobadora. No era a él a quien había extrañado. El ángel que tenía parado enfrente era el extraño que vivía en la Ciudad de Plata y que se negó a pelear en ninguno de los dos bandos ya que decía que nuestro Padre no le había dado esa orden. Era molesto, creído y obsecuente con su Padre. Era el Arcángel Amenadiel. El hijo favorito de Dios.

Confiaba en poder encontrar en algún lugar al hermano que había pasado 4 años con él en la tierra por que, sino, se vería obligado a darle una paliza por idiota.

Suspiro y se acerco.

\- A pesar de todo, es bueno verte hermano.- le dijo honestamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Luci? ¿Hace cuanto estas en la tierra? ¿Papá sabe que te fuiste?

\- Si me conoces un ápice sabrás que me importa un bledo si Papá sabe o no que me fui.

\- No puedes hacer esto de nuevo hermano.-contestó altaneramente Amenadiel. -Estoy demasiado ocupado para dedicarme a perseguirte y devolverte al infierno. Si estas aquí por Decker, ella esta bien.

\- ¿A si?- le molestaba que se atreviese a decir eso cuando Chloe había muerto hacia solo unos días. - ¿Quisieras contarle a la audiencia como es que sabes eso?- dijo abriendo los brazos como señalando a espectadores invisibles.

Por un segundo la cara de Amenadiel recupero los rasgos que había tenido antes. –¿Le paso algo a Chloe?- pregunto preocupado. – Maze se estaba encargando de cuidarla desde lejos.- busco a la demonia por el salón de Lux. - ¿Acaso le paso algo a Maze? Ella ha estado un poco… enojada conmigo y no hemos podido hablar mas de un par de palabras sin que se ponga violenta pero… creí que ella seria suficiente para evitar que Chloe se pusiese mucho mas en peligro… supuse que para este punto ya se le habría pasado la culpa por tu regreso al infierno y que no habría tantos riesgos.

Sintió como de repente el fuego del infierno empezaba a hervir en su sangre y, por el paso atrás que dio su hermano, supuso que sus ojos lo estaban demostrando. Antes de que el maldito pudiese siquiera pensar en reaccionar ya se había tirado contra él.

Logro darle dos buenos puñetazos antes de que las alas negras actuaran como un escudo para lanzarlo hacia la pared.

\- ¿TU LO SABIAS? – Le grito aún un poco fuera de si.

Amenadiel lo miraba desconcertado.

Respiro profundo antes de volver a preguntar. - ¿Tú… lo sabias? ¿Tú sabias que la Detective se culpaba por lo que había pasado?

\- Yo… lo suponía…

\- ¿Y NO HICISTE NADA?- estaba volviendo a descontrolarse e iba a terminar quemándolo vivo.

El rostro de Amenadiel recupero el gesto altanero con el que había llegado. – Yo no soy niñero Luci. Decker es adulta. Intente explicarle que estabas allí por que era tu deber y no por ella, pero no me creyó. Honestamente creí que estaba mejorando; si no me crees pregúntale a Maze.- volvió a mirar para todos lados como esperando que la demonia apareciera de la nada. -¿Dónde esta?

Aunque seguía enojado, había podido controlar lo suficiente la ira como para poder contestarle. Aun así se tomo su tiempo, se acomodo los puños de la camisa y aliso una inexistente arruga del saco. –Seguramente se fue para no tener que verte.

\- Mira Luci, si lo que quieres es que este un poco mas cerca de la detective Decker, te advierto que no puedo ocuparme de eso personalmente, pero podría buscar a alguien que se haga cargo. Puedo reclutar un buen ángel de la guarda para eso.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué, vas a ponerle al mismo que le asignaste a tu hijo?

La mirada de su hermano decía lo mucho que le había molestado su pregunta. –Mi hijo no necesita un ángel de la guardia. Me tiene a mí.

\- La única parte correcta de esa oración es que tu hijo no necesita un ángel de la guardia. La tiene a Maze. Tú por otro lado eres un idiota pomposo al que su propio hijo no creo que reconozca. Algo me dice que le daría más miedo que tú lo levantes a que lo haga Maze… con cara demoníaca y todo.

En un movimiento veloz, el ala izquierda de su hermano se había convertido en afiladas plumas que se apoyaban contra su garganta. – No opines de lo que no sabes Lucifer.- le dijo con tono áspero.

\- Se que eres un idiota.- no había nada que deseara mas que borrar esa mirada de superioridad de un puñetazo, pero la posición en que habían quedado no le jugaba a su favor. – Se que encontraste a alguien que te ama, que tuviste algo que muchos inmortales han deseado y que en lugar de cuidarlo con tu vida lo dejas de lado para sentirte importante.- su hermano retiro su ala por lo que él se puso derecho. – Se que no eres merecedor de ninguno de esos regalos.

\- ¿Y tu si?- preguntó con rencor Amenadiel. -Hay una razón por la que se me fueron otorgadas esas bendiciones. Mi padre me premio por mi trabajo y lealtad.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. - ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Es que aparte de la inteligencia perdiste también la memoria? Nadie te otorgo nada. Todo fue tú elección. Tú elegiste estar con Linda… dejar a Charlie con ella. Y ahora estas eligiendo abandonarles.

\- Eso no es así. Nuestro padre tiene tareas divinas para mí. Linda y mi hijo lo entienden. No todos descartamos nuestras obligaciones cuando dejan de gustarnos.- dijo con soberbia.

\- Ellos son tu obligación. Si no fuese por Maze lo estarían pasando bastante mal.

\- ¿De que hablas? Se que están bien. Los vi hace poco.

Se presionó el puente de la nariz y se concentro en contar hasta un millón para evitar entrar en una pelea inútil con él. -Dime algo hermanito… ¿Cómo crees que han estado viviendo?

La pregunta consiguió bajarle un poco los humos. -¿De que hablas?-

\- Hablo de que había cuentas que pagar… alimentos que comprar… Linda estuvo todo el año cuidando de tu hijo y recuperándose del miedo de que lo hubiesen secuestrado… Hace poco recién retomo su trabajo. Si no fuese por Maze hubiesen pasado necesidades. Ni tú ni yo estábamos aquí para ayudarlos.

La cara de Amenadiel le decía que era la primera vez, en todo ese largo tiempo, en que pensaba en las necesidades de un bebe y una mujer que acaba de dar a luz. –Eres un estúpido Amenadiel. Pero eres un estúpido con una familia… Tuviste suerte. Aprovéchala.-

Aún con lo poco que le gustaban los pequeños humanos, él habría sido muy feliz si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de construir una familia con su Detective. Pensándolo bien… quizá si había sido un premio de su padre para su hermano mayor. A él en cambio le deparaba un futuro opuesto… en poco tiempo tendría que dejarla sabiendo lo mucho que eso los lastimaría a ambos.

No debía pensar en eso.

Era lo que había acordado con Chloe. Iba a asegurarse de que el tiempo que tuviesen juntos fuera suficiente para mantenerlo en movimiento, por lo menos hasta que Maze cumpliese su misión. Y dejaría a Chloe en el camino a la Ciudad de Plata aun que tuviese que sobornar a Azrael para eso.

Se dio cuenta que mientras había estado perdido en sus pensamientos su hermano había seguido hablando.

-…no puedo hacer mucho mas. Papá me ha hecho trabajar mucho este tiempo. Podría ir a hablar con él para pedirle que me deje estar mas tiempo en la tierra pero… ¿eso no seria muy egoísta de mi parte? Además al no hablar, no podría estar seguro de si me esta dando permiso o no. También lo hago por ellos ¿sabes? No querría que se enoje con ellos por no permitirme cumplir mi deber divino… -

Seguía sin entenderlo. –La estas cagando Amenadiel. Es tu elección poner las necesidades de otros por sobre las de tu familia. Será tu responsabilidad si los pierdes en el proceso. Además… ¿como que no te habla? ¿Desde cuando nuestro padre se priva de decirles a todos lo que tienen que hacer?

\- Si nos dice. Solo que no habla mucho últimamente.

\- Ese no es el padre que recuerdo.– De hecho una de las cosas que mas le molestaban de su padre era esa tendencia a dar largos discursos en los que Él y solo Él tenía la razón de todo.

\- Probablemente empezó después de tu caída y por eso no lo recuerdas. No es raro. Nuestro padre es un ser superior. Es normal que evolucionara a un punto donde las palabras carecen de utilidad para él. Mira hermano, nos desviamos. Entiendo lo que me estas marcando. Gracias por decírmelo. Te prometo que voy a reflexionar sobre esto... ¿Es por esto que me convocaste? Sabes que podrías haberme pedido que fuese al infierno y habría ido.

No era exactamente la respuesta que hubiese querido pero, aun el Amenadiel humano, tendía a pensar demasiado las cosas antes de actuar al respecto.

\- No exactamente. Algo paso que me obligó a venir a la tierra. Y me alegro por que parece que desde que me fui el lugar es un caos.

\- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó confundido Amenadiel.

\- Hablo de que Lilith esta en la tierra y haciendo de las suyas.- pensó en que es lo que le podía contar a su hermano y que era mejor que no supiera. – Hace poco una demonia fue convocada a la tierra. Su nombre es Abyzou. Es una demonia muy tranquila y no demasiado poderosa pero que se encarga de cuidar y entrenar a los sabuesos infernales. Ayer, ella me localizó. De alguna manera logro encontrar un vacío en la orden que Lilith le había dado como para hacerme saber que estaba en la tierra contra su voluntad. Maze investigó y encontró unos asesinatos que se habían producido en todo el mundo que tienen la pinta de ser obra de Lilith...-

Prefería que su hermano no supiese que había vuelto por Chloe. No iba a mentirle si le preguntaba pero sabía que se opondría a que ellos compartieran tiempo en la tierra. No iba a perder tiempo discutiendo con él si eso era algo bueno o no. El ya sabia que era un error… y no le importaba.

El porte de Amenadiel se había tensionado por la información que le había dado. –¿A que te refieres? ¿Cómo sabes que fue Lilith?

\- Por que los cadáveres parecían momias de 3000 años de antigüedad pero no llevaban ni una semana muertos. Y porque tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción como la que solo Lilith podría dejarte cuando te seca hasta la medula.

El chiste no pareció causarle mucha gracia a Amenadiel. -¿Sabes desde cuando esta en la tierra?- preguntó.

\- Creo que desde el año pasado cuando el loco ese abrió las puertas. Ningún otro demonio las ha traspasado desde que yo volví.

\- ¿Estas seguro? Digo… con la guerra y todo… talvez alguno se escapo. Sabes que Lilith puede controlar a los demonios así que ninguno le habría podido negar que pase. Me cuesta creer que Lilith lleve un año en la tierra y yo no lo haya notado.

Le sorprendía un poco ver la forma en que su hermano hablaba de la inmortal. Por lo que el sabía, la mayor parte de los ángeles la encontraban como un ente perverso… algo casi tan repugnante como él mismo.

\- Seamos honestos hermanito. No has pasado el suficiente tiempo en la tierra para notar nada. Ella ha estado yendo contra humanos que resaltan por ser las ovejas mas fieles del rebaño de nuestro padre. Además, las rejas no están custodiadas por demonios… están selladas con mi sangre. Solo los ángeles pueden atravesarlas.

\- ¿A que te refieres con ovejas del rebaño de nuestro padre?

\- A personas a las que ni siquiera yo podría sacarles un deseo egoísta… se podría decir que son casi como copias humanas de nuestros hermanos… una mujer casi tan fanática de cuidar la tierra como Samir, un hombre tan preocupado por los mas indefensos como el pequeño Gabriel y así…-

\- Esto es terrible Luci. Si esta atacando a seres humanos que destaquen por su pureza… Linda podría estar en peligro…

De todas las cosas que pensó que su hermano podría contestarle, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que sería eso. - ¿Exactamente de donde sacaste esa idea?- la Linda que el conocía era fiestera y tenia una imaginación lo bastante picante como para hacerlo sonrojarse. Además, lo más cercano que tenía a una oveja de su padre era ese lindo disfraz que había insistido en usar una vez cuando todavía aceptaba dormir con él.

Se sonrío. Tendría que preguntarle a su Detective si tenía algún disfraz por el estilo. O comprarle algunos…

\- Claramente Linda es un ser puro. Tuvo el hijo de un ángel.– respondió obstinadamente Amenadiel.

Tan solo si pensaban en lo que habían echo para concebirlo se podría poner en duda su pureza. Para él, su Detective era un ser mucho mas puro que Linda. Pero no iba a discutirlo. Si su hermano se quedaba alrededor de Linda no tendría que preocuparse por la seguridad de su amiga y su ahijado.

–… así que tendré que quedarme a protegerlos, a ella y a mi hijo.- de nuevo se había perdido en las imágenes mentales de su Detective y, mientras, Amenadiel había seguido hablando. Aun si nadie lo estaba escuchando. -Padre seguramente comprenderá que es una tarea importante. Tendría que ir a avisarle a Jael que no volveré para supervisar con él los arcos superiores del palacio. Quizá podría ir rápido, incluso llevarme a Charlie…

\- ¿Los arcos del palacio? ¿Esa es la tarea divina que te tiene tan ocupado?

\- Toda tarea que me asigne mi padre es de vital importancia Lucifer. Pero en este caso creo que tan solo le avisaré que no puedo.

\- Vete a casa Amenadiel. Intenta conseguir que Linda te perdone. Puede que ella sea muy comprensiva pero algo me dice que tienes una tarea difícil por delante. Te llamare si algo pasa.

\- ¿Tu que harás hermano?- pregunto. -¿Iras a buscar a Chloe? Se que debes querer verla pero probablemente solo la lastimes más si te le acercas para luego volver a irte.

\- Lo se. Ya vete Amenadiel. Necesito pensar.

\- Adiós hermano. Nos vemos. – dijo para luego extender sus alas y salir de allí. Al parecer su club se había convertido en la nueva plataforma de despegue de los ángeles.

\- Veo que no le dijiste a Amenadiel sobre nosotros.- dijo Maalick saliendo desde las escaleras de servicio.

\- No se bien que haría Amenadiel si supiese que les ayude a romper sus bucles infernales. Preferiría no tener que pelear una guerra contra mi padre mientras todavía estoy en medio de otra en el infierno e intentando evitar una tercera en la tierra.

\- Tampoco le dijiste que tu ya estas con la mujer. Con Chloe. Siempre has sido muy bueno en eso de las medias verdades.- continuo Maalick con una sonrisa.- Pero, por la cercanía que tenían hoy, creo que hiciste algo más que solo buscarla.

\- Métete en tus propios asuntos hermano. Que esté más relajado no significa que vaya a aceptar que me molesten.

Maalick levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición. – No era mi intención hacerlo Lucifer. Me alegra verte así con alguien. Teniendo en cuenta que estoy enamorado de una demonia no voy a juzgarte por estarlo de una humana. Me intriga un poco saber ¿Por qué nunca contaste nada sobre ella?. Recuerdo que hace unos años Balar te llevó a unas demonias para "complacerte" y tu solo lo mandaste a volar diciendo que a ti no te interesaba mezclarte con nadie. ¿Por que simplemente no le dijiste que estabas en pareja?

\- Por que no era así. Y yo no miento.- suspiro cansado. –Es complicado hermano.

\- Por lo que estuve escuchando de tu charla con Amenadiel, todas nuestras relaciones parecen serlo. ¿Hace cuanto que estas con la detective?

\- Como te dije, es complicado. Conocí a Chloe hace 5 años. Empezamos a trabajar juntos por un asesinato que se produjo en las afueras del club.- se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia el sillón y se sentó lentamente. –Ella era inmune a mis poderes y eso me intrigo. Para cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde y me había enamorado de ella.

\- ¿La niña que te abrazo es tu hija?- preguntó Maalick.

Una risa inesperada escapó de sus labios. La pequeña humana su hija… probablemente no sería tan malo. Se sonrío al contestar. –No. Es hija de Chloe y el detective inútil. Pero debo reconocer que por suerte no se parece en nada al padre y ha podido aprender algunas cosas de mí. Tendrías que verla chantajear a su padre para conseguir pastel de chocolate.- su sonrisa decayó cuando pensó que a ella también la lastimaría cuando se fuera. – Siempre hace eso de los abrazos. O agarrarte de la mano. Una vez me hizo arrodillarme para darme un beso. A mí. Al Rey del Infierno. Todo por que al parecer no puede irse a dormir sin besar la mejilla de las personas en su casa…- ese día lo había mirado con la misma mueca de terquedad que ponía su detective cuando quería que el hiciera algo. No le había quedado mas remedio que arrodillarse y permitirle besarlo. Luego le había sonreído y le había deseado buenas noches. Él solo había podido pensar en lo indigno de la situación. Pero luego había visto a su detective sonreírle con ternura y había decidido que quizá no era tan malo… siempre y cuando se asegurara previamente que la pequeña tuviese sus extremidades limpias antes de tocarlo.

\- Me lo imagine, pero nunca esta de mas preguntar… Tú las quieres. A ambas.- dijo Maalick.

No era una pregunta pero aun así le contestó. - Si…- Ellas eran su premio y su castigo. Suponía que era lo justo. Prefería haberlas tenido a nunca haberlas conocido. Aun si eso implicaba perderlas. – Solo desearía que ellas no tuviesen que sufrir cuando me vaya.

\- No lo entiendo hermano. ¿Por qué no viniste a verlas antes? ¿Y por que quieres dejarlas? Si te hacen feliz… ¿Por qué simplemente no te quedas con ellas?

\- Porque nuestro querido padre me condeno a hacerme cargo del infierno. Cosas malas le ocurrieron a ambas por mi deseo de revelarme. Asesinos resucitados, ángeles mal intencionados, seres inmortales y demonios. No habrían conocido a ninguno si yo no hubiese estado cerca. Padre me lo dejo claro. El infierno es mi trabajo, mi reino y mi castigo.

La mirada de Maalick le decía que no le había gustado su respuesta. –Eso no es justo Lucifer. Suena que haces con ella lo mismo que acusaste a Amenadiel de hacer con su pareja... Dejarla para cumplir los deseos de nuestro padre…

\- ¡NO ES LO MISMO!- estalló. –LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES PROTEGERLAS. Si me quedo nuestro padre las seguirá teniendo en la mira. Si me voy, se que sufrirán pero en algún momento sanaran. Si no fuese tan egoísta ya me habría alejado. Pero la sola idea de saber que me queda una eternidad vacía… Se que, cuanto mas prolongo mi estadía, mayor es el dolor que voy a causarles… pero ya ves…. Eones han pasado y no puedo dejar de ser el mismo maldito egoísta que inicio una revuelta solo por que deseaba romper mis propias cadenas. Debería irme… dejar…

El sonido de su celular cortó su diatriba. Miro la pantalla y vio la foto sonriente de su detective. De Chloe.

Corto sin atender.

Quizá podría llevarse con él alguna foto. Tenía muchas como esa que había puesto de contacto. Fotos que le había tomado sin avisarle. Fotos en donde salía con esa sonrisa hermosa o con su cara de concentración.

_Samael- _la voz de Chloe le llego directo a su cabeza. Sonrío. Su detective aprendía rápido. –_A menos que estés haciendo algo importante atiéndeme por que tengo una novedad que contarte.- _por un momento hubo silencio pero podía sentir que aun no había cortado la conexión. Sabía que si se esforzaba podría ver por sus ojos lo que tuviese delante. –_mmm... no estoy segura como se corta esto. ¿Hay algún botón mental? ¿Como el de cortar del teléfono? Serán palabras como Cambio y Fuera o… _

Empezó a reírse por el pensamiento de su Detective. Sintió cuando la atención de ella se centro en otra cosa por que la conexión entre ellos se rompió. A los pocos segundos su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente y esta vez si atendió.

\- Hola Detective… Sabes, solo tienes que dejar de pensar en hablarme para que la conexión se rompa amor.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se la imaginaba toda frustrada intentando cortar su llamada mental.

\- _Siento haberme comunicado así. Se que no te gusta pero se me ocurrió que quizás no me atendías por estar aun en la conversación con tus hermanos y pensé que, si Maalick aun esta ahí, le gustaría enterarse de lo que encontré._

\- Él esta aquí. Y no hay problema en que me reces Chloe. Solo por ti dejare pasar ese horrible nombre que mi padre me dio. Me gusta escuchar tu voz mas de lo que me molesta el nombre.- dijo aun sonriendo. -¿Qué encontraste?

\- _Tengo una imagen de cómo se ve Lilith y otra de Abyzou. Te las mandaré al teléfono para que tus hermanos sepan como se ven. También… creo que encontré un posible vinculo entre nuestra primera victima y la abogada, Alice Monroe. Resulta que hace tiempo Ernesto tuvo un proyecto de producción comunitaria de hurtas. Una de las ONG de Alice le dio una ayuda económica para empezar y la misma Alice fue a dar un taller de formación para facilitar el sostén comunitario de la huerta… Estoy empezando a creer que Lilith los interroga antes de hacer lo que sea que les haga. Le pregunta a sus victimas posibles nuevas victimas…_

\- Eso tiene sentido. Les pregunta por personas que consideren tan santurronas como ellos mismos…

_\- Algo así. Eso explica por que fue a buscar a Ángela Dunrauf. Ortiz realmente creía que Ángela era un alma pura e inocente. _

\- Cuando no era más que una ratera.

_\- Honestamente no estoy segura si esa información sirve de algo. Pero por lo menos empezamos a entender su modus. Quizá podamos buscar a personas alrededor de la última victima que encajen en el perfil de Lilith. _

\- Todo sirve. ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

\- _No. Solo estoy completando los papeles del último asesinato y esperando la información sobre la mujer asesinada en Canadá que Maze me paso. ¿Te veo en casa?_

\- Ahí estaré. Seré el Diablo en la cocina.

_\- Cuento con eso. Nos vemos. _

\- Adiós.– Corto la llamada pero se quedo mirando el aparato. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

A los pocos segundos sonó la llegada de un mensaje y vio las dos fotos que le había enviado. La primera la reconoció al instante. Era el cuerpo de la muchacha rubia que estaba usando Abyzou. En la foto usaba la misma blusa blanca y pollera larga con la que la habían visto. Parecía triste o preocupada. Los rasgos infantiles y la seriedad de su rostro parecían no coincidir.

La Abyzou que vivía en el infierno estaba siempre tranquila e incluso alegre. Si bien nunca le había prestado mayor atención, cuando inicio la relación con su hermano se encargo de vigilarla para asegurarse de que no tramase nada. Cuando no estaba con Maalick siempre estaba jugando o trabajando con los sabuesos. No llevaba una vida particularmente compleja. Le daba mucha lastima que todo eso pudiese llegar a su fin por los planes que Lilith tuviese.

Paso a la segunda foto. Se podía ver que era un recorte individual de una misma foto porque, el largo cabello del cuerpo que habitaba Lilith, aparecía en parte de la foto de Abyzou.

Mientras que la Abyzou real tenía poco que ver con la muchacha rubia que habitaba, Lilith era algo diferente. La mujer tendría unos 25 o 26 años. Era alta y eso se enfatizaba por unas sandalias marrones con delicadas cintas que se cruzaban hasta su tobillo y con un taco excesivo para la hora de la mañana en que se había tomado la foto. Llevaba un vestido blanco con flores que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas que, si bien era suelto, enfatizaba de forma sensual el contorno de su cuerpo. El cabello largo lo llevaba suelto, pero su cara estaba despejada por unas hebillas colocadas estratégicamente.

Si bien la mujer en si misma no era tan impactante, había algo en el aura, en la postura y la confianza con la que caminaba, que resultaba atrayente. Sus gestos mostraban seguridad y decisión. Todo en ella le recordaba a la antigua Lilith, aun si el rostro no era el mismo, la esencia de ella estaba ahí.

Le paso el teléfono a Maalick para que viese las imágenes. –La primera es la apariencia que tiene Abyzou en la tierra. La mujer de pelo oscuro seria Lilith.

-Entiendo.- respondió Maalick aunque su mirada se había quedado fija en la foto de Abyzou. –Parece una niña. Necesito ir a buscarla. Intentarlo aun que sea.

\- Hazlo si eso deseas pero debes entender que esta ciudad es gigante. Es muy difícil que la encuentres tan solo deambulando por ella.

-No puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada.

Suspiro. Sabía que si se tratase de Chloe, él haría lo mismo. –Lo se. Ve. Utiliza el dinero que esta en el primer cajón del armario de mi habitación si necesitas. Recuerda que los humanos no deben ver tus alas. Cualquier problema contáctame y si te desorientas solo levanta la mano frente a uno de los autos amarillos y pídele que te traiga a Lux.

Maalick le devolvió el celular y se marcho rumbo al ascensor.

_Puriel- _ya se estaba acostumbrando de nuevo a esta forma de comunicación y eso no terminaba de agradarle. Tendría que pensar seriamente en darles teléfonos móviles a sus hermanos. Cuando sintió la conexión continúo. – _Hermano concéntrate en lo que estoy viendo.- _Paso primero una y después la otra foto frente a sus ojos. – _La primera es la imagen que tiene Abyzou en la tierra y la segunda es la de Lilith. No se si te servirá allí pero mejor que todos podamos reconocerlas. _

_Esta bien Samael. Seguiré buscando. _\- contesto Puriel.

No tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para parrase aun. No si no era para verla. Busco el contacto de Amenadiel y le mando también las fotos para que pudiese revisar los alrededores de su casa. Le daría a su hermano la posibilidad de cuidar a su familia también.

Tiro el celular en el espacio continuo del sofá en que estaba sentado y se agarro la cabeza.

Cuanto más se acercaban a Lilith, menos tiempo le quedaban con su detective. Que decía de él que prefiriera no atrapar a una persona que estaba asesinando gente buena para no tener que abandonarla.

Quería quedarse con ella. Tener aun que sea una vida con ella. No le importaba sufrir después. Sabría que ella estaría en la Ciudad de Plata donde no habría dolor ni pena.

_Por favor Padre._\- por primera vez en años rezo a quien seguía siendo el dueño de su destino. -_Déjame quedarme a su lado. Suspende mi castigo por el trascurso de una vida humana. Me comportare bien mientras este en la tierra. Incluso cuidare a tus preciados humanos- _dos solitarias lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.- _Es tan poco tiempo… solo una vida. A cambio… tendrás mi sufrimiento para toda la eternidad… Te juro que me pondré voluntariamente las cadenas y aceptare sin quejarme la culpa por toda la maldad humana… por favor…. Ella me quiere... Si no es por mí… déjame quedarme por ella. Se que no lo merezco pero… ella si… Aun que sea déjame quedarme mientras me necesite… Te juro que no escapare de mi castigo. No renegare de él. Dejare que el dolor me destruya hasta el ultimo día de mi existencia si es lo que quieres pero… regálame una vida con ella primero... Por favor Padre…_

No iba a ocurrir.

El maldito soberbio no iba a contestarle.

Le rogó piedad y no le importo.

De repente todo el dolor y la angustia que lo llenaban estallaron y sin poder contenerse libero sus alas habiendo volar por los aires todo lo que esta a su alrededor. Sentía la tensión en su estomago y la presión en su pecho. Tenia que contenerse… Necesitaba huir de todo eso.

Necesitaba dejar de sentir lastima por lo inevitable. Se lo había prometido a Chloe. No iba a empañar el tiempo que tenia con ella. No sintiendo pena o rezándole a alguien a quien nunca le había importado.

Se iría a la casa de su detective. La esperaría y fingiría que es solo otro de los muchos días que pasarían juntos.

Escondió de nuevo sus alas y salio sin mirar atrás.

\- o-

Llegar a la casa de la Detective y encontrarla iluminada fue lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Se sonrío. Seguramente había vuelto temprano para darle una sorpresa.

Recordando lo insistente que solía ser con eso de golpear la puerta en lugar de entrar por su cuenta (aunque no sabia por que si igualmente no le iba a impedir la entrada) toco timbre en una rápida sucesión, haciéndolo sonar como una canción.

Espero que le abriese con su mejor sonrisa pero lo que se encontró fue a una desconcertada joven hipnotizada por su encanto.

\- Tu no eres la Detective.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

\- eh… no, eh… yo soy Mary… - La muchacha parecía un poco encandilada por lo que no agrego mucho mas antes de que, desde atrás, se escucharon unas rápidas pisadas y de repente sus piernas fuesen atacadas por la pequeña humana. –LUCIFER! QUE BUENO QUE VINISTE!-

\- Eh… si. ¿No deberías estar con tu otro progenitor?- pregunto dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza para que lo soltara.

La pequeña lo agarró de la mano y lo hizo entrar y sentarse en el sillón mientras parloteaba sobre que era temprano y películas con baile.

\- Mary.- dijo de repente Beatrice a la niñera. –Ahora que Lucifer esta aquí podrás irte a tu cita.

\- Ehhh… no… no es necesario Trix. Tu papá vendrá en un rato, me puedo quedar hasta que llegues.

\- Pero así podrás tener más tiempo para ponerte bonita para Tomy. – le contesto la pequeña sonriendo y parpadeando excesivamente rápido en lo que parecía una muy mala copia de un gesto de película romántica. –Voy a llamar a mamá para preguntarle si Lucifer puede cuidarme.

-Trix. Deberías preguntarle a señor Lucifer si puede hacerlo. Quizá paso para algo rápido y se tiene que ir.- dijo la muchacha mirándolo.

\- Mmm no… no pensaba irme pero tampoco hacerme cargo del eng… de la pequeña humana.- le contestó.

\- Ves Mary, Lucifer no tiene problema en quedarse conmigo.

\- Trix, eso no es lo que dijo. – replicó bastante insegura la joven.

\- Lucifer. – dijo Beatrice mientras se dirigía al teléfono celular que estaba sobre la mesa. – ¿o no que ti no te da miedo quedarte solo conmigo?

\- Claro que no.- contestó ofendido. –Soy el Diablo. A mi no me da miedo nada.- entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho. Esa niña era muy taimada. Con razón le caía tan bien.

Volvió al sillón con el celular puesto hacia arriba. En la pantalla se podía ver una imagen de la detective y la pequeña criatura abrazadas y sonriendo delante de lo que parecía una fogata.

_ -Hola monita. ¿Cómo estas?- _se escucho la voz de la Detective. Al parecer Beatrice había puesto la llamada en altavoz para darle "transparencia" al momento.

\- Bien mami. Mary y yo estábamos viendo una peli y ahora vino Lucifer.

\- _¿Lucifer ya llego?_

\- Si ma. Y pensé que como Mary tiene una cita y papá viene en un rato a buscarme, quizá Lucifer podría quedarse conmigo… así Mary puede irse.

\- _Aja… y decime… ¿que opinan Lucifer y Mary de todo eso?_

Él iba a contestar que no estaba para nada interesado en ver películas infantiles con el engendro pero la pequeña sabandija fue más rápida.

\- Lucifer no tiene problemas en quedarse por que igual se iba a quedar y Mary dice que puede quedarse pero… mami… hoy es su aniversario…- bajo la voz como si estuviese contándole un secreto a pesar que todos los de la habitación estaban escuchando la conversación. -Y se va a poner un vestido muy bonito y se va a maquillar y todo eso…

_\- Si Lucifer esta de acuerdo… supongo que no hay problema pero amor… recuerda lo que hablamos ayer ¿Si? _

\- Si mami. No te preocupes.

_\- Esta bien monita. Te quiero. Pórtate bien y nos vemos mañana cuando salgas de la escuela. Pásame a Lucifer antes de cortar. _

\- Si ma. – dijo con una sonrisa. –Yo también te quiero.- agrego mientras le entregaba el celular.

Dado que no creía que la detective supiese que estaba en alta voz, decidió darle algo más de privacidad a su conversación sacandolo y alejándose a la cocina.

-Hola Detective. Debo reconocer que esperaba otro tipo de bienvenida cuando vi las luces encendidas.

_\- Lo siento. A Mary no le tocaba en realidad trabajar hoy. Acepto ir a quedarse con Trixie pero acordamos que fuera a mi casa por que le queda mucho más cerca de la suya. En una hora Dan ira a buscar a Trix y, después de eso, tendremos la casa para nosotros. _

\- ¿Planeas aprovecharte de mi Detective?- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. Nada le generaba mas placer que esa idea.

_\- Para nada Lucifer.- _podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Casi en un susurro agregó –_Pienso darle todo lo que el Rey del Infierno me pida. Al fin y al cabo solo así se debe tratar a la realeza.¿o no? ¿Piensas que tendrá muchas demandas para mí?_

\- Oh por mi padre Detective… no te imaginas cuantas… Si el cachorro me lo permite empezaré a escribir la lista ahora mismo para no olvidarme de ninguna.- la escucho reírse suavemente a través del parlante. Ese sonido era lo más hermoso que se había, alguna vez, creado.

\- _¿Quieres decirme exactamente como fue que mi hija te convenció de quedarte a solas con ella?_

_\- _Para ser honestos Detective… no es tanto que me convenció como que hizo las preguntas correctas frente a los oídos correctos.– sonrío nuevamente. –Estoy empezando a creer que todas mis sabias enseñanzas no cayeron en oídos sordos. ¿Estas segura que es hija del Detective inútil? Por suerte claramente se parece más a ti que a él.

La escucho resoplar_-_ _Lucifer, no tienes que quedarte con ella si no quieres. Mary se puede quedar con ustedes hasta que llegue Dan o puedes irte y volver mas tarde. Trix sabe que no tiene que manipular a la gente así._

-¿Y no premiar tal muestra de increíble manipulación?- no podía evitar sonreír al imaginar la cara de absoluta frustración que debía estar poniendo en ese momento su Detective. –Por favor Detective. Uno tiene que ser consecuente en sus enseñanzas cuando se trata de engendros humanos. Perdón, de pequeños humanos.- el silencio al otro lado de la línea le hacia pensar que la Detective se estaba replanteando la idea de dejarlo quedarse al cuidado de la joven Beatrice así que agregó. –No te preocupes Chloe, la cuidaré hasta que la recoja el Detective Inútil y después prepararé un festín para alimentar a mi hermosa y servicial servidora.

La escucho reír de nuevo.

_\- Esta bien._\- contesto divertida. _–Compórtate, no llenes a mi hija de azúcar y si decides escribir esa lista, POR FAVOR, mantenla alejada de ella. _

\- Lo tendré en cuenta Detective. ¿Algo en especial que desees comer?

\- _A ti. Te quiero.- _y sin darle oportunidad de responder, corto la llamada.

La respuesta lo había dejado con una sonrisa en la cara y la mirada fija en la foto de portada.

Era única.

Ya lo sabía, pero en momentos como esos volvía caerle la ficha de que no existía en el universo alguien como ella.

Que lo dejara sin palabras. Deseando darle todo, aun cuando sabia que nada seria suficiente. Mientras estuviesen juntos seria su trabajo el adorarla como el milagro que era.

Miro a la astuta pequeña que le sonreía desde el sillón. -¿Vamos a cocinar?-le preguntó con demasiada alegría.

\- Tú no vas a cocinar nada.- dijo mientras se acercaba al sillón. –Ensucias demasiado y además es muy temprano para empezar.- se sentó en el sofá pegado al brazo del mismo para estar lo mas lejos posible de la hija de la Detective y miro a la niñera que estaba sentada en una silla cercana sin decir palabra. –Si quieres puedes irte.- le dijo. –Por lo que dijo la Detective la vendrán a buscar pronto. Yo me quedare con ella si necesitas marcharte.

\- Ehhhh… - la pobre chica miraba de uno a otro sin saber que contestar.

\- En serio Mary.- la alentó la pequeña. –Ve y arréglate para tu cita. Yo ya tengo todo guardado para cuando venga mi papá y ya me he encargado de cuidar a Lucifer para que no haga lío.

La pequeña chapucera lo miro y le sonrío. Cuando él le saco la lengua la pequeña solo sonrió más. La joven niñera pareció relajarse por el intercambio entre ambos por que se paro a buscar la campera y el bolso que estaban apoyados en la silla.

\- En ese caso.- dijo mientras se ponía la campera. –me iré. Cualquier cosa me puedes llamar Trix.- agregó acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego se volvió hacia él pero, al parecer, no supo que decir por que solo se puso colorada y dijo un – Adiós señor Lucifer.- antes de salir prácticamente corriendo por la puerta.

\- IEEEEYYYY!- gritó de repente el pequeño engendro a su lado para luego moverse del centro del sofá y ponerse demasiado encima de él como para que estuviese cómodo.

\- ¿Qué… qué es lo que haces?- dijo con las manos levantadas sin saber donde ponerlas por que la mitad del cuerpo de Beatrice estaba recargado sobre él.

\- Me acurruco para ver una película.- contestó mientras acomodaba la cabeza entre su hombro y su pecho y dejaba la mano apoyada sobre su corazón. –Estaba viendo Z-O-M-B-I-E-S. No te perdiste mucho, es el primer día de clases de Zed.

Vio en la pantalla un chico de pelo verde y tez pálida. Claramente las películas de Zombies ya no tenían los mismos efectos especiales que antes, pero todo era mejor que alguna de las películas musicales que sabia que le hacia ver en ocasiones a la detective.

Como no sabia donde dejar sus manos, y parecía tonto teniéndolas levantadas así, dejo caer una sobre el brazo del sofá y la otra, a falta de una mejor opción, la apoyo en el hombro del engen… de Beatrice.

Necesitaba acostumbrarse a decirle de las maneras aprobadas por la Detective o ella seguiría regañándolo.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que toda la cuestión de los zombies había sido una estafa por que, todos los de pelo verde, se pusieron a bailar y cantar como si nada. Parecía que ni la muerte podía detener esa horrible música.

\- ¿Sabes que Linda y Amenadiel tuvieron un bebe?- dijo de la nada Beatrice.

\- Si.- contestó sin saber a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta.

\- Y Amenadiel es tu hermano ¿no?

\- Siiii…

\- ¿Eso significa que es un ángel verdad?

\- Si…- no sabía por que pero estaba seguro de que, lo que fuera que estuviese rondando por la cabeza de la niña, no era una buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué no le das un bebe a mamá?- dijo sin mirarlo ni cambiar de posición. –Yo realmente quiero un hermanito y podría ayudar a cuidarlo. Ni siquiera me importa si es niño o niña. Yo sería su hermana mayor y lo cuidaría.

\- Pequeña eso no…- empezó pero Beatrice lo cortó.

\- Creo que a mamá le gustaría. Mi amiga Aldana tuvo un hermanito hace poco y dice que sin importar cuan cansada esta, su mamá siempre sonríe cuando el hace burbujas con saliva…- la vos de la pequeña había bajado y sonaba rara, como atragantada. -Yo podría enseñarle a hacer burbujas con saliva…-

\- ¿Por qué haría burbujas con saliva?- le pregunto sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- Por que es algo que los bebes hacen para hacer feliz a sus padres… si Amenadiel pudo tener un hijo siendo un ángel, significa que tu también puedes ¿o no?

\- No funciona así pequeña.- dijo mientras empezaba a acariciar distraídamente su hombro como cuando intentaba reconfortar a la detective. – Amenadiel era más humano que ángel cuando concibió a Charlie. Además, por lo que yo se, mi Padre es quien debe bendecir una unión para que nazca un ser angelical.

La pequeña no dijo más nada por unos momentos, por lo que creyó que había vuelto a concentrarse en la película. De pronto, en un movimiento rápido, la vio limpiarse una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla. - ¿Estas bien Beatrice?- dijo intentando moverla un poco para ver su cara de frente, pero la pequeña la mantuvo girada hacia el televisor impidiendo que pudiese verla. -¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a la Detective?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza pero no lo miro. Al rato dijo con voz ahogada -Mamá me dijo que no tenía que ponerme triste. Que eso te iba a entristecer a ti y que, aun que querías, no podías quedarte. Que teníamos que estar feliz de que esta vez íbamos a poder decirte adiós antes de que te fueras.- la mano que se apoyaba sobre su pecho se cerró sobre su camisa arrugándola toda. –Pensaba que quizás, si tú no podías quedarte, podrías tener un bebe con ella… Yo le enseñaría a hacer burbujas y… entre los dos la pondríamos contenta.

Sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo abrazó fuertemente a la pequeña que lloraba sobre su cara camisa.

\- Perdóname Beatrice.- dijo con la mejilla apoyada sobre su cabello. –Perdóname...- era demasiado pequeña. Sabía que era él y su egoísmo quien había traído dolor a esa niña. Era demasiado pequeña para cargar con ese peso. -Siento haber vuelto y haberlas lastimado.- dijo con tristeza. –lo siento…

Chloe y Beatrice serian mas daño colateral de su egoísmo. En ese momento entendía el que su Padre lo castigara. Se merecía sufrir…

Pero ellas no.

Separo un poco a la pequeña para que levantara la cara y utilizo sus pulgares para borrar el rastro de lágrimas que marcaban sus mejillas. – Hay algo que podría hacer Beatrice.- le dijo. Su estomago estaba lleno de nudos por la propuesta que le haría porque, si aceptaba, significaría que todo terminaría ese día.

La pequeña lo miraba con los ojos aun anegados en lágrimas. -¿Qué?

\- Yo… o mejor dicho uno de mis hermanos, podría… hacerlas olvidar…

\- ¿Olvidar que te extrañamos?- preguntó con ingenuidad.

\- Olvidar…me.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Como podríamos olvidarte Lucifer?

\- Mi hermano Gabriel… él podría hacerlas olvidar que me conocieron… modificar sus recuerdos para que fuese como si nunca me hubiesen conocido… creo que él aceptaría…

De repente la pequeña volvió a abrazarse a él. -¿Tu quieres olvidarnos?- preguntó llorando.

\- No es eso pequeña… no es eso… - repitió frotando su espalda hasta que se calmo un poco. –No es para mí. Yo jamás las olvidare. Pero no quiero que ustedes sufran… aun que no me recuerden yo nunca las olvidare.

\- ¿ Y qué pasa si un día vuelves y nosotras no te recordamos?

\- No creo que me dejen volver pequeña. Tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo. Si me voy las pondría en riesgo y no quiero eso.

\- Pero ahora estas aquí.- las lagrimas habían parado pero a cambio había aparecido la misma expresión de terquedad que tenía su madre. –Te fuiste ¿o no? Y no nos esta pasando nada malo.

\- Eso es por que mis hermanos se están ocupando… pero ellos no tienen la obligación de estar allí. Ellos son libres de elegir que hacer…

\- Bueno pero te pueden ayudar ¿o no? La hermana mayor de Denisse a veces la ayuda a terminar de ordenar su pieza cuando su mamá se lo pide. ¿Tu papá no podría pedirle a alguno de tus hermanos que te ayude?

\- No creo que lo haga Beatrice.

\- Pues yo prefiero no olvidarte.- dijo volviendo a recostarse sobre él. –Si alguno de tus hermanos al final te ayudase y nosotras no te recordáramos, tú te pondrías triste. Cuando quieres mucho a alguien lo extrañas cuando se va y lo abrazas muy fuerte cuando lo vuelves a ver.- agregó mientras se acomodaba como para seguir viendo la película.- Papá me enseño eso cuando falleció mi Abu. Dijo que en el cielo nos veríamos y entonces yo la podría abrazar… Si tú no puedes volver a la tierra te veré en el cielo como a ella.

\- Ojala fuese así de sencillo Beatrice…-

\- Trixie. Toda la gente que me quiere me dice Trixie.

Sonrío por la desfachatez de la pequeña humana de corregir al Diablo. –Trixie…

\- 0 –

Ver al Rey del Inframundo pegado a una humana patética, ya era bastante malo. Pero verlo cuidando a su cría le daba asco.

Todas ellas morirían pronto.

\- Abyzou el momento se acerca. Ponte en marcha que tienes trabajo que hacer.

\- Madre… por favor…- dijo con cara de sufrimiento la demonia. Desde que habían llegado a esa ciudad ruidosa la demonio le estaba resultando cada vez mas molesta. Debía recordar que la necesitaba para ayudarla cuando su plan hubiese tenido éxito.

\- Has lo que te digo. Ya.- se dio vuelta para mirarla fijo hasta que la otra no aguanto y le desvió la mirada.

\- Si madre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos! Como prometí este cap llego más rápido. Igual se suponía que iba a ser cortito y al final no lo fue tanto. Solo una advertencia antes de que empiecen: Este cap es mi niña de 10 años interna soñando momentos tiernos que podría tener esta pareja. Solo eso. Difruten! **

**Capitulo 16. Momento de Hablar.**

Esta vez no la sorprendió el llegar a su casa y sentir el agradable aroma de una comida casera. Había estado toda la tarde esperando el poder volver a su hogar sabiendo que Lucifer estaría allí, esperándola con la comida preparada.

Nunca se lo había dicho pero era un placer que él, le había devuelto. Desde que su padre había muerto, nunca más había tenido alguien que la esperara con la comida en la mesa. Su madre no cocinaría ni para salvar su vida, por lo que desde el momento en que quedaron solas, era ella quien tenía que esperarla con la comida en la mesa cuando volvía de sus grabaciones. Dan, cuando recién se mudaban a vivir juntos, participaba mucho más de las tareas de la casa pero, con el paso del tiempo, había ido dejando en ella el peso de cocinar y limpiar. Si sabía que ella no iba a querer hacerlo cuando llegase, la esperaba con comida comprada. Y la mayor parte de las veces, ni siquiera eso.

Respiró profundo. Olía a especias picantes y ahumadas.

Lucifer tenía la tendencia de meterse a su cocina para cocinar siempre que podía. Cierto que se olvidaba de la importancia de pedir permiso para meterse en una casa ajena y siempre se quejaba de la mala calidad de los vinos que tenía, pero lo compensaba con platillos deliciosos que hasta Trixie quería probar.

Se preguntaba si podría sostenerlo en el tiempo. Si podría ser así de casero. O si por el contrario terminaría cansándose y dejándola para que ella haga todo el trabajo domestico como había pasado con Dan.

Se sonrió. Casi podía escuchar a Lucifer decir con esa sonrisa creída "Tú sabes que soy incansable Detective".

Era cierto. Por sobre todo, si ella le llegaba a decir lo mucho que le gustaba llegar y que hubiese ese aroma en toda la casa, no la dejaría volver a cocinar… aunque probablemente contrataría algún cocinero extravagante para que le preparase platillos a diario. Lucifer no conocía los puntos medios, pero sabía que él haría lo que fuese por hacerla feliz.

Y ella tenía que hacer lo mismo. Tenía que dejar de pensar y angustiarse por un futuro que sabía perfectamente que no iban a tener y disfrutar junto a él los momentos que si tenían.

No era ingenua respecto de lo que iba a pasar. Sabía que el dolor que sería para ella el volver a perderlo, no se comparaba a lo que el tendría que sentir. Ella se quedaría en la tierra con su hija, sus amigos y familia. Incluso con una parte de la familia del propio Lucifer. Mientras él volvería a un lugar que detestaba y donde estaría solo por cientos de miles de años… quizás más.

De la nada se le vino a la memoria una parte de la conversación telefónica que había tenido ese día con Maze. Cuando le había dicho que la policía la iba a extrañar en el momento en que no estuviese más para perseguir y atrapar a los que se fugaban, Maze le había respondido que ella no se iba a ir a ningún lado, que se quedaría a proteger a Charlie y a Trixie hasta que ambos se hubiesen ido a la Ciudad de Plata.

Aunque no lo dijo sabía que también se quedaba a protegerla a ella.

Pasaría cientos de años hasta que Maze volviese con él.

Pasarían cientos de años hasta que alguien en quien él confiara volviese a estar a su lado.

Y ya nunca se volverían a ver…

Si ella se iba al cielo…

Pero Lucifer nunca le permitiría ir al infierno con él. Ni siquiera sabía si era posible que ellos estuviesen juntos allá.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo por el que te hayas quedado congelada en la puerta Detective?- escuchó que le preguntaba desde el sillón del living. –No me puedes decir que no sabías que iba a estar cocinando en tu casa. Hasta toque el timbre y todo.- agregó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre, aunque su camisa estaba un poco arrugada (raro en él) y parecía que algún pensamiento tortuoso había estado ocupando su cabeza hasta hacía poco.

Con la decisión tomada de ser feliz por el tiempo que tuvieran, tiro todas las cosas que llevaba en sus manos y se dirigió a toda velocidad para besarlo.

Había pensado en solo darle un pico de saludo pero de alguna manera sus manos terminaron detrás de su cabeza y las manos de él la levantaron como si no pesara nada, permitiéndole enredar las piernas en sus caderas. Parecían una pareja que llevaba semanas sin verse y no dos personas que se habían despertado juntas esa misma mañana.

Después de unos momentos Lucifer la ayudo a volver a posar sus pies en el suelo mientras le dejaba cortos besos en el cuello.

\- Vaya Chloe, tú si que sabes hacer que un diablo se sienta bienvenido.-

\- Solo a este diablo. – dijo sonriéndole. Le dio un último pequeño beso y fue a buscar la cartera, el saco y los archivos que había tirado. – ¿Todo bien con Trixie?

\- Si… ella es… un pequeña decidida.

Lo miro con duda. Eso sonaba a que Trixie se había salido con la suya en algo y no sabía si quería saberlo. - ¿Dan te dijo algo cuando vino por ella?

\- No… en su mayoría fue Trixie hablándole sin parar sobre la pizza que iban a comer y por que se merecía helado y el detective inútil con su cara de siempre sin dirigirme una mirada.

Se lo quedo mirando por un momento boquiabierta por lo que había pasado.

-¿Lucifer acabas de llama a mi hija por su nombre? ¿Nada de engendro o pequeña humana?- le preguntó sorprendida. ¿Lo habrían golpeado en la cabeza camino a su casa? Claramente no lo habían cambiado por otro Diablo por que aun seguía llamando a su ex de la misma manera. -¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza o algo?

\- Detective, si mal no recuerdo tu misma me golpeaste hoy por no llamar así a tu hija. He decidido respetar el nombre de ramera que le diste para no seguir siendo un pobre diablo maltratado.- dijo con una sonrisa amplia. – Además Trixie parece considerar que decirle de esa manera es autoexplicativo y, como prefiero hablar lo mínimo posible con el engendro, creo que lo mantendré.

Se acerco nuevamente y le dio un suave golpe en el mismo lugar que esa mañana. –No es nombre de ramera.- le dio un pequeño beso en el mismo punto. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso de autoexplicativo?

\- No tiene importancia.- dijo tomando las cosas que todavía llevaba en las manos y empezando a acomodarlas por la casa. -¿Quieres ponerte ropa más cómoda o prefieres cenar primero?

Algo le pasaba. Alguna idea lo estaba molestando. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía que darle tiempo. Lo contaría cuando estuviese listo. –Comamos.- lo miro de reojo y agregó. –La ropa que tenía en mente ponerme no se caracteriza tanto por su comodidad como por su… originalidad.- y con eso se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

No sabía por que se había tardado tanto en caer bajo los encantos de Lucifer.

Sonrió. Recién ahora que se rendía ante lo que sentía, podía comenzar a jugar ella también.

Lucifer tardo un momento en volver a arrancar y en lugar de dirigirse a la mesa, fue por dos platos con tapa de metal que, estaba segura, nunca antes había visto.

\- Eso no es mío.- le dijo.

\- A partir de ahora lo son.- contestó con una sonrisa torcida. –Como puedes haber sobrevivido tantos años sin platos térmicos es una pregunta que no logro responderme.

\- Mmm...… ¿será por que no los necesito?

\- Cuando tienes un excelente cocinero a tu disposición si lo necesitas.- aclaro él. Sirvió lo que parecía un plato gourmet de pescado y se puso a abrir el vino.

\- Ese vino tampoco estaba aquí.- dijo con sospecha. Lucifer iba a empezar a hablar pero lo cortó. –No me digas nada, ¿cuando tienes un excelente cocinero a tu disposición también necesitas un buen vino?

\- Que rápido aprendes Detective. – dijo con una sonrisa petulante que lo hacía ver aun mas guapo. –Ahora dime, ¿Cómo va nuestro caso?

Suspiro. –No estoy segura.- la información que había encontrado esa tarde no le gustaba demasiado. –Maze me paso el nombre de otra victima de Lilith. Amelie Molinari.

\- ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?- preguntó confundido Lucifer mientras servía.

\- Por que debes de haberla escuchado nombrar. Era una cantante extraordinaria, aun que se dedicaba casi de forma exclusiva al canto lírico.

\- Ahh… ahora la recuerdo. Nos presentamos juntos en una ocasión en el Lux. Su voz fue capaz de arrancarle una lágrima a la mismísima Maze. Aun que, si mal no recuerdo, algo parecido le ocurría a ella misma por que parecía siempre triste. Tanto escucharse a ella misma cantar, ni siquiera yo pude alegrarla.

\- ¿Dormiste con ella?- preguntó no del todo sorprendida.

\- No… Era poco más que una niña. Casi no consigo que la dejasen presentarse en el Lux por su edad. Pero, fue lindo tocar con ella. Mi piano y su voz se mezclaban de una manera hermosa. Recuerdo que quise alegrarla invitándola a participar de la fiesta pero me dijo que no le gustaban. Con esos ojos brillantes, te daban más ganas de prestarle un hombro para llorar que una cama para revolcarse.

Revoleo los ojos. Siempre podías contar con Lucifer para hacer un comentario sexual sobre una victima de asesinato

–Pienso que, el que todos supusieran que había sido un suicidio, fue lo que le permitió a Maze acceder a la información de su muerte. La muchacha tenía solo 20 años pero muchos decían que parecía estar siempre sufriendo. La encontraron flotando en el mar y asumieron que el aspecto momificado se debía a algún químico con el que se había cruzado en el agua. Aun que no se mucho sobre su vida, si se que en su funeral se presentaron alrededor de 30 niños de entre 6 y 15 años. Todos ellos lloraban por la perdida de la persona que los había ayudado y cuidado en el momento mas complicado de sus vidas.- la información pareció generar algo en Lucifer por que se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos momentos. -¿Ocurre algo?

\- Es que uno de mis tantos hermanos…- empezó lentamente Lucifer. –Cassiel… ¿alguna vez lo has oído nombrar?

\- No me suena…

\- Ray-Ray solía llamarlo "el ángel de las lágrimas" por que siempre parecía triste.- dijo con una sonrisa suave.

\- ¿Quién es Ray-Ray?

\- Azrael, una de mis hermanas menores. Como sea, Cassiel tenía la costumbre de velar por todos aquellos seres olvidados o vulnerables. Tenía debilidad por los niños y solía irritar mucho a Uriel por que, junto con Gabriel, solían esperar y acompañar las almas de los niños que llegaban a la Ciudad de Plata. Y así le impedían dar su discurso.- sonrió con suficiencia. –Entre nosotros; eso en realidad fue una recomendación mía. Uriel te aburría hasta la muerte sin importar la edad que tuvieses, mis hermanos se tomaron muy en serio lo de proteger a los pequeños de más sufrimiento.

\- Exactamente ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes Lucifer?- algunos de los nombres los estaba escuchando por primera vez.

\- ¿Miles? ¿Millones? No lo se con certeza. Tampoco los conozco a todos.

\- Y… ¿Todos tienen poderes especiales como tú o Amenadiel?

\- No somos mutatentes como los de la tele Detective. No son poderes. Simplemente algunos tienen mayor habilidad, en algunas cosas, que otros.

\- ¿Ósea que si quisieras podrías parar el tiempo como Amenadiel?-

\- Si y no.- tomo un trago de vino y continuo. –Es como los policías en la estación. Todos son humanos y podrían hacer, si quisieran, las mismas cosas, pero algunos tienen más talento para determinadas funciones. Y hay casos excepcionales, como por ejemplo Royce el técnico de laboratorio tan bueno con los patrones, que puede hacer algunas cosas que otros no. Con los ángeles pasa algo parecido. Todos tenemos más o menos las mismas capacidades pero se desarrollan diferente. Todos somos empáticos, pero solo Gabi puede despertar la pureza. Yo en cambio despierto mas los deseos. Misma capacidad diferentes resultados.

\- ¿Ósea que todos podrían parar el tiempo?

\- A eso iba Detective. De todos los ángeles que mi Padre creo, hubo algunos como Amenadiel o como yo, que se nos fue otorgada la capacidad de modificar ciertos aspectos de la realidad. Son lo que comúnmente se llaman Arcángeles. De nuevo, todos tenemos la capacidad de modificar la realidad pero lo desarrollamos de diferentes maneras para cumplir las tareas que nuestro padre nos encomendaba. Amenadiel puede manipular el tiempo y yo…

\- Tú eres Lucifer… Estrella de la Mañana.

\- Exacto. También conocido como Lightbringer o portador de la Luz.- sonrió como si estuviesen hablando del clima. – ¿No es el mejor salmón que has comido Detective?

Nunca se había parado a pensar detenidamente en eso…

"Dios le pidió que trajese la luz y él creó las estrellas." Había leído esa frase cuando estaba investigando en Roma. De hecho la había llevado a replantearse un poco la maldad del compañero que había dejado abandonado en Los Ángeles.

Lucifer.

El mismo que había cocinado salmón con setas para la cena.

Al que había besado hacía unos minutos.

El hombre para el que se había comprado esa escandalosa lencería roja que sabía que le encantaría.

El diablo que también era un Arcángel.

De repente la mano de Lucifer se cruzo con su mirada como intentando captar su atención. -¿Estas bien Chloe?- preguntó preocupado.

Por un segundo había caído sobre ella la locura en que se había convertido su vida. – Si, lo siento. En ocasiones aun me sobrepasa la inmensidad de todo lo que tú eres. Emm… por... ¿Por qué mencionaste a Cassiel?

\- Lo que dijiste de Amelie me lo recordó. Cassiel cantaba de una forma única. Su voz expresaba las emociones con la misma claridad con la que mi padre podía hacerlo. La descripción de Amelie me hizo acordar a él.

\- ¿Piensas que nuestras victimas de asesinato pudiesen tener algo que ver con tus hermanos?

\- No necesariamente. Hay humanos que simplemente desarrollan características similares a las divinas. También puede que sean almas renacidas que hayan tenido mucho contacto con alguno de mis hermanos allá arriba. No es tan raro.

\- Espera… ¿me estas diciendo que existen las reencarnaciones?

\- De nuevo si y no. No es como lo muestra la tele. Solo las almas, la esencia de una persona, van a la Ciudad de Plata. Cuando estas allí puedes quedarte o puedes volver. Es la forma en que mi Padre permite que el libre albedrío se sostenga.- Lucifer hizo una mueca. –Si te quedas, permaneces como la persona que llegaste a ser, generalmente en el cuerpo en el que te sentiste mejor, pero si eliges volver a la tierra, lo que vuelve es solo la esencia, nada más. Tú podrías reencarnar y ser una persona absolutamente diferente por que tus recuerdos y entorno lo son. Incluso podrías terminar en el infierno si tus decisiones a eso te llevan.

\- ¿Piensas que son estas almas las que esta eligiendo Lilith?

\- No lo se. Quizá sea una coincidencia. Además, como te dije, que sea un alma reencarnada no significa que sea una buena persona…- Lucifer dejo de hablar pero siguió jugando con el vino.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lucifer?

\- Es que me cuesta entender como Lilith podría conocerlos. Mis hermanos despreciaban a Lilith y se que ella jamás llegó hasta la Ciudad de Plata. No se me ocurre como haría para reconocer personas con cualidades similares a las de mis hermanos si no los conoce a ellos.

\- ¿Hay alguna especie de registro celestial que puedas revisar?

Lucifer se rió.- La burocracia solamente existe en el infierno y solo por que me gustan los castigos irónicos. Además Chloe, te repito, no significa nada el reencarnar. Más de la mitad de las almas reencarnan y muchas tienen contacto con mis hermanos y nada de eso significa que vayan a ser material divino.

Mientras terminaba de dar cuenta del delicioso salmón que tenía en frente consideró la idea de la reencarnación. -¿Yo podría reencarnar y volver a la tierra?- talvez hubiese una manera de que volviesen a estar juntos después de todo. Quizá alguno de sus hermanos podría ayudarla a mantener su memoria o algo así.

\- Si.- contestó distraídamente mientras hacia girar el vino en su copa.

\- ¿Tu podrías encontrarme si lo hiciera?

\- No lo se...– suspiró. –Se lo que estas pensando pero Chloe, no funciona así y no desearía eso para ti tampoco.

\- ¿Por qué? Si Amenadiel o alguno de tus hermanos nos ayudase…

\- Primero, no creo que ninguno de mis hermanos nos quisiese ayudar. Segundo, aun si hubiese alguno que quisiese hacerlo, imagínate la frustración, la tristeza y la soledad que sentirías recordando quien eres pero habiendo perdido absolutamente todo lo que era tu marco de referencia… tu casa, tu trabajo, tu cuerpo, tu familia… hasta tus sensaciones serían diferentes por que traerías tus recuerdos de quien eras pero tu cerebro no sería el mismo. Te perderías a ti misma antes de cumplir la edad de tu hija.

Intentó imaginarse en esa situación. Como un bebe conciente de ser un adulto. De saber como es tener hijos, hacer el amor, trabajar, pero no pudiendo ni siquiera caminar.

\- Quizá… podría resistirlo.- dijo aun que ya no tan segura.

Él negó con la cabeza. – Hoy le propuse a Trixie ayudarla a que me olvidará. Borrar su memoria y que ya no estuviese triste por mi ausencia.- el cambio en su mirada le decía que ese era el pensamiento que lo había estado perturbando antes de su llegada. –Ella se negó… me dijo que cuando amas a alguien lo extrañas cuando se va y lo disfrutas cuando está contigo… Quizá algún día mi padre te permita reencontrarnos, pero solo él tiene la capacidad de hacerlo sin que eso signifique más sufrimiento para ti. Y créeme que reencarnar no sería la respuesta.- tomó su mano a través de la mesa. –Disfrutemos el tiempo que tenemos Chloe. Si nos concentramos en intentar robarle tiempo al destino, nos perderemos de disfrutar lo que conseguimos juntos. Si encontramos una guerra que luchar para poder estar juntos, la lucharemos… pero tengo la impresión que esa guerra se peleo hace mucho tiempo y yo fui el perdedor…

Miro las manos entrelazas.

La llenaba de amor darse cuenta de lo mucho había cambiado Lucifer desde el momento en que se conocieron. Lo mucho que había madurado. Eran extrañas para ella las ocasiones en que podía verlo así, despojado de toda mascara. Vulnerable pero, al mismo tiempo, indestructible.

Le sonrió con dulzura y llevó la mano de él hasta sus labios y deposito un beso sobre sus dedos entrelazados. –Nada me gustaría más.

\- Así me gusta Detective.- dijo con más ánimo. -¿Estas lista para el postre?

\- Siempre.- le contestó y sin soltar su mano se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras.

\- 0 –

Recuperar el aliento.

Eso era en lo único que podía concentrarse.

Se encontraba desparramada sobre su cama, apoyada sobre su estomago tal cual como había quedado después de la última vez que Lucifer la había hecho llegar a la cima. No podía moverse. Todo su cuerpo había quedado atrapado por la potencia de ese último clímax.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver el sexy y ahora inutilizable body rojo con encaje que había comprado esa misma tarde. Después de la primera vez que habían hecho el amor de forma lenta y apasionada, se le había ocurrido modelar para Lucifer su nueva adquisición.

Se le escapo una sonrisa satisfecha. En su defensa podía decir que se había contenido lo suficiente como para dejarla pasearse por la pieza una vez y hacerle dos poses sugerentes… entonces todo había sido fuego y placer.

Lamentablemente el body no había sobrevivido a la experiencia.

Podía sentir como Lucifer trazaba patrones aleatorios por su espalda lo que le generaban unas cosquillas muy placenteras. Tampoco es como si tuviese fuerzas como para darse vuelta, por lo que solo coloco sus manos bajo su cabeza para que le sirvieran de almohada y lo dejo continuar

\- Sabes…- dijo de la nada su compañero. –Nunca te lo dije pero me obsesionaba tu espalda.-

Sonrió sin darse vuelta. –Por lo que recuerdo lo que te obsesionaba era mi trasero Lucifer.

\- Eso también.- contestó alegremente mientras le daba una palmada en ese lugar. –Pero tu espalda Chloe me atraía como un imán. Me imaginaba colocando toda la palma sobre tu espalda desnuda,- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la base de su cuello. –y recorriendo todo el camino de tu columna.- sus manos empezaron a bajar lentamente.

\- ¿Por eso insististe tanto en que te mostrara mi espalda cuando estábamos en el caso ese de la secta?- preguntó en voz baja, adormecida por las caricias que le prodigaba.

\- No. En esa época estaba seguro de que eras un ángel mandado por mi padre. Solo eso tenía sentido. Tu espalda y la fascinación que me causaba solo podía ser producto de las alas que creía que iba a encontrar.- siguió acariciándole la espalda apenas con la puntas de sus dedos. –Esa fue la segunda alerta que tuve de que eras especial.

\- ¿Cuál fue la primera?- le preguntó casi ronroneando por el placentero tratamiento.

\- Nuestro primer caso.- las manos de Lucifer se dirigieron al lugar donde ella sabía que se encontraba la cicatriz de salida de la bala que Jimmy Barnes le había disparado. –Aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido explicar lo que sentí cuando te vi allí desplomada, sangrando. Tenías que salvarte. Solo eso importaba.- lo sintió depositar un beso sobre la cicatriz. –Cuando los policías llegaron y te subieron a la ambulancia, les dije que yo iría contigo. Solo uno se atrevió a negarse.-

Casi podía imaginárselo en aquel momento, con esa sonrisa peligrosa que ponía cuando alguien se interponía entre él y sus deseos.

Ese día, cuando Dan había llevado a Trixie a verla, le había contado que Lucifer había amenazado a los agentes que la llevaban al hospital para subir con ella en la ambulancia. Ahora que lo conocía bien suponía que eso no había sido necesario. Solo habría necesitado poner esa mirada dura que le informaba, a quien estuviese molestándolo, que podría pagar muy caro por esa decisión, y nadie le hubiese impedido subir.

\- En ningún momento se me cruzo por la cabeza irme.- continuó después de un momento Lucifer. –Algo más fuerte que yo me decía que tenía que asegurarme que abrieses nuevamente los ojos… y cuando finalmente lo hiciste… recuerdo haber pensado que tus ojos eran más hermosos que la más brillantes de mis estrellas.- sintió como depositaba otro beso, esta vez en su hombro. –Tu me miraste y me sonreíste y, por un segundo, el mundo se paro. Desearía haber entendido entonces lo que todo eso significaba.– siguió dejando besos por diferentes partes de su espalda. –En cambio, me convencí de que solo era curiosidad lo que me mantenía cerca de ti. Y cuando me enteré que eras un milagro de mi padre… cuando me aleje y me fui a las vegas, me dije que era solo para proteger tu capacidad de elegir… pero en realidad tenía miedo de lo mucho que significabas para mí.

-Cuando fui a tu casa y vi los muebles cubiertos por sabanas…- recordaba muy bien la confusión y la angustia que había sentido creyendo que no volvería a verlo – y después de eso, cuando apareciste casado con Candy… yo también opté por no reconocer lo mucho que me había dolido... Preferí recuperar tu amistad en lugar de arriesgarme... Fuimos unos tontos.

Intento darse vuelta, para quedar de frente a él, pero no la dejo. Empezó a masajear con un poco mas de presión sus hombros antes de continuar. –Yo fui el más cobarde. Desde el momento en que entendí que estaba enamorado de ti Chloe, -bajo sus manos presionando con cuidado sus costados aliviando cualquier tipo de tensión en su espalda. –complique todo para los dos. Sabía que te merecías mucho más que un ángel convertido en un monstruo y que no podía dejar que lo nuestro avanzara sin que supieses lo que era yo en realidad. Siempre supe que me temerías y por eso nunca hice lo correcto… tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazaras y te alejaras de mí, que preferí una media vida a tu lado pero manteniéndote en la oscuridad.- volvió a besar suavemente su espalda. –perdóname por no haber confiado en ti.

Cerró los ojos agobiada por el peso de lo que Lucifer le estaba diciendo. Como podía el culparse si ella había hecho exactamente lo que él había temido. Había huido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme perdón Lucifer? Soy yo quien debería hacerlo. Me fui. Ni siquiera te di la posibilidad de explicarte. Ni te agradecí por salvarme la vida. Solo huí… Te defraude.-

No era la primera vez que deseaba haber podido hacer las cosas diferente. En aquel momento, solo había podido pensar en todo lo que sabía sobre la figura del Diablo. Nunca había sido particularmente creyente pero recordaba cosas como "malvado", "mentiroso", "devorador de almas" y solo se le había ocurrido tomar a su hija y correr. Había pensado en decirle a Dan que fuera con ellas pero no creía que el fuese a creerle y la habría detenido. Además, el Diablo no se había interesado en él tanto como en ella y su hija.

Lo sintió moverse y colocarse un poco más arriba de la cama. Puso un simple beso en su mejilla y luego continuó trazando formas aleatorias en su espalda. –Tonterías Chloe. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Protegiste a Trixie de quien creías que podría dañarla.

-No fue solo eso.- le confesó. –Tenía mucho miedo de lo que sentía por ti y como quería convencerme a mi misma de que no eras malo por que, si lo eras, entonces yo me había enamorado de una mentira. Cuando estaba en Roma, seguía buscando alguna prueba de que eras bueno para justificar mi necesidad de volver a verte.- sonrió tristemente. –Si en lugar de Kingley me hubiese encontrado a alguien como a Bishop, probablemente nada de esto hubiese pasado. En cambio, Kingley dijo todas las cosas que yo necesitaba oír para convencerme de que era mi deseo que fueras bueno y no la realidad.

\- No puedes culparte por que un loco obsesionado conmigo te haya encontrado. No se quien es ese tal Bishop pero si es más o menos decente no hubiese estado tan interesado en mi.- dijo con desden. –Aparte tiene nombre de depravado.

No pudo evitar reírse. -Veo que el padre Frank no mejoró tu concepto de los religiosos.

\- Detective, nadie que siga demasiado al pie de la letra lo que creen que dijo mi padre merece demasiado de mi respeto. El padre Frank fue la excepción que confirma la regla.

Le parecía muy tierno el aprecio que Lucifer le tenía aún a el sacerdote. –Creo que el padre Bishop tampoco te habría desagradado tanto. Kingley lo quiso convencer de que tu eras el Diablo y él fue el que ayudo a que pudiésemos detenerlo. Cuando se estaban llevando a Kingley me dijo que la maldad es una decisión de cada uno y no obra del Diablo.- Se dio vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos antes de continuar. –Y que alguien que me amaba como tú lo hacías, difícilmente podía ser malo.

Lo miro con una sonrisa y se acerco para besarlo lentamente. Al principio fue lento pero rápidamente la temperatura volvió a subir entre ellos. Nunca más se iba a burlar de su resistencia.

\- Sabes Detective… hablando de pecados… ¿alguna vez te dije lo pecaminoso de ese pequeño lunar?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Lucifer.

-¿Me vas a castigar por mis pecados?- le respondió alegremente.

-Te confundes de ser divino detective. Yo no voy a castigarte por ellos. Voy a premiarte.- y sin decir otra palabra empezó a besarla nuevamente.

Parecía que el tiempo de hablar se había terminado.

\- 0 –

Al igual que el día anterior, se despertó con una sensación placentera en todo su cuerpo que le informaba que Lucifer había estado con ella toda la noche para espantar las pesadillas.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, se movió para intentar tocarlo pero no lo encontró. Abrió los ojos pero no halló ni rastros de él, solo su camisa y pantalón tirados al costado de la cama.

Le gustaba que, fuese lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo, lo estaría haciendo desnudo.

Se sonrojó pensando en algunas de las cosas que habían hecho la noche anterior. Si bien ella no era ninguna virgen pudorosa, tampoco había sido nunca tan aventurera. Pero la noche anterior había sido diferente. Por momentos había podido sentir lo que era el Diablo perdiendo el control detrás de ella. Y debajo. Y en varias otras posiciones.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha que se extendió por su rostro. A cada momento desenfrenado había seguido uno tierno y lento.

Miro la hora en el reloj despertador. Aun quedaba más de una hora para que tuviese que irse a trabajar. Incluso un poco más ya que no tenía que llevar a Trixie a la escuela. Una chica responsable volvería a dormir ya que no creía haber descansado más d horas la noche anterior.

Sonrió. Ella prefería aprovechar mejor el tiempo.

Contenta con la idea se estiro un poco para sacarse el sopor de encima y salio de la cama. Tomó su camisa para ponérsela. Lucifer era tan alto que le serviría para tapar todo lo importante.

Como siempre su ropa era de la mejor calidad. Casi se arrepentía de haberle arrancado un botón la noche anterior en su apuro para poder tocar su piel.

Casi.

Se miro en el espejo que colgaba al costado de su guardarropa. Su pelo era un desastre e iba a necesitar que lo lavara antes de ir a trabajar. Lo acomodo un poco pasando sus dedos pero no se lo ato. Conocía bastante a Lucifer y sabía que bajar las escaleras solo con su camisa y el cabello suelto sería suficiente para tenerlo a sus pies.

Y el podía hacer algunas cosas realmente interesantes cuando estaba a sus pies.

Se lavo los dientes y la cara y se dispuso a ir en su búsqueda.

En cuanto salio de la habitación pudo sentir el aroma a café recién preparado. Siguió el sonido de alguien tarareando en su cocina para encontrarse con un Diablo en boxer preparando lo que parecían unos huevos revueltos.

Se aclaro la garganta suavemente para que notara su presencia.

\- Detec…- empezó a decir mientras se giraba cuando de repente pareció quedarse sin palabras.

Sonrió. Al parecer había logrado su cometido. Sus ojos brillaban con lo que, ahora sabía, era fuego.

La noche anterior lo había notado por primera vez… en algunas oportunidades, como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando él perdía el control sus alas se liberaban. Pero en otras, en aquellos momentos en donde la parte mas primitiva de Lucifer aparecía, entonces sus ojos se ponían rojos como una braza encendida. Él le había pedido disculpas por asustarla y ella había saltado sobre él completamente excitada.

Amaba todo de Lucifer. Ángel y Demonio. Por sobre todo amaba que perdiera el control. Eso le decía lo mucho que confiaba en ella.

Supo el momento exacto en que recupero algo de control por que sus ojos recuperaron su color chocolate.

\- Me desperté y te habías ido.- le dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Lucifer se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar. – Em… Detective, veo que mi ropa te sienta de maravilla. Casi lamento tener que ponérmela yo de nuevo. Dudo poder lucirla tan bien.

\- Me gusta tu camisa. Tendré que pensar si te la devuelvo.

\- Lo mío es tuyo Detective, aun que no se como le explicaras a tus vecinos el hombre medio desnudo saliendo de tu casa.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Se acerco lentamente a donde él estaba aun con la sartén en la mano. –Podría mantenerte aquí encerrado y así nadie se enteraría.- se acerco a su cuello y le dio una pequeña lamida. –Algo huele muy rico aquí.

Escuchó más que vio, como apoyaba las cosas que tenía en la mano. Sin darle tiempo a responder él se dio vuelta y la alzó para sentarla sobre la mesa y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

\- Eres una tentación caminante Chloe.- dijo mientras empezaba a dejar besos por su cuello y por el escote de la camisa.

Movió su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso y dejó bagar sus manos por toda la espalda desnuda de Lucifer.

Mientras la boca de él subió hasta sus labios y empezó a besarla, sus manos se ubicaron debajo de la camisa y empezaron a subir por sus muslos. Sentía como el fuego comenzaba a encenderse dentro de ella.

De repente, el ruido de su propio estomago cortó el momento.

Muerta de vergüenza separo sus labios y apoyo la cara contra su pecho. Solo a ella podía ocurrirle que su estomago matase ese excitante momento con su compañero.

Lucifer empezó a reírse y la abrazó. – Eres tan humana a veces.- dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo siento.- le contestó aun sonrojada por lo inoportuno de su cuerpo.

\- Tonterías Detective. Alimentarte es otro de mis placeres.- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y volvió a ponerse con la comida que había estado preparando. – De hecho se suponía que te quedarías en la cama hasta que yo terminara de preparar el desayuno.

\- Es que me desperté y tú no estabas… pero tu ropa sí...- se bajo de la mesa aun poco sonrojada y se puso a servir dos tasas de café.

\- Así que pensaste en venir y aprovecharte de este pobre Diablo indefenso.- completó Lucifer con una sonrisa.

\- Exacto.- No iba a mentirle. Su primera idea cuando había visto su ropa en el piso había sido aprovechar la situación.

Le dejó una tasa a su lado en la mesada y deposito un beso en su hombro antes de ir a sentarse en una de las sillas. – Claramente no salio como yo quería.

\- Aun hay tiempo para que te aproveches de mi Detective. Solo debo alimentarte primero.- Lucifer depositó el contenido de la sartén en un plato y lo dejo frente a ella. –Así que chop chop Detective. Come rápido y continuaremos donde lo dejamos.

Llevo su propio plato y una bandeja con tostadas a la mesa y se sentó delante de ella.

\- ¿Tienes planes para hoy?- le preguntó. -Porque sino pensaba que podrías venir conmigo a la estación.- no recordaba hacía cuanto no disfrutaba tanto de un desayuno. Por la comida y por la vista. –Seguramente Ella y todas las otras policías mujeres van a estar feliz de verte.

Lucifer suspiro. –No lo se Chloe. Aun que me daría gusto ver a la señorita López, no se si quiero tener que despedirme también de ella. Además- agregó, aunque algo le decía que era mas para distraerla del pensamiento deprimente de su partida –Tendría que reunirme con mis hermanos para ver que haremos con Lilith cuando la encontremos.

A pesar de todo, el comentario atrajo su atención. -¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que supongo que deberían tener derecho a opinar sobre su castigo. Lo cierto es que no veo muchas opciones. O la eliminamos de la existencia o la encerramos en el infierno.

\- Tú no quieres matarla.

Aun que no era una pregunta, Lucifer respondió de todas maneras. –No lo se. Como te dije el otro día Chloe, es difícil para mí juzgar a Lilith cuando en realidad no tenía muchas opciones. Eliminarla de la existencia sería demasiado definitivo pero encerrarla implicaría tener que custodiarla por toda la eternidad. Aun si la pongo en el cuarto anillo del infierno, nada garantiza que no vuelva a escapar.

\- ¿Qué es el cuarto anillo del infierno?

\- Vaya que nos despertamos inquisitivas hoy Detective.- le dedicó una sonrisa que le daba a entender que no le molestaban sus preguntas. –El infierno tiene cuatro niveles de profundidad. El primero es donde están los humanos que se torturan con su propia culpa; en el segundo se encuentran los humanos que han hecho actos terribles pero que no sienten culpa...

\- ¿Cómo Hitler por ejemplo?- lo cortó.

Lucifer le sonrió antes de responder. -Curiosamente él esta en el cuarto.

\- ¿Qué hay en el cuarto?- no sabia como había pasado tanto tiempo con el Rey del Infierno y nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle como funcionaban las cosas ahí abajo y que personajes conocidos estaban ahí. Seria un divertido juego de domingo por la tarde. "Adivinando el destino eterno de los famosos".

\- Tranquila Detective. Ya llegaremos ahí. En el segundo se encuentran personas como psicópatas, pedófilos y ese estilo de personas. A ellos los visitan mis demonios para ocuparse que reciban lo que merecen. Debo reconocer que sus torturas carecen de la sutileza y sofisticación del nivel uno.- se detuvo y miro para otro lado evitando su mirada. –En el nivel tres están atrapados los seres que no son de la tierra pero que sienten culpa por lo que sean que crean que hicieron. Ese nivel esta lleno casi en su totalidad por mis hermanos. Aquellos que se rebelaron a mi lado como Maalick y Puriel.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Principalmente la presencia de ambos el día anterior y la cercanía con ellos a pesar de que nunca antes los había mencionado. La alegraba saber que no estaba solo con los demonios allí abajo.

\- ¿Tú los liberaste de su castigo? ¿Por eso vinieron a ayudarte? La primera noche mencionaste algo de que Abyzou y tu hermano eran cercanos pero no dijiste mucho más sobre ellos.

\- Si, Abyzou y Maalick son "pareja" aun que no se muy bien como funciona eso con una demonia. Y no, no los libere yo. Solo uno mismo puede romper las cadenas de un bucle infernal. Yo solo entre por sus puertas para intentar hacerles ver que se estaban autocastigando. Hace unos siete u ocho años Maalick logró liberarse. Él es mucho mejor para ayudar a nuestros otros hermanos igual. El consiguió que Muzania saliese dos años después y ayudo mucho también con Puriel.

Lucifer parecía avergonzado por lo que estaba contando y no lograba entender el por que.

\- La mayoría están allí desde la rebelión.- continuó sin mirarla. –Cayeron en el Infierno por seguirme y a mí nunca se me ocurrió ir a verlos. Me daba demasiada vergüenza el saber que era responsable del contenido de esos bucles.

Estiro su mano para tocar la mejilla del diablo sentado frente a ella y que volviese a mirarla. –Para ser alguien que defiende el libre albedrío,- le dijo –se lo estas quitando a todos ellos Lucifer. Si algunos de tus hermanos y hermanas decidieron seguirte es por que creían en la causa por la que luchaban. No puedes echarte la culpa por que ellos fuesen castigados. En todo caso el culpable es el cretino de tu padre que los castigo de esa manera.

Volvió a sonreírle de esa manera abierta y honesta que tanto amaba. –No se si ya te lo dije pero eres increíble Chloe.

\- Me lo dijiste anoche, pero creo que tenía que ver con ese truquito que hago con mi lengua en cierta parte sensible del diablo.- contenta de que parecía que se había borrado la tristeza de sus ojos continuo. – Todavía no me dijiste que hay en el cuarto nivel.

\- Seres poderosos que no sienten culpa por las cosas que han hecho. Mi mamá por ejemplo estuvo encadenada allí. Algunos demonios de alto rango que han osado desobedecerme. Ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Hitler era un demonio?- preguntó sorprendida.

\- Muy bien Detective.- tomó la mano que antes había posado sobre su mejilla y que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa y le dio un suave beso luego de entrelazar sus dedos. – El maldito consideraba que debíamos aumentar la población del infierno así que busco un lilim para poseer y empezó a sembrar el odio en la tierra.

\- ¿Por que piensas que Lilith podría escapar de allí?

\- Porque la inmortalidad es un largo tiempo para encontrar una salida… No lo se…

\- Lucifer, entiendo que no te parezca correcto juzgar a Lilith por que piensas que su única opción era elegir entre libertad y sumisión pero, sea cual sea el motivo por el que llegó a eso, esta asesinando personas inocentes cuyo único error fue ser buenos.

\- Lo se, pero de alguna forma se siente algo hipócrita… al fin y al cabo, no es tan diferente de lo que yo hice. Chloe yo también he cometido actos que van en contra de todo lo que es bueno por que estaba convencido, como ella, de que era lo único que iba a poder ser en la vida. Cruel. Malvado. El Diablo. ¿Con que derecho puedo juzgarla si a ella también la dejaron a la deriva y rodeada de seres crueles que la convencieron de que era una más de ellos?

La mano de Lucifer que sujetaba la suya estaba tensa por lo que copio el gesto que él había tenido, acerco sus manos unidas y les dio un beso.

\- Lamento que te hayas sentido así Lucifer. Ojala Lilith pudiese empezar de cero como tu lo hiciste- dijo dándole otro pequeño beso. –Ojala pudiese elegir olvidar todo y ser libre. Disfrutar de las posibilidades y la belleza que tiene este mundo. Pero no es tu responsabilidad si ella no puede elegir algo diferente. Tu viniste a la tierra decidido a dejar de regirte por la etiqueta de maldad que tu padre había puesto sobre tu cabeza.- se paro para ir a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él dejando sus ojos al mismo nivel. –Tú solo te convertiste en lo opuesto a lo que tu padre tu padre dijo que eras. Por eso te amo. Por que a pesar de todo, eres el ser mas bueno y noble que conozco.

Le dio un suave beso y lo abrazo dejando que Lucifer apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Si algún día llegaba a encontrarse con Dios, se encargaría de dejarle en claro varias cosas acerca de la crianza de los hijos.

El problema no era solo el hecho de que lo hubiese expulsado del paraíso, sino que le había dejado creer que no se merecía estar allí. Nunca le dio la oportunidad de ser algo diferente; o era el ángel Samael que cumplía con todos sus encargos sin quejarse, o era el mal personificado.

Como Lucifer seguía tensionado decidió ayudarlo a relajarse. –Ven conmigo hoy a la estación Lucifer. Podremos pasar el día juntos e incluso, si te portas bien y espantas a todas esas policías que siempre te rodean…- bajo su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro en su oreja. –podría consentir un rápido viaje al cuarto de evidencias a la hora del almuerzo.

Sonrió cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Lucifer reaccionaba ante la propuesta.

\- ¿Estas intentando persuadirme con tu muy tentador cuerpo Detective?- pregunto con picardía. Las manos de Lucifer comenzaron a subir por sus muslos y por debajo de la camisa. Sus ojos brillaron cuando llego hasta su cintura sin encontrar ninguna otra prenda que se interpusiese entre ellos. –Vaya, vaya… ¿Sin ropa interior Chloe?- dijo sorprendido por su osadía.

Le sonrío con un poco de vergüenza. -¿Cómo iba aprovecharme de ti si la ropa se interponía?- comenzó a frotarse contra él, dejándolo sentir cuan excitada estaba.

Lo sintió bajar su mano para comprobar que ya estaba lista para él y ella, sin muchas dilaciones, le corrió el boxer lo suficiente como para liberar su erección.

En un rápido movimiento, y sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, lo sintió entrar completo en ella. Habían hecho el amor muchas veces la noche anterior pero su cuerpo parecía no poder dejar de necesitarlo.

Las manos de Lucifer estaban en su cadera para acompañar los movimientos pero dejándola hacer en libertad. Ella apoyo las manos en sus hombros para tener un mayor soporte y comenzó a moverse. Al principio sus movimientos eran lentos, sin romper el contacto con su mirada, pero cuando los ojos de Lucifer comenzaron a tomar el color del fuego no pudo mantener mas el movimiento lento y empezó a moverse con envistes rápidos y profundos.

Lucifer bajo su cabeza y empezó a depositar besos en cada porción de escote que la camisa abierta dejaba. Cuando creía que no podría aguantar más, una de las manos de Lucifer que ese encontraba apoyada en su cadera se movió para ubicarse en el punto exacto donde ella más lo necesitaba y empezó a frotar su clítoris hasta que no pudo aguantar mas y una explosión de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Lucifer continuó moviéndose debajo de ella hasta que él también alcanzó el clímax.

Permanecieron así como estaban, enredados en un abrazo con Lucifer aun dentro de ella.

\- Te amo. No lo olvides nunca Lucifer.- le dijo suavemente al oído cuando su respiración volvió un poco a la normalidad.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Chloe. El solo hecho de que existas hace que valga la pena todo lo que mi padre quiera lanzarme.- dejo otro beso en la parte expuesta de su escote y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Así se quedaron por unos minutos, disfrutando del hecho de estar juntos, cuando , de repente Lucifer se separo de ella con la vista desenfocada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó pero tardo un momento en volver a mirarla y, cuando lo hizo, toda la relajación que había obtenido parecía haber desaparecido.

\- Maalick tiene una pista sobre Abyzou.- comunicó y, sin decir otra palabra, la levantó como si no pesara nada y la llevó hasta dejarla sentada sobre el sillón. Luego salió disparado hacia la habitación.

No había llegado a entender siquiera que era lo que había pasado que Lucifer ya estaba de vuelta. Se había colocado los pantalones del día anterior pero no llevaba ni zapatos ni camisa.

\- Espera Lucifer, ¿Dónde vas? Dame un minuto que me vista e iré contigo.

Comenzó a pararse del sillón pero él se lo impidió. –Quédate, por favor. No estoy seguro donde es pero Maalick me mostró que queda muy lejos. Debo volar para llegar.

\- Lucifer ya has volado conmigo antes. Solo será un minuto.

\- Chloe, por favor te lo pido. No podré concentrarme si se que te estoy poniendo en peligro. Por favor, quédate aquí. En cuanto sepa algo más te llamaré.

Parecía preocupado. No sabía que era lo que le había dicho Maalick pero claramente no le gustaba la situación.

Sabia que si presionaba un poco mas la llevaría con él, pero no quería ser una carga o, peor aun, volverlo vulnerable si tenía que pelear, por lo que solo asintió. –Esta bien, solo… avísame cuando tengas la dirección…- comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa para dársela.

La mano izquierda de Lucifer detuvo el proceso de desabotonarla mientras la derecha se posicionaba debajo de su mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. – Quédatela Detective.- dijo dándole un suave beso. –Así sabrás que volveré a buscarla. Además, no creo poder volver a usarla sin tener una erección permanente por culpa de las imágenes que acabas de grabar en mi cabeza.-

Le sonrió y le dio otro beso antes de dirigirse a la puerta trasera y verlo desplegar sus alas para irse.

Se quedo allí sentada sin saber muy bien que hacer. Tendría que ponerse en movimiento para llegar a horario al precinto pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que habían hablado ese día.

De alguna forma el hombre que se había ido tampoco era exactamente el mismo que había conocido durante 4 años trabajando juntos. El Lucifer que había salido volando era mucho más reflexivo. En algún momento que ella no supo ver, había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella y todo lo que implicaba y había decidido hacerse responsable de ello.

Siempre había sido justo, aun que infantil y precipitado en la manera en que impartía la justicia. Pero ahora… ahora veía que la justicia tenia muchas variables. No quería solo castigar por el solo hecho de poder hacerlo.

En un acto precipitado junto sus manos y dirigió sus pensamientos a la figura abusiva del padre de Lucifer.

_Dios el día que te tenga en frente espero que me expliques como pudiste hacerle eso a tu hijo. Al hombre que amo. Por que si él es el malvado, no se que adjetivo quedaría a ti._

Soltó sus manos y se acomodó un poco el cabello. No sabía para que se gastaba en hablar con él. No le respondía a aquellos a quienes le había dado la vida, menos le respondería a una insignificante humana.

\- Ahora que terminaste de hablar con alguno de los tantos ángeles que te rodean y que por fin estamos a solas, hay un par de cosas que vas a tener que explicar humana.

**BUeno Bueno... hasta aquí llega el PDV de Chloe. Los capítulos siguientes (no se si sera uno super largo o dos medianos) van a ser desde el PDV de Lucifer. Y con eso se terminaría esta historia. Espero que me cuenten lo que les pareció el capítulo! Los mensajes siempre son un aliciente para que me ponga a trabajar. =) Nos leemos luego!**


	17. Chapter 17

N/T: Como notaran en este capitulo, va a haber muchas conversaciones a través de plegarias, por lo que les recuerdo que, el nombre que aparece siempre al principio es a quien va dirigida la plegaria y, ademas, estarán todas escritas en _itálicas_. Intentare hacer la cosa lo menos confusa posible. Que lo disfruten y nos leemos al final. =)

**Capitulo 17. Decisiones**

Esperaba honestamente que los vecinos de la Detective no fueran de madrugar por que sino, seguramente se debían haber llevado un tremendo susto con su despegue.

No lograba entender todavía como Abyzou había logrado contactarse con Maalick siendo ella un demonio.

_Maalick, ¿ya saliste del Lux? _

_Samael, estoy en el balcón. ¿Estas muy lejos? Necesito salir lo antes posible. _

_Maalick, estoy llegando. Elévate por encima de las nubes, ya te alcanzo. _

Un poco más adelante vio las alas de su hermano cruzar en línea recta hasta atravesar la capa externa de las nubes. Se acerco por detrás hasta que pudo poner una mano en su hombro.

\- Bien Lucifer,- dijo cuando se dio vuelta su hermano.-Vayamos. Solo sígueme.

\- Espera hermano, explícame lo que paso. ¿Cómo te contacto Abyzou?

\- No hay tiempo Lucifer. Vamos, te lo explicare en el camino.- y sin decir nada mas se dio vuelta y se dirigió como un cohete en dirección oeste.

Estiro sus alas en toda su longitud y empezó a seguirlo. Al principio el vuelo y la velocidad eran agradables. Desde que había recuperado sus alas, luego de la muerte de Charlotte, nunca las había vuelto a poner a prueba.

Cuando estaba en la Ciudad de Plata, solía disfrutar mucho de correr carreras contra sus hermanos.

Eso si su padre no tenía una tarea para ellos.

Luego de recuperarlas y durante los últimos 15 años en el infierno, sus alas habían cumplido un papel mas bélico que placentero. Si bien allí volaba, hacerlo no le generaba ningún placer.

Nada lo hacia.

Espero unos minutos, pero como su hermano no recuperaba la conexión, decidió hacerlo él.

_Maalick, explícame que es lo que esta pasando._

_Samael, no estoy seguro. Un humano me contacto mediante una plegaria, me indico el lugar en donde podría encontrarlo. Que sabía como ayudarme a encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando pero que podía ser peligroso por que "su dueña siempre esta cerca". O algo así. Por eso te contacté. Estuve pensando que mientras Abyzou este en un cuerpo humano en la tierra, Lilith no puede volver a convocarla. Si la encuentro puedo llevármela a algún lugar para que se mantenga escondida hasta que hayamos vencido a su madre._

Podía percibir lo mucho que a su hermano le molestaba que se refirieran a la demonia como una cosa. Y más aun la idea de que para mantenerla a salvo probablemente tendría que esconderla en contra de su voluntad. Decía mucho de su hermano y de lo que sentía por la demonia el que estuviese dispuesto a que ella lo odiara con tal de alejarla del peligro.

_Maalick, no tiene sentido. ¿Como podría un humano saber que tenía que contactarte a ti?. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. _

_Samael, se que puede ser una trampa pero también puede ser que Abyzou haya encontrado la forma de hacerme llegar un mensaje. Piénsalo, si pudo buscarte en la tierra, quizá encontró la forma de que me contactaran a mí creyendo que aun estoy en el infierno. De cualquier forma no perdemos nada por ir a ver._

Eso no era del todo cierto, pero no podía decírselo a su hermano. Él se estaba perdiendo parte del precioso tiempo que le quedaba con su Detective.

Siguieron volando por unos minutos a máxima velocidad.

_Maalick,¿Falta mucho? No entiendo por que estamos alejándonos tanto. Creí que Lilith estaba aun en la zona de Los Ángeles._

_Samael, ya casi llegamos. Quizá Lilith se entero de alguna manera que tú estabas en su mismo territorio y prefirió evitarte_

_Maalick, eso tampoco tiene sentido. Lilith no es cobarde. Si llegó hasta Los Ángeles te aseguro que va a ir a buscarme._

_Samael, para ser un demonio que se escapo de tus dominios no parece que pienses tan mal de ella. _

El comentario de su hermano estaba bañado en un alo de verdadera curiosidad. Él no entendía que era lo que evitaba que simplemente le cortara la cabeza a Lilith.

_Maalick, Lilith no es realmente un demonio. En el fondo sigue siendo humana. Antes de que esa categoría tuviese siquiera un sentido, ella fue una mujer independiente y fuerte que se oponía al machismo del inútil de Adam; ella tuvo que elegir entre ser libre de su tiranía aliándose con los pocos enemigos que Adam tenía o quedarse allí para satisfacer los deseos de alguien que se creía su dueño. Todos nosotros hemos estado en esa situación. Todos dejamos nuestra libertad y quedamos condenados a vivir con los demonios cuando perdimos la guerra. Al igual que yo, ella no tenía un bucle para torturarla pero no por eso estaba menos encerrada en el infierno._

_Samael, creo que estas confundido, tu si…_

La conexión se corto y lo vio detenerse de repente por lo que casi se lo choca.

\- Creo que aquí es.- dijo concentrado. –Puedo escuchar vagamente como me contacta pero no dice nada más. Creo que es solo como una señal intermitente para que pueda encontrarlo.

Puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano. - ¿Entiendes que lo más probable es que esto sea una trampa para atraparnos?- le preguntó por que necesitaba que estuviese atento.

Maalick solo asintió. -¿Si fuese por tu Detective, no habrías venido tu también?

Era cierto. Si se hubiese tratado de Chloe quien estuviese en manos de Lilith, no habría dudado un segundo en correr en su búsqueda. No le hubiese importado saber que era una trampa.

\- Bien, vayamos. Creo que estamos en algún punto de Europa pero no estoy del todo seguro de donde específicamente.- cerró los ojos y busco la conexión con su otro hermano.

_Puriel, necesito un favor. Maalick y yo estamos por dirigirnos a lo que, seguramente sea una trampa de Lilith. Ven a la tierra y espéranos en Lux._

_Samael, ¿por que no me esperan y voy con ustedes?_

_Puriel, tu eres nuestro as en la manga. Si nos atrapa contaremos solo contigo y Maze para que nos liberen._

_Samael, esta bien. Esperaré en club a que te comuniques. _

\- Ya esta. Puriel esta camino a la tierra. Si algo sucede tendremos refuerzos.

\- Bien.- contestó tan solo Maalick antes de decender en picada. Esperaba que no mucha gente los viera o iba a tener un batallón de malditos ángeles molestándolo en el infierno.

El lugar al que descendieron parecía un pequeño bosque encerrado por una larga muralla. El exceso de oro, cruces y estatuas (de cómo los humanos se imaginaban a sus hermanos) le dijeron exactamente donde estaba.

\- Hermano creo que estamos en la parte periférica del Vaticano. Esto no me gusta. Ninguno de los locos que viven acá me merece demasiada confianza.

\- La señal es de algún lugar un poco mas adelante.- contestó Maalick.

\- Retrae tus alas. Intentemos pasar desapercibidos.

Maalick lo hizo y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el suroeste. A lo lejos se podía apreciar una edificación que era claramente una iglesia.

Cuando iba a entrar Maalick lo freno. –No creo que este adentro. Cuando vi por sus ojos, el hombre que me contacto miraba el cielo.

Bordearon el edificio y vieron a un hombre negro sentado en una banca que se ubicaba debajo de un árbol frutal. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la postura les decía que estaba orando aun que no sabía si a Maalick o a su padre.

El hombre le era conocido aun que no terminaba de recordar donde lo había visto antes.

\- Usted me llamo.- dijo de repente Maalick. El hombre pareció sobresaltarse pero solo por un segundo. –Dígame que es lo que sabe sobre Abyzou.

\- Con que la pequeña así se llama.- respondió el hombre. –Lamento decir le que la joven ya se ha ido. Pero veo que vino acompañado.- el hombre parecía casi apesadumbrado de que así fuese.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo supo que debía contactarlo? ¿Y para que lo hizo si ella ya no esta?- le preguntó aun parado detrás de Maalick.

De nuevo el hombre se tomo su tiempo para responder. – Veo que ya no me recuerda señor Morningstar. Mi nombre es el padre Bishop Hoffman. Nos conocimos en lamentables circunstancias, luego que uno de mis colegas asesinara a dos personas… solo para demostrar que usted era malo.- el hombre debía estar un poco tocado de la cabeza por que, luego de decir eso se puso a reír mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas. Cuando finalmente se calmo parecía agotado. –Ese día supe que el mal podía tomar muchas formas pero nunca entendí hasta que punto eso era así.

Entonces lo recordó. Ese era el hombre del que le había hablado Chloe. El que ayudó a meter a Kingley en la cárcel.

\- ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? - su voz cada vez mas alta. -¿Por qué contactó a mi hermano? ¿Qué sabe sobre Lilith?- estaba inquieto. Algo no funcionaba. Sabía que era una trampa pero no entendía cual era la participación del cura en todo eso.

Cuando pronunció el nombre de Lilith la cara del padre Bishop se contorsionó con una mezcla de expresiones.

\- Se que ella esta en la tierra. Se que la niña que lo acompaña es probablemente mas fuerte que yo. Por sobretodo se que su poder se construye sobre la debilidad de los otros. Y que no hay ente más débil que el ser humano... Nunca debí venir aquí.

El hombre se tapo la cara y empezó a repetir algo que no se lograba entender.

De la nada su hermano se acercó al sacerdote y lo agarro del cuello de su sotana, sacudiéndolo suavemente. –¡Dígame que sabe de Abyzou! ¿Cuándo habló con ella por última vez?

Su hermano, que siempre se había caracterizado por su tranquilidad, parecía a punto de arrojar por los aires al cura.

\- Ha.. Hable…- dijo entre lloriqueos Bishop. –Hable con ella hace un rato. Ella me dijo que tenía que decirte…

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tú? ¿De donde las conoces? - el hombre parecía un muñeco de trapo, como si lo único que lo sostuviera fuera la mano de Maalick. –¡Contéstame!- le grito nuevamente su hermano arrojándolo hacia un costado.

\- Ella… ella vino a mí.- el hombre se quedo tirado pero empezó a contestar. Su mirada los esquivaba a ambos. –Ella me busco. Ella me quería.- dijo como en un lamento. –Sabía que había sido premiado por haber contribuido en detener a uno de mis propios colegas. Que había elegido hacer lo correcto. – su mirada se clavo por unos segundos en él antes de volver a desvariar.

Lo que Bishop decía coincidía con la idea que habían tenido junto con la Detective. El sacerdote debía ser un eslabón más de la cadena de victimas de Lilith. Probablemente otros curas debían pensar muy bien de él por haber ayudado a encerrar a Kingsley.

Pensándolo bien, tan bueno no debía de ser si ella no lo había matado.

\- Ella no te encontró lo suficientemente puro ¿no es así?- le pregunto con sorna a Bishop. Casi le generaba curiosidad saber cual era el pecado que carcomía la mente de uno de los sacerdotes de la iglesia de su padre.

Casi.

De los muchos sacerdotes que había conocido en su vida, la mayoría eran enfermos narcisistas, pedófilos, apostadores, mentirosos y muchas cosas más. Pero este parecía mas profundamente perturbado que ninguno de ellos.

El tipo seguía balbuceando algo ininteligible. Podía ver como su hermano estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y él deseaba volver a pasar el día con la Detective y, con suerte, conseguir ese viaje a la sala de evidencias.

Se acercó y lo tomó de la misma manera en que lo había hecho su hermano esperando que no se necesitara mucha mas intimidación para conseguir que hablara.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste venir hasta aquí?- le dijo en un tono frío y cortante. Como el tipo seguía mirando al suelo utilizó la mano que le quedaba libre para obligarlo a mirarlo. – Dime… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

\- No haber… no haber venido nunca aquí… Desearía no haberlos conocido.

\- ¿A Lilith?- le pregunto sorprendido. Cualquier alma pecadora encontraba en Lilith un ser divino al que adorar.

\- A ustedes.- dijo por lo bajo el cura.

\- No te entiendo. Explícate.- estaba arto de tanto balbuceo.

\- Ella… Ella vino y me pregunto como había ganado mi reconocimiento... y yo… yo no… yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que contarle… le hable del hombre que se creía que era el diablo pero no intentaba comportarse como uno…

\- Ya veo. Le contaste a Lilith sobre mi y ella tan solo tuvo que atar los cabos para saber quien era yo. Por eso fue a Los Ángeles.-

En realidad eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Él ya sospechaba que no podía ser casualidad que estuviese en la misma ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué nos hizo venir hasta aquí? ¿Quería que nos dijeras algo?

\- Yo… fui débil... Es muy tarde para mi alma… Lo siento… Yo…- el hombre levanto los ojos y lo miro directamente. -No fue solo en ti en quien ella se intereso. Perdóname. Lo siento. Cuando supo que tú…

De repente lo entendió. Se congelo y Bishop volvió a caer al suelo cuando dejo de sujetarlo. El maldito se arrodillo a sus pies repitiendo cosas como "yo soy el mal" y "perdón" pero a él ya no le importaba.

\- Chloe… - fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de desplegar sus alas y salir disparado hacia el cielo.

No podía dejar de temblar y gritar en su mente. Sus alas se agitaban con toda su fuerza pero sabía que era tarde. Ese maldito los había atraído hasta el otro lado del mundo para alejarlo de Chloe.

Si el sacerdote le había contado sobre la Detective, entonces Lilith no solo sabia que ella era un ser puro, sino que era la mujer a la que el mismísimo Rey del Infierno amaba. Incluso era posible que supiese que era un milagro de su padre. Su Detective estaba en peligro y el no tenía forma de ayudarla.

Iba a matarla. Si le ponía un dedo encima a Chloe iba a destruirla sin importarle nada más. Arrancaría cada una de sus extremidades y la obligaría a mirar su propia muerte.

De repente pudo sentir la presencia de Maalick volando a su lado. Cuando volteo vio que lo miraba fijamente. Pudo sentir como sus palabras intentaban contactarlo pero su mente frenética por el temor de perder a la mujer a la que amaba no le permitía concentrarse.

_SAMAEL, escúchame. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿De que hablaba ese tipo? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a Lilith?_

_Maalick, le hablo de Chloe. Él la conoció… sabe que ella es… es todo. Lilith nos alejo de Los Ángeles para poder ir tras ella. _

Por un segundo la conexión entre ellos se rompió, probablemente por que estaba digiriendo lo que estaba pasando. Les había llevado casi diez minutos llegar hasta ese lugar y habían gastado unos cinco minutos hablando con Bishop. Eso significaba que lo más probable era que Chloe llevara al menos un cuarto de hora con Lilith.

Aun si no fuese así, aun les quedaban diez minutos de vuelo hasta volver con ella.

Era demasiado tiempo.

_Samael, ¿Puriel esta en tu club?_

La pregunta de Maalick lo sacudió. Por unos segundos no pudo entender a que venia la pregunta de su hermano. Entonces lo entendió.

_Puriel, me escuchas. Necesito tu ayuda. Por lo que mas quieras necesito que me ayudes. _

_Samael, tranquilízate. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Los atraparon?_

_Puriel, escúchame. Lilith nos engaño. Va tras Chloe. Necesito que vayas a ayudarla. Nosotros estamos demasiado lejos. No puede pasarle nada. Por favor._

Odiaba sonar tan suplicante pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba. Por Chloe le habría rogado a su mismísimo padre. No iba a dejar que su estúpido orgullo valiese más que ella.

_Samael, iré. La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Nada le va a pasar a tu mujer. _

No dijo mas nada y se puso en movimiento. Se dio cuenta que Puriel estaba manteniendo la conexión, aun sin estar dirigiéndole ningún pensamiento en particular.

Le estaba prestando sus ojos para ver.

Lo vio buscar en el móvil, con el que al parecer había estado jugando, el contacto de Chloe. Seguramente era de Maze por que estaba agendada como "Mascota Detective de Lucifer". Ubicó rápidamente el lugar en el mapa y despegó por el balcón.

El recorrido le llevó menos de un minuto. Cuando llego se deslizó desde un árbol por la ventana de la habitación. Pudo ver el lugar tal como lo habían dejado. La cama desecha, los restos de la ropa que Chloe le había modelado tirados a un costado, el aceite que había usado para darle un masaje aun en la mesita…

Se concentro aun más en los sentidos que su hermano le estaba prestando. Podía oír las voces de Lilith y lo que parecía el forcejeo de alguien.

Eso en parte lo tranquilizó. Si su Detective todavía estaba luchando entonces no era demasiado tarde.

_Puriel, se oye como que están en el piso de abajo. Apenas salgas de la habitación vas a ver unas escaleras. Bájalas en silencio, vas a poder ocultarte en el pasillo y evaluar la situación. _

_Samael, esta bien. _

_Puriel, si Lilith intenta hacerle algo a Chloe… _

No se lo dijo pero supo que lo había entendido. Chloe era la prioridad.

Lo vio bajar despacio las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido mientras escuchaba la que parecía la nueva voz de Lilith.

_\- Haz lo que te digo Abyzou. Sujétala bien. OBEDÉCEME._

_\- Sabes que Lucifer se va a enojar mucho cuando se entere que me atacaste ¿no Abyzou? No creo que ni Maalick sea capaz de salvarte- contestó Chloe._

_\- Yo… no… no puedo…- la voz suave y aniñada debía de corresponder a Abyzou. _

En ese momento Puriel finalmente llego al final de la escalera y pudo mostrarle la situación. Chloe estaba aun sobre el sillón sobre el que la había dejado con solo su camisa puesta. Estaba casi recostada y Abyzou se encontraba sentada sobre ella reteniendo sus manos separadas por sobre su cabeza.

Estaba evitando que Chloe pudiese rezarle.

Lilith se encontraba parada cerca de las dos mujeres con cara de estar disfrutando de lo que estaba viendo.

Si no hubiese sabido lo que estaba pasando, habría pensado que su Detective se había mezclado en una orgía y no lo había invitado.

Chloe parecía enojada, aunque podía percibir que, detrás de su cara de poker, estaba asustada. Cada pocos minutos miraba algo que había en la esquina opuesta de la habitación y que estaba fuera del ángulo de visión de su hermano.

_\- ¿Y como piensas que se va a enterar?- le dijo Lilith. -¿Por qué crees que me tome el trabajo de esperar a que acabaran de coger y tu terminaras de rezar?. Samael ya esta satisfecho. Volverá probablemente en un rato cuando desee tomarte de nuevo, pero para ese punto nosotras ya nos habremos ido y todo estará listo.. Cuando venga a buscar a su mascota, solo se encontrará con su cuerpo drenado._

_\- No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué odias a Lucifer?- le preguntó Chloe._

Chloe había puesto la cara que guardaba para los interrogatorios más complejos. Su inteligente Detective estaba intentando ganar tiempo.

Mejor si era así. Prefería que su hermano no estuviese solo para enfrentarse con las dos. Había demasiado riesgo de que Chloe quedase mezclada en el fuego cruzado.

_\- Te equivocas humana. No lo odio. Probablemente es uno de los pocos seres divinos que me caen realmente bien. Él mejor que nadie entiende mi necesidades. La libertad para elegir y el poder para retener esa libertad. Pero él tiene mas poder que yo y por eso nunca me tomará más que como alguien inferior. Los ángeles solo consideran a sus hermanos como iguales. El resto son solo "las creaciones de su padre". _

_\- Lucifer no es así. El jamás me ha tratado como alguien inferior._

_\- Te engañas a ti misma humana. Lucifer es tan solo un poco más respetuoso al momento de demostrarlo pero, él como los otros, solo ha escuchado a su padre y a sus hermanos. Y como ninguno de ellos le habla ahora, solo hace lo que quiere. Siempre creí que estando a su lado podría obtener lo que me merezco. Pero él me negó eso. Así que encontré la manera crear una criatura que lo equivale en fuerza pero que, por ser mitad demonio y mitad humano, estará completamente bajo mi control. Y aunque no lo sepa aun, me acaba de dar el ingrediente final perfecto.- mientras decía eso, Lilith comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de Chloe y a acariciar su pierna de forma ascendente, pasando por debajo de la camisa.- No te resistas humana…- dijo con la mirada fija en la de Chloe. –Se que quieres sentirme… complacerme… pero seré yo la que te complazca a ti…_

_De la nada, Chloe comenzó a lanzar patadas impactando de lleno en el estomago de una desprevenida Lilith._

_\- ¿Cómo… como es posible…?- Lilith parecía muy sorprendida de que Chloe no hubiese caído presa de su poder de seducción. _

_\- Ese maldito mojo no funciona conmigo.- le respondió con asco la Detective._

_\- Ya veo…- contestó un poco mas recuperada Lilith. -Eso explica mejor la fijación que Lucifer tiene contigo. Tuvo que esforzarse más para hacerte caer... Me imaginaba que todas las declaraciones del estúpido cura ese, sobre el amor que el Rey del Infierno tenía por una humana, no eran más que delirios, pero no terminaba de entender que lo había llevado a volver a la tierra después de haberse ido._

_Lilith volvió a acercarse a la Detective pero con la precaución de mantenerse fuera del alcance de las piernas de Chloe._

_\- Abyzou sujeta sus piernas _

_\- Pero madre… sus manos… no puedo mantenerlas si…- dijo en tono lastimero la joven._

_La cara de Lilith demostraba lo mucho que le molestaba tener que lidiar con los lastimeras respuestas de las demonia. Con decisión paso de largo frente a Chloe y tomo lo que parecía ser el cable del televisor. Lo enrolló y lo uso para atar las manos en una posición invertida que tenía que ser dolorosa._

_\- Ya esta. Ahora párate atrás y agarra sus piernas. Y ten cuidado, la yegua sabe golpear. _

_Abyzou parecía bastante insegura de cumplir la orden de su madre y miraba a Chloe como pidiéndole disculpas por lo que hacía._

_\- Es la última vez que te repito una orden Abyzou…- dijo con tono amenazante Lilith antes de empezar a acercarse de nuevo a los muslos de la detective._

_\- ¿Qué… que haces?- pregunto con un leve temblor Chloe. – No me toques.- dijo intentando sacar la mano de Lilith que se había metido por debajo de la camisa._

_\- Deja de moverte humana o desperdiciaras su esencia. Y la tuya también.- Lilith sonreía de manera perversa mientras levantaba la camisa de Chloe dejándola expuesta en su parte inferior –Por lo que el sacerdote ese dijo, tu también eres una de las creaciones mas puras de Dios. Es una lastima que mi seducción no funcione contigo querida, por que hasta ahora todos han terminado gritando de placer antes de que absorbiese sus esencias… veremos si eso también ocurre sin usar mi poder sobre ti. _

_Chloe debió entender de repente lo que Lilith pretendía por que su cara se puso blanca -Tú… tú les… les hiciste sexo oral a… a tus victimas… ¿Para que…?- dijo la detective claramente asustada por lo que estaba por pasar._

_\- Claro que si. ¿Como sino iba a obtener sus semillas? Ya te dije, pienso crear un ser que no pueda ser controlado por nadie que no sea yo. Hace años que planeo crear al híbrido más poderoso que jamás haya existido. He recolectado la semilla de cincuenta de los demonios más fuertes del infierno, y durante el último año he recogido la esencia de cuarenta humanos… con la tuya y la de Samael, que aun se encuentra dentro de ti, mi hijo será el ser mas fuerte sobre la faz de la tierra. Volveremos juntos al infierno y mi hijo me coronará como Reina._

No podía esperar más. No iba a permitirle que la tocara.

_Puriel, por favor, Distráela. Ya casi llegamos. No dejes que la toque. _

Le horrorizaba el nivel de perversión al que había llegado Lilith. Jamás se imagino que su desesperación por poder la llevase hasta ese punto.

_Samael, esta bien._

_Vio a través de los ojos de su hermano como salía desde su escondite para que Lilith lo viera. Registró rápidamente la sala y pudo ver que en una esquina se encontraban cuatro sabuesos infernales de aspecto feroz. Los ojos de la detective estaban brillantes por unas lagrimas que se negaba a derramar y extrañamente, también los de Abyzou. _

_\- Sabes que Lucifer te aniquilará por esto Lilith.- le dijo su hermano sobresaltándola. _

_Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron sorprendidos por la repentina presencia de su hermano. Aun que no parecía particularmente preocupada, si había dejado de acercar su maldita boca al cuerpo de la detective._

_Chloe también parecía sorprendida por la presencia del ángel. Su cara, hasta ese momento blanca como una hoja de papel, se puso bordo por la vergüenza de que la vieran así. _

_\- Puriel… que agradable es verte libre de los confines de esa puerta. Abyzou me había contado que alguno de los perros falderos de Lucifer se habían liberado pero no me dijo quienes habían sido los suertudos. Dime,- dijo con una sonrisa ladina. –Sigue teniendo la correa corta con ustedes o los ha dejado jugar un poco más._

_\- Si quieres saberlo solo tendrías que preguntarle. Puedo contactarlo en cualquier momento.- contestó Puriel._

_\- Ya me imaginaba que todavía te tenía como perro bien adiestrado. ¿Sigues siendo una mascota fiel, verdad?_

Podía percibir como los comentarios de Lilith tocaban una fibra sensible en su hermano. Sintió el esfuerzo que su hermano hacía para mantener la paciencia. Respiro un par de veces antes de responderle.

_\- Ni yo, ni ninguno de mis hermanos, somos mascotas de nadie. Nosotros estamos con Lucifer por que nos enseñó que podíamos elegir. Él despertó en nosotros la conciencia de que éramos libres, siempre y cuando aceptásemos la responsabilidad que viene con esa la libertad. Nos enseñó que vivíamos atados por cadenas que nosotros mismos sosteníamos y nos dio las herramientas para romperlas. Es por eso que lo ayudamos. Por que todos peleamos por lo mismo y, aunque perdimos, como puedes ver, seguimos siendo libres._

Lo conmovía un poco la lectura que su hermano tenía de lo que habían vivido juntos. Empezaba a entender lo que Maalick solía decir sobre como, la elección de seguirlo que habían hecho algunos de sus hermanos, era para ellos la prueba de su propia libertad.

_\- No eres el primer ángel que me dice eso. De uno y otro bando.-contestó Lilith. –Me pregunto como se sentirá su todo poderoso padre cuando finalmente entienda que la rebelión de Lucifer le quito la venda de los ojos a muchos de ustedes. _

La casa de Chloe ya estaba a la vista.

_Puriel, ya estoy casi ahí. La sacaré afuera para lidiar con ella lejos de Chloe. ¿Tú puedes hacerte cargo de los sabuesos? Mátalos si es necesario. _

Sin esperar respuesta descendió en el patio trasero para mantenerse fuera de la vista de la demonia. Su hermano aterrizó a su lado un segundo después y, al igual que él, guardo sus alas. Cuando el iba a avanzar su hermano lo detuvo.

\- Lucifer, ¿Abyzou esta ahí dentro?

\- Si. También sus sabuesos.

\- Déjame sacarla del medio. Se que ella no quiere hacer nada de todo esto.

Respiró profundo antes de contestar.

\- Sácala del camino Maalick. Asegúrate que este lo suficientemente lejos de Lilith para no acatar sus ordenes porque, si ella le llega a ordenar que le haga algo a Chloe… no… no creo que pueda contenerme.

Su hermano asintió sin decir nada más.

Se dirigieron en silencio por el lateral de la casa. Entraría por la puerta frontal ya que no era probable que pudieran entrar por detrás y no ser oídos. Menos mal que esa mañana se habían despertado tan temprano por que sino habría muchos mas humanos en riesgo.

\- Abyzou ordénale a tus perros que se encarguen de nuestro invitado. Pero que no lo maten… su semilla también podría ser útil.- escucho, a través de la puerta, que decía Lilith. –¡Hazlo!

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver como los cuatro sabuesos avanzaban para rodear a Puriel.

En el lapso de un segundo, varias cosas ocurrieron todas juntas. Maalick pasó a su lado y sin ningún tipo de cuidado agarro a la joven que retenía las piernas de Chloe y atravesó la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero llevándosela como si fuese una bolsa de papas.

Chloe, que finalmente recuperaba el control de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, giro hacia un costado rompiendo el equilibrio de Lilith que aun se encontraba agachada entre sus piernas.

Lilith, que se había quedado congelada luego de verlo entrar, empezó a caerse al piso por lo que él se apresuro y, agarrándola del cuello, la arrojo por la puerta que había quedado abierta detrás de él.

Lo que mas deseaba era quedarse con Chloe pero sabía que debía ir tras Lilith. Miro a su hermano que parecía listo para pelear.

\- Por favor, protégela.

Su hermano no contesto pero asintió con la cabeza por lo que, sin dudarlo más, se dirigió afuera donde Lilith se estaba poniendo de pie.

\- Lucifer...- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora… -Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, y debo decir que me alegro que la humana se quedará con tu camisa.

\- No te perdonaré por esto Lilith.- avanzo para quedar entre ella y la puerta. –No tendrías que haber ido por Chloe… - sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir y permitió que su otra cara apareciera.

Deseaba destruirla. Deseaba que pagará por haber intentado llevarse a Chloe de su lado.

Sin mediar otra palabra se lanzó contra ella golpeándola con fuerza en un costado y mandándola a volar por los aires.

Lilith aterrizo con un golpe seco pero se puso de pie y empezó a correr hacia el patio trasero.

Mejor. Prefería que no hubiese testigos cuando la destrozase.

La alcanzó antes de que se alejara demasiado y uso una de sus alas para tirarla de nuevo al piso.

\- Ya es tarde Lilith. No podrás huir de esto.- le dijo con desprecio.

\- Tranquilízate Lucifer. Solo es una humana. Se que te pertenece pero, ¿de verdad vas a matarme solo por ella?

\- Te recomiendo que cierres el pico Lilith. Solo lo estas empeorando…

\- Escúchame. Creo que mi plan también puede beneficiarte. Con todas las esencias que he juntado… mi hijo será un ser invencible. Puede ayudarte a ganar la guerra que perdiste contra tu padre. Se que no querías que tuviese un hijo tuyo… pero tienes que ver las ventajas de esto…

-Estuviste a punto de matar a Chloe… de hacerle lo que Adam hacia contigo…- le escupió con asco.

\- No… no es lo mismo.- contestó aun que, por primera vez, Lilith parecía contrariada. –Adam y yo éramos iguales. Ella solo es una humana Lucifer.

\- Ella es mi compañera.

\- No… no lo entiendo. Se que sientes algo por ella Lucifer pero… es solo una humana. Con mi plan tú puedes obtener un reino y yo otro. Incluso te dejare escoger si prefieres reinar sobre la Ciudad de Plata o sobre el Infierno…- le contestó en tono conciliador.

\- No tendrás nada.- dijo y volvió al ataque.

Lilith y él habían entrenado para la batalla muchas veces desde que se conocían, por lo que ambos estaban familiarizado con las habilidades del otro.

Lilith era rápida y podía adivinar por donde vendrían los golpes para evitarlos. Él estaba ciego de ira y solo lanzaba ataque tras ataque sin detenerse a pensar.

Harto de las evasiones de Lilith utilizó las plumas largas y afiladas de su ala izquierda para atacar su pierna y desestabilizarla. Cuando cayo al suelo se lanzó para rematarla pero la mujer lo sorprendió con una pata cuya fuerza era muy superior a la que, en otros tiempos, había tenido.

Voló hacia atrás golpeándose contra la pared.

\- ¿Cómo…?- preguntó.

\- Te lo dije Lucifer. Las esencias que contengo en mi interior ya están afectando este cuerpo. Si a mi me han fortalecido de esta forma, imagínate lo fuerte que será mi hijo. No quiero ir contra ti… no olvido que tu eres el único que nunca ha intentado dominarme… pero si intentas detenerme de conseguir lo que quiero…

\- Si vas tras Chloe estas yendo contra mí.

\- Deja de ponerla a nuestra altura. Ella es una hormiga. Es solo otra de las creaciones de tu padre. ¿Por qué la tratas como un igual?

\- Tienes razón. No es un igual…- la sonrisa de Lilith le decía que seguía sin entenderlo. –Yo jamás podría estar a la altura de Chloe. Pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentar ser mejor para ella…

Se lanzo de nuevo al ataque. Tenía que terminar con eso.

Evito un golpe dirigido a su costado y volvió usar sus alas para derribarla y lanzarla al cielo. Luego voló para ubicarse por encima de ella y la estrello de un golpe contra el piso del patio. Sabía que cuanto mas se prolongase la pelea mayor riesgo había de que los humanos de la zona vieran algo, por lo que aterrizo al costado del cuerpo de Lilith listo para acabarla.

Como con Caín, podía sentir el deseo de matarla, de destruirla por haberse atrevido a atacar a la mujer que amaba.

Puso la mano sobre su cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.

Las manos de Lilith intentaban separarlo de su cuello pero su fuerza no se comparaba con el odio que él sentía. –Es… es so… es solo una humana…- dijo casi sin energía.

\- Te equivocas… Es mucho más que eso. Es todo para mí. Ella es la mujer que amo. Es a quien yo elijo como mi reina.

En ese momento las manos de Lilith dejaron de luchar y su mirada se lleno de dolor. Por primera vez desde que la conocía los ojos de Lilith se cubrieron de lágrimas. –No… no es justo.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

Tan de repente como había llegado, el fuego en su sangre se apagó y vio con claridad lo que estaba haciendo. Vio las lágrimas que habían resbalado por las mejillas cubiertas de polvo de Lilith. Su rostro recupero su aspecto normal y sus manos soltaron el cuello de la que, alguna vez hacia mucho tiempo atrás, había sido su amante.

En el silencio que los envolvía tras el final de la batalla se escucharon dos tiros que provenían de adentro de la casa. De repente la voz de Chloe lo alcanzó.

_Samael, Lucifer por favor dime que estas bien. _

Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, la vio salir corriendo desde la puerta trasera de la casa. Estaba descalza y solo con su camisa, tal como la había dejado antes de irse. La única diferencia era que su cabello estaba un poco más desordenado y tenía el arma en su mano derecha.

Sin detenerse prácticamente se estrello contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Él la envolvió con sus brazos y sus alas crearon un caparazón de plumas entre ellos y el mundo. Podía sentir como las lágrimas de Chloe caían sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Perdóname Chloe... Perdóname- le dijo en el oído. Había estado tan cerca de perderla.

Chloe empezó a negar con la cabeza y como no se habían soltado sus lágrimas mojaron nuevos puntos de su pecho.

Le acaricio su cabello intentando asegurarle que ya todo estaba bien. Finalmente Chloe se separo lo suficiente como para levantar la mirada y besarlo.

Había estado a punto de perderla… a punto de ser ultrajada por la mujer que se encontraba tirada a sus pies. Realmente parecía que solo traía peligro a su vida…

Cuando se separaron Chloe ya no lloraba. La sintió acariciar una de sus alas mientras le sonreía.

\- Ya todo esta bien Lucifer.- dijo dándole un ultimo pico.

Sus alas se replegaron una vez que estuvieron seguras que no existía peligro para la mujer que amaba.

Detrás de Chloe vio que se había parado Puriel, y que se había mantenido callado para no interrumpir su reencuentro.

Se separo de la Detective pero tomó su mano, arrastrándola con él cuando se acerco a su hermano.

Puso la mano que tenía libre sobre el hombro de Puriel. –Gracias hermano. Estaré siempre en deuda contigo por lo que hiciste hoy.

\- Nada de eso Lucifer. Me alegra haber podido ayudarte. Con que me dejes barra libre en el Lux creo que estamos a mano.- contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Cuenta con ello.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se dio cuenta que Chloe no respondía así que se giró para verla y notó que estaba colorada y no miraba a la cara a Puriel. Sabia que su detective debía sentirse avergonzada por como la había visto su hermano, pero también que si le daba tiempo se le pasaría. Le apretó un poco la mano para decirle silenciosamente que estaba ahí para ella. – A todo esto, ¿Qué fue lo que paso adentro? Escuche disparos.

La sonrisa en la cara de Puriel se acentuó. –Pues que mientras yo lidiaba con los sabuesos infernales que aun tenían la orden de atacarme, ella logro soltarse del cable con el que Lilith la había atado y salio disparada para la escalera… y cuando me relaje por que creí que se había alejado del peligro… la veo volver y pegarle una patada al sabueso que estaba sobre mi, lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo volando hasta el sillón y luego, con dos tiros escalofriantemente certeros, acabo con los dos que aun quedaban en pie. Recuérdame nunca enojar a tu mujer Lucifer.

Sonrió aun más. –Si. Puede ser muy violenta cuando se enoja. Tengo un disparo en la pierna que lo prueba.- contestó y empezó a reírse cuando Chloe le dio un golpe suave con la mano que aun sostenía el arma. Ella también sonreía.

Puriel se puso serio cuando vio el cuerpo que yacía detrás de ellos. -¿Esta muerta?

Negó con la cabeza. –Deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba aniquilarla…- miro hacía atrás y pudo distinguir los rastros que las lagrimas habían dejado en las mejillas de Lilith. –Pero… simplemente se rindió cuando entendió… La he visto pasar por situaciones terribles y jamás había derramado una lágrima…- miro a Chloe con amor. –Pero entender el lugar que ocupas para mí…

No podía evitar pensar que Lilith se había rendido cuando había entendido que no era una cuestión de poder… Que el lugar que ella siempre había querido tener y que ahora Chloe ocupaba a su lado… que ella jamás habría podido ocuparlo… que ante sus ojos, su Detective no solo era una igual… era su reina.

Él era su esclavo.

Lilith se había rendido por que había destruido, sin saber, el fundamento de su supervivencia. La creencia de que si conseguía mas poder podría ser libre para gobernar como Adam le había impedido hacerlo.

Sin querer le había causado mucho mas dolor que si la hubiese matado. Le había quitado la convicción, que siempre la había sostenido en pie ante las dificultades, de que ella si tenía valor y que era Adam el que estaba equivocado.

No había sido esa su intención cuando le dijo lo que Chloe significaba. Solo quería que entendiera…

\- Si la hubiese matado…- dijo a su hermano y a Chloe –Hubiese sido solo por venganza. No por que pensará que era un castigo justo… sigo sin creerlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella entonces?- le preguntó Puriel. –Entiendo a lo que te refieres y creo que tienes razón, pero ¿Qué otras opciones tenemos?

\- Supongo que tendremos que devolverla al infierno. Se merece un castigo por las personas que ha asesinado.-

Algo tenía que hacer, pero le molestaba pensar que en el infierno no aprendería nada diferente. Sin culpa, solo podría encerrarla en el cuarto círculo. No habría más que odio por toda la eternidad.

\- ¿Qué pasará si se libera?- preguntó Chloe.

-¿Y cómo podremos evitar que huya como lo hizo nuestra madre?- agregó Puriel.

Eran buenas preguntas pero no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

\- Bueno…- contestó Chloe mirando por primera vez a Puriel, aun un poco sonrojada. –Por lo que tengo entendido tan mal no le fue a su madre aquí. Parece que la tierra es el lugar donde los seres divinos vienen a empezar de cero.- concluyo dirigiéndole una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

Sus palabras evocaron otras que había dicho ella misma hacia poco.

"_Ojala Lilith pudiese empezar de cero como tu lo hiciste- dijo dándole otro pequeño beso. –Ojala pudiese elegir olvidar todo y ser libre. Disfrutar de las posibilidades y la belleza que tiene este mundo. Pero no es tu responsabilidad si ella no puede elegir algo diferente. Tu viniste a la tierra decidido a dejar de regirte por la etiqueta de maldad que tu padre había puesto sobre tu cabeza.- se paro para ir a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él dejando sus ojos al mismo nivel. –Tú solo te convertiste en lo opuesto a lo que tu padre tu padre dijo que eras."_

Chloe había tenido razón en casi todo. Él había venido a la tierra dispuesto a olvidar y ser libre; y había podido empezar de cero por que, aun si no le gustaba, era un ángel que podía decidir sobre su destino. Sus alas lo habían traído a la tierra y le habían dado esa posibilidad.

Pero se equivocaba con algo. El cambio no lo había hecho solo. Quizás Lilith tampoco tendría que hacerlo…

Sería un castigo por que implicaría destruirla… pero por lo menos…

\- Creo que ya se que hacer…

**N/T: Bueno, esta es la primera parte del capitulo final. Si escribir esto me llevo siete mil palabras, imagínense que tan largo iba a quedar si lo seguía todo en uno.**

**Bueno... Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Esta historia ya tiene el final pensado pero se me ocurrió que quizá podría hacer un epilogo. Dejenme en los comentarios si preferirían un epilogo o que haga una historia aparte con la continuación y que perspectivas les gustaría leer.**

**Recuerden que la siguiente parte también sera un PDV de Lucifer. Me despido y recuerden que los comentarios alientan a la escritora a seguir xD**

**Saludos a todas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Confía en tu elección.**

\- ¿En que estas pensando Lucifer?- le preguntó confundido Puriel.

\- En que hay algo que podría hacer, pero no solo…

\- Cuenta conmigo.- dijo al instante su hermano.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero me temo que no eres tu quien puede ayudarme.- suspiro. Cada vez se le hacia mas claro que había otra opción, pero se temía que para llevarla a cabo iba a necesitar pedir demasiados favores.

Miro de nuevo hacia el cuerpo que Lilith ocupaba. No era solo la perdida de confianza en su propio valor lo que le gustaría que ella pudiese olvidar… Lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a Chloe… estaba seguro que si algo podía convertirse en la clase de culpa que te devoraba en el infierno, era eso. Lo había visto por un segundo en sus ojos cuando la había acusado de hacerle lo mismo que Adam había hecho con ella… Aunque Lilith nunca lo había reconocido abiertamente, durante el tiempo que habían sido amantes había podido ver a través de la coraza que la protegía… como Adam la había intentado someter por la fuerza y como el placer con el que su cuerpo respondía había sido la peor de las traiciones para ella.

Era posible que, si la devolvía al infierno, pudiese quedar atrapada en el tercer nivel. Forzando y siendo forzada por toda la eternidad.

Tampoco quería eso para ella…

Miro a Chloe que aun continuaba agarrando su mano. -Detective, creo que lo mejor sería que estés adentro para lo que va a pasar.- no creía que fuese a haber una situación violenta pero prefería no tentar al destino.

\- Ni lo sueñes Lucifer.- contestó decidida Chloe. –No pienso separarme de ti hasta que no sea absolutamente necesario.- miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Lilith con algo de incomodidad. –De hecho… prométeme que esperas unos minutos para hacer lo que sea que tienes en mente.

\- ¿Para que?

\- Prométemelo.- respondió tajante.

\- Esperare. Te lo prometo. Aunque insisto que sería mas seguro si te quedaras adentro.

\- No voy a hacerlo Lucifer. Ya ríndete.- le dio un beso y soltó su mano. –Ya vuelvo.

Chloe se dirigió de forma decidida hacia la casa dejándolo aun mas confundido.

\- ¿Todas las detectives humanas son como ella?- pregunto Puriel que al parecer también había seguido con la mirada la rápida retirada de Chloe. –Podría empezar a considerar la idea de unirme a las fuerzas de la ley.- terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Lamento decirte hermanito que mi Detective es única. Aunque creo que la señorita López podría ser de tu agrado. Puedes pedirle a Chloe que te la presente. Aun que te recomiendo que la trates bien por que nuestra hermanita Ray-Ray la quiere mucho. Te la haría pasar muy mal se la llegaras a lastimar.

\- Olvídalo. La última vez que Azrael se enojo conmigo, tuve almas colgadas de mis alas por semanas hasta que decidió que había sufrido bastante. Nadie creería que con esa carita de buena, nuestra hermana tiene tan mal carácter.

Mientras hablaban vieron a la detective volver corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban. Se había puesto unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca con unas botas que le daban aspecto de estar lista para patear traseros. Si bien el arma ya no estaba en sus manos, pudo ver que se encontraba en la funda colocada en su cadera.

Pensó en hacer un chiste sobre que ya no tuviese su camisa pero se contuvo. Prefería no incomodarla ni hacerla recordar el mal momento que había vivido.

Cuando llego a su encuentro, se detuvo a su lado y le tomo la mano. –Estoy lista. ¿Cual es el plan?

Ambos lo miraron con curiosidad.

Tomo aire para tranquilizarse y convencerse que eso era lo correcto. –Creo que con la ayuda de alguno de nuestros hermanos podríamos cambiar el destino de Lilith. Si consigo que Amenadiel, Gabriel, Azrael y Remiel me ayuden…

Sabía que probablemente Azrael y Amenadiel no opondrían tanta resistencia… pero no sabía que es lo que opinarían Gabi y Remiel de su idea. Mas que nada por que, probablemente, tendrían que ir contra las ordenes de su padre.

Parecía que Puriel había comprendido lo que tenía en mente una vez que había mencionado a sus hermanos. –¿Qué ocurrirá si nuestro padre les ordeno que acabasen con su existencia?- le preguntó.

\- No lo se.- suspiró. –No estoy seguro tampoco de que esto sea lo correcto. Solo se siente más correcto que las otras opciones en las que puedo pensar.- miro el cuerpo que continuaba inconciente detrás de ellos. –En cualquier caso, podrías quedarte junto a ella y llevártela al infierno si las cosas se complican.

Puriel asintió y se colocó cerca del cuerpo humano que habitaba Lilith.

Miró a la Detective que aun no entendía en que consistía el plan.

Abrió la boca para pedirle de nuevo que se alejara pero no pudo decir una palabra que lo corto un –Ni lo sueñes. No me voy a alejar.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que trabajaban tan bien juntos. Había momentos en los que no era necesaria decir una palabra para que el otro supiese lo que estaba pensando.

Llevó la mano que tenia entrelazada con los dedos de Chloe para darle un beso y luego soltarse. Junto sus manos y comenzó a rezar.

_Amenadiel, Lilith ya no es un riesgo pero necesito tu ayuda. Ven a lo de la Detective._

Probablemente Ray-Ray tampoco necesitaría muchas explicaciones.

_Azrael, hermanita, ¿podrías venir al lugar donde me encuentro? Estaría necesitando tu ayuda._

Gabi… hacia tanto que no sabía de él. Siempre había sido el más infantil de todos ellos, aun cuando en edad era más grande que la mayoría.

_Gabriel, hace mucho que no estamos en contacto y se que probablemente lo que menos quieres es saber de mi, pero… necesito tu ayuda. No es nada malo… por favor ven, no creo que pueda hacerlo sin ti._

Solo faltaba Remiel. No sabía muy bien como dirigirse a su hermana. Nunca habían sido particularmente cercanos, principalmente por que solía ser casi tan formal como Amenadiel.

Quizá podría esperar a que Amenadiel se presentara para que fuese él quien contactase a Remi… Ellos siempre se habían entendido…

Miro a su alrededor. Lilith inconsciente, Puriel custodiándola y su Detective a su lado.

No. Este era su plan y no dejaría que otros cargaran con la responsabilidad si esto salía mal.

_Remiel, necesito hablar contigo. Yo… emm… solo es para hablar. Necesito tu ayuda pero… no es un trampa. Si no estas de acuerdo te puedes ir… solo… ven por favor._

Solo quedaba esperar.

Una vez que sus manos se soltaron, Chloe volvió a entrelazar sus dedos.

Le preocupaba que sus hermanos la conocieran. Cualquiera con un mínimo de inteligencia sabría que ella era demasiado pura para él e intentaría apartarla.

Estaba metido en sus oscuras cavilaciones cuando sintió el ligero apretón que le dio Chloe. La miro y la vio sonreírle. Casi desde el principio había sido así. Se apoyaban y estaban presentes para el otro, aun sin palabras.

De la nada se escucho el conocido movimiento del aire que solo un ángel aterrizando podía hacer. Cuando aparto los ojos de Chloe vio que sus cuatro hermanos habían aparecido.

Por un momento un tenso silencio se extendió entre todos los presentes mientras los cuatro recién llegados observaban la escena que había frente a ellos.

Una mujer que parecía muerta en el suelo. Un ángel que debería estar siendo torturado en el infierno y el mismísimo Rey de la Oscuridad tomado de la mano de una mortal… Se preguntó por un segundo si tendría que decir algo del estilo "esto no es lo que parece" o si quedaría muy de comedia barata.

De repente un –Ahhhhh- agudo y alegre rompió el silencio y su hermano Gabriel corrió hacia él abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que casi parecía que quería romperle la espalda.

\- SAMIIIII!- Gritó alegre Gabriel. –¡Hace mucho que no te veía! Me puse tan contento cuando me llamaste que estaba en pleno vuelo y casi me caigo. Ohhhhh- Al parecer había visto a Puriel detrás de él por que lo soltó y en un suspiro estaba abrazándolo también. –PURIII! ¡Tu también estas acá! ¡Eres libre! Que bueno verte.-

Puriel se había quedado rígido sin saber bien que decir o hacer. Antes de que se le ocurriese algo que contestar otro grito agudo escapo de Gabriel y de nuevo estaba frente a ellos pero dando pequeños saltitos de excitación.

\- Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú- repetía mirando a la Detective y dando saltitos. De nuevo sin esperar respuesta abrazó a Chloe obligándola a soltar su mano. –Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte. Desde que supe de tu existencia quería visitarte pero nunca me dejaban y yo quería saludarte y… ohhhh que bueno es conocerte. Sos muy linda. Ohhh y brillas mucho. ¿Verdad que no te molestaría que yo venga a visitarte? ¿O estas muy ocupada? ¿Puedo venir cuando estés libre? ¿Esta la pequeña también? ¿Puedo saludarla? ¿Podría llevarla a volar? Seguro le gustaría. A los niños siempre les gusta cuando los llevo a volar…

Se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Su hermano menor no había cambiado en nada en los eones que hacía que no lo veía. Si bien Gabi era uno de sus hermanos favoritos, ese desborde de energía eufórica siempre lo agotaba.

Chloe parecía casi tan confundida como Gabriel excitado.

\- Gabi…- le dijo con voz controlada. –Primero que nada, suéltala que la estas batiendo como si fuera una coctelera, segundo mi nombre es Lucifer y tercero, ya hemos hablado de esto... cuando haces una pregunta…

\- Debo esperar al menos cinco segundos para darle oportunidad al otro de contestar.- respondió Gabriel como si fuese una lección de la escuela. –Es que estoy tan emocionado de conocerla.- la volvió a abrazar aun que esta vez de forma mas suave. Se acercó a su oído y, si bien bajo su voz hasta que fue apenas un susurro, pudo escuchar como le decía –Hace tiempo que quería agradecerte por sanar lo que nosotros rompimos.-

Chloe lo miro aun un poco confundida pero le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Una vez que Gabriel se había calmado un poco pudo ver al resto de sus hermanos. Su hermana Remiel permanecía alejada del grupo y era la única ataviada con el atuendo de combate, aun que en realidad eso no significaba demasiado por que era la manera en que ella siempre se vestía.

Gabriel también llevaba el atuendo típico de los ángeles en color celeste y blanco y su cabello largo caía como una cascada caoba detrás de su espalda.

Azrael y Amenadiel estaban vestido como dos personas normales aun que con escaso sentido del estilo.

\- Lu ¿que es lo que paso?- Preguntó Azrael señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo de Lilith. –No se si lo habrás notado, pero tienes un cuerpo en el patio trasero.

\- No es gracioso Azrael. ¿Qué hiciste Lucifer?- preguntó enojada Remiel.

\- Tranquila hermana.- le contestó a Remiel. Luego se giro a su hermanita menor. –Ray-Ray no olvides que ni Remiel ni Amenadiel tienen sentido del humor. Procura no confundirlos con chistes, no queremos que se hagan daño sonriendo.

El chiste le causo gracia a sus hermanos menores pero no demasiado a Amenadiel ni a Remiel.

Suspiró. Desearía tener más tiempo para planificar lo que iba a hacer, pero quería evitar que Lilith recuperara la conciencia.

\- Esa que ven ahí,- empezó. –Es Lilith… o mejor dicho el cuerpo humano que Lilith está habitando.

Todos los recién llegados, excepto Amenadiel, se asombraron por la revelación. Le sorprendió sin embargo ver que Azrael y Gabriel miraron el cuerpo con tristeza.

\- ¿Esta muerta?- pregunto Gabi queriendo dirigirse hacía ella pero sin animarse. Claramente seguía dándole impresión los cadáveres.

\- No, pero faltó poco.- le contestó Azrael viendo a Lilith con atención. -Su alma sigue atada a ese cuerpo pero hay algo más interfiriendo.¿Qué fue lo que paso hermano? ¿Como llegó a la tierra?

\- Más importante es ¿por qué no la has llevado ya para el infierno?- preguntó Remiel.

\- Ohh… ¿y tiene que volver si o si?- Su hermano Gabriel parecía angustiado con la perspectiva. –Se ve linda en ese cuerpo… Hacía mucho que no la veía...

\- No sabía que tú la conocías Gabi. ¿Desde cuando?- le preguntó.

\- Oh, si, antes de que tuvieras que llevarla al infierno solía visitarla… no tan seguido como me hubiese gustado pero si cada ciertos años…

\- Yo también…- agregó Azrael. –Aun que por mi trabajo me era muy difícil encontrar tiempo... la vi también un par de veces después de que te la llevaste…

\- Siempre pensé que Lilith no tenía contacto con nadie de la Ciudad de Plata.

\- A muchos de nosotros nos daba un poco de pena. Papá no fue justo con ella.- prosiguió Gabi. –Pero cuando hemos hablado con él sobre el tema nunca tiene mucho que decir. Papá nunca tiene mucho que decir... Al principio varios de nuestros hermanos la visitaban… más que nada cuando mamá todavía estaba con nosotros. Ella solía decirme que no debía intentar cambiarla por que su camino no era necesariamente equivocado, pero a mi me daba mucha pena que tuviese que estar en lugares tristes así que solía venir a verla y orientarla hacía la Ciudad de Plata. Cuando tú te la llevaste contigo pensé que iba a estar un poco más contenta, por que tú siempre nos alegrabas a nosotros cuando estábamos tristes…- volteó a ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Lilith. –supongo que no funciono…

\- No funciono por que no podía darle lo que ella quería…- le dijo y miro a Chloe que se había mantenido en silencio a su lado. Volvió a tomar su mano.

Lilith había necesitado a alguien que la quisiera como era. Que la viese como su igual. Pero él solo había sentido eso por la mujer que ahora estaba a su lado.

\- Lu…- Azrael parecía confundida. -¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese cuerpo? Tiene algo raro…

\- Tiene la esencia de demonios y humanos virtuosos combinados… no se exactamente como lo consiguió Lilith pero, en lugar de dar a luz demonios o lilim, empezó a almacenar las esencias. Quería traer a este mundo un ser muy poderoso que solo ella pudiese controlar.

\- ¿Vino aquí a buscar tu esencia?- preguntó Amenadiel que se había mantenido extrañamente callado hasta ese momento.

\- No… vino por Chloe.

Un tenso silencio siguió a esa respuesta.

Lo rompió Gabriel que, de nuevo, había entrado en modo eufórico abrazando a Chloe.

\- Ohh… ¡pobrecita! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Raphael para que te cure? El es nuestro hermano y puede sanar cualquier herida. ¿Te duele algo? ¡Que bueno que Sami estaba aquí para protegerte! ¿Tu pequeña salio herida? ¿Te dije ya que quiero conocerla? Seguro que si esta triste la puedo alegrar. ¡Me encantan los niños! ¡Y una pequeña que sea tan importante para mi hermano debe ser extraordinaria! ¿Cuándo podré conocerla?

\- ¡Gabi!- esta vez su voz sonó mas como un reto que como una petición. Aun así el ángel no parecía demasiado preocupado, aunque si detuvo el cause de preguntas.

\- Es verdad… ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó a la Detective que claramente estaba divirtiéndose con la excitación de su hermano menor.

\- Estoy bien Gabriel. Gracias por preocuparte.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ohh! Eres tan lindaaa!- dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

\- Gabriel, ¿puedes dejar a la Detective en paz?

Chloe que no había dejado de reírse le dio un suave apretón con la mano que aun mantenía unida a la de él. –Vamos Lucifer, no lo retes, es muy tierno.

Gabriel que aun seguía abrazándola había girado la cabeza para verlo y asentir con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. –Viste Sami… ella cree que soy tierno así que no tienes que retarme.

Respiró profundo para no perder el control. – Gabriel, te dije que mi nombre es Lucifer.- miro a la Detective y suavizo un poco mas su voz para hablar con ella. – Chloe… no deberías darle alas a mi hermano… créeme… su fascinación por los abrazos supera a la de la Señorita López.

Vio que Azrael sonreía y asentía.

\- Gabriel deja de jugar- dijo enojado Amenadiel. –Quisiera volver con mi familia de una vez. Luci ¿Para que nos llamaste?

\- Nece…- empezó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido por otro grito de alegría de su hermano que esta vez había empezado a dar saltitos de excitación frente a Amenadiel.

\- Ohhhh cierto, cierto, cierto….- Gabriel parecía que no daba más del entusiasmo. –Remi nos contó que habías tenido un bebe… ¿Puedo conocerlo? ¿Y a la mamá? ¿Podría conocerla también? ¿Lo vas a llevar a la Ciudad de Plata? ¡También me gustan los bebes! No son tan divertidos como los niños pero seguro lo voy a querer mucho también. ¿Puedo enseñarle a volar?

\- Gabriel, mi bebe es mitad humano… no tiene alas. No aun por lo menos.- Pareció dudar por unos momentos, pero finalmente agregó –Hagamos esto. Si te quedas tranquilo hasta que Lucifer nos explique lo que sea que esta pasando, después de que terminemos, te llevaré para que conozcas a mi hijo y a su mamá. ¿Estas de acuerdo?- le preguntó serio.

\- ¡SIIIIIII!- gritó eufórico.

Solo se necesito una mirada cuestionadora de Amenadiel para que su hermano menor entendiera que debía calmarse. Agregó un –me comportare- antes de girarse para verlo.

Le agradeció con un asentimiento a Amenadiel. Siempre había querido mucho a Gabriel y su excitación infantil solía causarle mucha gracia cuando estaban en la Ciudad de Plata e interrumpían los discursos de Uriel, pero era imposible planificar nada serio con él alrededor.

\- Como les decía, hace aproximadamente un año terrestre Lilith escapó a la tierra y ha estado causando caos y destrucción como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Yo llevaba ya unos días buscándola pero recién hoy pude dar con ella. Se que debe ser castigada por los crímenes que ha cometido, pero… no creo que el infierno sea la solución. No se bien que es lo que nuestro padre les puede haber ordenado respecto a ella… yo… yo solo les pido escuchen hasta el final antes de decidir.

\- De hecho Lu,- dijo Azrael. –Papá dijo que tú te encargarías.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- A que no eres el primero que se interesa por el destino de Lilith hermano mayor. Cuando le pregunté a papá si podíamos hacer algo por ella, él dijo que tú entendías mejor que nadie como encargarte de ella.

\- Lo que claramente significa que nosotros no deberíamos meternos.- agregó con mal humor Remiel.

\- O que si Lucifer les pide ayuda, deben hacerlo.- respondió cortante Chloe. Al parecer su hermana no era muy del agrado de la Detective. No podía culparla, Remiel era casi tan amargada como Amenadiel y tan irascible como Michel.

Remiel por su parte no estaba preparada para que fuera Chloe quien le contestará pero rápidamente se puso en posición de combate –No te confundas humana. Que Lucifer crea que eres especial no significa nada. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí con nosotros.

\- No, no te confundas tú Remiel.- dijo permitiendo que sus ojos mostraran el fuego del infierno que ardía dentro de él. –No permitiré que ataques a Chloe. Si ella quiere quedarse, entonces eso hará.-

\- Vamos Remi- dijo Gabriel. –No seas mala con ella.

\- ¡Ya no hables Gabriel!- replicó Remiel. –No tengo más ganas de escucharte. La maldita tierra parece infectar a nuestra familia con idiotez. Yo por mi parte quisiera irme ya.

\- Aguarda Remi.- la frenó Amenadiel. –Escuchemos a Lucifer antes de decidir nada.- Amenadiel lo miro como instándolo a que continuase. -¿Cuál es tu plan?

Permitió que sus ojos volviesen a su tono normal antes de continuar. –Que empiece de cero.- contestó recordando las palabras que había dicho la Detective. -Lilith es una humana inmortal. Es un ser antiguo que nunca ha tenido paz. Es cierto que se merece un castigo por lo que ha hecho; por eso olvidará todo lo que ha sido en esta vida pero… en lugar de condenarla… quiero darle una nueva oportunidad en otro lado… quiero darle la posibilidad de reencarnar en otro cuerpo, en otra vida… dejarle realmente la posibilidad de elegir.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con un silencio absoluto.

Parecía que hasta Puriel había dejado de respirar a la espera de alguna respuesta.

\- No puedo hacerlo solo.- agregó finalmente.

Miró a su hermana Remiel. Ella era quien acompañaba las almas hacia sus nuevas vidas. Sin ella, el plan no serviría.

Amenadiel fue el primero en romper el silencio. Se acerco a él y apoyo la mano en su hombro. - ¿Cómo puedo ayudar yo hermano?

Miro con agradecimiento al mayor de sus hermanos. Volvía a ser la persona que había conocido esos últimos años. – Tú y Gabi deben alcanzarla. Lilith era un ser puro en su esencia, pero han pasado muchas cosas en el medio. Confió en que tu habilidad con el tiempo y la de Gabi para despertar la pureza sean suficientes para llegar hasta ella.

\- Oh… será muy lindo volver a ver la luz de Lilith.- agregó Gabriel.

\- ¿Para que me necesitas a mi Lu?. Yo no puedo transportarla a otro cuerpo… eso…- dijo Azrael mirando de soslayo a su hermana. No lo dijo pero todos los ángeles allí reunidos lo sabían. Si Remiel no accedía, el plan no funcionaría.

\- En realidad Ray-Ray, te pedí que vinieras por las otras almas. Lilith ha estado almacenando la esencia de seres humanos puros para lograr sus propósitos. Creí que lo mejor sería que tú los lleves hasta la Ciudad de Plata. Creo que todos ellos se han ganado su lugar allí.- miro de nuevo al cuerpo que se encontraba aun desmayado en el suelo. –Yo me encargare de la oscuridad que también ha estado almacenando. La devolveré al infierno que es donde tiene que estar.

\- Lucifer, ¿Qué va a pasar con el cuerpo?- le preguntó preocupada Chloe. -No puedo tener un muerto en el patio.

\- No creo que quede mucho del cuerpo Chloe. Vamos a estar extrayéndole la esencia, al igual que lo hacía Lilith, así que el resultado será similar al de los otros cadáveres. Seguramente Puriel podrá dejarlo en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí para que lo encuentren.

\- ¿Igual que Lilith?- la Detective se había puesto blanca de repente y miraba el cuerpo en el piso.

Le llevo un momento entender el pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza. Puso la mano en su mejilla y la obligo a que lo mirara. –No con la misma técnica amor.- acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar. –Jamás haríamos algo así.- le sonrió para darle un poco mas de seguridad hasta que ella asintió.

La única que faltaba aceptar era Remiel. Mantenía la mirada en el piso pero había juntado sus manos en una oración.

El resto de los ángeles se miraron con preocupación, todos excepto Gabriel que parecía apenas poder contenerse del gozo mirándolos a él y a la detective.

Durante lo que parecieron horas, pero que no debieron ser más que un par de minutos, nada paso. De repente las manos de Remiel se soltaron y suspiro enojada. Tanto si le había contestado como si no, había tomado su decisión.

\- Hagámoslo.- casi escupió Remiel. –Te recomiendo que mandes a la humana adentro de la casa Lucifer. La energía que se liberará es más de lo que sus ojos pueden tolerar.

\- No es un perro al que se le dan órdenes Remi.- le contestó un poco más relajado. La detective también parecía molesta por lo que la obligo a que lo mirase nuevamente. –Aunque sea incapaz de comunicarse de una manera civilizada, Remi tiene razón Chloe. No debes ver lo que esta a punto de pasar. Lo mejor sería que vayas al frente de la casa hasta que la luz desaparezca.-

Chloe solo asintió antes de moverse para quedar de espalda a sus hermanos y frente a él. -¿Volverás?-

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decir que si pero no estaba seguro de que fuese lo correcto.

\- Me prometiste que esta ves podría despedirme Lucifer…- tomo la manó de él y se la llevo a los labios dejando un pequeño beso en sus nudillos. –Solo vuelve a despedirte…- podía ver las lagrimas llenando los ojos de Chloe. –Déjame que te diga adiós…- pudo ver como una única lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

No quería verla así. Su Detective acababa de pasar por una situación horrible y lo que menos quería era hacerla llorar.

O al menos eso es lo que se decía a si mismo.

Limpio la lagrima que seguía bajando por el terso rostro de Chloe. Se acerco a su oído y le susurró –Aun tienes mi camisa. No hay manera de que deje una prenda tan fina para que la termines lavando con el detergente que estaba en oferta.- le sonrió y la beso con todo el amor que pudo. Ni el ángel ni el demonio que habitaban en él sabían que iban a hacer para vivir sin ella.

Chloe le sonrió. –Esta bien entonces.- le dio otro beso. –Te esperaré.

La detective se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa pero, antes de llegar, volvió hasta donde estaban todos y se ubicó delante de Puriel. –Gracias por protegerme Puriel.- le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Eres bienvenido a visitarnos cuando quieras.

Y sin decir mas se dirigió a la casa, cerrando la puerta luego de entrar.

Gabriel, que hasta ese momento había logrado mantenerse tranquilo, parecía listo para empezar a dar saltitos nuevamente. –¡Son tan lindos juntos Sa… Lucifer! ¡Que bueno que me llamaste! ¡Y vamos a poder trabajar los cuatro juntos! ¡Estoy muy pero muy feliz hermano!-

De nuevo se presiono el puente de la nariz y se concentro en recordar que era ese mismo candor el que lo hacía tan bueno para contactar con la parte mas pura de los seres humanos.

\- Hagámoslo.- dijo simplemente y se encamino al lado de Lilith.

Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo y los cuatro se agacharon para poder poner sus manos en contacto con el cuerpo inerte.

Cuatro pares de alas se liberaron y cubrieron la totalidad del cuerpo.

Pudo sentir el cambio en el aire cuando los poderes de Amenadiel se pusieron en funcionamiento. Gabriel apoyó su mano sobre la de su hermano y empezó a tararear una melodía en voz baja. Sabía que la música era para tranquilizar el alma de la humana.

Cuando la luz en las manos de Gabriel comenzó a crecer, empezó con su propia búsqueda. Podía sentir la esencia de los demonios que se encontraba mezclada con la de los humanos que habían muerto. Miro a su hermana Azrael para que lo ayudara. Juntos comenzaron a atraer las esencias opuestas para así desenredarlas entre si.

Él comandaba a la oscuridad y esperaba que le obedeciera, mientras que su hermana atraía el alma de los humanos con una pulsión constante hacia la luz.

Dentro de la burbuja que habían creado con sus alas la luz divina los envolvía.

Hacia mucho que no sentía algo así.

Todo termino en pocos minutos. La oscuridad se encontraba lista para salir de ese cuerpo que ya no contenía la esencia viva de Lilith y que por lo tanto ya no era una vasija adecuada para contenerlos. Poco a poco los fue liberando y atrayéndolos al anillo que se encontraba en su mano. Eso bastaría para llevarlos hasta el Infierno.

Levantó la mirada y vio que las manos de Gabriel aun brillaban con el alma de Lilith. Su hermano miraba la esencia de la primer humana con la ternura y el afecto que dispensaba a todos sus otros hermanos.

A Lilith probablemente le hubiese gustado.

Remiel se había puesto de pie y había acercado el colgante en forma de estrella que llevaba en su cuello. –Hermano debes dejarla ir.- acerco el colgante y dejó que Gabriel guiara el alma hasta el.

Lo habían conseguido. Miro el cuerpo en el piso y pudo notar el mismo desgaste que había encontrado en los otros cuerpos, aunque carecía de la escalofriante mueca que habían presentado los demás.

Esta vez fue Puriel quien rompió el silencio. Se paro al lado del cuerpo y lo levanto con cuidado.

Amenadiel también se puso al lado del cuerpo. –Te acompañare para que nadie te vea Puriel.- puso una mano en su hombro. –Linda me contó que te vio hace poco, pero creo que no has conocido a mi hijo. Si quieres, después de que nos deshagamos del cuerpo, puedes venir conmigo y Gabi a conocerlo.

Si Puriel estaba sorprendido por el trato afable de su hermano, no lo demostró. En cambio asintió y estiro sus alas para despegar.

\- Puriel…- lo frenó. –Gracias… por todo.- Sabía que Puriel comprendería que su agradecimiento iba mas allá de ese día. Era por haber confiado en él desde hacía tanto tiempo.

\- Ya te lo dije hermano. Tú me diste la libertad de elegir. Estar a tu lado es mi decisión. Ni más ni menos.

\- Aun así… Gracias.- el momento se estaba volviendo demasiado emotivo para él por lo que agregó - Cuando hayan terminado contacten a Maalick para hacerle saber que todo esta bien y que puede llevar a la demonia de vuelta al infierno.

\- Lo haré.

\- Amenadiel, ¿puedes llevarte los cadáveres de los sabuesos del living de la Detective? Si Trixie llega y los ve no volverá a dirigirle la palabra a su madre.

Amenadiel levanto una ceja, como preguntándole por el súbito uso del sobre nombre del engendro pero no dijo nada, solo asintió. –Antes de tomar cualquier decisión pasa por casa. Linda jamás dejará de quejarse si vuelves a irte sin avisarle.

Asintió y lo vio dirigirse al interior de la casa, aun usando su poder para detener el tiempo.

Miro a Gabriel que estaba de nuevo casi vibrando de la emoción. Suspiró de cansancio. -¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora Gabi?

La pregunta fue suficiente para que empezará a dar saltitos de nuevo. –¡AHHH no puedo creer que Maalick también este libre! ¿Cuándo puedo ir a visitarlo? ¡Ohhh tengo tantas personas para visitar ahora en la tierra! No se como voy a hacer para poder verlas a todas.- mientras hablaba había empezado a moverse de un lado al otro. -¿Crees que quiera verme después de que conozca a Charlie? O quizá podríamos ir con el bebe…

A favor su hermano menor se puede decir que, en cuanto vio salir a Amenadiel con uno de los sabuesos, recobró la compostura y se ubicó al lado de Puriel, listo para seguirlos.

\- Los otros tres los desintegré,- dijo Amenadiel. –pero este solo esta desmayado así que pensé que podrías devolverlo al infierno de pasada.

Asintió y tomó al sabueso. Le alegraba que aunque sea uno hubiese sobrevivido por que sabía que la demonia se sentiría mejor al verlo.

\- Bien,- dijo Amenadiel viendo a Puriel y a Gabriel. –Es hora de irnos.

Gabriel se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo con sabueso y todo. –Es muy lindo verte así Lucifer. Prometo que volveré pronto para ver a tu compañera y a la pequeña. ¡Será muy divertido, ya lo veras¡

\- Hermanito mayor preferido, yo también me iré.- dijo Azrael. –Llevare a todas estas almas a la Ciudad de Plata para que tengan un muy merecido descanso. Nos olemos luego.

Al igual que con su hermano Gabriel, no sabía si habría algún nuevo encuentro pero le sonrió con cariño. Sus hermanos menores siempre serían sus favoritos.

\- Remiel,- dijo cuando su hermana volteaba para irse. –Lilith vivió toda su vida sin ser amada por lo que era. Los demonios despertaron en ella una oscuridad que no tendría que haber estado allí en primer lugar. Encuentra para ella un buen lugar… se que el lugar donde renaces es en gran medida aleatorio, pero… te pido que elijas para ella una familia que la ame y la cuide…

\- Hare lo posible Lucifer…- contestó Remiel. Se dio la vuelta para despegar y agregó dándole la espalda –No voy a negarte que me sorprende un poco descubrir que los rumores son ciertos… que el Diablo se enamoro del milagro…- dijo con algo de burla en su voz. -Las cosas más extrañas ocurren en la tierra.

\- o –

Había pasado solo unos días afuera del infierno y ya se había desacostumbrado al opresivo ambiente que lo caracterizaba.

Le había costado un poco mas de lo pensado llegar hasta el lugar al que se dirigía y eso le molestaba.

Para destruir la oscuridad que se encontraba contenida en el anillo, debía atravesar el lago congelado que se localizaba en la parte mas profunda del infierno. En el punto en el cual convergían las cuatro zonas del lago Cocitó (Caina, Antenora, Tolomea y Judeca), se hallaba la fuente inicial del fuego divino, la Estigia.

Paradójicamente, le había resultado mucho más sencillo llegar ahí cuando la parte de él compuesta por el ángel Samael, se encontraba mucho mas dormida. Esos días con su Detective y la presencia de sus hermanos habían bastado para que ese viaje se hiciese más arduo.

Le sorprendió encontrar que el fuego brillaba también con mucha más fuerza de la que él recordaba. Su intensidad solía atraer a algunos demonios que terminaban siendo destruidos por su pureza. A él, el fuego no lo atraía de esa manera, aun que si lo estremecía su belleza.

Deposito el anillo en el fuego y lo vio brillar con diferentes colores. Debían haber sido demonios muy poderosos los que habían entregados sus esencias a Lilith para que el anillo tardase mas que unos pocos segundos en purificarse.

Sabía que Asmodeo había estado al tanto del plan de su madre, pero empezaba a preguntarse si no habría sido uno de los que participo en eso. Al fin y al cabo era uno de los demonios más poderosos del infierno.

Había preguntas que probablemente nunca iban a obtener respuesta, pero aun le quedaba un ser a quien debía interrogar.

_Maalick, ¿Tú y Abyzou se encuentran ya en el infierno? Necesito conversar con ella._

_Samael, Si. Estamos en los prados de Dite. ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?_

_Maalick, no. El lugar en el que estoy es demasiado peligroso para ella. En un momento estaré allí._

Corto la conexión con su hermano pero permaneció en el mismo lugar hasta que el fuego expulso su anillo. Lo tomó con cuidado y se lo coloco nuevamente en su mano derecha. Brillaba como hacía muchos años no lo hacía.

Cuando llego con su hermano, pudo ver que él se encontraba sentado sobre un muro derruido y observaba con cariño a la demonia que acariciaba a los sabuesos a la distancia.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- le preguntó a su hermano luego de saludarlo.

\- Confundida, preocupada, angustiada. Aliviada de por fin estar de vuelta.- contestó sin apartar la vista de ella. –Sabes... no lucho cuando me la lleve... Resulta que es muy lista mi querida Abyzou.- por fin giro la cabeza y lo miro con una sonrisa. –Desde el momento en que pudo darte el mensaje para mi, ella tuvo por seguro que iba a ir a rescatarla y había descubierto que la lealtad que sentía hacia su madre se apoyaba en el vínculo que las unía. Pero para ella el vínculo que hay entre nosotros era más fuerte. Por eso fue capaz de mandarte ese mensaje.

\- Me alegro hermano.

Al parecer la demonia se había percatado de su presencia por que se acerco rápidamente y se puso de rodillas ante él.

\- Mi Señor.- dijo con un leve temblor en la voz. –Es… estoy lista para recibir mi castigo.

\- Ponte de pie Abyzou.- respondió con voz calmada. –No eres a ti a quien debía castigar. Escuche como intentaste resistirte a las órdenes de tu madre para no dañar a la Detective. Me alegra no tener que castigarte.

\- Mi señor… mi… mi madre… ella…

\- Ella no podrá volver a convocarte. Lo que la convertía en tu madre ya no existe.

La demonia no dijo más nada. Era claro que la noticia le generaba cosas contrapuestas. Podía ver la tranquilidad de saber que no podrían volver a sacarla del infierno, pero también la tristeza por su madre.

Parecía ser que Maze no era la única demonia que había desarrollado sentimientos más complejos que la mera lealtad al poder.

\- Abyzou, hay algo que quiero saber. ¿Qué otros demonios estaban al tanto del plan de Lilith?

\- No muchos mi Señor. Asmodeo y Cimerio creo. Abigor probablemente también, aunque él había sido destruido para cuando mi madre me convocó. Ellos tres la proveían con los demonios más poderosos de sus legiones infernales.-

Miró a Maalick por que sabía que él tendría la información que necesitaba.

\- Abigor y Asmodeo fueron destruidos.- comenzó a enumerar Maalick. –de las 60 legiones de Abigor solo 15 pudieron recuperarse. De las de Asmodeo no quedó prácticamente ninguno vivo. Cimerio fue uno de los generales que se ocultó. Seguramente a la espera de que Lilith volviese.

\- ¿Puedes encargarte?- le preguntó sin ganas de comandar otra guerra.

\- Si. Cuando me fui Tengu estaba adiestrando a los demonios. Yo mismo lo acompañare a la batalla para asegurarme que ninguno de los demonios de las legiones de Cimerio sobrevivan.

Asintió con agradecimiento. Su hermano era un buen general. No habría problemas.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la demonia que mantenía sus ojos sumisamente puestos en el piso. -¿Sabes por que Lilith te convocó?

\- Creo que temía que la criatura que iba a dar a luz consumiese demasiada de su energía. Necesitaba que yo la amansara mientras ella recuperaba sus fuerzas. Alguien debió avisarle que Mi Señor estaba por vencer a lo último de la resistencia por que me convoco antes de lo que ella pretendía. Todo el tiempo se quejaba por tener que llevarme de un lado para el otro.-

No había pensado en eso. Había muy pocas maneras de recibir información desde el infierno. Sabía que ningún ángel cooperaría jamás con Lilith. Por lo menos no para asesinar humanos.

Tenía que ser un demonio.

\- ¿Sabes si convocó a algún otro demonio?

\- Solo a uno desde que yo llegue allí. Un Moloch. Fue poco después de que encontramos al hombre de Dios que nos hablo sobre su reina, Mi Señor.- dijo bajando la voz avergonzada. Aun siendo incapaz de resistirse a las ordenes de Lilith, Abyzou sabía instintivamente que había estado demasiado cerca de la que su rey consideraba su pareja.

Lo mas probable era que cuando Lilith supo, a través de Bishop, sobre Chloe, quiso asegurarse si era cierto… la pregunta es como sabía a que demonio contactar. Si bien los Moloch son demonios menores, muchos murieron en la guerra. ¿Fue casualidad que convocara a uno que, no solo estuviese vivo, sino que contase con la información que ella necesitaba?

-¿Cómo sabes que era un Moloch si lo convoco a un cuerpo humano?

\- Porque los demonios mensajeros utilizan determinadas palabras claves para identificarse como aliados. Conocía las de él por que era de la casta de Balar…- miro a su hermano como pidiendo ayuda.

\- Está bien Aby.- le dijo Maalick poniendo una mano en su brazo como para darle ánimos. –No es un secreto.

Más segura, la demonio agregó -A veces acompañaba a Maalick cuando tenía que cumplir alguna tarea.

Asintió sin darle mucha importancia. Entendía la necesidad de su hermano de mantener a la persona que amaba cerca.

Eso le generaba otra duda. -¿Como es que Lilith no sabia de Maalick? Ella sabía que alguno de mis hermanos estaban libres pero no quienes exactamente. Sin embargo Bishop contacto directamente a Maalick, no a mí…

\- Es que… no… yo no quería contarle... Temía que si mi madre lo sabía lo usaría y no quería ponerlo en peligro. Recordé que un día él me había dicho que usted, Mi Señor, nunca mentía, pero que si limitaba las verdades que decía... Eso fue lo que hice… Cuando el Moloch mencionó que había mas ángeles custodiando el infierno, madre preguntó si yo sabia quienes eran todos esos ángeles, yo le conteste que sabía que eran algunos de los ángeles que estaban atrapados en las puertas pero que no los conocía a todos, que incluso sabía que una de sus hermanas estaba en el purgatorio pero que no sabía su nombre. Todo era verdad y respondía a su pregunta.- miro a Maalick con cariño antes de agregar – Después de que pude contactar a Mi Señor, yo sabía que Maalick vendría a la tierra y lo ayudaría a encontrarnos. Cuando mi madre me pidió que mandará un mensaje a través del hombre de Dios para que usted se alejará, pensé que sería más probable que se dieran cuenta que era una trampa si lo contactaba a él, pero aun así cumplía con la orden de mi madre por que sabía que estarían juntos…Por eso le pedí al cura ese que lo llamara a él en lugar de a usted…

\- Hiciste muy bien Aby…- dijo con ternura su hermano.

\- Es cierto Abyzou. Te agradezco por la información. Si recuerdas algo más, pídele a mi hermano que me contacte.

En ese momento se escucho un lastimero quejido del lugar donde se encontraban rondando los sabuesos. La demonia miro preocupada.

\- ¿Es el sabueso que traje de vuelta?- le preguntó sin mucho interés. Lo había dejado en uno de los nidos poco después de volver al infierno.

\- Si… creo que alguien lo pateo con la suficiente fuerza para partirle las costillas, pero se va a recuperar. Mi Señor ellos no…

Levanto la mano para detenerla.

\- Tampoco ellos serán castigados. Parece que la patada de la Detective fue reprimenda suficiente.

\- ¿Fue la humana la que lo pateo?- exclamó sorprendida la demonia.

Levanto una ceja a modo de reprimenda. Podía ser cierto que estuviese con su hermano, pero eso no le daba derecho a referirse así a Chloe.

\- Yo… lo siento Mi Señor… no… no quise ser irrespetuosa… solo me sorprendió. Los sabuesos adultos pueden soportar los golpes de los demonios. Creo que el hecho de estar en la tierra los hizo menos resistentes. Es bueno saberlo si llega a necesitarlos allí de nuevo.

El quejido continuaba y la vista de la demonia continuaba desviándose hacía allí, así que la despidió con un gesto de su mano.

Abyzou hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue rápidamente al lado del sabueso. En unos instantes el quejido había desaparecido.

Iba a terminar malcriándolos.

\- Si algún día deja de prestarte atención hermano, solo ponte una cola y ladra y volverá sin duda a tu lado.-

Maalick, que se había quedado mirando a la demonia alejarse se rió con ganas. –Lo tendré en cuenta...- dio un último vistazo a Abyzou antes de continuar –Pase a ver a Muzania antes de venir aquí. Parece ser que todo ha estado tranquilo en tu ausencia. También me contó que se le ocurrió una manera de romper el bucle de Kushiel. Lleva entrando allí durante las últimas semanas y parece que ha logrado generar algunos cambios.

\- Tenemos una eternidad para lograrlo- le contesto con resignación.

\- No tienes por que quedarte aquí…- planteó Maalick. –Eres feliz en la tierra con tu Detective. Te mereces esa felicidad… Cuando Abyzou la llamo "tu reina" no la contradijiste…

\- Lo sería si fuese tan desgraciado como para condenarla a este lugar. Tú ya viste lo que paso… cuatro años conmigo y ella, que es un milagro de nuestro padre, termino en el infierno. Ella se merece el cielo… y yo jamás podré volver ahí. Este es mi lugar.

\- Lucifer… sigues sin entenderlo ¿no es así?... Aun a pesar del tiempo que pasaste ayudándome a romper el bucle que me atrapaba, sigues sin entender del todo la naturaleza de los mismos... Si bien no recuerdo demasiado de las variaciones que fue teniendo el bucle, si recuerdo la visión final que tuve dentro de él… yo traicionándolos a todos, condenado a la soledad en una Ciudad de Plata donde ya no quedaba nadie… cuando finalmente pude liberarme, aun me perseguía la culpa y la angustia. Por eso, aun libre me encerré en mi mismo, me aislé de nuevo. Me negaba a relacionarme con nadie por que creía que eso era lo que merecía… Fue Abyzou la que me hizo entender que no basta con salir de la prisión que representan esas puertas, que romper con el bucle implica entender que no nos merecemos nada de esto.

\- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar…

\- A que te equivocas si crees que nunca has estado prisionero de un bucle infernal… la única diferencia entre el tuyo y el nuestro, es que el tuyo te dio tal sensación de libertad que lo hizo infinitamente más difícil de romperlo.

Le encantaría creer en la teoría de su hermano pero no era tan sencillo.

Mientras estaba ahí hablando con su hermano, escucho el característico sonido de las alas de uno de sus hermanos. Se dio vuelta esperando ver a Amenadiel, pero en su lugar se encontró con su hermana Azrael.

\- Que hay hermano mayor preferido… ¿me extrañaste?

\- No me diste tiempo Ray-Ray. ¿Pasó algo?

\- Varias cosas. Primero que nada,- miro a Maalick. –Hola hermano. Es muy bueno verte y quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que esta por pasar…

Maalick la miro confundido por un momento hasta que su vista se descentro. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y bufó.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando Azrael?- le preguntó preocupado por la cara de incomodidad que estaba poniendo su hermano.

\- Que cometí el error de decirle a Gabi que venía al infierno a verte y entonces recordó que todavía no había visto a Maalick. Mi mejor suposición es que esta bombardeándolo a preguntas.

Finalmente Maalick soltó su cabeza y junto sus manos para responderle a Gabriel. Cuando terminó suspiro.

\- ¿Te convenció de ir a verlo?- le preguntó con un tono de burla.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza. –Le dije que hay alguien aquí a quien no puedo dejar por ahora. Lamento decir que fue suficiente para que decidiera bajar… Al parecer ya no le da tanto miedo este lugar. O por lo menos no el suficiente como para evitar que él y su intensidad vengan.- Suspiró cansado. –Voy a preparar a Abyzou para lo que se viene.- la miro de soslayo antes de agregar. –Me da un poco de pena…

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la demonia.

\- Que melodramático.- dijo Azrael. –El resto de nosotros vivimos con él a diario. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

\- Fuertes palabras viniendo del ángel de la muerte.- le encantaba ver la cara de enojo de su hermana cuando la llamaba de ese modo. –Aparte de torturar un poco más al pobre de Maalick, ¿Qué más te trajo a este hoyo en la tierra?

\- Quería contarte que las almas que habitaban en el cuerpo de Lilith ya están recuperando la paz en la Ciudad de Plata. Creo que hasta tuvieron suerte.

\- Morir con Lilith entre tus piernas… si definitivamente hay cosas peores…- le contestó con ironía.

Su hermana lo golpeo en el hombro por el comentario.

\- Más respeto Lu... Me refería a que seguramente alguna de todas esas almas debían tener alguna culpa que expiar, por más pura que fuera su esencia.

\- Te sorprendería la cantidad de almas que habitan este lugar que no deberían estar aquí. La culpa es un sentimiento infeccioso en los humanos. Aquí hay gente que se tortura escuchando heavy metal pensando que es la música del demonio. Como si yo fuese a escuchar esos ruidos molestos y llamarlos música.

\- Como sea hermano. La cosa es que como yo las lleve directamente, no tuvieron que pasar por aquí.

\- ¿Dices que detuvimos a Lilith y encima rompimos el sistema de nuestro padre? Es un buen día para ser el Diablo.- le sonrió con suficiencia.

En un acto de mucha madurez, su hermana le saco la lengua.

Le devolvió el gesto pero le sonrió. Era bueno volver a hablar con ella.

\- Fue bueno verte Ray-Ray. Si en algún momento de la eternidad tienes algo de tiempo libre, podrías pasar a saludar.

\- De hecho Lu… hay algo más… papá me pidió que viniera…

\- ¿Ya tiene mi castigo por lo de Lilith? Francamente no creo que la imaginación de papá llegue lo suficientemente lejos como para encontrar algún castigo peor que este lugar…

\- Lu, no creo que sea eso…

\- Pues dile que me mande un telegrama hermanita. Te diría que me mande un e-mail pero la recepción no es muy buena aquí… aun que, sabes que, eso es mejor… dile que me mande un e-mail.

\- Vamos hermano… papá me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo. No pierdes nada viniendo conmigo…

\- ¿Quiere que vaya a la Ciudad de Plata? Pensé que el infierno se congelaría antes de que yo pudiese volver así.

\- Pues debe estar empezando a bajar la temperatura entonces. Vamos Lu… papá quiere hablar contigo y sabes que no puede bajar aquí…

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto quiere decirme? Puede simplemente orar y listo… Lo ha hecho antes.- Empezó a pasearse enfrente de su hermana. Nada bueno podía venir de que tuviese que ir allí. Por lo que sabía podía evaporarlo del universo.

No podía desaparecer antes de ir a ver a la Detective. Se lo había prometido.

\- No lo se Luci. Pero no es nada malo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por que le pregunte.- la miró con incredulidad por lo que ella agregó –Cuando me ordenó que viniera a buscarte, lo quise convencer de que lo que habías hecho era lo correcto. Él dijo que lo sabía.-

¿Y si era lo correcto entonces para que lo quería ver?

Aun si su hermana ya no era tan sumisa como antes, seguía sin ver la malicia del maldito. Algo tenía que traerse entre manos. La pregunta es, si lo que fuera que estuviese planeando, podría evitar que cumpliese su promesa a Chloe.

\- Le dije a la Detective que volvería… quizá lo mejor sea que primero vaya a verla para despedirme y después…

\- Uff Luci…- lo cortó Azrael. –No seas tan dramático. Si llegas a necesitarlo, yo misma te llevare a la tierra a que veas a la Detective Decker. Vamos.

Azrael abrió sus alas lista para despegar.

\- Aguarda.-

Con lo diferente que pasaba el tiempo en la Ciudad de Plata, no importa cuanto estuviese, sería mucho más en la tierra. Necesitaba que Chloe supiera que, sin importar como, cumpliría su promesa.

_Amenadiel, necesito que me hagas un favor. Avísale a la Detective que tardaré un poco más de lo planeado en volver a la tierra pero que cumpliré mi promesa. _

_Samael, no hay problema. ¿Necesitas que vaya a quedarme con ella para protegerla?_

_Amenadiel, no. Solo avísale, por favor._

_Samael, tranquilo. Ahora la llamo._

Cortó la conexión con su hermano y se dispuso a seguir a su hermana menor hasta la entrada de la Ciudad de Plata.

\- ¿Nuestro padre te envió para asegurarse de que no pervierta ningún ángel joven que se cruce por mi camino?- le pregunto con sarcasmo.

\- En realidad Luci, papá me pidió que te acompañe para asegurarme de que nadie te moleste.

Llegaron al lugar que se denominaba como "Las Puertas del Paraíso" y que no era más que un arco que marcaba el inicio de la Ciudad de Plata. Le generaba sensaciones contradictorias el estar allí.

En ese mismo lugar, su hermano Michel había ejecutado la sentencia de destierro. Su espada había abierto el piso a sus pies y él, con sus alas inmovilizadas, había caído.

Mientras que su cuerpo había aterrizado en el suelo de lava encendida, los de sus hermanos habían llegado tiempo después… cuando su fuerza le había permitido estabilizar ese mundo y las puertas para encerrar a las almas penitentes ya habían empezado a funcionar.

El día que su vida había cambiado para siempre, había podido percibir la barrera levantada ante él.

Ahora nada le impedía la entrada.

Pudo ver que unos ángeles jóvenes que lo veían con sorpresa.

Estaban en el lugar donde, antes, solía estar su hermano Uriel.

\- ¿Quién se encarga de recibir las almas ahora que Uriel ya no…?- no terminó la frase. Aun que Linda lo había ayudado a entender que no había tenido muchas más opciones, en el fondo seguía avergonzándolo haber sido el causante de su muerte.

\- Al principio todos nos turnábamos, y aun en ocasiones lo hacemos, pero a Gadreel le gusta la tarea por lo que en general se queda él y nos llama si necesita ayuda. Gabi y Cassi siguen viniendo cuando llegan muchos niños para acompañarlos personalmente.- saludo con la cabeza a los ángeles que se cruzaban pero sin detenerse. –Padre te espera en la "Sala de Luz".- dijo deteniéndose en una edificación circular que se elevaba por encima de las nubes.

Asintió y siguió subiendo solo.

La "Sala de Luz", también conocida como la oficina de su padre, era el lugar donde él se mantenía en su estado natural. No necesitaba un cuerpo. Al entrar allí, entrabas en contacto con él.

Era el lugar a donde a su padre le gustaba dar las reprimendas, por que allí no se necesitaban palabras para explicar nada. Aunque si que le gustaba usarlas... más cuando debía retarlo a él.

Llegó a la parte superior del edificio y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Solo los ángeles podían llegar hasta allí. De esa manera se aseguraba de que solo sus hijos estuvieran en una conexión tan profunda con él.

No se dio demasiado tiempo para dudar. Respiró profundo y cruzó la puerta como si no estuviese allí. Al igual que con la entrada en la Ciudad de Plata, ninguna energía lo expulso.

Una vez dentro, la presencia fue absoluta y sobrecogedora. La luz llenaba el espacio infinito que era esa habitación.

La última vez que había estado allí, se había ahogado en la ira y el poder absoluto de Dios…. Era poco más que un adolescente en esa época. Estar allí de nuevo lo hacía sentirse igual de joven.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta lo tranquilo que estaba. Siempre creyó que cuando volviese a encontrarse con su padre, solo podría pensar en destruirlo. Ahora se daba cuenta que hacía tiempo que ese fuego se había apagado en él. Desde el día en que le permitió volver para salvar la vida de su Detective, parte de ese rencor había muerto. No por que lo hubiese perdonado, sino por que ella importaba más.

_Hijo._

La voz era como un eco de otra vida. Se concentró en los sentimientos que vibraban en su padre en esos momentos.

Ansiedad.

¿Añoranza?

¿De qué podría sentir añoranza?

\- Dime lo que tengas que decirme Padre. Me temo que tengo otros compromisos que cumplir.- se negaba a volver a ser un adolescente asustado.

_Has crecido._

_-_ Si, bueno, siglos en el infierno le hacen eso a uno.- le molestaba la situación. Su padre parecía dispuesto a dejar que adivinara. -¿Algo más? ¿Quieres hacer algún comentario sobre la ropa que uso? ¿El delineado talvez? Las togas no son lo mío. Deja eso para tu hijo favorito.

Percibió su irritación.

Ese sentimiento le era más familiar cuando estaba con su padre. Siempre había sabido como irritarlo.

_Has sabido elegir._

Esperó por unos segundos pero no agregó nada más.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Era una felicitación? ¿Y por que lo felicitaba? ¿Había elegido bien estando con Chloe? ¿Dejándola? ¿Volviendo al infierno? ¿Con Lilith?

Parecía un chiste.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo enojado. Estaba más allá de cabreado.

_Confía en tu elección. _

\- ¿Esto es un chiste? ¿Qué confié en mi elección? ¿En cual de ellas Padre?- estaba a poco de empezar a lanzar fuego por lo ojos. –Por si no lo has notado, llevó siglos decidiendo por mi mismo. Y si mal no recuerdo, una de mis elecciones fue rebelarme. ¿Dices que confié en esa elección?

_Confía en lo que sabes._

No aguantaba más. -¿QUÉ MALDITO JUEGO ESTAS JUGANDO?- gritó enfurecido. –DEJA TODA ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE SER DEMASIADO EVOLUCIONADO PARA HABLAR. YO NO SOY TAN CRÉDULO COMO MIS HERMANOS.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya estaba arto y no pensaba perder más tiempo allí. Encaró hacia la salida pero sintió como una mano en su hombro lo detenía.

Cuando se giro allí estaba.

La forma que su padre solía usar por fuera de esos muros.

Podía reconocer las similitudes entre ellos. El cabello y los ojos eran los mismos. Su altura también era similar aunque, estando en ese espacio, la figura de su padre se veía extrañamente agrandada. Como si en esa sala, que aun conservaba su energía envolviéndolos, la figura corpórea de su padre no fuese del todo correcta.

Y luego… su padre bufo.

Resultaba casi hilarante el ver al creador del universo bufar como un simple humano cansado, al que le piden un trabajo extra. Si no estuviese tan enojado seguramente se hubiese reído.

\- Se que no eres crédulo hijo. Aunque a veces desearía que me dieras algo de paz.-

Lo miro levantando una ceja sin poder creer que le estuviese diciendo eso. – ¿Se terminó el recuento de palabras?- le preguntó con ironía sin responder al comentario anterior de su padre.

Asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no hablabas?- No sabía como sus hermanos habían aguantado sus escasas respuestas por más de cinco minutos.

\- Por que entendí que mis palabras eran más grandes que yo y quise controlar el efecto que causaban.

Nuevamente levanto una ceja en señal de que no entendía a que se refería.

\- He cometido errores Lucifer.- lo sorprendió que lo llamará por el nombre que había elegido para él mismo. Había supuesto que no le importaría su elección y que lo seguiría llamando Samael. –Estaba tan enojado con todas tus rebeldías, con tu rechazó a cumplir mis normas. Por el caos que por momentos creabas…

Recordó como había sido todo antes de la guerra. Él enfurecido por los regalos que su padre le daba a la humanidad pero que le negaba a ellos. No solo se había negado a cumplir con los pedidos de su padre. Había dificultado la vida para los humanos lo más posible.

\- Era poco más que un adolescente en esa época. Y tú le habías dado a tu pequeño experimento la libertad que me negabas.

\- Yo no podía darte algo que tu ya tenías hijo. Pero podría haber recordado tu juventud y actuado de otra manera. En lugar de eso permití que mi ira dictará mis actos sin pensar en como estaba afectando a todos mis hijos…- hablaba calmado como repasando una reflexión a la que hacia mucho que había llegado. –Cuando la guerra inició, algo en mis hijos empezó a cambiar. Lamento decir que me llevó demasiado tiempo entender que eso era inevitable e incluso deseable.- lo miro a los ojos antes de agregar. –Te pido perdón hijo mío… Lamento que fueses tu quien tuvo que sufrir por mis limitaciones.

Llevaba una vida esperando escuchar esas palabras y, aun así, no le generaron lo que él esperaba. No había júbilo allí. No había nada.

Ni siquiera las creía.

\- ¿Por que me dices todo esto?- le pregunto resignado. –No se de que quieres convencerme padre pero ya no es necesario. Ganaste. Voy a cumplir con mi deber. Volveré al infierno.

\- A eso es a lo que me refiero Lucifer. Nunca fue mi deseo que te quedaras atrapado allí, de la misma manera que no deseo que tus hermanos estén atrapados en esos bucles.- se apretó el puente de la nariz de la misma manera que él lo hacía cuando no conseguía que las personas lo entendieran. –Es cierto que quería castigarte. Después de todo, habías empezado una guerra. Aun si no era tu intención, fue una consecuencia de las decisiones que tú tomaste… pero jamás quise que se convirtiera en tu destino, en tu sino. Llegué a alegrarme de que te cambiaras el nombre para que no pudieses escuchar las plegarias que contenían lo más oscuro de la humanidad… No quería que esto se convirtiera en lo que fue… pero para ese entonces… el libre albedrío tenía mas peso que yo.

Empezó a negar con la cabeza. No podía creerle. Tenía que estar jugando con él. –Deja de mentir. Tú me condenaste. Tú me expulsaste y me obligaste a reinar en el infierno.-

\- Si algo tenemos en común Lucifer, es que yo no miento.- contesto con tranquilidad.

\- Explícate entonces por que no puedo creer que todo esto haya sido una lamentable equivocación.

\- No lo fue.- su padre suspiró de nuevo. - El Infierno es un reino de oscuridad y alguien debía dominarlo. Te envié al infierno por que la luz siempre vence a la oscuridad. Pero nunca desee que te quedaras por siempre allí. Esa fue tu decisión…

\- ME EXPULSASTE DE MI CASA.- le gritó.

\- Lo se hijo. Y ahí fue cuando empecé a entender que lo que había pasado era más grande que tú. Jamás quise que te vieses expulsado de este lugar pero, no fue hasta que te rebelaste, que empecé a entender hasta que punto el libre albedrío forma parte de ustedes. Yo no te expulsé. Tú te expulsaste a ti mismo. De la misma forma que no fui yo quien te permitió volver aquí hoy…

\- ¿Estas diciendo que todo lo que pasé fue culpa mía?

\- No. También fue mía. Nunca debí dejar que creyeras que eras malo por rebelarte. Por eso te pido perdón. Creí que sería una lección de humildad para ti y lo único que hice fue lastimarte muchísimo más de lo que puedo perdonarme a mi mismo. Y no solo a ti…

\- Los que aun están atrapados…

\- Deben perdonarse... Después de tus primeras vacaciones a la tierra, empecé a tener esperanza de que fuera posible. Cuando en tu interior empezabas a entender que el castigo ya había sido suficiente te ibas. Hasta que finalmente decidiste quedarte.

\- Si se suponía que hiciese eso, ¿Por qué mandabas a Amenadiel a buscarme?

\- Ese creo que es otro de mis errores, aun que no se si otra opción hubiese sido mejor. Como te dije, no solo tú cambiaste. Tu rebeldía encendió en ellos la chispa del libre albedrío, aun si muchos de ellos no lo saben aun. Pero cuando la chispa de la libertad empezó a encenderse, mis palabras se volvieron pólvora por que, sin saberlo, interpretaban mis intenciones de acuerdo a ellos mismo. Tu hermano Amenadiel es particularmente adepto a ello. Cuanto más hablaba peor era…

\- Así que dejaste de hablar

\- Pero eso también lo interpretaron como una respuesta, por que a tus hermanos les cuesta creer en ese cambio. Le temen y lo niegan. Confió que tu sirvas como ejemplo una vez más de cómo la única forma de crecer es eligiendo, y haciéndose responsable de esas elecciones… Me alegró mucho saber que Maalick, Muzania y Puriel son libres. Ellos también serán un buen ejemplo para el resto de sus hermanos.

Lo que su Padre le estaba diciendo podía cambiarlo todo. Seguia enojado pero no podía evitar pensar en las posibilidades.

\- ¿Todo esto significa que no quieres que vuelva al infierno?

Su padre negó con la cabeza. – Tú sigues siendo el rey del infierno Lucifer. Tú le diste forma y creaste el sistema que lo rige… Consciente o no, te hiciste cargo de los seres, humanos y demonios, que lo habitaban. Esa fue tu decisión y, aunque lamento mi participación en los sucesos que te llevaron hasta allí… eso ya no tiene vuelta atrás… pero no hay una sola forma de cumplir con tu responsabilidad… no tienes por que hacerlo solo.

Por un momento todas las posibilidades parecieron desplegarse delante de él. Podría dejar ese lugar en manos de sus hermanos. Podría estar con Chloe…

Chloe…

Su Detective…

El milagro de Dios.

\- Contéstame algo más Padre. ¿Qué tanta opción tiene en esto Chloe? ¿Tú la pusiste en mi camino?

Esta vez su padre asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por que quería ayudarte un poco. Quería que pudieses escoger estar con alguien que te hiciera feliz y te ayudara a perdonarte. A dejar de sentirte como un monstruo.-

Su respuesta no lo sorprendía pero si lo entristecía un poco. Tal como siempre había supuesto, ella nunca había tenido oportunidad.

\- Pero hijo,- continuó su padre. –Yo conozco los caminos, no las respuestas. Sabía que si enviaba a Amenadiel a bendecir a esa pareja, algún día esa persona se cruzaría contigo y el destino de ambos se entrelazaría. Podía pasar de miles de maneras pero esa siempre era la constante, se atraerían mutuamente y cambiarían la vida del otro… no siempre de igual forma, pero siempre para mejor.

\- ¿Pero donde esta entonces su libertad?- le preguntó más triste que enojado. Quitarle la posibilidad de elegir a su detective era algo que nunca se perdonaría.

\- La libertad esta en sus sentimientos, en sus pensamientos y en sus elecciones Lucifer. Yo solo la cree, todo lo demás es por su cuenta.

No sabía que pensar. Sería increíble creer que podría quedarse con ella. Pero entonces, todos los motivos que lo habían llevado a volver al infierno reaparecían. –No quiero ponerla en riesgo. Que mi presencia en su vida la empeore…

\- Tú eres quien debes elegir hijo… Solo puedo decirte que, al igual que con todas las demás decisiones que has tomado desde que llegaste a la tierra, las acepto como lo que son, el libre albedrío de quien una vez fue mi hijo Samael. Es cierto que algunas de ellas no fueron las mejores, como lo que paso con tu hermano o con Cain, pero de nuevo, me temo que mi ausencia limitó tus opciones. Y al mismo tiempo, me siento tan orgulloso de las decisiones que tomaste respecto a tu madre y a Lilith… fuiste justo y compasivo… que más se le puede pedir a un ángel…

\- Yo ya no soy un ángel.- le respondió sin saber muy bien como sentirse con las cosas que le estaba diciendo.

\- En el fondo siempre lo serás Lucifer. Aun si ahora, eres algo más.

Se sentía sobrepasado y no sabía que responder. Ni siquiera sabía si se suponía que tenía que darle una respuesta.

\- Tengo que irme.- fue lo único que atino a decir.

\- Esta bien hijo.- se quedo callado por un segundo, dudando, pero finalmente agregó. –No es una orden Lucifer, pero si una recomendación. La Detective Decker y tus hermanos tienen derecho a participar de esta decisión… quizá lo mejor sería que vayas con ellos para que la tomen juntos.

Lo miro a los ojos y asintió. Y sin decir nada más, voló hacia la puerta y hacia la Detective que lo esperaba en la tierra.


	19. Chapter 19

**AHORA SI! AQUÍ ESTA!**

**Capitulo 19: Lo más importante para mi.**

La casa de la Detective siempre había sido un lugar en donde se sentía en paz. Sin importar cuanto tumulto hubiese en su interior, estar en su casa siempre lo calmaba.

Aun que quizá fuese el hecho de saber que ella estaba allí lo que le hacía bien.

Pensó en entrar sin golpear como siempre lo había hecho, pero después de todas las cosas que le habían pasado en ese ultimo tiempo, lo mejor era anunciarse como cualquier otra persona externa lo haría.

La que abrió la puerta fue una feroz Mazekeen.

\- Maldición Lucifer. Te tomaste tu tiempo para volver.

\- Para mi también es un placer verte Maze. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me fui?- preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Dos días y medio más o menos.- la mirada de Maze parecía preguntar que podría haberle llevado a tomarse tanto tiempo. -Estuviste aproximadamente un mes y medio en el infierno…-

\- No estuve solo en el infierno Maze. Mi Padre me llamó.- respondió con resignación.

El rostro de Maze perdió ese matiz de reclamo para parecer furioso. –Ese maldito bastardo tuvo el descaro de castigarte de nuevo ¿no es verdad? Ese grandísimo hijo de pu…-

La detuvo con una mano. –Es más complicado que eso.- le sonrió con cariño. –Siempre mi defensora. A pesar de todo…

Maze no contesto pero asintió con la cabeza.

Ella también debería formar parte de la decisión… pero aun no.

Primero necesitaba hablarlo con Chloe.

\- ¿Ella está adentro?- le preguntó

\- Ambas lo están. Trixie está triste Lucifer. Asegúrate de no cagarla más.

Asintió y ella se corrió como para dejarlo pasar. – Iré con Linda. No se te ocurra olvidarte de pasar a verla.

El mensaje era claro. No vuelvas a irte sin avisarme.

Asintió nuevamente aun que sabía que Maze no lo veía.

Cuando entro busco a la Detective, pero solo pudo ver a la pequeña comiendo desanimadamente en la barra. Cuando se escucho el característico "click" de la puerta, la pequeña giro su cabeza y se lo quedó mirándolo. A diferencia de otras oportunidades en las que se tiraba sobre él, se paro lentamente y camino hasta ponerse delante de él con la mirada baja.

\- Mamá me dijo que vendrías a despedirte.- dijo en voz baja. Cuando levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas.

Sin poder ni querer contenerse, se agacho y extendió los brazos. Eso fue suficiente para que la pequeña se tirara sobre él y lo abrazara por el cuello.

Le devolvió el abrazo y la dejo llorar por un momento. Vio a la Detective asomarse por la puerta que daba al pasillo pero no se acercó.

Cuando sintió a la pequeña calmarse intento separarla un poco, para poder decirle lo que quería mirándola a los ojos, pero la pequeña se agarró aun con más fuerza. Quizá era mejor así.

\- Pequeña… Trixie… quiero que sepas que tu madre y tú son las dos mejores cosas que me pasaron desde que vine a la tierra. En toda mi vida, y ha sido muy larga, nunca pensé que un engendro humano iba a ser tan importante para mi…- no sabía de que manera expresar lo mucho que ella había llegado a importarle…

\- Yo también te quiero Lucifer.- dijo Trixie con simplicidad. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó un poco de él. –No quiero que te vayas aun… he estado haciendo un cuadro para que tengas en tu casa y así te acuerdes de nosotras… pero aun no lo termino…- agregó en un susurro.

\- No lo haré. Necesito charlar sobre algo con tu madre… ¿Por que no vas a tu habitación a terminarlo?

\- ¿Juras que estarás aquí cuando baje?- pregunto con seriedad Trixie.

\- Si… no volveré a irme sin una despedida adecuada. – le contestó con una sonrisa. –Y como sabes yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Trixie sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de soltarlo, darle otro beso y salir disparada hacia las escaleras.

Se quedo por un momento en esa misma posición viéndola alejarse.

Cuando se había encariñado tanto con ella era difícil de saber. Con Chloe había sido casi automático. Aun si él no lo había sabido reconocer de inmediato; pero con la pequeña…

Vio a la Detective acercarse lentamente. En su rostro no había lagrimas pero si tristeza y resignación.

Se paró y abrió los brazos igual que lo hizo para Trixie, y como ella, la Detective se tiro sobre él para el abrazo que ambos estaban necesitando.

\- Te amo tanto que ciento que una vida no sería suficiente.- le dijo al oído la Detective.

La amaba.

Era tan sencillo como eso.

Sería tan fácil quedarse allí. Ser recibido cada día con un beso de su Detective e irse a dormir cada noche con sus cuerpos enredados.

¿Pero valdría la pena para ella? ¿Estaría dispuesta al caos que implicaría estar con él?

No dudaba de su amor, pero temía la respuesta que la parte racional de su Detective podría darle. Linda había estado a punto de morir e incluso de perder a su hijo…

Chloe lo soltó y él aprovecho para poner distancia entre ellos. Necesitaba pensar bien en lo que le iba a decir.

\- El caso esta cerrado.- dijo de la nada la Detective. –Por lo menos nuestro último trabajo juntos no quedo incompleto.

Eso lo sorprendió. -¿Cómo hiciste para cerrarlo?- La única culpable de lo que había pasado, ahora era un alma a la espera de una familia.

\- En realidad mas que cerrado esta arreglado. Maze se encargó de filtrar la información de las victimas de Los Ángeles. Ayer el FBI apareció en el precinto y se llevaron todo lo que teníamos… incluso el informe que yo casualmente estaba escribiendo que señalaba a la joven morocha de la foto como sospechosa. Le había pedido a Ella que buscase si aparecía en videos de vigilancia alrededor de las otras victimas…- sonrió con astucia. –Por lo que se, hoy cuando encontraron el cuerpo en el mismo estado que el de las otras victimas, dieron por cerrada la cuestión. Maze me dijo que el FBI supone que el agente químico que uso para matar a las victimas callo sobre ella…

Alzo una ceja en forma de interrogación ante eso último.

\- No,- respondió a la pregunta muda Chloe. –no se como es que Maze sabe eso y honestamente, prefiero vivir en la ignorancia.- sonrió a manera de disculpa.

Podía ver lo que ella estaba intentando. Quería facilitárselo. Hacer que la despedida no fuese tan dolorosa. Como si les esperara un "hasta luego" en lugar de un adiós.

\- Chloe…- no sabía como expresar las opciones que tenía por delante.

\- ¿No hay manera de que te quedes verdad?- le preguntó ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Si la hubiese… ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a arriesgar para conseguirlo?

Chloe alzó su mirada con esperanza. –Todo.- contestó con firmeza.

\- ¿Incluso tu seguridad? ¿Tu vida y la de Trixie?

El silencio los envolvió mientras la Detective pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Sabía que jamás arriesgaría la vida de Trixie por nada. Ni siquiera por él.

Y estaba bien con eso. Él tampoco quería que ellas estuviesen en peligro.

\- Tú no estabas aquí cuando Lilith vino por mi Lucifer. Por lo que dijeron hacía más de dos meses que sabía de mi existencia. Solo se tomo su tiempo por que quería que yo fuera la última.

\- A eso mismo me refiero. Te pongo en riesgo por el solo hecho de haber existido en tu vida… Destruyo todo lo que toco…

\- No, no lo entiendes Lucifer.- dijo la Detective acercándose a donde él estaba. –Si no fuese un demonio sería un humano. Mi vida esta en riesgo cada vez que hago mi trabajo. O por lo menos ese es el riesgo de hacerlo bien…

Sabía que era así, pero también que nunca la habían herido en su trabajo hasta que él había llegado. - ¿Arriesgarías a tu hija por estar conmigo?

\- No… pero estar contigo me hace mas fuerte. Jamás va a estar tan protegida como lo está cuando tú estas cerca. ¿Acaso dejarías que algo le pase?

\- Jamás.-

\- Trixie es la persona más segura sobre la faz de la tierra si tiene a su Diablo guardián.- dijo con una sonrisa gigante Chloe. –Estas preguntas… ¿Significas que te quedaras?- había esperanza en sus palabras.

No se le escapaba que la Detective no había preguntado ni el como ni el por que. Realmente no le importaba mientras se quedara.

Aun temía todo lo que podía llegar a traer a su vida pero sonrió y asintió. –Tendré que…

Sus palabras quedaron cortadas cuando la detective salto sobre él con tanta fuerza que lo tiro sobre el sillón. Empezó a besarlo como si fuesen la última vez en la vida.

Dejo que sus manos resbalaran por su espalda y las puso en su cintura.

Cuando se separaron para poder respirar, su alegría era contagiosa por que ambos estaban riendo.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan fuerte Detective?

\- Ya te dije, cuando estoy contigo me siento mas fuerte.- dijo mientras le dejaba besos en diferentes puntos de su cara.

De repente el momento se vio interrumpido por unos golpes a la puerta. Ella se levanto como pudo de encima de él y se dirigió a la puerta.

Él se colocó en una posición un poco menos indigna en el sillón de la que había caído. –Que poco decoró que tiene Detective. No puede besar así a un hombre y después dejarlo abandonado.

Chloe se rió con ganas. –Espera que me deshaga de nuestra inesperada visita y podremos continuar en donde lo dejamos.- se giro para guiñarle un ojo y siguió riéndose.

La sonrisa con la que Chloe abrió la puerta desapareció cuando vio a quien sea que hubiese llegado.

Preocupado se paro para ver quien estaba del otro lado.

Le sorprendió encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con su padre.

\- Padre…- dijo sin saber que más agregar. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Habría cambiado de parecer? ¿Habría ido para informarle que tenía que volver al infierno?

De la nada y sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, la Detective levanto el brazo y abofeteo a su padre con tanta fuerza que le hizo girar la cara y enrojecer la mejilla.

Desde detrás de la figura de su padre se escucho un sonido atragantado y pudo ver que su hermana Remiel había venido como escolta y no parecía muy contenta.

Antes de que su hermana se recuperara de su sorpresa y pudiese atacar a Chloe, se lanzó hacía adelante y la corrió de enfrente de su padre.

Sin siquiera pensarlo sus alas aparecieron para construir un escudo protector entre ella y los seres celestiales que parecían casi congelados en la puerta.

Su hermana empezó a avanzar hacia ellos pero su padre colocó una mano en su hombro para frenarla.

\- Padre… esa humana…- Remiel no podía hablar de la indignación.

\- Me temo hija que la Detective Decker me ha hecho saber en varias oportunidades que esto era lo que me iba a ocurrir el día que me conociera. Puedes relajarte hijo.- agregó mirandolo. -Ni yo ni tu hermana lastimaremos a la Detective.

\- Si vino a buscar a Lucifer,- dijo, desde detrás, Chloe. –No lo dejaré. No es justo.- sintió las manos de ella intentando apartar sus alas del medio por lo que volvió a guardarlas aun que se mantuvo en la misma posición. –Lucifer no es un monstruo y no se merece nada de lo que le ha hecho. Si fuese humano estaría preso.- no dijo nada por un segundo. Era como si quisiese contenerse pero no pudiera. -Si fuese humano… creo que le dispararía.- dijo con enojo. -Debería ser usted el que estuviese en el infierno. Y no él. Un padre no hecha de su casa a sus hijos cuando se ponen rebeldes. No les permiten creer que son monstruos. No se merece ser su padre.

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por la audacia de la Detective. Probablemente incluso la Detective lo estaba. Solo su padre parecía mantenerse tranquilo.

\- No voy a defenderme de sus acusaciones, Detective Decker, por que son ciertas. Solo puedo decir en mi favor que hace tiempo que entendí mi error y he intentado corregirlo.

Chloe no parecía contenta pero por lo menos se había tranquilizado.

\- ¿Para que viniste Padre? ¿Se acabo la generosidad? ¿Vas a exigir algo a cambio de dejar que me quede?

\- No Lucifer. Nada de eso.- fijó su mirada en Chloe antes de continuar. –Vine por dos motivos. El primero era conocer a las personas de las cuales mis hijos se han enamorado.- dio un paso hacia la Detective lo que lo puso en tensión. No podía hacer mucho si su Padre quería hacerle algo, pero pelearía hasta la muerte para evitarlo. Sin embargo él solo alargo una mano y la puso sobre el corazón de Chloe. –Gracias. Hoy le expliqué a Lucifer que yo no tuve nada que ver con los sentimientos que nacieron entre ustedes. Yo solo sabía que te convertirías en alguien muy especial para mi hijo y que lo ayudarías a sanar su corazón. Agradezco que lo quieras y lo cuides como su familia falló en hacerlo.

\- Lo hago por que él se lo merece.- contesto cortante Chloe aun que claramente apaciguada por la aceptación de su padre sobre sus errores.

\- Lo se. Y aun así yo no supe hacerlo… se que ambos aun están muy enojados conmigo pero espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

Por un momento nada ocurrió. Él no tenía nada que decirle y parecía que Chloe tampoco. Finalmente ella asintió con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

Su padre bajo su mano, les sonrió y continuó. –Lo otro que me trae por aquí,- dijo mirándolo a él. -Es el pedido que le hiciste a tu hermana respecto al paradero del alma de Lilith… hay algo que no te dije hoy cuando hablamos, por que no quería que sintieras que estaba nuevamente intentando manipularte… He esperado hasta sentir que tu decisión de quedarte y construir una familia con la Detective Decker era firme… debo entonces darles mis mas sentidas felicitaciones.

Ambos se miraron sin entender a que se refería.

\- ¿Por qué nos felicitas?- le preguntó preocupado.

\- Por que eres el segundo de mis hijos que me convierte en abuelo.

Se quedo pensando de que podía estar hablando. De repente Chloe que hasta ese momento había permanecido quieta, llevo ambas manos a su panza y se puso blanca como un papel.

Aun con todas esas señales le llevo varios segundos hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sintió como el miedo lo paralizaba y de nuevo, sin que mediase ningún pensamiento o intención, sus alas se desplegaron los envolvieron a ambos, escudándolos del mundo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. La detective se había apoyado sobre su cuerpo cuando sus alas la habían corrido para poder envolverla, por lo que en automático ambos se habían abrazado.

De a poco, la voz de Chloe empezó a atravesar la bruma que cubría su cerebro.

\- Lucifer… ¿estas bien?- Chloe sonaba preocupada. Quería responderle pero las palabras no parecían poder salir de su boca. –Lucifer… ¿me escuchas amor?

\- Chloe… tu… yo no… ¿tu estas…?

\- No… no lo se… creí que tú no… nunca nos cuidamos… pero pensé…

\- No… ósea… nunca…- ¿Que le podía decir, que nunca antes había embarazado a nadie?

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Sería posible que todo fuese una mentira? Pero… ¿Para que?. Miro a Chloe que seguía con ambas manos colocadas de manera protectora sobre su vientre. Los colores estaban volviendo a su cara.

Los labios de Chloe parecían repetir una y otra vez una única palabra... -Un hijo... un hijo...-

Iba a tener un hijo.

Él.

Iba a tener un hijo... Iba a ser padre de un pequeño o pequeña que dependería de él para todo. Había tantas formas en que podría arruinarlo.

Las manos de Chloe habían tomado suavemente su cara para obligarlo a verla -¿Sería tan malo?- le preguntó Chloe con angustia.

\- Yo no puedo ser padre Chloe. Lo arruinaría. Seguramente mi hijo terminaría odiándome.

Y sin embargo, la idea de tener un hijo que fuese de ambos le generaba un sentimiento raro en el pecho. Angustia y deseo mezclados.

La mano de Chloe se poso en su mejilla. –Tú no serías como tu padre. Y no estarías solo. Estaríamos juntos…- una pequeña sonrisa adornaba en esos momentos el rostro de su Detective.

-Hijo…- se escuchó la voz de su Padre por fuera del escudo protector de sus alas. –Se que todo esto ha sido una sorpresa para ti, pero hay algo más que me gustaría decirte.

Miro a Chloe que parecía mucho más entera que él. Volvió a guardar sus alas pero no se aparto de su lado.

Su padre seguía sonriendo como si no le hubiese tirado una bomba encima.

Iba a tener un hijo… seguía repitiendo esa frase en su cabeza con la esperanza de que cobrara sentido en algún momento.

Chloe fue la primera en hablar -¿Está seguro?-

Dios asintió.

\- ¿Estará bien?

\- En ninguno de los caminos que puedo ver hay peligro en su nacimiento. Será una bella niña, aun que deberías cuidarte con los caramelos de regaliz. Se que son ricos pero te causaran acidez.

Chloe sonrió ensimismada. –Si… con Trixie fue igual.- Era como si hablase con ella misma mas que con él.

\- Padre, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas. La Detective y yo necesitamos pensar.- le dijo.

\- Se que fue una sorpresa hijo, pero hay algo más.- espero a que ambos lo estuviésemos mirando antes de continuar. – Como te dije, Remiel me trasmitió el pedido de que la segunda oportunidad de Lilith fuese en un lugar donde la amaran… y no se me ocurre un hogar más lleno de amor que el que ustedes construirán.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando.- No podía creer que su Padre le saliera con eso. Sabía que no le permitiría simplemente elegir sobre su vida.

\- Es su decisión.- contestó tranquilo su Padre. -Tuya y de la Detective Decker. Si no quieren, nada malo pasara. Yo mismo me encargaré de buscar otra familia. Ella estará bien. No estoy intentando chantajearte o hacer un trato.

Si no era un chantaje no entendía el por que de su ofrecimiento. ¿Acaso estaba tan seguro de que lo arruinaría como padre? Quizá era su forma de castigarlo sin que pareciera que lo hacía. No es algo que Él no haría.

¿Podría perjudicar lo suficiente la segunda oportunidad de Lilith para que terminase de nuevo en el Infierno?

Miro a Chloe.

Ella sería su madre. Solo por eso sus oportunidades de ser feliz aumentaban… Quizá podría irse si empezaba a arruinarlo todo…

\- ¿Tú ya sabes que elegiremos?- le preguntó Chloe

\- He visto muchos caminos. En algunos lo hacen, en otros no. Siempre resulta en que mi nieta más pequeña se vuelve una niña hermosa.- contestó con una sonrisa.

Cuando Chloe se giró para verlo, supo que ya había tomado una decisión.

\- Una vez me dijiste que nada cambiaba, ya fuese que el alma sea o no reencarnada… Eso significa que sería nuestra hija de una u otra manera.

\- Detective… yo no se si puedo hacer esto… ni siquiera se si puedo ser padre…- No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podía hacer mal. Despues de todo, su propio padre no era un ejemplo particularmente bueno.

\- Lucifer… tú no cometerás los mismos errores que tu padre… Cometerás otros. Yo también lo haré. Pero Lilith me dijo que fuiste el único que la trato bien y a su manera ella te quería… y nosotros querremos a nuestra hija…

Se veía tan segura. Desearía estar tan seguro como ella.

\- ¿Y si arruino su segunda oportunidad?

\- No será su segunda oportunidad. Será nuestra hija. ¿Hay algo que no estarías dispuesto a hacer por tu hija? ¿Por Trixie?

\- Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ellas... Por ti... Pero no quiero que ella sufra.

\- No lo hará. Estaremos ahí para ella. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora… ¿estas dispuesto a que sea el alma de Lilith quien pase a formar una parte de nuestra hija?

Suspiró. Podía recordar la luz brillante que Gabi había convocado. La esencia de Lilith era pura luz. Cualquier niño sería beneficiado de un alma tan pura.

Asintió.

Chloe parecía feliz. Miro a Dios y también asintió en silencio.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso Detective Decker debo pedirle que cierre los ojos. La luz de Lilith es mucho para un mortal. Aun para una milagrosa.

\- Chloe.- lo corrigió antes de cerrar los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que la podía sentir temblar ligeramente a su lado. Tomó su mano con fuerza para darle seguridad y que supiera que no estaba sola.

\- Muy bien Chloe. No sentirás nada. Es muy curioso como el cuerpo de un bebe en desarrollo cambia cuando un alma entra en contacto con él.- mientras hablaba, Remiel se había acercado y estaba convocando el alma de Lilith a salir de su collar. Su Detective estaba tensa por lo que la abrazó con mas fuerza.–Es un empuje de crecimiento. Algunas almas encuentran su camino desde que son solo células reproduciéndose, y otras lo hacen mucho después… es un proceso hermoso de ver.

Fue solo cuestión de un segundo. En cuanto la esencia de Lilith toco el cuerpo de Chloe, ella encontró sola su camino.

\- Ya esta Chloe.- le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba. –Puedes abrir los ojos.

La Detective lo miro confundida. –No sentí nada… ¿estás seguro que funciono?

\- Funciono.- respondió secamente Remiel.

La miró con mala cara antes de responderle a la Detective. –Nuestra pequeña ya tiene un alma.-

Le generaba sensaciones tan raras decir eso.

Su padre solo los miraba con una sonrisa. Aun le molestaba su intervención. Deseaba quedarse a solas con Chloe para poder empezar a procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Iba a tener una hija. Una bebe con el alma mas pura y brillante...

Y aun debía volver al infierno para hablar con sus hermanos. Ver si ellos podían ayudarlo a organizar ese lugar. Ahora que sabía lo que iba a pasar, no había forma que se lo perdiera.

\- Hijo, antes de irme a conocer a mi otro nieto hay algo más que desearía pedirles.

Se tensó. No sabía que sería, pero por principio no le gustaba. Pudo sentir como Chloe le acariciaba la mano que estaba en su costado.

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Chloe con una sonrisa serena.

\- Quisiera conocer a mi nieta mayor... Beatrice.-

La Detective frunció el seño. – Trixie no es hija de Lucifer. Es mía y de mi ex marido.

\- No es la sangre lo que la hace su hija sino la manera en que la quiere. Si mi hijo la siente como parte de su familia... me gustaría conocerla. No me molestaré si deciden no hacerlo, pero realmente deseo conocerla.

Chloe no parecía convencida pero aun así la llamó.

Se escuchó el sonido de rápidas pisadas y la voz de la pequeña desde el cuarto.

\- ¡Aun no termino el cuadro Lucifer! ¿Por qué no te que…?- la pregunta quedo interrumpida cuando llego a la puerta y vio a las dos personas extrañas para ella.

\- Monita ven un momento.- le dijo la Detective. –Quería presentarte a estas dos personas.- la pequeña se acerco con algo de timidez y se detuvo quedando media escondida detrás de ellos. –Este hombre es el papá de Lucifer y ella- dijo señalando a su hermana. –Es Remiel, una de las hermanas de Lucifer y Amenadiel.

La revelación sorprendió a la pequeña que no dijo nada por un momento.

Estaba por decirle que no tenía que saludarlos si no quería cuando la pequeña se puso muy recta y se adelanto con cara enojada.

Era el mismo gesto que ponía la Detective cuando quería retarlo por algo.

\- Estoy muy enojada con usted.- le dijo con seguridad a su padre. –Lucifer sufrió mucho por las cosas que le hizo. Mamá dice que los papás también pueden equivocarse pero que tienen que reconocerlo y pedir disculpas.-

Probablemente se hubiese reído si su hermana no hubiese estado mirando al engendro con cara de querer cortarle la cabeza.

Cuando se iba a adelantar para sacar a Trixie del alcance de Remiel lo freno su padre agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña.

\- Tienes razón pequeña.- levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. –Lucifer, realmente lamento todo lo que hice y no hice contigo. Deje que el enojo nublara mi visión y luego solo callé, esperando que las cosas se solucionaran por si mismas. Fui negligente y lo siento. No solo tú, todos sus hermanos merecen que les pida perdón y espero que, el día que estén listos, vuelvan a la Ciudad de Plata con nosotros.

Supuso que debería contestarle algo, pero no sabía que. Sin embargo, fue de nuevo Trixie quien hablo.

\- Muy bien. Cuando Lucifer se sienta preparado lo perdonará.- le dijo con los brazos cruzados y su gesto aun serio. –Hasta que eso pase, creo que él debería quedarse con nosotras para que este feliz. Aparte se merece un premio por haberse portado tan bien estos años. No se si lo sabe, pero el ha cuidado de mi mamá y de mi cada vez que algún malo ha venido por nosotras. Creo que eso es algo que hay que recompensar. ¿Tenemos un trato?- dijo estirando su mano esperando que Dios la agarrase.

No podía dejar de sonreír.

Esa pequeña era única.

Si hubiese podido la habría filmado. –¿Estas segura que no es mi hija?- le preguntó en un susurro bajo a la Detective.

Ella solo se rió por lo bajo.

Dios estrecho la mano de la niña. –Es un placer hacer tratos con usted señorita Espinoza.

La pequeña dejo que una sonrisa gigante llenará su cara. –Puedes llamarme Trixie si vamos a ser familia. Si quieres ver a Lucifer debes esperar a que él quiera. Pero si quieres puedes venir a charlar conmigo y te contaré como ésta.

Su padre le sonrió. –Eso me encantaría Trixie. ¿lo cuidaras por mi mientras tanto?

\- Cuenta con eso.

**AHHHH Por fín llegamos al final de esta historia! Fue hermoso escribirla y leerlos. Ojala que sigan contándome que les parece! Quizá agregue un epílogo despues, pero no lo tengo escrito aun y sería solo para que supieran como van las cosas de esta familia! **

**Les agradezco por leerme hasta el final! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia! Los quiero y nos vemos en la próxima!**


	20. Epílogo

**Hola a todas! Bueno... Cuarentena mediante... Escribí un epílogo para esta historia. Espero que les guste! Escribir esta historia a sido un trabajo importante y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Sin mas dilaciones... aquí están.**

**Epilogo**

Después de una persecución de más de dos cuadras, una cantidad infinita de papeleo y un aburrido viaje de vuelta, sin los inmaduros comentarios de su esposo acerca de hacer ejercicio sin estar desnudos, por fin llegaba a su casa.

Ni bien puso un pie en el interior sintió como el peso de ese día extra de trabajo desaparecía de sus hombros.

Amaba el ambiente que se creaba en su casa a esa hora de la tarde. La luz del sol teñía el cielo de tonos rosas y naranjas y los grandes ventanales del comedor convertían la propiedad en un espacio acogedor y soñado. Si bien había peleado bastante con Lucifer al momento de escogerla, la segunda visita que habían hecho a la propiedad con la puesta del sol había sido imposible de olvidar.

El que hubiesen hecho el amor en la alfombra blanca y mullida de la habitación central también había jugado su parte.

Dejó su cartera y las llaves en el mueble de madera pulida que se encontraba en la entrada y fue directo a la caja de seguridad que tenía en el estante superior del guardarropa, para guardar su arma. Cuando Trixie era una niña, ni a ella ni a Dan, les había alcanzado para comprar algo de tal seguridad, por lo que sus armas reglamentarias solían guardarlas en la parte superior del ropero de su pieza.

Cuando Lily nació, Lucifer y su periodo de "es demasiado pequeña y todo puede dañarla" había culminado en muchos artículos de seguridad para niños, incluyendo una caja de seguridad que impedía que cualquiera de las dos pudieran tocar el arma.

Trixie, aun debes en cuando, se burlaba de él llamándolo "El predictor de desgracias" por esa etapa en donde, hasta una hoja de papel, parecía demasiado peligrosa para estar cerca de la bebe.

Paseó lentamente por las diferentes habitaciones de la casa disfrutando la paz y el orden que se respiraba. Con las niñas al cuidado de Gabriel, sabía que volverían demasiado alegres como para que la paz durase.

Sonrío al recordar la primera vez que Trixie y Gabriel se vieron. Ella estaba embarazada de cinco meses y Lucifer solía pegarse a ella, maravillado al sentir los pequeños movimientos de su hija.

Le había sorprendido que el ángel se presentara en su casa con la misma alegría y energía de siempre, como si no hubiesen pasado casi 5 meses desde la última vez que lo habían visto.

_Flash back_

_No había nada como recostarse en el sillón y dejar que Lucifer hiciera magia en sus pies con esas habilidosas manos que tenía. Ese día había sido particularmente agotador teniendo que interrogar a media escuela secundaría, todo para averiguar si sabían algo de una de las profesoras que había sido encontrada muerta en el estacionamiento de la institución. _

_Por suerte Trixie seguía en el cuarto de juegos, haciendo un dibujo para colgar en la habitación que sería suya y de su hermana. Eso significaba que podía descansar y dejar que su esposo la consintiera un poco. _

_Esposo._

_Le gustaba llamarlo así. _

_Por un lado por que a él le brillaban los ojos cada vez que lo hacía, y por el otro porque alimentaba a esa pequeña parte suya que se vanagloriaba de saberlo suyo. Solamente suyo._

_De la nada el murmullo de unas plumas se escucho a su costado. Ni siquiera se gasto en abrir los ojos, suponiendo que Lucifer había desplegado sus alas por algún motivo… Ocurría relativamente seguido desde que la presencia de la bebe se había vuelto mas visible. _

_Sonrió. Su necesidad de protegerlas en toda su blanca y suave gloría. _

_\- Gabriel…- dijo Lucifer deteniendo los masajes sobre sus pies. _

_La voz contenida y el nombre del hermano menor de su marido la sacaron de su momento de relajación. La última vez que un ángel distinto a Amenadiel había pisado su casa, había sido para traer el alma de su hija._

–_Si vas a venir a la tierra,-dijo Lucifer, sonando un poco molesto. –Debes entender que, a las casas, se entra por las puertas... Primero se golpea y luego se espera a que los dueños abran… no se entra directamente._

_Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró enfrente de ella al siempre enérgico Gabriel, dando saltitos de alegría y sin prestarle atención a su marido._

_-AHHHHHHH!-gritó de pronto. -¡Esta creciendo muy rápido!- dijo arrodillándose y apoyando su mejilla sobre su redondeado vientre. –¡Hola pequeña! ¡Ohhh no sabes las ganas que tengo de conocerte!- agregó mientras acariciaba su panza con mimo. De repente estaba de nuevo parado y dando saltitos con sus alas poniendo en riesgo todos los objetos que los rodeaban. –Hermano, ¿verdad que yo puedo ser su ángel de la guardia? Le pregunte a papá pero él dice que tú eres quien decidirá eso. Por favor, por favor, por favor.- la cara de Lucifer demostraba que no iba a aguantar mucho más el desborde de energía de su hermano, así que buscó una manera de interrumpirlo._

_-Hola Gabi.- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Hace mucho que no te veía. _

_El ángel se dio la vuelta y la miro sorprendido. -¿Hace mucho?- preguntó y cual niño pequeño empezó a contar con sus dedos. –Ohhhh- exclamó de repente. -Es que aún me cuesta calcular la diferencia de tiempo entre la tierra y la Ciudad de Plata._

_El grito debió alertar de que algo pasaba por que su hija apareció corriendo desde el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones._

_\- ¿Paso algo?- preguntó preocupada Trixie._

_\- Todo esta bien monita.- le contestó con un suspiro girando su cabeza para verla. Su hija llevaba puesto lo que solo se podría describir como un traje de Ninja y sujetaba en su mano algo parecido a los cuchillos de Maze, aunque un poco más chicos. –Trixie ¿que es lo que tienes puesto y de donde sacaste esos cuchillos?_

_\- Estaba entre…_

_\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- el grito de Gabriel casi le paro el corazón. –Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú- dijo mirando a su hija. _

_Antes de que nadie pudiese siquiera volver a respirar Trixie estaba en los brazos del ángel siendo sacudida por los saltos de alegría que daba. _

_Trixie, que se había sorprendido por el rápido movimiento del ángel, había dejado caer los cuchillos al suelo y se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a los hombros del ángel. _

_\- Gabriel deja a la niña en el suelo ¡Ya!- dijo alterado Lucifer. –La vas a asustar. _

_El ángel paro en seco y, de nuevo sin medir su velocidad, dejo a Trixie en el suelo sin ninguna advertencia, lo que provoco que cayera sentada en el piso. _

_Lucifer se dirigió rápidamente al lado de su hija que miraba, aun con cara confundida, al ángel. _

_\- ¿Estas bien Trixie? ¿Te lastimaste?- le preguntó preocupado._

_Al principio la pequeña no dijo nada. Sus ojos parecían pegados a las alas de Gabriel, posiblemente intentando entender quien era el desconocido._

_De la nada una sonrisa gigante apareció en su rostro y saltó del piso como si tuviese un resorte._

_\- Ahhhhhhhh ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Puedes hacerme saltar más alto? Ohhhh ¿Podemos ir a volar? ¡Lucifer nunca quiere llevarme!- sus ojos aumentaban su brillo con cada nueva idea que se le ocurría. Había agarrado las manos de Gabriel y había empezado a dar saltos junto con él. –Será tan divertido. ¿Puedes llegar hasta el cielo? ¿Qué tan rápido puedes ir? ¿Sabes pelear como Ninja? ¿Quieres que te enseñe? _

_Como si no fuese suficiente ruido, ambos empezaron a gritar de alegría y a girar mientras daban saltitos. Lucifer se alejó unos pasos de ambos casi asustado por el desborde de alegría._

Allí había nacido una amistad un tanto difícil de controlar. Lo más complicado era saber quien tenía las peores ideas.

A diferencia de lo que había esperado, cuando Trixie creció y se convirtió en una jovencita de 17 años, su amistad con Gabriel se volvió aun más problemática, por que sus ideas siempre incluían cosas que, de una u otra manera, estaban prohibidas.

Por ahora la obligación de llevarse a su hermanita menor de 5 años venía siendo suficiente para pararlos. Nunca hacían cosas que pusieran a Lily en riesgo y eso la tranquilizaba. Pero hacía unos días Trixie le había pedido permiso para salir a bailar con Gabriel… Le había contestado que tenía que charlarlo con Lucifer y con Dan pero eso solo le había comprado algo de tiempo.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que esos dos podrían hacer si no estaba Lily para frenarlos.

Escucho como su teléfono sonaba y fue rápidamente a buscarlo.

Se sorprendió de ver la foto de su hija mayor.

\- Hola Monita. ¿Como están tú y tu hermana?

\- Hola Ma. Bien! Hoy nos divertimos mucho con Gab. ¿Ya estas en casa?

\- Si... ¿Ya están volviendo?- le contestó pensando en que sería bueno que estuviesen ahí cuando Lucifer llegara.

\- Mmm algo así. ¿Lucifer no llegó tampoco, no?- le consultó su hija.

\- No, pero no creo que tarde mucho. Seguro que es hoy y, últimamente, ha estado llegando más temprano.- le picaba un poco la curiosidad. -¿Qué están haciendo con Gabriel?- Trixie no respondió nada por unos momentos y eso solo sirvió para preocuparla. –Trixie…

\- No te enojes ma… no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo estamos planeando el intento 42 y Gab acepto prestar un poco de su ayuda haciendo cosas que yo no puedo…

Se apretó el puente de la nariz agotada.

Esto era culpa de Lucifer…

Nunca iban a detenerse y ahora sumaban a Gabriel… esto solo podía empeorar.

\- Pásame a Gabriel hija.- dijo con resignación.

\- No es nada malo Ma, de verdad…-

\- Esta bien hija. Se que te cuidaras a vos y a Lily… igual quiero hablar con Gabriel…

\- Okey… solo… no lo retes.- contestó.

Si hubiese sabido que Gabriel sería como tener un tercer hijo al que había que estar retando, hubiese pensado dos veces antes de permitir esa amistad.

Se escucho ruido de movimiento y luego la alegre vos de Gabriel saludando. –Gabriel…- se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba como un reto, así que bajo un poco el nivel. -¿recuerdas cuales son las reglas verdad? No hacer volar a Lily hasta que no tenga alas… No comer dulces después de las cinco de la tarde, y no cuenta si te las llevas a otro continente donde es más temprano... No llevarlas a otros continentes sin nuestro permiso...- enumeró las últimas que le había dado aun que temía estar olvidando alguna importante.

\- Esta bien Chloe.- contestó alegremente Gabriel.

\- Espera.- pensó que podía estar olvidando. –No puedes regalarle nada que no sea de la tierra. De hecho…- dijo reconsiderándolo. –Mejor que sea que no podes regalarles nada sin antes consultar con nosotros… que más… que más…- sabía que se le olvidaba algo importante. –Ah si, esta prohibido, absolutamente prohibido, llevar sus almas de paseo Gabriel. Recuerda lo que dijo tu hermano, si alguna vez vuelves a sacar el alma de cualquiera de las dos, por lo que sea, no volverás a quedarte solo con ellas.

-Sigo sin entender por que se enojaron tanto. Las chicas se divirtieron un montón y viajaron en mis manos así que nunca estuvieron en ningún tipo de riesgo.

\- Gabriel… no tienes que entenderlo. Solo tienes que respetar las reglas.- Ya habían intentado hacerle ver que para ella y para Lucifer había sido terrible encontrar a sus hijas desmayadas en el sillón y el ángel no parecía ser capaz de pasar del razonamiento de "solo estábamos paseando".

Se escucho el grito de "no te preocupes mami" que solo podía ser de Lily y un chistido, seguramente de Trixie.

Resoplo. –No las traigas muy tarde y no dejes que hagan nada que ensucie todo el piso de nuevo o tendrás que ayudarlas a limpiarlo.

-No te preocupes por nada.- respondió con alegría Gabriel, como si no hubiese escuchado ninguno de los retos anteriores.

Seguramente no lo había hecho.

Se despidieron y colgó.

Miro su casa toda limpia y volvió a suspirar. Hacía dos semanas habían llenado una habitación de plumas con su intento 31. No quería ni imaginarse lo que planeaban para el 42.

Todo era culpa de Lucifer y su bravuconería de que él no se asustaba con nada.

Cuando estaba sirviéndose una copa de vino escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y la voz de un alegre Lucifer.

\- Hola- gritó desde la puerta.

Aun la sorprendía la alegría que la invadía cada vez escuchaba a Lucifer llegar después de su semana en el infierno. Si a ella esos siete días se le hacían interminables, no quería imaginarse como era para él que pasaba casi cien días allí.

\- Hola amor.- lo saludo acercándose a él. Había aprovechado para servir una segunda copa de vino que él agarro con gusto.

Se dieron un corto beso y luego tomo su mano para llevarlo al interior de la casa.

\- ¿Dónde están el resto de mis chicas Detective?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Hacia tiempo que había descubierto que, para Lucifer, era casi una necesidad el ver a Trixie y a Lily apenas llegaba.

Una vez, cuando Lily tenía solo tres años, había insistido en irse a dormir a la casa de Amenadiel y Linda ya que tenían el plan de acampar con Charlie y Trixie en el patio de la casa. A ella le había parecido bien hasta que Lucifer había llegado. Si bien no dijo nada al principio, su comportamiento se había vuelto más y más sombrío hasta que, finalmente, termino reconociendo que no sentía que estaba realmente allí hasta que no podía tenerlas a las tres con él por un rato.

Ese día habían conducido hasta la casa de Amenadiel y habían cenado allí. Después de eso había empezado a organizar que sus pequeñas estuviesen ahí cuando él llegara, para devolverle a su marido el calor de hogar que le faltaba cuando estaba lejos.

Si bien se veía cansado y un poco ojeroso, no estaba tan desanimado como en otros viajes. En general, hasta que no se bañaba y cambiaba, no volvía a comportarse como el hombre tierno e inmaduro que tanto amaba. Como si deshacerse del hollín del infierno fuera suficiente para desprenderse también del lugar en sí.

Pensó en decirle que sus hijas estaban planeando un nuevo intento pero se contuvo. Con suerte las chicas lograban su cometido y todos los atentados contra el orden de su casa por fin se terminaban.

\- Están con Gabriel. Me temo que en pocos momentos estarán por aquí con el subidón de energía que él siempre les deja.

\- ¿Las dejaste a solas de nuevo con mi hermano?- preguntó un poco preocupado. – Trixie y el juntos son demasiado peligrosos y me temo Lily no va por mejor camino… ¿Sabes que están convenciéndolo de que se consiga una casa en la tierra? Lily por que quiere un perro y ni mi padre debe querer enterarse para que la quiera Trixie…

Se rió por lo bajo de la cara de horror de Lucifer. Cuando, un año atrás, Trixie había cometido el error de presentar un novio, entre Dan, Lucifer y extrañamente también Gabriel, habían espantado al pobre chico y prometido que la encerrarían en un convento hasta que cumpliese cuarenta.

Lucifer celoso de sus pequeñas niñas era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Se sentó en el sillón a su lado y dejo la copa sobre la mesita de cristal para poder tomar su mano.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas por el infierno?- le preguntó para cambiar un poco de tema. -¿Tuviste algún problema por haberte escapado para vernos el miércoles?

\- No, que va…- dijo dejando también la copa y pasándose la mano por el pelo desordenándolo. – Maalick me ofreció que vaya 45 días, que vuelva uno aquí y luego 45 más, que es básicamente lo que vengo haciendo este ultimo año, pero solo que escapándome y esperando que no lo noten.- le sonrió con cariño. –Hay que ver que pasa si Muzania finalmente acepta la propuesta de Azrael.

\- Oh, ¿eso significa que esta funcionando?

\- Si. El sistema de pruebas que construyo Muzania es muy ingenioso y funciona de maravilla. Y aunque odie reconocerlo, Gadreel ha sido de mucha ayuda construyendo ese espacio parecido al Edén. Es un pomposo arrogante cuando se trata de sus creaciones, pero los humanos que salen de sus bucles realmente encuentran la paz en ese lugar. Maalick y Abyzou se instalaron allí y la demonia ayuda mucho también a que las almas se repongan lo suficiente para poder avanzar. Ya muchos humanos han logrado salir del infierno e ingresar en la Ciudad de Plata. Pero Ray-Ray no para de quejarse diciendo que ella no puede estar transportando esas almas y que debería ser la misma Muzania quien las lleve. Deberías verlas Detective. Nuestras hijas son más maduras que esas dos.

Nunca fallaba en calentarle el corazón cuando Lucifer se refería a Trixie como su hija. Sabía que la amaba como tal, pero era muy tierno escucharlo.

\- Ya veremos si opinas lo mismo cuando vuelvan recargadas de su salida con Gabriel.- sonrió y se acurrucó a su lado. La mano libre de Lucifer comenzó a pasearse por su cuerpo creando sensaciones muy agradables.

Sin siquiera planearlo los labios de su marido se encuentran con los de ella y el universo a su alrededor explotó. No importaba que solo hubiesen pasado 3 días desde la última vez que habían estado juntos. Su cuerpo lo necesitaba como una dicta a su próxima dosis.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo Lucifer.- le dijo al oído cuando recuperó un poco de conciencia. –Las niñas estarán en casa en unos minutos. Así que tienes que hacerlo rápido o nos quedaremos a la mitad.

Los labios de Lucifer subieron por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja. –No quiero hacerlo rápido Chloe. Tengo ganas de que grites mi nombre.- pudo ver la sonrisa creída que adornaba su cara cuando se alejo.

No pudo evitar ponerse colorada por el recuerdo de la última vez que habían estado juntos y habían terminado en la sala de evidencia teniendo que morder su hombro para evitar que los gritos de placer alertaran a todos los que estaban en la estación.

Menos mal que Lucifer había hecho remodelar su habitación con planchas de aislamiento para evitar que sus hijas quedaran traumadas de por vida.

El calor entre ellos había bajado. Seguían besándose y acariciándose pero esta vez de una manera mas tierna que apasionada. Necesitaban estar juntos… el sexo podría esperar pero no la necesidad de sentir la presencia del otro a su lado.

Suspiro. –Sabes que será difícil que esta noche podamos hacer algo. Lily siempre insiste en dormir con nosotros la noche que tú vuelves.- le dijo con resignación. Sus hijas eran el punto débil de Lucifer. Las dos lo tenían envuelto en sus pequeñas y delicadas manitas y podían conseguir de él casi cualquier cosa.

\- Maldición. Empiezo a creer que quizá no sería tan mala idea regalarle ese perro. Podría mantenerla ocupada.

\- Ni lo sueñes. Terminaría durmiendo también con nosotros…-

\- Podría traer uno de los sabuesos infernales. Ellos me obedecen más que Lily.- dijo en chiste.

Antes de que pudiese contestarle la puerta se abrió dando paso a Trixie y Gabriel que hablaban muy entretenidos.

Cuando su hija mayor los vio a ambos sentados se tiro sobre ellos como si todavía fuese una pequeña, pero dejándolos sin aire. -¡Lucifer volviste!- dijo abrazándolo. –Te extrañamos un montón.

Lucifer se rió por el ataque y le devolvió el abrazo. –¿Soy yo o cada vez que vuelvo tienes un poco mas de fuerza?- dijo divertido. -¿Has estado entrenando con Maze verdad?

La joven se rió y alzo el brazo como presumiendo sus músculos. –Maze dice que podría reinar en el infierno en nada de tiempo.

Su esposo pasó la mano por el pelo de Trixie despeinándola. –Lamento decirte que tú no te acercaras ni a un kilómetro de ese lugar. Ahora bien… si te decides a intentar arrebatarle el poder a mi padre por la fuerza…

Trixie se acomodó el pelo y le saco la lengua divertida. –Nadie es tan tonto de enfrentarse a Dios.

\- Lamento diferir.- le contestó Lucifer aun sonriendo. -Tres de las cuatro personas que están aquí le han plantado cara a Dios y una de ellas hasta le dio una bofetada…

Sonrió complacida. Aun si Dios no había resultado tan maldito como su marido siempre había creído, no se arrepentía de haberlo puesto en su sitio aquél día.

\- ¿Dónde esta tu hermana Trixie?- preguntó de repente Lucifer mirando para todos lados.

\- ¡Tenemos una súper noticia que darte!- dijo emocionada Trixie y miro a Gabriel como a la espera de que él lo contara.

\- ¡A la pequeña saltamontes le salieron sus alas!- dijo con un chillido de alegría el ángel.

De repente el rostro de Lucifer se puso serio. – Gabriel, ¿Dónde esta Lily?- preguntó con enojo contenido.

\- Tú dijiste que no podía llevarla a la Ciudad de Plata hasta que no le salieran sus alas. Como sus alas salieron, la lleve.- dijo aun con demasiada alegría el ángel. – No te preocupes Luci, dijo que regresaría en un rato. Yo volví por que habíamos dejado a la pobre Trix sola, esperándonos en la azotea del edificio de donde despegamos y quería traerla a casa.

La cara de Lucifer se puso blanca de repente. – ¿De… dejaste a mi pequeña de cinco años para que vuelva sola desde la Ciudad de Plata? ¿Y si se cae?- se levantó del sillón con apuro. -¿Estas loco Gabriel? ¡Ella aun no sabe volar bien! ¿Qué pasa si se le traban las alas en el descenso?

Lucifer parecía cada vez mas agitado. Desplegó sus alas y abrió la puerta con fuerza, listo para salir a buscar a su hija.

De la nada, un montón de lo que parecía papel picado, cayó sobre su pelo y sus alas y se escuchó un –¡SORPRESAAAAAAA!

Desde el lugar que aun ocupaba en el sillón pudo ver como la pequeña se dejaba caer desde una de las ramas bajas que había en el árbol de la entrada, a los sorprendidos brazos de su padre.

Lucifer parecía incapaz de decir nada. Solo miraba a su hija como si fuese un espejismo.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Te asustamos papá!- dijo riéndose Lily. –¡Ganamos! ¡Eso significa que nos vas a comprar helado por un mes! ¡SIIIII!- agregó abrazándose al cuello de su padre y dándole besitos en la mejilla. – ga-na-mos, ga-na-mos- empezó a cantar su pequeña.

La cara de Lucifer era digna de ser fotografiada. Miro a Trixie que estaba haciendo exactamente eso con el celular y se rió. Lucifer giró la cabeza con el seño fruncido.

\- No me mires así.- dije antes de que abriera la boca. –Yo no tuve nada que ver. Además… te lo dije. Esto es tú culpa.

El gesto en la cara de Lucifer le decía que iba a pagar por esto. La próxima vez que estuviesen solos la iba a hacer rogar antes de dejarla acabar.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Esos juegos la desquiciaban y le encantaban. Todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Hicieron trampa.- dijo de repente Lucifer. Claramente no era un buen perdedor. –Se supone que no pueden mentirme para asustarme. Ustedes mintieron así que yo gano.- concluyó con una sonrisa jactanciosa que se veía arruinada por la pequeña de cinco años que seguía cantando "ga-na-mos" en sus brazos.

-Nosotras no mentimos papi.- dijo Lily dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

-Es verdad.- completó Trixie parándose para ir a pararse al lado de Gabriel y darle un beso en la mejilla del ángel. –Yo solo dije que tenía una noticia que darte.- la sonrisa presuntuosa de su hija era un reflejo de la de Lucifer.

\- Ustedes me dijeron que Lily tenía sus alas e iba a volver volando sola desde la Ciudad de Plata.

\- Nah…- contestó Trixie. –Eso te lo dijo Gab. Y era un chiste no una mentira.- se acerco a Lucifer y le dio un beso en la mejilla a él. -Asiqueeeeee…. Ganamos.- agarro a la pequeña Lily de los brazos de su padre y empezó a saltar con ella al canto de "ga-na-mos".

Como Lucifer parecía incapaz de responder me pare para abrazarlo por detrás. –¿Tenemos otra regla mas para Gabi?- le dije en el oído mientras veía como el ángel se ponía a saltar también con las dos chicas.

\- Como si le importaran.- dijo derrotado.

\- Animo amor. Con suerte tanto salto las cansa lo suficiente para dormir en su cama toda la noche.-

Lucifer se giro para quedar enfrentados. –No se si tengo tanta suerte.- le contestó con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se escucho una "Awwwww" desde detrás de él y de repente sus dos hijas y Gabriel se habían unido al abrazo.

-Yo creo que si la tienes.

**FIN**


End file.
